Una serie de eventos afortunados
by HinataPotter-dukesa
Summary: Mortifago por obligación,heroína de guerra, clases en común, sentimientos en común. 6to año. Draco, frío, terrorifico. Hermione, valiente, cálida. Historia Larga.
1. Septiembre: el inicio de algo

**Draco Malfoy un mortifago sin elección, chico de 17 años, el chico mas rico de toda la comunidad mágica, irá cambiando su forma radical y conservadora de pensar a lo largo de su estadía en Hogwarts colegio de Magia y Hechicería, por ser compañero y mucho mas de la estudiante Hermione Granger, chica de 16 años, hija de muggles, mejor amiga del elegido... Tendrán problemas para enamorarse pero mas problemas para mantenerse, no es una historia de amor ciego, ni de amor a primera vista, sera difícil que 2 personas que se han hecho tanto daño se enamoren pero el amor es extraño... el que diga que NO nunca se a enamorado. Así es como hubiera querido que fuera el sexto libro... Habrán una serie de acontecimientos que los llevaran a sentir lo que siempre sintieron pero que jamás se dieron cuenta. Estarán mas unidos de lo que Voldemort esta unido a Potter.**

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Septiembre: el inicio de algo. <em>**

Era septiembre, el primer día de ese esperado mes… al parecer el universo confabulaba a su favor, pues era un excelente y soleado día… no había ni una nube en aquel cielo azul despejado, los rayos del sol alumbraban hasta la mas mínima zona del lugar… hasta la mas mínima fosa de la estación 9 ¾ …

Era el sexto año de sus vidas en esa estación, era la sexta vez que apreciaban el tren, los banquitos, los niños de primero despidiéndose de sus padres, de los jóvenes de quinto atemorizados por lo que vendría… porque todo sentían miedo, unos en mas escalas que otros, pero sentían el temor, porque en el ambiente se respiraba temor aunque el día fuera hermoso, los corazones estaban atemorizados por el regreso inminente del Señor oscuro, de un ser que todos esperaban estuviera muerto, todos esperaban que el elegido hubiera mentido, pero no, ya era algo declarado ese ser despiadado, ese ser deforme había regresado con las intenciones de prevalecer por siempre y para siempre, eliminando a todo aquello que se interfiriera, eliminando a todo aquello que no estuviera a su "nivel". A todo aquello que consideraba impuro.

Era un sexto año en donde todos se preparaban para luchar en cualquier momento, todos los estudiantes desde cuarto a séptimo mantenían sus varitas preparadas, atentas a cualquier cambio… todos estaban decididos a usar cualquier hechizo aunque fuera una imperdonable, aunque fuera un crucio hasta una avada kedavra… porque si los mortifagos no tenían consideración ni respeto por unos chicos de escuela ellos tampoco la tendrían… porque Howgarts era su colegio, era más que eso, era su hogar era el único lugar en donde se sentían en paz, donde tenían a una familia completa… donde estaban sus rivales, sus complementos, amigos, profesores, elfos… donde estaba todo lo importante.

Un sexto año que aquella castaña sabelotodo sentía sería diferente, un sexto año que no le tenía tan emocionada como los pasados… este año era diferente y es que en todas sus vacaciones había tenido pesadillas con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pesadillas en donde mataba a sus amigos, pesadillas en donde Ron moría sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, pesadillas en que Harry no sobreviviría esa vez… pesadillas en que Dumbledore no podría esta vez contra ese ser… pesadillas en donde ella se quedaba sin hacer nada, donde no podía hacer nada… donde la torturaban por ser hija de muggles, torturas infinitas, que no terminaban jamás… en donde el crucio se extendía por todas sus extremidades y no había nadie para salvarla porque era la única viva, la única que respiraba pero en sí ya no vivía…

Eran pesadillas terroríficas que la habían hecho llorar, temblar, jadear, sentir temor hasta que decidió no seguir con esa actitud cobarde… ella había decidido apoyar a Harry estar junto a él… no iba a flaquear ahora, si las cosas iban a ser duras ella lo sería más… mucho más. Sentía temor, por supuesto que lo hacía, era humana, pero también sentía ira, valor, rabia por aquellas personas que creían que gente como ella no merecía vivir, simplemente por no ser "pura", tal vez no descendía de una familia pura de magos pero la magia corría por sus venas, la magia la eligió como contenedor y nadie absolutamente nadie tenía el derecho de decir lo contrario y menos un ser que era lo que odiaba, menos un ser que era como ella, menos un ser que era deforme con complejos de superioridad pero que en realidad era un cobarde… y todos aquellos pensamiento dejaban a un lado aquellas pesadillas dándole protagonismo a sentimientos como el valor, a las ganas de acabar de una vez por todas con aquel hombre que era un impuro y a pesar de eso quería acabar con ellos, con aquel ser que odiaba la cobardía pero estaba escondido, con aquel ser que mato para ser inmortal pero no había hecho nada con esa inmortalidad, con ese ser que dañaba a cualquier persona sin importar su sentimientos, su vulnerabilidad… porque él era cruel pero ella, ella era valiente.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

Para todos era hermoso ese día, para todos era un nuevo inicio, una nueva etapa en la que aprenderían todo lo necesario, en donde se enamorarían de nuevo, conversarían con amigos, todos estarían felices, aunque con temor pero felices al fin… porque todos tenían en quien confiar menos él… él no tenía en quien confiar… no tenía con quien hablar, con quien siquiera sonreír sinceramente… se había pasado toda una maldita vida pensando que era correcto su manera de pensar, que era sincera que era lógica… pero todo se estaba saliendo de control, estaba sintiendo últimamente que nada era como parecía… había pasado las peores vacaciones de su vida…

Su padre estaba encerrado en Askaban, sin derecho a visitas, sin derecho a siquiera respirar, su madre estaba deprimida no solo por la encarcelación del hombre al que amaba sino por la supuesta ascensión de su hijo, su único y amado hijo era por honores el mortifago más joven y no solo eso, le habían asignado una misión o tal vez sería mejor describirlo como un suicidio… un ser que se vanagloriaba en ser el mago mas poderoso del mundo mandaba a un pequeño capullo, cobarde e ingenuo a matar al realmente mago mas poderoso de todos, sin derecho a replica o si quiera opinar, o lo mataba o moría su familia, o lo mataba o quedaría huérfano y en la calle, sin magia, sin comida y sin vida.

Entre sus planes no estaba perder a su familia… este sexto año no podía ser peor, debía matar, estudiar y además calarse al increíble de Potter con su pequeña pandilla de perdedores, tenía que evitar todas aquellas incomodidades o la cosa se haría realmente difícil, además era prefecto y no debía perder ese puesto ya que los momentos en los cuales patrullaría eran cruciales para poder planear sus actos… estaba decidido a realizar aquella locura, bastante había pasado para al final no hacerlo… debía ser un muerto no 3… debía solo ser aquel viejo decrepito que a pesar de sus mil años seguía siendo tan poderoso… solo él.

Por culpa de él y su fe en Potter, su padre estaba en prisión… por culpa de él esas vacaciones habían sido las peores del mundo, haciendo solo las cosas que Bellatrix le asignaba pues se había tomado el trabajo de entrenarlo, para así honrar a su familia… ella junto a Rodolphus le habían enseñado a resistir crucios e imperius, a lanzarlos sin remordimiento alguno… le habían ayudado a incrementar su fuerza mental…

Por ellos había pasado 2 semanas en cama inmovilizado por recibir 10 crucios, por ellos estaba hecho una completa porquería, por sus ideales de perfección ante todo y de siempre estarle besando los pies al Señor oscuro… en su cumpleaños había estado inmóvil pero de igual manera tenía que entrenar sino era su cuerpo sería su mente… la oclumancia debía ser su fuerte igual que la legeremancia y Snape había ayudado en ello… él era el único que lo ayudaba, que estaba allí dándole una mano siempre que necesitaba… él era el único amable con él hasta donde Snape podía serlo, porque a pesar de todo Draco era su ahijado y no permitiría que nada le ocurriese, porque aunque no supiera la misión de ese chico se la imaginaba y él no lo dejaría caer en las tinieblas porque Draco a pesar de todo aún, aún era salvable, aún era puro… aunque ya hubiera lanzado 2 de las 3 imperdonables, no había pronunciado la última y más prohibida de ellas… porque una maldición que te laceraba los huesos y hervía la sangre era una cosa y otra era una que acabara con tu alma y espíritu en el momento en que te impactara. Porque Draco aún valía la pena aunque él mismo no se lo creyera… porque Snape le mostraba una luz al final de esa tempestad.

Y Draco en el fondo lo sabía, a pesar de todas las cosas que sufrió, observo y vivió en sus "vacaciones" se dio cuenta que había algo diferente entre él y los demás mortifagos a él aún le interesaba la gente, le podía tener asco por su naturalidad impura pero se daba cuenta que al final esa sangre no era de gran importancia a la hora de su muerte, al final toda la sangre sea de puros o impuros era simple y llanamente roja, además su mismo Señor había asesinado a unos cuantos sangre pura sin la más mínima muestra de dolor… entonces al parecer lo importante no era si eras puro o no, lo importante era si seguías a ese ser, eso era lo único importante… ¿cual fue su primer indicio para no seguir creyendo en toda una vida de "principios" inculcados? Ver a su padre en la cárcel y que absolutamente nadie se estuviera tomando la molestia de sacarlo de allí siendo él uno de los magos sangre pura mas reconocidos y honorados en todos los tiempos, provenientes de la gran familia Malfoy, pero al parecer al Lord eso no le interesaba, si le había fallado no era merecedor de piedad…

No fueron días lo que lo hicieron analizar tanto las cosas, fueron meses de estar allí encerrado en su casa, entrenando junto a su tía técnicas, hechizos, reflejos, maldiciones sin piedad lo que lo hicieron pensar mas a fondo la verdadera razón por la que había dejado tatuar su brazo y una sola respuesta fue la que apareció al final de los días… NADA… la sangre era una mierda, no era pura ni impura, era roja, solo eso, todos terminaban suplicando olvidando el origen de aquella sangre… pero ahora si había una y era el bienestar de su familia… por eso había entrenado su cuerpo también, había empezado a practicar defensas corporales en donde su varita tomaba un rol secundario y su cuerpo tomaba el protagónico, en donde ya no era el mismo chico de antes, delgado sin muchos músculos…

Eso cambió para convertirse en un hombre musculoso, tonificado, con la palidez aún mas propagada por no salir de su mansión, sus ojos ya no mostraban esa pequeña inocencia de un chico de 17 años, mostraban dolor, tristeza, soledad, indecisión, ira, responsabilidad y sobretodo temor, temor a que a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado fuera en vano, que a la final no pudiera decir la última de las imperdonables, que no fuera capaz de manchar y resquebrajar su alma, porque se había mentalizado todos esos meses a pensar en seco, a olvidar sus molestos sentimientos, a solo actuar y decir aquellas palabras pero algo en él, sabía que sería difícil, porque algo es lanzar un crucio pero una muy diferente es lanzar sin temor algo que destruirá por completo la vida de una persona y dañar la vida de los que lo rodean… porque haría lo que él no quiere que le hagan y eso, eso no puede ser fácil.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

Ese año estaba solo en la estación, no estaba su madre ni padre junto a él… a su madre no la dejaban salir de la mansión argumentando su seguridad, su padre era otro cuento… pensó que sería sencillo esa primera parte, subir al tren y llegar al castillo para luego encerrarse en su cuarto. Pero ese año había empezado jodidamente mal y ahora no había un motivo para mejorar.

Dejo su baúl en la maletera y subió al tren sin ninguna muestra de alegría en su andar… estaba molesto, triste, furiosos cualquiera de aquellas emociones solo sabía que no tenía una y era alegría de volver a Hogwarts… por primera vez realmente no quería estar allí… por primera vez tenía miedo y tristeza de pisar sus pasillos, de observar sus paredes, de comer en esa gran mesa verde, de molestar a los de primero y segundo, esta vez anunciaba ser la última vez y era difícil asimilarlo.

El tren estaba relativamente vació no habían tantos alumnos esta vez, todos debían estar aterrados por el regreso del Señor Tenebroso, todos debían estar angustiados por lo que sería el futuro a partir de ese momento, suponía que ningún padre quería mandar a su hijo a ese lugar, una cosa era saber que Dumbledore era poderoso y otra era arriesgarse de todas maneras... nadie quería arriesgarse. Las cosas no pintaban bien para nadie… el miedo se podía respirar, lo único que al parecer daba un poco de alegría a los pocos que estaban allí era la naturaleza, el clima de ese día… solo eso.

Subió el tren sin saludar a ninguna persona fuera o no fuera de su casa, llego a un compartimiento bastante alejado de la mayoría y dejo su pequeño maletín en uno de los asientos mientras tomaba lugar al lado de la ventana, observando a los pocos niños despedirse de sus padres, de los padres llorando mientras besaban y abrazaban a sus hijos, de los chicos llorando de alegría por ver a sus amigos sanos y salvos, de ver a los chicos saludando sensualmente a las chicas que serían sus conquistas y las chicas risueñas observando a todos los guapos chicos de sexto y séptimo año…

- Está aquí Blaise. – dijo una voz chillona y muy familiar que lo hizo parpadear y dejar de pensar. – ¿No piensas saludar Dragoncito hermoso?

- No me digas así – su voz sonó seca, cortante, altaneramente igual que siempre.

- Draco este año podemos estar juntos de nuevo. – decía con voz dulce y suplicante.

- Quiero estar solo – solicito el chico ignorando las patéticas palabras de su interlocutora.

- Odio cuando actúas así Draquito – dijo reprochadamente.

- Yo siempre te odio – dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo? – pero el rubio ni se preocupo en responder pues un hombre alto y de color ébano entraba en el compartimiento, con una pose y andar igual de arrogante a la de él mismo… ambos chicos se saludaron con una apretón de manos…

- ¿Cómo estas Draco? – preguntaba el guapo hombre, con ojos color miel y sonrisa armónica pero malévola.

- Todo igual que siempre Blaise, ¿y tú? – pregunto el chico ya un poco mas relajado por la llegada de uno de los que podía llamarse colegas en ese colegio.

- Viendo la nueva mercancía que llega al colegio – dijo burlescamente, haciéndole sacar una pequeña sonrisa al platino.

- Busca chicas grandes, depravado – grito la chica frente a ellos.

- Que tu ya nos aburras Pansy no quiere decir que no podamos hacer una que otra cosa – respondió el moreno a la muy furiosa Pansy que bufó parándose y yéndose de ese lugar. - ¿Cómo esta tu padre Draco? – pregunto seriamente el chico, comportamiento raro en él.

- No lo se – la mirada de Draco volvía a ser oscura, mostrando antipatía ante aquella pregunta, borrando de su rostro cualquier muestra de alegría que pudo existir… si conversaba sobre aquello recordaría y tendría que pensar de nuevo en su "suicidio".

- De acuerdo – dijo relajándose Blaise… - tenemos que buscar nuevas chicas. – dijo con tono seductor mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Draco.

- No quiero ni de segundo, ni tercero, no soy un maldito pervertido como tú. – dijo firmemente Draco mientras se levantaba de su asiento junto al moreno.

- Bueno, bueno. – dijo sonriendo y saliendo del lugar. – De primero – rió sonoramente Blaise.

- Maldito depravado – rió por primera vez Draco, le asombro en gran escala escuchar su risa de nuevo, hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía…

- Vale, vale… todo bien.

- Nunca cambiaras. – bufó Draco.

- Me adoran así Draquito- dijo sarcásticamente Blaise, sabía que Draco odiaba aquel sobrenombre dicho por Pansy, según él le asqueaba que dijeran su nombre de otro modo que no fuera DRACO.

- ¡Malfoy! – gritó una voz firme y conocidamente fastidiosa en los oídos del rubio, una voz que lo hizo recordar y convertir sus manos en puños. Draco ni se volteó, siguió caminando con Blaise por los pasillos del tren ya en marcha a Hogwarts…

- ¡Malfoy! – grito nuevamente la voz, haciendo que este volteara con un rostro realmente aterrador hasta para ella…

- ¿Qué diablos quieres? – escupió sin muestra de respeto, de ni siquiera decencia, la odiaba, realmente la odiaba… por ser tantas cosas… pero la principal y mas importante era por ser ella…Hermione se paralizó en el acto, había tenido cientos de enfrentamientos con el rubio pero jamás había visto esa mirada en él… siempre había visto desagrado, repugnancia, arrogancia y altanería… pero jamás había percibido oscuridad, maldad y odio en ellos… era realmente ese Draco u otra persona, esos ojos mostraban años encima, dolor, sufrimiento en ellos, no eran los ojos de un chico, ni Harry que había sufrido tanto tenía aquellos ojos.

- Tenemos que ir a una reunión de prefectos – dijo casi en un susurro, ella era valiente pero aquello era irreconocible, ese no era el Malfoy que ella conocía, con quien siempre había discutido por pureza de sangre o educación. Ese era un hombre temible y para percatarse de aquello solo tuvo que ver unos ojos envenenados por tantos sentimientos y emociones.

Draco solo asintió y siguió a la chica sin ningún tipo de comentario, ni siquiera un pequeño insulto de parte de él… nada solo silencio. Hermione estaba realmente tensa por ese nuevo comportamiento de parte del chico… estaba tensa por los comentarios de Harry desde su encuentro, estaba nerviosa por esa frialdad nueva que encontraba al mirar aquellas esferas de mercurio liquido… temía que aquello fuera cierto y que aquel chico inmaduro y altanero se haya convertido en mortifago por puro poder, un poder que no llegaría jamás…

Entraron a un compartimiento en el cual estaban ya Pansy y Ron, junto a Luna Lovegood y Michael Corner de Ravenclaw, junto a Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan representantes de Hufflepuff.

Estaban los 8 estudiantes necesarios para comenzar una larga y fatídica conversación sobre sus responsabilidades ese año… cada uno llevaba ya un pergamino que había sido entregado por Hermione al entrar al compartimiento del tren, ubicándose frente a Ron les pidió a cada uno que abriera el pergamino, el cual tenía indicaciones de la profesora Mcgonagall explicando todas sus responsabilidades ese nuevo año como prefectos de sus casas. Tomando en cuenta sus notas, responsabilidad, astucia y compañerismo, explicando que apenas llegaran al castillo esa misma noche harían guardia y sería en pareja para evitar cualquier problema, los tiempos eran oscuros y todos lo sabían así que debían estar siempre juntos ante todo… las parejas serían seleccionadas a la azar cada semana y esa semana entera serian 2 personas.

Todos debían mantener un buen desempeño académico pues ser prefectos era ser el ejemplo a todos aquellos estudiantes menores e irresponsables.

Todos leyeron en silencio, al concluir todos miraron sus rostros excepto uno que bajo la mirada metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, eso era lo que le faltaba ahora debía tener notas aceptables o habría problemas y no se podía dar el lujo de perder ese puesto como prefecto pues es lo que necesitaba para planear toda aquella misión.

- ¿Qué les parece? – pregunto suavemente Hermione.

- Aburrido y exigente – dijeron ambos hufflepuff. Hermione los miró un poco contrariada, al parecer era verdad que los tejones eran un poco flojos.

- Me sabe a mierda – dijo la mal hablada de Pansy haciendo que Hermione se tensara por aquel vocabulario tan abrupto – ahora nos explotaran como a unos asquerosos sangre sucia, ¿te das cuenta Draquito? – dijo la chica tornándose melosa al rubio parado tras ella, Draco la miró e hizo ademán con sus manos como si la cosa ni le fuera ni le viniera, Hermione vio con cierta lastima a aquella chica sin amor propio y vocabulario abrupto y escaso.

- Si quieres dile a la profesora Mcgonagall que no quieres ser más prefecta. – expreso seriamente la castaña, llamando la atención del platino, haciendo que este clavara la vista en ella… profundamente ocasionando un corrientazo en la columna de la chica.

- ¡¿Quién mierda esta hablando contigo? – grito la morena.

- Ah ¿Es que estas hablando con alguien? – dijo inocentemente la castaña, pero mostrando en sus ojos un peligro latente, la morena sabía que esa chica era temible, se había enfrentado con mortifagos experimentados, además era la bruja mas inteligente del colegio…

- Mira asquerosa rata no te creas con el derecho de hablarme así – amenazo no con tanta consistencia como hubiera querido, Hermione la miró y carcajeo haciendo que todos en aquel lugar la miraran expectantes.

- ¿De hablarte como? ¿Educadamente? – Dijo sarcásticamente la chica para continuar – lo siento si en tu vida lo único que te han dicho son groserías y falsos cumplidos para poder conseguir lo que ya toda la escuela esta cansada, niña, pero no hables tonterías en un grupo que la verdad no le interesa en absoluto lo que digas pues es completamente hueco. – concluyo mirándola altaneramente, Draco no despegaba su mirada de Hermione, esa chica tenía coraje. Ron estaba todo colorado por las palabras de su amiga, Luna miraba de Hermione a Pansy y de Pansy a Hermione sin prestar mucha atención, los demás estaban casi con la boca abierta esperando las palabras de la morena hacía la astuta e inteligente Hermione…

- ¿Te crees muy guao, cierto? – Dijo burlescamente la morena – pero a parte de ese búlgaro sin cerebro jamás te he visto con otro chico, ¿sabes por que? Porque nadie en su sano juicio te desearía… porque eres patética, una come libros, enmarañada y fastidiosa – concluyo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Hermione trago grueso, había dado en un lugar doloroso, pero es que ella no era de esas chicas a las que les gustaba arreglarse para estar esperando a un hombre, ella tenía metas y no era una de ellas estar rogando cariño masculino aunque la verdad le era a veces difícil soportar ver a todo el mundo encaramelado exceptuándola. Pero estaba muy equivocada esa serpiente insignificante que con eso la rompería…

- Si Pansy solo a sido Viktor y sabes porque – las palabras salían como cuando una maestra le explica a un niño pequeño una lección – porque no necesito arrastrarme como tú a los brazos de un hombre para sentirme mujer – Pansy la miró furiosa – no necesito pasar de una cama a otra para sentirme importante – Pansy apretó fuertemente sus puños – no necesito el amor de otro sin en ello olvido el mió propio y por supuesto en ello mi dignidad – dijo concluyendo con ambos brazos en sus caderas y una mirada que hasta al mismo Voldemort hubiera hecho retroceder.

Pansy bufó furiosa y salió de allí, exclamando cientos de maldiciones y palabras obscenas.

- ¿La defenderás? – reto Hermione a Draco que aún mantenía su mirada fija en ella pero además tenía una torcida sonrisa en su rostro.

- No conmigo Granger, bájate de la nube- dijo Draco saliendo del compartimiento del tren, sin despedirse o emular alguna expresión de obstinación. Al salir y caminar unos metro se encontró con una Parkinson furiosa que lo miraba expectante.

- ¿Por qué no me defendiste? – dijo con los ojos empapados de lágrimas un acto que a Draco no le afecto en lo mas mínimo sino mas bien se sintió asqueado. Era posible que ahora sintiera nauseas hacia la mujer que hasta hace poco había tenido para satisfacerse.

- Deja de molestar, no soy nada tuyo – dijo cortante y seco.

- ¿Draco, por que eres así? ¿Ya no me amas? – pregunto en un susurró casi inaudible pero que sin dudas Draco escucho y no pudo evitar soltar una gran y fría carcajada que tenso a la morena.

- ¿Amarte? Jamás lo hice, digamos que Granger tuvo razón en algunas partes – dijo burlescamente pasándola de lado sin preocupación…

La morena se quedo allí llorando hasta que por fin llegaron a la estación. Pansy salió junto Blaise y Nott. Los 3 estaban callados pero parecían poder comunicarse, iban coreografiados, tranquilos y con sus habituales portes aristocráticos, claro Blaise era el mas derecho y con un porte de príncipe que nadie podía superar excepto Draco que era como el rey de todos ellos, Draco caminaba siempre tan perfectamente, parecía una danza, sus pies nunca tocaban completamente el piso… era perfecto.

- Petrificus totalus – dijo Draco quien se había quedado en su vagón luego de que todos salieran, había captado algo, el entrenamiento como mortifago si había funcionado, y ya estaba lo suficientemente cabreado como para que alguien mas quisiera molestarlo -Eres tan asqueante que piensas que no me iba a dar cuenta. – dijo serio y mordazmente.

Harry lo miró aterrado, al parecer era cierto lo que le había comentado Hermione ese hombre ya no era el habitual cobarde con quien siempre había discutido y peleado, este parecía un hombre, parecía mas tenebroso, lucía mas retador que su propio padre, no le temblaba la varita y sus ojos no demostraban temor o piedad alguna. Harry parpadeó unos segundos era lo único que podía mover, se sentía entumecido jamás se había sentido tan tieso antes con aquel hechizo, la fuerza con la que fue lanzado era despampanante.

- Te diré una maldita cosa Potter – dijo amenazadoramente Draco aproximándose a Harry, quedando a centímetros del rostro del pelinegro, quitándole la capa de invisibilidad – te vuelves a meter en mi maldita vida y la ultima de las imperdonables la estrenare contigo – concluyo pegando sus labios con fuerza - ¿entiendes? – pregunto y Harry lo único que pudo hacer fue parpadear, ese chico definitivamente no era Draco. Draco se volteó para retirarse del tren pero recordó algo e inmediatamente se incorporo de nuevo frente a Potter dándole un fuertísimo puñetazo en todo el rostro, Harry sin poder evitarlo boto un par de lágrimas que salieron por la contusión – Por mi padre. – dijo Draco y salió del vagón, completamente tranquilo, reuniéndose con Blaise quien se quedó esperándolo fuera del tren.

- ¿No le hiciste mucho daño? – pregunto con una sonrisa el moreno.

- ¿Lo habías sentido también? – pregunto Draco con una seriedad abrumante.

- La única que no lo hizo fue Pansy.

- Típico, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? – pregunto Draco, ambos caminaban a los botes.

- Yo no lo odio, me sabe a mierda. – Dijo con una sonrisa para luego cambiar su rostro a uno serio y espectral – además lo necesitabas, ¿cierto? – Draco lo miró y asintió, realmente necesitaba aquello y debía darle las gracias a Merlin por no haber matado al elegido allí mismo, porque eso era lo que realmente deseaba. - ¿Qué planes tienes para este año Draco?

- Algunos que no son de tu asunto y de mi agrado – dijo serio y con la frustración en el rostro, solo de pensar, las cosas que tenía que hacer antes de dar el golpe final lo estresaban, era realmente frustrante.

Llegaron al castillo, Draco le hizo un gesto de manos a Blaise, separándose de él, antes de dirigirse al comedor Draco bajo a las mazmorras introduciéndose directamente a su habitación, estaba cansado, no quería ir al gran comedor y ver al que debía ser su victima, solo de pensarlo se le erizaban los brazos, era abrumador, sabía lo fuerte que era ese viejo, pero también sabía lo fuerte y mal nacido que era el seños tenebroso y para mal suyo amaba a su madre mas de lo que amaba su propia vida.

Se vio en el espejo, veía su reflejo, su cuerpo mucho mas atlético, su espalda mas ancha, su cuerpo mas alto, sus ojos mucho mas fríos y oscuros, no mostraban aquella inocencia que a pesar de todo solían mostrar, ahora lo único que mostraban era dolor y temor… veía sus mejillas que estaban pálidas, su barbilla bien formada, mostrando la virilidad que ya tenía, se levanto la manga de su camisa y pudo observar como aquella serpiente que ya no le agradaba para nada se movía tranquilamente por su antebrazo, era oscura, negra como seguramente era el alma del señor tenebroso, cada vez que veía aquella marca le daba nauseas, ese era su cuerpo y jamás le hubiera gustado marcarlo por algo tan bizarro y absurdo, le hubiera gustado hacerse un tatuaje digno de él, de su imaginación de su creación, no una maldita serpiente que le expresaba cada día el sirviente que era, ni siquiera sirviente, era un esclavo peor que un elfo doméstico, él no recibía pago alguno, solo era un peón de Voldemort, un peón que podía ser sacrificado en cualquier momento.

Se arregló la manga de su camisa, se coloco su túnica y salió de aquella habitación. Subió las escaleras y llego a las puertas del gran comedor, las abrió con mal humor, sabía que aquello haría que todos pusieran su atención sobre él, pero para su mala suerte moría de hambre, como se lo esperaba todos voltearon a verlo, todos excepto la sabelotodo de Granger, ella solo levanto la vista para cerciorarse de quien era y luego la centro en algo de mayor importancia, esa mujer era completamente extraña, Potter lo miraba con una mezcla de temor y confusión, Draco sabía que se había excedido pero es que ese maldito chico lo había hecho estallar, el pobretón lo miraba con la misma rabia, envidia, rencor de siempre, ese nunca maduraría, Neville, ese lo miró y desvió la mirada, ese año no quería seguir siendo el ratón de experimentos de Draco como todos los años anteriores, lo miraba con temor, la pobretona lo miraba con orgullo, esa era diferente a su hermano, esa si parecía una gryffindor, no le bajaba la cabeza a nadie, tal vez si tuviera al mismo señor tenebroso frente a ella mantendría su porte, era digna de respetar pero Draco ya no respetaba a nadie, a la única persona que respetaba y no es porque lo admirara o le pareciera inteligente era al hombre que tenía que matar y pues ya ese respeto moriría… aunque si había una persona a la quien respetaba y tal vez apreciaba y estaba sentado en la misma mesa que el director del colegio, un hombre que todos temían pero que el admiraba, un hombre que jamás sonreía pero que a él lo hizo sonreír de maneras efímeras pero lo hizo, un hombre que se a mostrado como un ser oscuro pero que tal vez tiene mucha mas luz que todos aquellos estúpidos que se la tiran de héroes, un hombre que no es su padre pero que así lo ve ahora y tal ves siempre lo había visto de esa manera, pero lo termino aceptando fue en el momento en que solo él le tendió una mano. Y allí estaba la sangre sucia ni siquiera le prestaba atención, era muy inteligente de su parte ya no prestarle interés, había pasado 5 años de su vida peleando con ella, por cosas que ya no le interesaban en lo absoluto, aunque aún les veía alguna lógica no le interesaban… no es que quisiera que un hijo suyo fuera a Hufflepuff, pero bueno la verdad es que Draco pensaba que no tendría tiempo ni siquiera de dejar descendencia, tenía la certeza de que al momento de lanzar la imperdonable faltante, sus días terminarían en Askaban y es que a pesar de ser un mortifago esperaba con muchas ansías que Potter cumpliera con su "profecía".

Draco camino por el pasillo del gran comedor para dirigirse a su sala, posando su mirada en la mesa de profesores, observando al director, Dumbledore lo miró y le sonrió de una manera que jamás le había visto, era una sonrisa de confianza, de ánimos. _Si supiera _pensó Draco, recorrió la mesa y la poso en su antiguo profesor de pociones, este lo miró con su típica mirada penetrante, intentó usar la legeremancia con Draco pero este cerró inmediatamente su mente, bloqueándola al instante, Snape sonrió y Draco bajo su cabeza para que nadie notara su media sonrisa, aquello era algo que venía haciendo con Severus desde hace ya un tiempo, en cualquier momento, lugar, circunstancia, Severus, intentaba infiltrarse en la mente de Draco para así de algún modo seguir su entrenamiento y realmente funcionaba, se sentía mucho mas fuerte ahora, cerrando su mente siempre que sentía la intromisión de alguien… aún no le tocaba usarla con el lord pero sabía que pronto llegaría ese día y ese día vería que tan bueno era.

Draco se dirigió a su mesa, tomando asiento al lado de Blaise y Goyle, Crabbe estaba frente a él y Pansy al lado de Blaise, mirandolo reprochadamente, él siempre se había sentado con ella años anteriores, Nott, Nott estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa, el era el mas asocial de todos, era de la pandilla de Draco pero no le interesaba estar siempre junto a él.

- ¿Por qué duraste tanto Draco? – pregunto Goyle con toda la boca repleta de comida, un gesto que molestaba en exceso a Draco, él siempre tenía buenos modales, no le gustaba hablar de ese modo, le parecía repugnante.

- Me dio la gana – dijo tajante el platino.

- Oye Draco – dijo Blaise – bájale a tu mal humor, hoy lamentablemente tenemos una clase de pociones así que relájate un poco.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Draco furioso, hoy lo único que quería hacer era relajarse, acostarse en su cama y tal vez tomarse un vaso de whisky de fuego.

- Así dijo el viejo feo – dijo esta vez Crabbe – es para que conozcamos al nuevo profesor, solo serán las presentaciones y cosas, no se.

- Venga que eres mas bruto este año – bromeo Blaise, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Draco – este año nuestro profesor de pociones será aquel – dijo señalando a Horace Slughorn disimuladamente, Draco asintió – se llama Horace Slughorn así que hoy tendremos unas clases introductorias con el, eso es todo.

- ¿Snape? – pregunto Draco, si ese hombre suplantaba a Snape, ¿que asignatura daría este año entonces?

- Defensa contra las artes oscuras. – dijo Blaise sonriendo, aquello era perfecto. Draco sonrió y miro al lugar donde se ubicaba este, Snape al instante lo miró y Draco le sonrió, Snape enarco una ceja e intento infiltrarse en la mente de Draco para poder entender aquel gesto, Draco abrió su mente mostrándole solo esto _felicidades profesor, _Snape bufó y negó con la cabeza, Draco se echo a reír haciéndose notar pero es que esta no era un risa de aquellas, frías era mas bien muy cálida, la única persona que lo había escuchado reír de esa forma era Snape y esta risa también era gracias a él. Snape odiaba que lo aludieran pero Draco le encantaba hacerlo, de manera sarcástica y para sacarlo de sus casillas, pero le gustaba… todos lo miraban extrañados pero Draco no les presto atención, luego de su gran y continua risa se calmo y siguió comiendo.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

Hermione la hizo temblar aquella risa, estaba concentrada leyendo un nuevo libro de pociones, el que usaría ese año… desde que llego al colegio y entro en el comedor comenzó a leerlo, ese día después de haber discutido con Parkinson se sentía un poco cohibida, el hecho de que Malfoy no se hubiera metido en ningún momento con ella, por cosas triviales, le extrañaba, al verlo entrar por la puerta del gran comedor, se sintió verdaderamente temerosa, bajo la vista y decidió no prestarle atención ya Harry le había comentado su altercado con él y lo fuerte que lucía ahora, lo tenebroso que se había vuelto y como no le tembló en ningún momento la varita, le había echo entrar en razón a Harry pues este decía que Draco era un mortifago pero aquello era imposible ¿cierto? El apenas era un niño, no podía ser que fuera un mortifago, si lo fuera ese año se metiera más con ella y esa tarde demostró todo lo contrario. Debía haber otra explicación para el gran cambio del chico, pero no las tonterías que decía Harry, puede ser que simplemente estudió mas, entreno, pero eso no quiere decir que ya era un peón en las filas del señor tenebroso.

- ¿Lo ven? – dijo Ron malhumorado.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Harry.

- Siempre llegando y creyéndose la gran cosa, llego tarde a propósito para hacerse notar. – dijo todo acalorado el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y para que haría eso Ronald? – pregunto Hermione, una cosa es que ¡si! Odiaba al chico, pero otra era hacer una película donde ni siquiera había un cuento, aquello ya eran fabulas que se estaban inventando Harry y Ron.

- Porque – titubeo – es Malfoy. – respondió simplemente Ron, a lo que Harry asintió como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

- Que analítico te has vuelto – dijo sarcástica Hermione, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía del comedor, sin voltear a ver a nadie… estaba cansada de todos los complots de sus amigos, siempre había alguien malvado… Malfoy era un tarado pero no un ser maligno pensaba ella, además no quería seguir pensando y metiéndose año tras año en problemas, ella sabía que la guerra se aproximaba y lucharía junto a Harry porque tenía ideales y los defendería, esa guerra no solo se trataba de Harry Potter se trataba de algo más, consistía en la liberación de todos los seres mágicos y no mágicos, liberarlos de un ser opresor y corrupto, quien no le importaba la vida… por eso lucharía pero ya no quería seguir escuchando cuentos de espías, era el primer día en el colegio y ya la atosigaban.

Camino por los pasillos del colegio, aquel lugar la llenaba de paz, la verdad es que lo amaba, era su segundo hogar… allí estaba su otra mitad, pues su parte humana se sentía a gusto en Londres pero no era lo mismo cuando llegaba al colegio allí se sentía completa, tranquila… feliz.

Faltaban 2 horas para ir al aula de pociones pero decidió ir de una vez, así tendría tiempo de leer mas su libro, cuando abrió el salón y observo los bancos, las paredes de piedra húmeda, el polvo en perfecta proporción, el escritorio de madera caoba oscuro, un libro de pociones, un poco mas antiguo que el de ella, los estantes de metal grises sin ningún tipo de oxidación, lleno de pócimas, ingredientes, hierbas… esa era su vida y le encantaba, cada cosa que miraba era una cosa mas para defender, una cosa mas que no permitiría ser destruida. Camino hasta el escritorio y observo todo el salón, había pequeños bancos y mesones largos a los lados, en cada mesón habían 10 calderos, ese año compartiría pociones con Slytherin.

Camino hacia el fondo del salón y se sentó en un pequeño banco, colocando sus pies en otro y recostando su espalda en la pared de piedras de aquel salón, la lectura era interesante, o así pensaba ella… estaba leyendo sobre una poción, suerte líquida, muy interesante pero a la vez simple en el sentido de que ella pensaba que cada persona hace su destino como prefiera, nada ni nadie puede predecir tu futuro. Esas son cosas absurdas que dicen las personas de mente cerrada.

Leyó un gran rato, casi se terminaba el libro cuando escucho que venían los demás estudiantes, así que cerró el libro y lo coloco en el mesón, se arreglo el uniforme, acomodo un poco el cabello y sentó derecha.

El primero en entrar fue Harry quién reía con Ron, ambos se ubicaron al lado de ella, dejándola en medio… parecía que la protegían de los grandes peligros que había en Hogwarts. Luego entraron Patil y Brown, que como siempre entraron cuchichiando nuevos chismes, "aventuras" que pasaron en vacaciones, ambas se ubicaron en el borde del mesón. Luego entraron Dean y Seamus los inseparables, más que Harry y Ron, los chicos entraron riendo, tranquilos, relajados, se ubicaron en los primeros asientos que vieron. Cormac McLaggen quien entro con su habitual apariencia de altanería, creyéndose lo mas sexy del mundo, se ubico en el primer puesto del mesón donde se ubicaban la mayoría de los gryffindors… ni siquiera Malfoy era así de creído, bueno la verdad si, pero es que Malfoy provenía de la familia mas rica de todas y una de las de mejor linaje.

Luego entro saltando Luna, llevaba unos lentes un poco grandes para su rostro, la verdad es que muy grandes, le cubrían todo la frente, eran fucsias con verdes fosforescentes, y el cristal era amarillo, nadie le presto atención… todos sabían como era Luna, ya nadie la criticaba aunque si la excluían, los únicos amigos que tenía eran Harry, Hermione y Ginny, Ron siempre que podía la menospreciaba, algo que Luna siempre tomaba de mala gana pues aunque nadie lo percibiera tenía sentimientos y unos muy frágiles, solo que ella era así, tenía esa personalidad y le salía la natural, no era por querer llamar la atención como decían muchos o porque era loca como decían otros, simplemente así era feliz. No iba a clases pues estaba un año menor, estudiaba junto a Ginny, pero fue a darle un pequeño papel a Hermione enviado por la profesora Mcgonagall, era sobre las patrulladas.

- Hermione la profesora Mcgonagall me mandó a darte esto – dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa – no se porque simplemente no te lo mando con una querida Doxy, no son tan malas como dicen o con un Imp, ¿sabes? Los que viven cerca del lago, pero bueno me vio a mi y decidió mandarme – Hermione la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, esa chica era genial, Luna se acercó al oído de Hermione y le susurró – Se que no estás feliz pero si mantienes esa sonrisa nadie lo notara – Hermione abrió los ojos y la miró a los ojos, además de inteligente, intuitiva, la gente se equivocaba en grandes cantidades con Luna.

- Gracias Luna – dijo Hermione tomando el papel que le ofrecía Luna – luego hablare con la profesora, Luna le sonrió y se dio la vuelta, para salir del aula, cuando escucho que Hermione le dijo: - Gracias por todo – Luna volteó su rostro y le regalo una gran sonrisa.

- Los amigos tu sabes – dijo Luna sonriendo cuando de pronto se tropezó con un chico, alto de 1.75, delgado, de cabellos negros por las orejas, no tan largo, no tan corto, con mirada helada, pero de ojos negros como la noche pero tensos como el agua tranquila del lago encantado, de tez blanca, no pálida, no bronceada. – Disculpe caballero – dijo Luna, el chico la miró extrañado por aquella muestra de educación muy extraña en un estudiante.

- Tranquila – fue lo único que pudo responder el joven pues aquello lo había tomado desprevenido, venía leyendo un libro así que no se percato de quien tenía al frente sino hasta que la tropezó. – fue mi culpa.

- Culpa mía, culpa tuya – rió Luna – al final ambos salimos golpeados… Hasta luego – y luego de decir esto salió del aula dando pequeños brincos con sus pies, tranquila, feliz, danzando al compás de una música que solo ella era capaz de escuchar pero que cualquier persona podría envidiar.

El muchacho siguió leyendo su libro hasta que se ubico al final del mesón vació, sentándose en el banco que daba frente a Hermione, no le presto atención, él no tenía nada contra ella, es mas la consideraba una tipa muy inteligente, mas de lo que cualquier sangre pura y compañero de casa era.

- Theo – dijo Pansy al entrar al salón y sentándose al lado del moreno, Theo la miró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo, para luego retomar de nuevo su lectura, algo mucho más interesante que hablar con la chica. - ¿Y Draco? – Theo bufó e hizo la burla de buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

- Se me perdió – dijo burlescamente, sabía que la única forma de zafarse de Pansy era molestándola con algo relacionado a Draco. Hermione no pudo evitar oír aquello y reírse por lo bajo.

- ¿De que te ríes asquerosa sangre sucia? – espeto Pansy furiosa, llevaba todo el día de mal humor, la discusión en el tren con Hermione la tenía aún malhumorada.

- Aquí de una poción, se llama – Hermione la miró mordazmente – Amortentia, podrías usarla. – Como era de esperarse Pansy no entendió nada, solo bufó y se sentó al lado de Theo, él cual si entendió las palabras de Hermione y le sonrió guiñándole un ojo, Hermione sonrió y siguió leyendo como si no pasara nada.

Luego llegaron Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle. Él único que no llegaba era Draco, todos sabían ya por información de Hermione y Ron que la señorita Daphne no llegaría esa semana, pues estaba de vacaciones con su familia.

- ¿Dónde esta Draco? – le pregunto Blaise a Theo. The lo miró enarcando una ceja – vamos tío no seas odioso conmigo – dijo burlescamente, Theo no era de esos chicos que reía, bromeaba o algo por el estilo, era serio, tal vez demasiado para su edad.

- Llegara tarde – dijo Crabbe.

- El regaño es para él. – dijo Blaise, subiendo y bajando los hombros, quitando interés del tema.

- Ya no es Snape quién da la clase – intervino Ron en la conversación de las serpientes.

- ¿Y quien llamo al traidor a esta conversación? – pregunto sarcásticamente Pansy, mientras Goyle y Crabbe asentían desenfrenadamente.

- Yo mismo. – dijo Ron un poco sonrojado pues la morena tenía razón. – ya este no es el salón de Snape así que no se ira inmune, el hurón ese.

- Cuida tus palabras maldita comadreja – dijo una voz desde la puerta, todo el salón sentía la energía oscura emanar de Draco, no eran las antiguas palabras vacías de antes, llenas de odio y malcriadez, estas eran tenebrosas. Ron lo miró y se paró del asiento, Harry sacó su varita del pantalón y la tenía empuñada en su mano, aferrandose con fuerza a ella, Hermione solo miraba intensamente a Draco, evaluándolo, examinando cada expresión y movimiento del chico. - ¡Vamos Potter! – Dijo Draco mientras miraba a Harry con una mirada aniquiladora – hechízame… lanza un crucio – sonrió torcidamente mientras entraba completamente al salón – y tu asquerosa rata pobretona hazme algo. – ambos chicos se miraron y pararon de sus asientos, Hermione pudo ver como Draco mantenía en su mano la varita, imperceptible a la vista de la mayoría pero no a la de ella.

- Basta – dijo ella mientras se levantaba, había visto en la mirada de Draco, advertencia, si Harry o Ron lanzaban un hechizo aturdidor, él lanzaría uno mortal, lo sabía… lo presentía. – Parecen unos niños, tú Ronald siéntate y no te metas en conversaciones ajenas, y tú Harry Potter siéntate y no defiendas a Ronald de los problemas en los que él mismo se busca – Ron iba a protestar pero Hermione carraspeó haciéndolo callar. – Y tú Malfoy guarda ya la varita – concluyó Hermione con un hilo de voz, Harry y Ron se vieron sorprendidos, ninguno había notado que Draco tenía la varita en su mano.

- A el no le des ordenes maldita asquerosa – gritó Pansy, Hermione en un segundo se coloco frente a ella, clavándole la varita en toda la yugular. - ¿Qué haces? – jadeó la chica.

- Cállate – bufó Hermione apretando más la varita, Pansy respiraba entrecortadamente. – Me vuelves a decir otra maldita cosa y te juro que voy a imaginar que eres el lord tuyo y te lanzare una imperdonable sin remordimiento – dijo frustrada, exasperada, cansada.

Harry y Ron se lanzaron sobre ella, pero ambos se detuvieron al ver la mirada asesina que les lanzo su amiga, si se les ocurría tocarla.

- El ratón se ha vuelto rata – dijo Draco quién sonreía maquiavélicamente. Hermione lo miró fulminantemente, mientras se alejaba y se colocaba de nuevo en su lugar, todos se quedaron en shock, nadie quería decir algo, hasta Brown y su amiga se quedaron heladas, jamás habían visto a Hermione perder los estribos de esa manera, excepto Draco claro que lo probo en carne propia hacía ya 3 años. Y la verdad no le apetecía probar de nuevo un puño de esa chica, menos mal que no le hizo daño a Pansy pues quedaría en la enfermería por largo tiempo.

- No soy un ratón soy una leona – dijo orgullosa Hermione mientras le sostenía la mirada a Draco.

- ¿Una leona? – Se burló el rubio – eres una maldita gata, además que impura. – dijo despectivamente. Algo que sabía le dolería a Hermione pero que ella ya estaba acostumbrada, no por eso dolía menos, pero había aprendido a inmunizarse de aquellos comentarios… tenía que hacerlo.

- Pues esta impura – dijo la castaña altivamente – siempre ha vencido a los sangre pura de tu casa. – culmino alzando una ceja y sentándose en su lugar pues pudo observar que el nuevo profesor estaba entrando al aula. Todos esperaban alguna palabra de Draco pero este ya estaba en su asiento, demasiado rápido para la vista de algunos, ni Harry fue capaz de darse cuenta el momento en el que Draco guardo su varita y se coloco en su asiento.

- Buenos días mis queridos niños. – dijo felizmente Horace, ignorante a todo el problema pasado en su aula minutos antes. Todos dijeron un buenos días al profesor – en esta bella noche, antes de que se dirijan a sus recamaras, les diré lo que haremos en este nuevo año.

- ¿Pociones? – susurró sarcásticamente Blaise… todos rieron.

- Si señor – dijo Horace un poco avergonzado – Pociones, pero haremos de las mas fáciles, a las mas difíciles, permitidas pero extremadamente difíciles. Desde una simple poción quitamanchas hasta una poción Felix Felicis, capaz ¿de?

- Es conocida como suerte líquida, logra que se hagan todas las cosas que tengas propuestas en ese momento – dijo instantáneamente Hermione.

- Muy bien ¿señorita?

- Granger.

- Bien, como dijo la señorita Granger, esta poción es muy poderosa e inmensamente difícil de hacer, si sale mal, ocasiona desastres. – dijo sonriendo. – Ahora trabajaremos en una modalidad un poco diferente, nuestro querido director ha pensado que sería algo bueno unir las casas, así que todos trabajaremos en parejas, por el resto del año. Parejas de casas diferentes evidentemente.

- Eso es absurdo – grito un aludido Ron.

- Dígame el porque ¿señor?

- Weasley – dijo – me parece que cada quien tiene que elegir libremente su pareja, eso es libertad de opresión – toda el aula rió sin control, hasta a Harry y Hermione se le escaparon algunas risillas.

- Es libertad de elección o de expresión tarado – dijo Blaise, muerto de risa – hasta yo lo se.

- Bueno eso, cada uno debe elegir su pareja – dijo acalorado y avergonzado.

- Pues no señor Wenby, trabajaremos en unir las casas – dijo finalmente el profesor – mañana serán seleccionadas las parejas, por ahora pueden volver a su habitación.

Todos en el salón se levantaron y salieron del aula. Hermione no hablaba, seguía leyendo su libro sin prestar atención a todas las palabras inadecuadas que decía su pelirrojo amigo, Harry tampoco decía mucho, de vez en cuando un "me parece bien", "estoy de acuerdo Ron", pero ambos sabía que el enojo de Ron era porque no podría ser la pareja de Hermione, porque Hermione estaría con otra persona ocupada, estudiando y no tendría tiempo de ayudarlo.

- Debemos descansar, mañana será un largo día – dijo Hermione mientras daba la contraseña a la señora gorda.

- Me parece bien – dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y seguía a su habitación, Ron no dijo nada solo siguió a Harry, seguía diciendo mil palabras, mil cosas que la verdad no le interesaban a Harry.

Hermione subió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, realmente estaba exhausta, esa cama era como su segundo hogar, era cómoda, perfecta, le olía a hogar como la de su casa, se quito su ropa y preparo el uniforme para el día siguiente, sus compañeras no llegaban aún, algo bueno pues estaba en ropa intima. Se coloco su pijama, decidió bañarse a la mañana siguiente estaba tan cansada que no aguantaría una ducha mas.

Cuando se recostó y coloco su cabeza en la almohada sintió como todo el estrés minimizaba.

_¿Será que Harry tiene razón con respecto a Malfoy? – pensaba Hermione antes de caer en un profundo sueño, un sueño que la llevaría a aquellos rincones que nadie conoce, que nadie jamás podrá observar, solo ella y la persona que elija para mostrarlos. _

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

Draco salió del aula junto a sus gorilas, Blaise contándole algún chiste y Theo leyendo sin prestarle mucha atención solo siguiéndolo, Pansy mientras tanto se mantenía a su lado intentando abrazarlo, pero sabía que Draco no estaba de humor así que prefería no tocarlo, solo mantenerse a su lado.

- Con tal que no me pongan con la sangre sucia – chillo Pansy, en la sala común de Slytherin donde todos se habían sentado en sus sillones de cuero negro, completamente impecables.

- ¿Por qué te molesta sacar buenas notas? – esta vez fue Draco quien dejo a todos fuera de sus casillas, ¿acaso estaba defendiendo a la sangre sucia?

- Draquito. – dijo Pansy, ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Me tienes arto con tus malditas ridiculeces, madura de una vez por todas, ya es hora… sabes – dijo enfurecido y parándose de su asiento, estaba arto de aguantarse los mismos comentarios de hace 5 años, otra vez tenía que aguantarlos, ni una mierda. El no era el mismo, había pensado que ninguno lo sería pero allí estaba ella diciendo las mismas idioteces de siempre…

- Discúlpame amorcito – susurro Pansy, pero Draco no la había escuchado estaba ya trancando la puerta de su cuarto.

- Ahora si que la cagaste Pansy – dijo Blaise riendo por toda la situación.

- Cállate idiota, no se que le pasa. – chillo ella.

- Que ya estamos todos artos de que sigas diciendo las mismas tonterías de siempre – esta vez fue Theo que alzó la voz, mientras se ponía de pie y se marchaba a su recamara, Goyle y Crabbe lo siguieron no querían ser la pera de boxeo de Pansy ahora que estaba frustrada.

- Buenas noches mi solitaria dama – rió Blaise mientras también se retiraba.

- Malditos traidores – chillo la chica lanzando un pequeño centro de mesa al pasillo que daba con el cuarto de los chicos, el adorno se partió y esta enfurecida se dirigió a su cuarto gritando y blasfemando sin control.

Draco estaba acostado en su cama, con el cabello húmedo por el baño que se había dado, con solo unos bóxer para cubrir su intimidad, el torso estaba al descubierto, estaba pensando en todo aquello en lo que venía ya pensando en el pasado, en la muerte, en la vida, en el respeto y el valor que tenía su familia, en especial su madre que era la que realmente le importaba… su madre, aquella mujer que le dio la vida y muchas cosas mas, aquella mujer que aparentaba ser fría pero que siempre lo abrazaba cuando estaban solos, que lo tomaba de su mano, que no lo quería soltar el primer día de colegio hace 6 años, esa mujer realmente le importaba, por eso no podía fallar. Solo ella lo alentaba a proseguir, la vida de ella y su vida misma, aunque realmente el valor de su propia vida estaba decayendo en valor.

- Mierda – mascullo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad de la noche, por el silencio del sueño y de lo misterioso.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

Despertó sola, sin alarmas, sin gritos, todo estaba en silencio, miro por su ventana y pudo observar que ya había amanecido, el sol brillaba en su rostro, un lindo día de nuevo, pero el ánimo era diferente, estaba entusiasmada por alguna razón. Se levanto y antes de que alguien se le adelantara se adentro en el baño, duchándose con una perfecta y reconfortante agua caliente, lavó su cabello con abundante cabello y coloco un acondicionador que su madre le había comprado, era para cabello rebelde, la verdad le funcionaba perfectamente. Dejaba su cabello con rizos bien definidos, sin frizz.

Se vistió en el mismo baño, colocándose una linda lencería color verde oliva, le encantaba el verde, era tan llamativo pero a la vez lleno de vida, no se lo decía a sus compañeros porque armaban escándalo, coloco su uniforme y su túnica encima de el, peino su cabello y coloco en el cabello una poca cantidad de una crema comprada también por su madre, para mantener nivelado su cabello. Un poco de polvo facial y listo, no iba a maquillarse por cualquier cosa, además lo mas probable es que se pasara el día entero en la biblioteca pues era lo único divertido que encontraba hacer, sus amigos estarían hablando de lo que mas odiaba Quidditch, algo que tenía pero no le gustaba observar, para empezar ni siquiera sabía manejar bien la escoba, nunca le supo agarrar el truco y Harry jamás se había dispuesto a enseñarle, ella no se lo había pedido pero el nunca se había ofrecido.

Salió del baño y ya sus queridas y chismosas compañeras se estaban levantando, cogió su mochila y salió sin dar los buenos días, estaba segura que ellas amargarían su día. Cuando llego al gran comedor solo un poco de personas se encontraban allí, ni Harry, ni Ron estaban… la única a la que vio fue a Luna la cual le hizo señas, ella sin dudarlo se sentó junto a ella, pudo notar que la chica era una gran persona, inteligente como no serlo si estaba en Ravenclaw, simpática y leal… algo difícil de encontrar.

- Buenos días Hermione, ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy? – Dijo sonriente la rubia – aunque tienes muy buen aspecto hoy.

- Buenos días Luna, si tienes razón, hoy me encuentro perfectamente – dijo regresándole la sonrisa.

Desayunaron unas cuantas tostadas con mermelada de moras, jugo de naranja para Hermione y uno de pera para Luna.

- ¿Cuál es tu primera clase? – pregunto Luna, mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo.

- Pociones – dijo Hermione. - ¿la tuya?

- Estoy libre, iré al jardín a ver si veo algún Bundimun y acabarlos, no vaya a ser que destruyan el castillo. – Hermione sonrió y no dijo nada, era mejor no decir nada a aquellos comentarios que parecían incoherentes.

- Me parece bien Luna – dijo un poco intimidada – bueno me marchare, estaré en el salón leyendo hasta que sea la hora. – dijo levantándose la chica.

- De acuerdo, Adiós Hermione.

Hermione se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia las entradas del gran comedor en la que se encontró con unos fríos y recios ojos grises, color del metal, pero con una mirada oscura, desafiante y tenebrosa, una mirada que había visto hace ya muchos años atrás pero que por primera vez sentía temor al sentirla sobre ella.

Volteó a verlo de refilón y no pudo pasar desapercibido para su olfato un gran olor a menta, tan fuerte y exquisita que le ardió la nariz, el siguió de largo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo con asco, diciendo sin palabras que la repudiaba… al darse cuenta Hermione no pudo evitar bajar su mirada, odiaba que la miraran así, ella no se merecía ese trato, jamás lo había tratado mal hasta el día en que tuvo que decir aquellas desagradables palabras, era triste que la "sangre" fuera tan importante para algunos, tal vez si el pensara diferente hubieran sido amigos, sabía que Malfoy era inteligente, mucho mas que Harry y Ron, pero lamentablemente la realidad era otra, así que no tenía que pensar en aquellas tonterías.

Draco la miró de refilón al momento en el que salió del gran salón, se sentó en la mesa de su casa y desayuno unas tostadas, con tocino, huevos fritos, salchichas, tomates en rodajas bien definidas, café y un jugo de naranja bien ácido. No hablo con nadie, no miro a nadie, su boca trabajaba pero su mente no paraba de pensar en miles de posibilidades, maniobras, estrategias, estaba atrasado, lo sabía, así que necesitaba algo rápido, algo rápido pero efectivo.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

- Hermione, te buscamos en el comedor. – dijo Harry, dándole un palmazo cariñoso en la espalda a su amiga.

- Lo siento chicos, me levante temprano y desayune rápido junto a Luna.

- ¿Lunática? – pregunto Ron con un gesto de incomodidad en los labios.

- No Ron, Luna, no conozco a ninguna Lunática – dijo seria la castaña. Ron bufo y se sentó en su lugar, comiéndose un pastelito que seguramente traía del comedor.

- A bueno, pensé que nos estabas evitando – se burlo Harry para tranquilizar el lugar, el aula se estaba llenando de gente.

- No seas tonto Harry – rió Hermione, mientras le daba un golpe al moreno.

- ¿Tonto? Me ofendes, ¿no sabes con quien hablas? – susurro las ultimas palabras a la chica.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto incrédula.

- El elegido – susurro, con actitud seria.

- No me hagas reír simplón – carcajeó Hermione, mientras le daba con el libro en la cabeza a Harry – controla tus humos Harry. – siguió la chica, hasta que vio entrar al profesor Horace.

- Buenos días queridos alumnos – dijo feliz, mientras sostenía un pequeño sombrero con algo adentro. – como les comente ayer, hoy se elegirán las parejas, las cuales serán permanentes sin ningún tipo de cambio ni objeción, serán sus compañeros por un año completo. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Todos se miraron con dudas, no entendían como Dumbledore quería unir dos casas que la verdad jamás se llevarían bien, pero no les quedo mas que decir un pequeño Si profesor.

- Muy bien lo diré por nombre, esto fue escogido a la azar. – dijo el profesor, sacando el primer papel. – El señor Harry Potter será compañero de la Señorita Daphne Greengrass, pero como la señorita Daphne no se a instalado a clases, por ahora será compañero del señor Ronald Weasley.

- ¿Qué pasara cuando llegue la muchacha? – pregunto Harry suspirando, aliviado porque no le haya tocado alguien como Malfoy o los gorilas.

- Serán los 3, son los únicos que tendrán ese privilegio. – carraspeo el profesor mientras introducía la mano de nuevo en el sombrero, sacando un papel nuevo, expreso – Parvati Patil será compañera de Gregory Goyle, Lavander Brown será compañera de la señorita Pansy Parkinson. – todos bufaban, Hermione estaba realmente nerviosa, quedaban puros chicos, eso sería realmente difícil, ya su día no podía ir peor. El profesor Horace saco su nuevo papel y dijo con voz alta para que el aula se mantuviera en silencio – el señor Dean Thomas será compañero de Vincent Crabbe – saco rápidamente un nuevo papelito mientras Crabbe lanzaba una mirada asesina al moreno Dean y este tragaba grueso – Seamus Finnegan será pareja de Blaise Zabbini.

- Rayos, quería a una de las chicas – bromeo Blaise, logrando un golpe por parte de Theo, Draco estaba en un sepulcral silencio, presentía algo que no le iba a gustar.

- Sigamos jóvenes – dijo el profesor Horace con el seño fruncido – el señor Cormac Mclaggen estará junto al señor Thedoro Nott – un silencio se hizo en toda el aula, un silencio que todos entendían, un silencio que avecinaba terror, un silencio que el profesor no entendía pero que los alumnos si, nadie hablo, ni siquiera Blaise, todos absolutamente todos sabía que esto no sería bueno. – el director dijo que esto sería difícil pero esperemos que no, evidentemente el señor Draco Malfoy será la pareja de la señorita Granger. – culmino diciendo el profesor de la manera mas natural y desinformada del mundo…

Draco miró a Hermione inmediatamente, con aquella penetrante mirada de la cual Hermione estaba evitando observar, pero que no resistió mucho pues lo observo y pudo sentir como cada vello de su piel se levantaba, como cada poro de su cuerpo se dilataba y erizaba en el instante, aquello no iba a ser bueno, no iba a ser bueno.

- Mierda, esto no es bueno – dijo Ron.

- Tienes razón – dijo Harry a su vez, observando la lucha de miradas que tenían ambos chicos, una ardiente mirada castaña, una mirada de fuego incontrolable y otra mirada helada de color mercurio, una mirada de mercurio congelante, unas miradas que o se aniquilaban o hacían grandes cosas.


	2. Septiembre: Treguas, amistades

_**Septiembre: Treguas, amistades. **_

Las miradas eran intensas, si pudieran con ellas decir algún hechizo ambos estarían muertos por la culpa de la ultima imperdonable, Draco no decía nada solo la miraba, estaba asqueado, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera que trabajar todo un año con la maldita sangre sucia? Vaya que ya no le interesaba una mierda sobre la sangre, pero aún la odiaba a ella.

Hermione estaba sintiendo una serie de sentimientos algo contradictorios, uno de ellos era temor, el otro era coraje, tristeza por tener que trabajar junto a la persona que siempre la había humillado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía odio, verdadero odio hacía aquel papel que aún sostenía el profesor Slughorn, como era posible que tuviera que trabajar junto a Draco Malfoy y no una clase, sino todo un año, un año completo estudiando con ese asqueroso Hurón.

- A mi no me parece profesor – chilló Pansy, furiosa, si ponemos un punto de comparación su rostro se asemejaba con el cabello de Ron.

- ¿Qué no le parece señorita Palkinsan? – pregunto el profesor tomando asiento detrás del escritorio.

- Parkinson, señor – corrigió ella con un mohín de asco – no me parecen estas parejas.

- ¿Cuáles exactamente? – pregunto Horace con una sonrisa.

- En todas pero en especial en la de mi Draquito.

- Ya veo – expreso el profesor, mientras se levantaba de su asiento – ¿pero no cree que es él quien debería quejarse señorita? – Pansy volteo a ver a Draco escandalizada ya que este no había dicho palabra alguna, ya no observaba a Hermione, solo miraba al profesor… sin expresión en su rostro.

- ¿Draco? – llamo su atención Pansy, tomando su mano.

- Digame señor Malfoy, ¿le molesta su actual pareja de curso?

- Me interesa un comino – dijo Draco – con tal de que no me estorbe.

- Me parece bien entonces señor Malfoy – sonrió el profesor – ahora todos a ponerse frente a sus mesones y calderos, haremos una pequeña poción. Pero antes conoceremos algunas pociones, algo difíciles.

Hermione se levanto de su antiguo puesto al lado de Harry y Ron y camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Draco, aferraba con fuerza su varita hasta el punto en el que ya no sentía la circulación de sangre en sus dedos, esto era lo peor que le había pasado.

Cuando se sentó al lado de Draco, este no dijo nada, no la miro, simplemente se alejo un poco de ella y realmente tuvo que tragar con fuerza para no golpearlo.

- Ni te me acerques maldita sangre sucia. – le dijo Draco en casi un susurro, un susurró que le erizo hasta el ultimo vello de su cuerpo. ¿Qué mierdas le había pasado a Draco en las vacaciones? Esas amenazas no sonaban vacías como las pasadas.

- Cállate estúpido Hurón. – dijo Hermione, no dejándose amedrentar por el platino.

- Aquí tenemos una serie de pociones, el que me diga cuales son ganara 5 puntos para sus respectivas casas. – informo el profesor ignorando la conversación clandestina que tenía 2 de sus estudiantes.

Horace señalo un primer caldero en el cual salía cierta cantidad de humo y espirales de diferentes colores y dimensiones, todos se acercaron un poco para poder descifrar cual era aquella extraña poción.

- Bien ¿Cuál es? – pregunto el profesor, a lo que solo Hermione levanto la mano, Draco ni siquiera se había acercado al caldero. – Dígame señorita Granger.

- Es Amortentia, una poción de amor muy poderosa, el que la beba sentirá una gran obsesión por la persona que se la dio a tomar. Para cada persona tiene un olor diferente, mostrando las características de la persona que en realidad ama.

- Muy bien señorita, me impresiona. – Dijo satisfecho el profesor – 5 puntos a Gryffindor y Slytherin – Hermione sonrió - ¿A que le huele? – pregunto curiosos y sonriente el profesor. Hermione lo miro con desconfianza y se acerco al caldero lleno de Amortentia. Aspiro un poco de aquel humo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de descifrar aquel olor.

- Me huele a Espino, a Narciso y a menta – culmino apenada, intentando encontrar el origen de aquellos olores.

- Muy bien señorita, excelente… como dijo su compañera la Amortentia es una poción extremadamente peligrosa capaz de obsesionar a una persona hasta perder su propia identidad… algo muy peligroso en esta aula – culmino el profesor cerrando el caldero pues observaba como todas las chicas del aula se acercaban con velocidad y locura. Algo normal para las chicas de esa edad, cuando lo único que les importa es encontrar a esa persona especial en su vida, pensando que la vida es corta y sino lo hacen pronto quedaran solas por siempre… todas en esa aula pensaban aquello excepto Hermione que tenía otras prioridades y la verdad un hombre jamás había sido una de ellas. – Aquí tenemos otra poción muy difícil de hacer y extremadamente peligrosa. ¿Quién será el participante que me la diga? – culmino el profesor, abriendo un nuevo caldero humeante como el anterior, pero cristalino como el agua mas pura. Hermione se acerco a él y levanto su mano pero esta vez el profesor le dio la palabra a la persona al lado de ella. – Digame señor Malfoy.

- Eso es poción de Muertos en Vida – dijo alzando una ceja hacía Hermione – le da al consumidor un largo sueño, como si estuviera muerto, es difícil de preparar, además de que sino se da su antídoto la persona podría simplemente morir.

- Muy bien señor Malfoy, 5 puntos más- sonrió el profesor - ¿sabe ud cual es el antídoto para esta poderosa poción?

- Si, es la poción Wiggenweld – dijo con fastidio, como siempre los profesores no querían que el tuviera razón en las cosas, esperando que sus meritos solo fueran por causa del dinero de su padre.

- Excelente señor Malfoy – dijo el profesor – y es esta misma poción la que haremos hoy en clases, poción muertos en vida, todos saquen sus libros de pociones y ubiquen la página 10, así comenzaremos… el primero en terminar ganara 50 puntos para su casa, ¿esta claro? – todos se colocaron junto a su caldero, leones junto a serpientes, sacando sus libros, varitas e ingredientes.

Malfoy saco su varita y caldero, ignorando los materiales que Hermione ya tenía en la mesa, por su parte Harry y Ron ya estaban trabajando, los únicos que tenía aún problemas eran ellos y Blaise pues este bromeaba con cada cosa.

- Malfoy debemos trabajar, tu trae el asfófelo, el ajenjo, mientras yo traigo la valeriana y las judías… ¿de acuerdo? – Con una sola mirada de incredulidad Hermione le basto saber que no haría nada. – Tarado – dijo bufando, yendo al armario a buscar todos los ingredientes ella.

Al momento de hacer la poción las cosas se pusieron aún mas difíciles porque cada vez que echaba un ingrediente Malfoy o lo duplicaba o lo eliminaba, haciendo que la poción tomara un color azul eléctrico con diferentes grumos de color tierra. Estaba saliendo fatal y no podía hacer nada, era increíble que estuviera saboteando su propia poción simplemente porque la estaba haciendo junto a ella, Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no podía fallar en una poción solo porque su compañero la estuviera saboteando.

- ¿Puedes parar de una maldita vez Malfoy? – le dijo obstinada de su comportamiento, Draco la miro alzando una ceja.

- ¿Qué?

- Estas dañando toda la poción – dijo eufórica, de paso que dañaba la poción se hacía pasar por la victima.

- Tú la haces mal, además no me interesan 50 malditos puntos. – respondió sentándose en su asiento.

- Pues a mi si, maldito hurón egoísta y prepotente – expreso en casi un grito, el cual hizo que toda el aula volteara a ver.

- ¡Vaya que empezaron a ser amigos! – dijo Blaise mientras echaba en su caldero unas ramitas de ajenjo.

- Maldición Malfoy que idiota eres – dijo Hermione.

- Cállate de una vez maldita sea, yo hago lo que me da la gana, no me vengas tu a dar ordenes, yo no soy uno de tus malditos lame culos… si quieres salir bien has toda tu mierda tú sola… - Hermione bufó e hizo lo que él idiota de Malfoy le dijo, no iba a sacar una mala nota por él, empezaría de nuevo y listo, vació todo el caldero y comenzó de nuevo a echar los ingredientes en el orden y cantidad asignada, pero la poción no tomaba ni el matiz ni color adecuado, estaba espeso no ligera, y su color no era cristalino sino negro.

- ¿Harry? – llamo en un susurró – Harry voltea, Harry Potter – dijo por ultima vez, Harry la miró y fue en su dirección.

- Dime.

- ¿Cómo te esta saliendo?

- Ya esta casi perfecta, este libro es fantástico.

- Harry no me sale.

- Es que es extraña su preparación, aquí en este libro es diferente a como lo tiene Ron.

- Es imposible.

- En serio… me voy a terminar Hermy – Hermione asintió y regreso a su lugar en donde toda su poción estaba borboteando de una manera que no debía ser… bufó molesta y se dio cuenta como su compañero no le prestaba ni la mas mínima atención a lo que también era su calificación.

- ¿Profesor? – llamo Harry, Hermione volteó abrumada, su poción era un asco, además que tenía todo el cabello abombado y vuelto nada…

- Dígame joven Potter.

- Creo que esta lista.

- ¿en serio? Vayamos a ver entonces…cielos esta perfecta, realmente perfecta. – Harry sonrió, primera vez que una poción le salía tan bien.- 50 puntos para Gryffindor, como su compañera de la otra casa no esta, pues no tendrá puntos, esto quiere decir que son 100 puntos para Gryffindor… Felicidades señor Potter.

- Gracias profesor – dijo emocionado Harry mientras recibía las felicitaciones de todos sus compañeros de casa.

- Silencio por favor… Damas y caballeros, tendremos que hacer una poción realmente difícil. Para eso necesitan ser realmente compañeros, es una poción que dura 6 meses en estar lista, aquí tengo un poco de ella, que he tenido desde hace algún tiempo. ¿Alguien sabe? – el profesor la mostró a todos y cada uno.

- Felix Felicis – dijo Hermione y bufo, sabía lo difícil que era preparar aquella poción, lo había leído y teniendo al compañero que tenía sería aún más difícil, tenía que poner los puntos claros.

- Si señorita Granger, Felix felicis, para hacerla necesitaran muchos ingredientes además de tiempo. Podrán venir cuando quieran al aula para realizarla, comenzaran el día de hoy, hasta una fecha tope la cual será el día 12 de Marzo. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

- Si – dijeron todos y cada uno de los alumnos en esa aula.

- ¿Cuántos puntos? – pregunto Ron, aburrido con aquella trabajosa tarea.

- 150 puntos para sus respectivas casas. – Todos abrieron sus bocas, 150 puntos era algo increíble, podrían ganar la copa de las casas si tenían mas puntos en otras asignaturas, era algo genial, todos se habían emocionado, excepto Hermione, ella sabía que si estaban ofreciendo tantos puntos era porque sería extremadamente difícil ganarlos. – pero la poción debe estar perfectamente hecha… Ahora todos pueden ir a sus demás clases… nos vemos pronto.

Todos cogieron sus objetos, sus propiedades, la primera en salir fue Hermione, quien se quedo fuera de la puerta, esperando.

- Vamos al gran comedor Hermy, ¿vienes? – pregunto Ron.

- En un momento chicos, le preguntare algo al profesor. – dijo de modo natural, Harry y Ron asintieron y dieron media vuelta.

- Te esperamos allá… muero de hambre – dijo Ron y Hermione asintió y sonrió.

Salieron las chismosas lamentablemente también compañeras de cuarto, cuchicheando como siempre, salieron los inseparables Dean y Seamus, salieron los gorilas hablando de mil cosas sin sentido, Cormac salió y antes de eso le guiño un ojo a Hermione algo que la hizo ruborizar… Por ultimo salió Malfoy junto a Theo y Blaise.

- ¡Malfoy! – grito la castaña, para sorpresa de las serpientes, pero este no volteo. - ¡Malfoy! – grito de nuevo pero esta vez se acerco a el y toco su túnica… Draco se volteó en un pestañeo con la varita en la garganta de Hermione, logrando que saliera un gemido de sorpresa… la respiración de la castaña se acelero en grandes cantidades.

- Draco – dijeron Theo y Blaise en unísono, ¿es que acaso su amigo se había vuelto loco?, Draco volteo a verlos y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, así que guardo su varita, tomando de nuevo su postura aristocrática. Tanto tiempo entrenando lo tenían en una alerta constante.

- Que mierdas quieres – no era una pregunta, era la forma en que el interrogaba, exigiendo respuestas.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo – dijo entre jadeos Hermione, definitivamente ese no era el Draco que ella había conocido antes ¿será que Harry tenía razón?

- Yo no tengo que hablar contigo – respondió el mostrando en sus ojos, diferentes destellos azules metálicos, algo que Hermione presintió no era algo bueno, pero para mala suerte de Draco y buena suerte de ella, ella no era una cobarde, no se dejaría amedrentar por aquel comportamiento violento del platino.

- Pues yo si hurón, así que me vas a escuchar, al menos que quieras cursar 10 años seguidos el sexto año.

- Draco te esperamos en la sala común – dijo Theo mientras jalaba a Blaise de su túnica, quien no tenía intenciones de ir…

- Theo vamos, no seas gilipollas, esta conversación se ve interesante, mira que hasta cabello de leona tiene – chillaba Blaise mientras era jalado por Theo.

- ¡Cállate! – le dijo Theo y desaparecieron por el corredor.

- Habla sangre sucia.

- Ya Malfoy ¿si? Yo te odio, tu me odias… todos nos odiamos, pero no voy a perder 150 puntos porque simplemente eres un tarado sin cerebro. Así que no te digo que seamos amigos ni siquiera conocidos, solo quiero que hagas lo que tienes que hacer. ¿No me entra en la cabeza que seas tan idiota que no te interesen todos esos puntos? ¿O es que siempre vas a sacar la poción mal simplemente porque este yo?

Draco la miro y analizo un tiempo, si algo había aprendido todo ese tiempo es que definitivamente la sangre ya no era importante, viendo a Granger así tan cerca, no se daba cuenta de su impureza, era una persona normal y común… Se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba su Lord, pero de eso no se dio cuenta el solo, Snape lo ayudo en diferenciar todas las tonalidades que tenía el mundo, le contó su propia historia, allí fue que se dio cuenta que al final y al cabo las personas son solo algo: huesos, sangre y carne… no tienen nada más, eso del espíritu nadie lo ve, ni siquiera la mente, la profundidad de tu ser, nadie ve esas mierdas, todo lo que ves es el exterior, un exterior variante pero definido en todo los seres humanos. Y allí se daba cuenta que la leona que tenía en frente en muchas cosas antes había sido mejor que él, pero que él no aceptaba, que simplemente seguía siendo la estúpida sabelotodo de siempre, se daba cuenta que ella nunca había sido una sangre sucia, que los sangre sucias debían ser aquellos que mataban sin remordimientos, así como su Lord, así como él, que estaba pensando en partir su alma… a esas personas si debían llamarlas sangre sucia, no a unas personas que habían sido elegidas por la magia universal, por la magia flotante en el cosmos.

- Bien – dijo Draco y se dio la vuelta, sin mirarla, sin decir algo más a todas aquellas interrogantes antes dichas por Hermione.

Hermione se quedó allí estática, pensando en que mierdas le pasaba al rubio hurón tarado… es que en verdad esas vacaciones le habían consumido el cerebro por completo.

Bufó fastidiada y bajo al Gran salón, en donde pudo divisar a Harry leyendo el Profeta y a Ron intentando tragar todo lo que tenía en la boca. Se acerco a ellos y sentó frente a los chicos.

- Dios mió Ronald nadie te quitara la comida – dijo con molestia la castaña.

- Es un asqueroso – intervino Ginny quien estaba llegando al lugar y se ubicaba al lado de Hermione. Ambas rieron, mientras Ron tomaba zumo de calabaza para poder tragar todo lo que tenía dentro.

- Cállate entrometida – dijo Ron colorado.

- No soy entrometida estúpido, sino que me repugna que seas tan muerto de hambre – grito Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Cálmense chicos. – Dijo Harry – vieron que Lucius la esta pasando realmente mal en Askaban, hay varios mortifagos que lo han amedrentado por problemas del pasado.

- Que bueno, se lo merece – dijo orgulloso Ron, mientras mordía otro pastelito de carne. Hermione asintió aunque no era fanática de la violencia, no iba a defender al hombre que intento matarla el año pasado. Era triste pero él mismo busco ese destino.

- ¿Harry? – pregunto Hermione.

- ¿Qué?

- Será que nos dices que fue lo que sucedió ayer… ¿Por qué llegaste con el rostro morado? –

- No fue nada Hermy, no fue nada… cuando sea algo lo diré… por ahora son solo conjeturas. – dijo Harry, Hermione lo miro sarcásticamente pero asintió, era mejor no presionarlo, ya suficiente cosas tenía en que pensar, cosas en que preocuparse para hacerlo preocupar por algo mas.

- Espero confíes en nosotros Harry – dijo para culminar Hermione.

- Claro – dijo sonriente el moreno.

- ¿Qué clases tienes ahora? – pregunto Ron mirando a Hermione.

- Ninguna, iré a la biblioteca para investigar sobre la poción. ¿Y ustedes?

- Iremos al campo de Quidditch – comento sonriente el pelirrojo – pronto serán las pruebas así que debo estar al nivel… ¿cierto Harry?

- Claro, claro. Oye Hermy ¿Por qué habrás olido aquello en la clase de pociones? – Hermione se ruborizo, pensó que no hablarían sobre aquello, la verdad es que ella se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

- No lo se.

- ¿Qué sucedió en clase de pociones? – pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.

- A Hermione la pusieron a oler una cosa rara y sintió un olor que nadie mas sintió. – dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

- ¿Amortentia? – Pregunto Ginny, todos asintieron – cuéntame que oliste – dijo soñadora. Mientras observaba a Harry.

- Dijo que percibió espino, narcisos y ¿Qué mas? – dijo Harry riendo.

- Menta – dijo avergonzada la castaña – ¿pero ustedes olieron?

- Claro. – dijo Ron como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- ¿Qué oliste? – pregunto con curiosidad la castaña…

- Sentí el olor de cenizas, tierra húmeda y berenjenas recién hervidas – dijo Ron con total naturalidad, Harry lo miró sorprendido, así que todos habían olido algo diferente.

- ¡Vaya! – Expreso Ginny sorprendida – tu olor es algo común Ron, pero el tuyo Hermione, narciso que genial. – dijo muerta de risa la pelirroja.

- ¿Y tu Harry? – pregunto Hermione entre risas, por como Ron veía a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

- Olí a flores silvestres, tierra mojada y césped recién cortado – dijo Harry acalorado, no le gustaba hablar sobre esas cosas.

- Fantástico – dijo Hermione, al darse cuenta, que todos habían sentido un olor diferente.

- Yo quiero saber el mió – dijo Ginny con un puchero en sus labios – ¿Quien será el amor de Hermione?

- No lo sé, pero tal vez es alguien frío – dijo de modo natural.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Ginny.

- Por la menta, la menta es fría, cuando la sientes pasando por tus fosas nasales te alivia por su helades. – explico Hermione encorvándose, la verdad tampoco le gustaba hablar sobre esas cosas.

- Que explicación tan genial – la alentó Ginny – yo seguro oleré algún perfume caro – bromeo, haciendo que todos rieran.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque todos olimos cosas diferentes – expreso Ron.

- Vaya que eres idiota, no se como estas en sexto… claro por Hermione… no me mires así es verdad solo un tonto no sabría que la Amortentia huele diferente para cada persona, es una característica del ser que realmente amas, tu alma gemela, por eso siempre será un olor diferente… no se porque tuve que tener un hermano tan tarado.

El rostro de Ron, estaba de la misma tonalidad o un poco más elevado que el de su cabello, era inmensa la coloración que tenía y abarcaba su rostro, los comentarios de Ginny siempre lo fastidiaban, era tan criticona y perfeccionista. Casi inaguantable, pobre del que se casara con ella.

- Por lo menos sabemos que tenemos un alma gemela – dijo Hermione tímidamente para que ya se acabara la discusión.

- Si claro uno que huele a menta – dijo Ginny pestañeando sexymente.

- ¡Ginny! – grito Hermione muerta de risa. Mientras todos reían.

- Adiós Ron – dijo una chica que lamentablemente Hermione conocía muy bien pero que para Ron era solo otra estudiante de su misma casa. Era una rubia muy hermosa, con rizos hasta la cintura, ojos esmeraldas y labios carnosos pero definidos, le coqueteaba con un descaro inmenso al pelirrojo.

- Las perras andan sueltas – dijo Ginny antes de levantarse de su asiento y retirarse del lugar.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Ron, ruborizado y saludando a la chica que ya estaba saliendo del comedor.

- Lavender Brown compartimos cuarto, es insoportable. Una chismosa de primera – dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- Es linda – comento el pelirrojo y Hermione lo miró con incredulidad, ¿Qué podía verle a una chica así? Es que acaso estaba ciego.

- ¿Qué le ves? No es inteligente, es mas creo que es un poco más inculta que Neville. – bufo Hermione al tener que compararla con uno de sus amigos, pero es que era verdad, la chica era una completa tonta, además de chismosa, era malcriada, superficial y regalada, no tenía ninguna dignidad ni cariño propio.

- Nadie quiere estar con una persona que se la pasa todo el día leyendo Hermione – le respondió Ron ofendido por criticar sus gustos – es sexy, además de muy linda. – Hermione abrió y cerro la boca ofendida, le acababa de decir que era una persona indeseable para cualquier ser vivo.

- Ya veo – dijo tragando fuerte, para que las lágrimas no cayeran. – Gracias por el dato Ronald – culmino diciendo, antes de levantarse e irse de aquella mesa donde supuestamente estaba su amigo.

- Aquí viene la sangre sucia – comento Pansy quien estaba entrando en ese momento al comedor junto a Zabini, Nott y Malfoy, pero Hermione no estaba ni siquiera de ánimos para discutir con ella. ¿Como era posible que tu supuesto mejor amigo te diga de esa manera que eres completamente indeseable? y pensar que últimamente Ron le estaba pareciendo de más que interesante, se había equivocado seguía siendo el mismo niño tonto, superficial y lambuceo. Que tuviera otras prioridades no quería decir que en lo único que pensaba era en leer, gran parte de su tiempo, si ok… lo utilizaba en estudiar y en aprender cosas nuevas, pero es que para ella eso era realmente importante, a la final del tiempo todas las personas pierden la belleza física, la belleza que prevalece en el fin es la intelectual, la espiritual, aquella que pocos ven, valoran y tienen.

Al pasar de largo sin mirar a las serpientes, fue Nott el que sintió como todas las cosas estaban cambiando, la verdad ya le interesaba una mierda, fastidiar a las demás personas simplemente por su origen.

- Ya le sabes a mierda, Palkinsan – bromeó Blaise.

- Cállate, dices puras tonterías – le grito Pansy mientras le golpeaba el brazo.

- Si claro, soy yo el que dice tonterías.

Draco no opino, no observo, aquello no le importaba, a la leona le podía pasar cualquier cosa a el le sabía a mierda.

- ¿Qué le a pasado a Hermione? – pregunto el ingenuo pelirrojo al chico que no debió vivir. Harry suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

- Ron… quien es la mujer mas inteligente de Hogwarts… Exacto y porque será que lo es… será porque se la pasa leyendo día tras día…entonces te habrás dado cuenta que le acabas de decir indeseable a tu mejor amiga.

- Pero esa no era mi intención – dijo apenado por darse cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

- Pues lo hecho ya esta hecho, deberías hablar con ella.

- Lo haré – respondió apenado el pelirrojo, pero sin sacarse de la menta a una sensual bruja.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

- ¡Hermione! – gritaron con una voz tan calmada y pasiva, tan tranquilizante, una voz soñadora que hizo detener los pasos de la castaña y darse la vuelta.

- ¡Luna! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Hermione acalorada por lo rápido que había caminado para ir a la biblioteca.

- Bueno te vi en el segundo piso y pensé en hablar contigo un rato, pero ibas muy rápido así que tuve que gritarte, porque sino te gritaba tal vez me hubiera desmayado del cansancio. – explico la rubia de una manera muy natural, pero que a Hermione le hizo olvidar su molestia y reír sin control. - ¿De que te ríes?

- Es que eres genial Luna.

- ¡Vaya! ¿En serio? Gracias.

- Claro que eres genial, no lo dudes, ¿de que querías hablar?

- Bueno es que me da algo de pena.

- ¿Pena? ¿Por qué? – dijo Hermione, cogiendo de la mano a Luna para que siguieran caminando.

- Me gusta una persona, creo.

- Te ruborizaste Luna – bromeo la castaña logrando que la rubia se colorara mucho más. - ¿Lo conozco? – Luna asintió. -¿Te gusta mucho? – Luna volvió a asentir, Hermione no sabía hablar mucho sobre aquellas famosas charlas de chicas pero debía intentarlo. - ¿Y por que me lo quieres contar a mi?

- Bueno es que siempre dicen que hay que contárselo a una amiga, entonces estuve pensando en alguna amiga, pero no se me ocurrió nadie, porque no tengo muchas, pero creo que tú eres lo más parecido… ¿me equivoque? – pregunto sorprendida.

- No Luna, si soy tu amiga. – dijo Hermione, con algo de culpa, pues ella no consideraba a Luna una amiga en toda la expresión de la palabra pero si la apreciaba mucho, le parecía algo triste que la chica no tuviera mas amigos. Tampoco es que traicionaría su confianza para nada, además simplemente no eran amigas, porque no se había dado la oportunidad de serlo. – Puedes decirme lo que sea.

- Podemos ir a otro lugar.

- ¿Qué te parece la torre de astronomía? – propuso Hermione pues fue el único lugar que le vino a la mente. Luna asintió y tomaron el camino para la torre mas alta de aquel magnifico castillo, el lugar en donde las estrellas estaban abrazándote, el lugar donde tocar el cielo era casi imaginable.

- Bien… aquí estamos – dijo Hermione sentándose en un pequeño banquito de piedra que había en la torre. Luna se sentó frente a la castaña en una banca de metal negra.

- Bueno… este… lo conocí realmente el año pasado… y le gusta a alguien mas… pero es que no se lo que siento realmente… solo se que me gusta… cuando lo veo… me siento alegre. – Hermione no se imaginaba quien podría ser aquella persona, aunque un nombre se le pasaba por la mente.

- No me digas que es Harry- dijo alarmada la castaña, sabía que Ginny estaba perdidamente enamorada del moreno y que solamente Harry no estaba junto a ella por el mismo Ron, porque la verdad es que también se sentía atraído hacia la pelirroja. Pensar que Luna también estuviera enganchada con el niño que vivió la ponía en alarma, pues tendría que olvidarse de el. Pero Luna gracias al cielo, negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

- Harry es guapo, realmente guapo… pero me parece un poco tonto – sino hubiera visto la seriedad en las palabras y gestos de Luna, Hermione hubiera muerto de la risa en ese preciso momento, confesar con tanta naturalidad que alguien es tonto, es gracioso. – es una serpiente. – en ese momento las alarmas se prendían en el cerebro de la castaña, si le gustaba una serpiente eso era algo peligroso, la mayoría o eran familia de mortifagos o simplemente odiaban a las personas de otras casas.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Para nada, es el más guapo de Hogwarts pero me parece que esta sufriendo mucho y no quiero ser ayudante de nadie en estos momentos.

- ¿Sufriendo? – aquellas palabras confundían a Hermione.

- Claro… su padre esta preso, herido cada día mas, su madre no puedo imaginar como está… además este año esta mucho mas cambiado que años anteriores… esta frío, distante hasta con los de su propia casa. – dijo Luna mientras veía algo en una de las barandas de la torre, parecía que veía algo allí, Hermione intento no hacerle caso, ni preguntar que observaba con tanta pasión pues ese lugar estaba vació. Pero estaba diciendo la verdad, tal vez por todos esos motivos es que Draco se encontraba tan diferente.

- ¿Debe ser difícil cierto? – pregunto Hermione, pero mas que una pregunta para Luna, era una para si misma.

- Algo… debe ser difícil y mas cuando realmente no sabes quien eres aún – Hermione la miro contrariada, no entendía a lo que se refería. – El pobre esta solo, ¿tu entiendes eso verdad? El no tiene un amigo como Harry o como tú, él siempre se a mostrado superior al resto de las personas, eso quiere decir que no puede expresar el dolor o carga que sienta en este momento a nadie… ni siquiera a su madre… el no tiene con quien compartir, porque le han enseñado que eso es de débiles, por eso aún no sabe bien quien es. – Hermione la miró impresionada… Vaya que Luna era inteligente. O eso parecía, nunca había tratado a Draco y hablaba con esa naturalidad… eso era mucha empatía.

- Sigo pensando que es un egoísta, sin control y sin remedió. – respondió Hermione, para ella ese hombre era un caso perdido… demasiado tiempo tuvo para cambiar.

- Normalmente los humanos son así, juzgan a la gente que no entienden… les es mas fácil juzgarlos que entenderlos o ayudarlos – En ese momento ya no pensaba que era un egoísta, en ese momento la castaña pensó que la egoísta era ella. Luna tenía razón desde toda su estadía en Hogwarts lo único que habían hecho ella y sus amigos eran criticar y criticar a las serpientes, culparlas de todos los males del mundo mágico, olvidando ayudarlos, defenderlos y entenderlos como todos lo hacían con ellos… Los leones siempre tenían privilegios, en cambio las serpientes siempre eran discriminados, antes de que hicieran algo malo, de ellos simplemente se esperaba siempre, siempre lo peor, sin derecho a replica.

- Tienes razón – dijo Hermione, cabizbaja… - ya veo porque te gusta un Slytherin.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Luna ingenuamente.

- Porque nunca has juzgado a nadie sin saber quien es realmente.

- Aunque sepa quien es realmente no lo juzgaría tampoco Hermione, no tengo el derecho de hacerlo… cada quien vino a este mundo a cumplir algo, sea mostrando oscuridad o iluminando el camino, lo único que debemos hacer es escoger el camino e ir de la mano con la persona que escojamos.

- Creo que te tengo ahora un respeto que antes no sentía – dijo la castaña riendo, se estaba dando cuenta que estuvo varios años equivocada en distintos aspectos de su vida. Se estaba dando cuenta que el mundo es mucho mas amplio y complejo de lo que pensaba.

- Gracias – dijo ruborizada la rubia, mientras se levantaba y veía el cielo en todo su esplendor, eran algo así como las 2 de la tarde, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba en el centro de aquel inmenso azul.

- Aún no hemos terminado nuestra charla principal ¿cierto? – dijo la castaña, ubicándose al lado de la rubia. Quien se ruborizo al pensar en el tema principal.

- No… este… bueno… no me mires así Hermione… es muy inteligente, es alto y se ve que es mas de lo que intenta esconder tras esa aura de indiferencia.

- Vaya, ¿estas segura que es de este colegio? – bromeo la chica.

- Es Theodore Nott – soltó la rubia, ignorando las palabras de su castaña confidente. Hermione la miró con los ojos bien abiertos… ella ni siquiera se había fijado mucho en aquel chico, nunca lo había observado por mucho tiempo, solo sabía que era amigo de Draco y que era inteligente, siempre sacaba sobresaliente, hasta supera las expectativas… ¿Cuándo Luna había tenido alguna conversación con él? Era un misterio.

- Vaya… no lo imagine – dijo sinceramente - ¿Desde cuando? – pregunto sin poder oprimir su sincera curiosidad.

- Desde ayer – Hermione abrió los ojos, le estaba contando algo que solo sentía desde ayer, por dios que infantiles.

- Pensé que era hace muchas mas tiempo – dijo Hermione tratando de oprimir una carcajada…

- No, desde ayer – reafirmo la chica mirando al cielo con entusiasmo y énfasis.

- ¿Y quien es la chica que esta junto a él? – pregunto la castaña.

- Creo que es Parkinson.

- No, Luna ella esta enamorada del hurón. – dijo con firmeza Hermione. Todos sabían en el colegio que la cara de perro iba perdidamente enamorada del platino desde el primer curso.

- Que bien – dijo emocionada Luna, quien sonrió ampliamente.

- Pero Luna eso es muy poco tiempo para decir que realmente te gusta alguien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno… necesitas tiempo para conocer a esa persona, saber si tienen o no cosas en común, saber su historia, su vida… No te puede gustar alguien así de fácil… ¿De que te ríes?

- A veces pienso que no eres muy inteligente – dijo Luna mirando directamente los ojos de la gryffindor. Hermione abrió la boca para replicar pero Luna no la dejo – Hermione para que te guste alguien no necesitas conocer todas esas tonterías, al final jamás conocerás a una persona cien por ciento, el que lo crea es un ingenuo… solo necesitas verla y sentir en tu interior lo que sentiste al verlo… sentir todas las cosas que sucedieron en el momento en que se miraron, en el momento en que simplemente intercambiaron palabras… no necesitas saber todas esas cosas que jamás te servirán para nada. Solo necesitas eso, saber como te sientes con esa persona, si te sientes alegre, tranquila, feliz, eso es suficiente. – Hermione no dijo nada, lo que había leído anteriormente sobre parejas, no era absolutamente nada parecido a lo que le decía Luna, pero esto tenía mucho mas sentido… era verdad al fin y al cabo ella estaba sintiendo cosas por Ron y el era completamente diferente a ella en muchos aspectos. Académicos, Morales, espirituales y hasta personales, pero aún así le gustaba porque se sentía bien junto a él. No dijo nada, la verdad es que no tenía nada que decir, simplemente asintió y tomo la mano de Luna, logrando que la pequeña bruja se sobresaltara.

- Pues, anímate Luna… intenta algo con él. – dijo sinceramente Hermione.

- Tal vez él no llegue a sentir lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno tu sabes que tengo la fama de Lunática – por primera vez Hermione veía tristeza, mas bien decepción en los ojos de aquella peculiar bruja. – tal vez él crea que es verdad y no quiera ni siquiera acercarse a mi, además es un Slytherin y bueno ellos tienen algunas reglas y cosas tontas en la cabeza.

Hermione la miró detenidamente y suspiro, de nuevo tenía razón, pero no por eso debía darse por vencida, ella antes de tener esa conversación con Luna, pensaba que era medio loca y ahora pensaba todo lo contrario, llevando solo algunas horas conversando con ella había cambiado drásticamente su forma de pensar… era imposible que ese Nott no se fijara en Luna, si no lo hacía no era tan inteligente como lo aparentaba ser.

- Luna te digo sinceramente que si ese chico no se enamora perdidamente de ti, es un completo idiota. – Luna la miro asombrada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Luna no eres lunática ni nada por el estilo…. Eres sencillamente genial. – Luna cerró su boca y salto encima de Hermione, cogiendo a la chica de sorpresa, la abrazo como hace años no abrazaba a nadie, la abrazo como soñaba abrazar de nuevo a su propia madre, la abrazo con cariño verdadero y un cariño que fue correspondido pues Hermione la abrazo con la misma efusividad… ambas ese día habían encontrado algo que necesitaban… amistad.

- Gracias Hermione – dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba de la castaña y tomaba su posición inicial en las barandas de la gran torre. – Hoy el cielo esta hermoso, deben haber mucho crixlosh felices.

- ¿Qué son? – pregunto la castaña, la pregunta iba en serio, no con intensión de ignorarla, de burlarla, quería saber que eran… Luna no parecía mentir cuando hablaba sobre criaturas que solo ella conocía.

- Son unas diminutas criaturas que aman el sol, ellas ayudan a iluminar los rincones ocultos de la tierra. – respondió la rubia con los ojos brillantes.

- Genial, espero que iluminen hasta el último rincón de ella. – ambas se miraron y sonrieron, que fácil es formar una amistad, lo realmente difícil es mantenerla.

- No ibas a la biblioteca – dijo dudativa la rubia.

- ¡Oh cielos! Si – rió Hermione – Nos vemos en la cena Luna – se despidió antes de salir corriendo de la torre de astronomía, necesitaba adelantar algunas cosas para la "gran idea" del profesor Slughron. Esa poción era muy difícil.

- Okay – susurró Luna, mientras sonreía – Creo que la he conseguido mami.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

- No se que le sucede a la sangre sucia, los humos se le están yendo al cerebro – chillo Pansy mientras se sentaba junto a Draco.

- Por lo menos se le están yendo a ese lugar… me pregunto a donde se te irán los humos a ti – Dijo Blaise al instante en que comía un pastelito de mermelada de mora.

- No entiendo Blaise, así que guarda tus estúpidos chistes para luego – dijo ceñuda la morena, mientras todos reían.

- Vaya que eres tonta Pansy – dijo serio Theo, tomaba zumo de mora.

- Como seguía contigo Draquito, ¿no te parece que la ratona asquerosa esta muy engreída? Creo que se esta creyendo de verdad esa mierda de heroína. ¡JA! – dijo ignorando las palabras de sus compañeros.

- No me interesa la estúpida de Granger – bufo molesto el platino, es que no podía tener un momento de paz, siempre tenía que estar encima de él esa chica, vaya que había disfrutado con ella anteriormente pero no la quería de pegoste, cuando necesitara algún desestresante la buscaría. – tu eres la que te fijas en ella. – Pansy lo miró furiosa, ¿es que acaso ahora la defendía?

- ¿La defiendes? – pregunto sin disimular su enojo e histeria.

- Parkinson te diré una maldita cosa… la vida de Granger me sabe a mierda, igual que la tuya, pero no intentes cabrearme más de lo que normalmente estoy o juro que tu apreciado rostro tendrá cientos de hermosas cicatrices adornándolo… mi madre me enseño a no maltratar a la mujer pero mi padre no, ¿esta claro? – todos miraron al rubio atónitos, jamás habían visto hablar así a Draco, una cosa era los insultos y deslaves que le hacía comúnmente a Pansy pero esta vez la estaba amenazando y amenazando de verdad. El rostro de Pansy era magistral, estaba asustada de Draco, por primera vez no le parecía atractivo el chico, es mas, se le hacía similar a Rodolphus o hasta el mismo Voldemort, no era el chico con el que se había besado anteriores veces, no era el chico con quien se había acostado muchas más… este Draco era diferente la oscuridad era inmensa, emanaba de él… sin decir nada se levanto de la mesa en silencio y se fue del comedor.

- ¡Vaya hombre! – dijo Blaise, apenas la morena cruzo el umbral del comedor – esta vez si que te has pasado.

- La tipa me tiene arto. – respondió el platino mientras tomaba algo de jugo de naranja.

- Sabes que esta muerta por ti, no deberías tratarla así. – dijo Theo.

- Ella se lo busco, además si me conociera sabría que no tocaría a una mujer… - dijo con una sonrisa sardónica. – es triste que solo sea buena en la cama.

- Ay si como el gran platinado lo consiguió antes que cualquiera lo fanfarronea – dijo Blaise mientras sacaba la lengua, logrando sacar una risa seca del cuerpo de Malfoy – Vaya sabes reír todavía, viste que es humano Theo.

- ¿Qué pensaban que era? – pregunto bufando el rubio.

- Teníamos teorías… amigo has cambiado mucho – dijo Theo riendo.

- ¿Qué? – la ceja de Malfoy iba a parar en el techo del gran salón. – ¿Cuáles?

- Una era que te habías vuelto momia… hombre no tenías expresiones faciales… no me veas así – dijo el azabache.

- La otra era que te habías vuelto hombre-lobo y por eso estabas así, necesitabas controlar los cambios – dijo Theo.

- La última es que te habías empezado a llevar bien con tu tía Bellatrix y bueno te saco el único tornillo que te quedaba – culmino Blaise, con tanta seriedad que parecía creíble.

- ¿Eres un hombre lobo Draco? – preguntaron Crabbe y Goyle al unísono con pucheros en el rostro, algo muy ridículo para la vista humana, asumiendo que eran 2 hombres de aproximadamente 2 metros de alto, con masa muscular inmensa… pero es que así eran ellos, niños en cuerpos inmensos… inocencia en un mundo cruel, ellos solo hacían algo bien… obedecer.

- No, idiotas – bufó Malfoy, pero no pudo evitar que reir sin control - ¡Vaya que son idiotas!, no es nada de eso… no lo entenderían – dijo simplemente, ellos eran sus amigos, pero la carga la debía tener solo él… no ellos, ellos aún tenían inocencia en su interior, a él era quien le habían arrebatado todo rastro de pureza y no dejaría que sus amigos pasaran por aquello… no si podía evitarlo.

- Bueno no te insistiremos porque simplemente sabemos que eso no funciona contigo, pero sabes que puedes contar con nosotros… ¿verdad? Y no nos veas así… es verdad.

- Es extraño verte hablar en serio Blaise… Si lo sé.

- Yo soy un chico muy maduro – dijo Blaise, haciendo que en la mesa de los Slytherin se escucharan 2 risas sumamente altas y desenfrenadas.

- Claro, claro – balbuceaba entre risas el moreno. Draco aún no podía parar de hacerlo.

* * *

><p>- Que molestos son aquellas serpientes – decía un pelirrojo ubicado en la mesa de los valientes y honorables leones.<p>

- Hasta sus risas son temibles – comento un temeroso Neville, el cual se sentaba junto al pelirrojo y Harry.

- Tienes razón, son repugnantes – volvía al ataque el pelirrojo.

- Tienen derecho a reír Ron. – comentaba Harry mientras leía un periódico muggle.

- ¿Los defenderás?

- No Ron, pero no los atacare por nada. – Dijo ceñudo el moreno, levantándose del lugar – vamos al campo a practicar o no – pero no espero que el pelirrojo le respondiera pues salió directo a la salida del gran comedor.

- ¡Vaya que hoy están temperamentales mis amigos! – chillo Ron consigo mismo.

- Adiós Ron – le dijo sensualmente una rubia a Ron mientras este salía tras Harry. Ron volteó a verla y era Lavander, la compañera de cuarto de Hermione, sin dudarlo le guiño un ojo a la rizada rubia, que como si fuera un príncipe azul sonrió histéricamente. La chica le parecía endemoniadamente sexy.

* * *

><p>- ¿Que harás en un rato Draco? – pregunto Theo.<p>

- Investigare un poco sobre la poción de Slughron. ¿Tu?

- También, ¿irás a la biblioteca?

- No, tengo algunos libros en mi habitación, así que iré para allá y en la noche veré que hago con el caldero.

- Me parece bien yo si iré un rato a la biblioteca, me preocupa esta poción pues mi compañero es un completo mequetrefe.

- Qué esperabas es un gryffindor – para Malfoy decir eso era lo mas elemental del mundo.

- Nos vemos luego… - dijo Theo, retirándose de allí…

- Yo también me voy… ¿Tu Blaise? – pregunto Draco.

- Me divertiré con unas pequeñas. – dijo el moreno mientras guiñaba el ojo a una joven bruja de tercer año, delgada y pelirroja que estaba junto a una contemporánea a ella, pero rubia.

- Maldito pervertido – dijo con una sonrisa torcida Draco - ¿Ustedes? – pregunto a Crabbe y Goyle sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Comeremos un poco más Draco – respondió Crabbe lenta y torpemente.

- Bien, que no me moleste nadie. – se despidió el rubio.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

- Así que es él – se dijo así misma Hermione, volteando a mirar al chico que entraba al ala de la biblioteca en donde se encontraba ella… Estaba en la sección de PED (Pociones extremadamente difíciles).

El joven caminaba entre las diversas estanterías buscando algún libro que se adecuara a su investigación, investigación que compartía con Hermione. La castaña lo vio coger un libro que anteriormente ella misma había tomado y que por cierto no tenía la información suficiente para la pócima. Quería hablarle, pero tenía miedo de que como natural en una serpiente la ignorara o insultara… pero la curiosidad para saber si sentía algo por Luna o si alguna vez la había notado le gano a cualquier temor.

- Hey – dijo casi inaudible la oji miel. – Hey – pronunció un poco mas fuerte logrando que el moreno le prestara atención.

- ¿Dime? – dijo mirándola de arriba hacía abajo, para luego mantener su atención en el libro que había tomado.

- Ese libro no sirve, no tiene información – respondió la castaña, sentía sus manos sudar, jamás había tratado al chico.

- Ya veo – dijo Theo mientras colocaba el libro de nuevo en su sitio, Hermione se sorprendió, creyó en ella… - ¿el que tienes funciona?

- Si – dijo, dándole el libro a Theo, ella ya lo había leído.

- Gracias. – dijo Theo mientras se ubicaba en la mesa donde anteriormente estaba Hermione.

- ¿Eres Theodore, cierto? – pregunto, sentándose a una distancia prudente del joven.

- Si. – Hermione se ruborizo pues el chico ni siquiera la miraba, pero tampoco le contestaba de mala manera.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es…

- Hermione Granger – la interrumpió Theo, esta vez mirándola. – Lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe… eres la sabelotodo de Hogwarts – miro de nuevo el libro y Hermione abrió su boca.

- Oye no soy una sabelotodo… simplemente soy inteligente, me gusta leer… es interesante, aprender las diferentes cosas que abarcan esta vida.

- No te critique – dijo Theo sin dejar de leer – tu eres la que te has ofendido. – Hermione lo miró y asintió sin que él la mirara, tenía un poco de razón.

- Tu también eres un poco sabelotodo, ¿cierto?

- Si – respondió Theo mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no eres como las otras serpientes? – pregunto Hermione, haciendo que Theo se diera por vencido, cerrando el libro y colocándolo en la mesa, prestando toda su atención a la castaña.

- ¿Cómo son las otras serpientes? – pregunto curioso el moreno, colocando su quijada en ambas manos, apoyando sus codos de la mesa.

- Bueno…este…son…arrogantes…egoístas…tramposos…un poco maléficos.

- Ya veo – dijo Theo, quedándose en silencio unos minutos. – Nosotros también tenemos algunas quejas sobre los leones, pero yo no me meto mucho en eso, porque la gente critica lo que no conoce, como tu y tus amigos siempre lo han hecho. – Había dicho palabras similares a las de Luna, Hermione sonrió levemente.

- ¿Cómo que cosas malas tenemos los Gryffindors?

- Muchas – rió el moreno, por la pregunta de la castaña. – Son soberbios, creen que arriesgar su vida es algo heroico aunque sea para salvar a una cucaracha, no miden los peligros, son testarudos, se creen los supremos y los elegidos simplemente porque Potter esta en su casa. Son los que siempre tienen una crítica para otra casa que no sea la de ustedes, pero lamentablemente también critican a los suyos. – Hermione iba a contradecirlo pero recordó como critico a Lavender esa misma mañana en el comedor y se trago las palabras que iba a decir. – Nosotros si… es cierto que nos metemos con todas las casas, pero jamás veras a una serpiente insertando sus colmillos en otra, nosotros somos leales hasta la muerte y el que ataque a una serpiente ataca a todas por igual. Pero nadie ve esas cosas… - primera vez en toda la vida de Hermione que escuchaba cosas como esa, vaya que el chico era elocuente y bastante inteligente la verdad.

- Pero no todos son como tu – afirmo la bruja.

- Nadie es como nadie, todos hemos sufrido diferentes cosas en esta vida y nos enfrentamos al mundo de formas diferentes.

- Malfoy siempre a sido un patán – afirmo la bruja, endureciendo la quijada. Theo carcajeo.

- Malfoy ¿eh? – Siguió riendo el chico – Malfoy es el príncipe de Slytherin es su trabajo ser un patán, pero él es uno de mis mejores amigos, creo que si alguien intentara realmente lastimarlo, las imperdonables saldrían solas de mi varita. – esas palabras cogieron a la oji miel por sorpresa.

- ¿También eres un lacayo mas del hurón? – Theo volvió a sonreír, vaya que la chica era persistente.

- ¿Lacayo?... Me considero su amigo, el día en que me de una orden su rostro quedara con ciertos adornos morados.

- Las serpientes no se atacan – mofó Hermione.

- Pero si se ayudan, no hay nadie mas terco que una serpiente… ni siquiera los leones… eso solo es un método, además Malfoy es el rey de ellas así que habría que hacerle mil crucios para que entienda… – Hermione se tensó tan solo oír a aquel chico pronunciar las imperdonables tan fácilmente.

- Sigo pensando que es un tarado – afirmo la chica, sin dejar torcer su brazo.

- Lo es – concedió el chico y Hermione sonrió… por lo menos eran medio sinceros.

- Sería genial que pudiéramos ser amigos – dijo Hermione con timidez, la verdad le caía bien el chico, era inteligente, culto y además sarcástico.

- Las apariencias querida… las apariencias. – comento el moreno, ver a una serpiente junto a una leona no era buena idea. Y menos en los tiempos en el que estaban.

- Tienes razón – concedió la chica a gachas.

- Pero la biblioteca siempre es un lugar solitario – dijo Theo con aires de complot – nadie le interesara ir por ejemplo al ala de Historia de la magia.

- Oye que es muy interesante – bufo la chica, ella se había leído cientos de libros de aquella sección, la verdad, es que no había ninguna sección que ella no hubiera leído anteriormente…

- Si claro – rió el moreno – disculpe señorita la conversación es interesante pero debo saber un poco sobre Felix Felicis, ¿será que me deja? – comento el moreno esperando que Hermione reaccionara como lo hizo, ruborizándose por completo y asintiendo como una tonta.

- Claro… claro… yo ya me iba, voy al salón de pociones… Hasta luego Nott – se despidió la castaña, pronto, pronto le preguntaría sobre Luna. El moreno asintió y se despidió de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen Reviews...gracias 3 criticas, comentarios, sugerencias... todo será evaluado y tomado en cuenta. <strong>


	3. Septiembre: El destino, conversaciones

_**Septiembre: El destino, conversaciones. **_

- Polvo de cuerno de unicornio, agua de manantial purificada con bezoar, ajenjo, escarabajos egipcios con puntos azules. – decía para si misma Hermione, parada frente al armario de pociones ubicado en un extremo de la misma aula, estaba revisando los diversos ingredientes que tenía que usar para la poción, había la mayoría pero necesitaría encontrar otros que la verdad iban a ser mucho mas difíciles de conseguir. – Bien… la flor de loto, el pétalo de una flor espiralada, polvo de hada fresco. ¡Vaya que difícil! – bufó la oji miel, mientras sacaba el caldero que iba a utilizar.

- ¿Qué crees, que estas haciendo sangre sucia? – dijo una helante voz que Hermione ya conocía…

- Lo que tu deberías hacer también tarado oxigenado – contraataco la joven, haciendo lo que hacía, sin prestar atención al rubio.

- Pues yo también soy del equipo – pronunció perfectamente la palabra equipo, logrando lo que quería, una Hermione que lo mirara con aquella ardiente y furiosa mirada.

- No sabes que es eso idiota… si quieres ayuda, pero no voy a dejar que nos quiten tantos puntos solo porque eres un egoísta prepotente. – grito sin prestar atención que en esa aula se escuchaba claramente.

- ¡Vaya! Que eres obstinada, con razón nadie te tolera – dijo el platino, mientras le arrancaba la hoja de ingredientes a Hermione de las manos.

- ¡Oye!, deja de ser un maleducado – bufo la chica, mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquillos.

- Inevitable san…

- Si Malfoy sangre sucia… todos lo sabemos – dijo hastiada y por primera vez con los ojos clavados en el rubio quien estaba mirándola con seriedad.

- ¿Te molesta todavía? – pregunto el chico como si la castaña debiera acostumbrarse a esa clase de ofensas.

- Claro idiota, ¿Cómo es posible que preguntes tal cosa? De verdad que tanto oxigenarte el cabello hace que mueran las pocas neuronas que tienes. – Draco rió fríamente pero rió, rió de la manera en que lo hacen los payasos macabros que creen que hacer reír a los niños pero que en realidad los hacen es llorar. Hermione lo miró con incredulidad.

- Pensé que ya te sabía a mierda si te decían sangre sucia o sabelotodo. – respondió el platino, lanzando el papel en la mesa. – Eso quiere decir que si te consideras una sangre sucia.

- ¡Claro que no! – grito alarmada la joven.

- ¿Entonces por que mierda te molesta? – pregunto el rubio, no la estaba tratando bien, su voz era discriminante…

- Porque nadie tiene derecho a llamarme de una manera ofensiva como esa. – respondió la oji miel, como si fuera lo mas elemental del mundo.

- Es una pendejada, si sabes quien eres no debe molestar una mierda lo que digan los demás.

- No seas hipócrita… tu siempre te molestas cuando te dicen hurón, mimado y que todo lo que consigues es por el dinero de tu padre. – Malfoy la miró y mostró la sonrisa mas maquiavélica que alguien pudiera tener.

- El pasado Granger, la gente cambia… los niños crecen, lo que pasa es que tu te la pasas con puros bebes que no terminan de crecer, sino que siguen haciendo y diciendo la misma porquería de siempre. – Hermione lo miro iracunda.

- No te metas con mis amigos… Es imposible que tú puedas cambiar. – afirmo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Vez por ejemplo esas afirmaciones tuyas me saben a mierda – dijo el chico mientras tomaba el papel de la mesa de nuevo – yo conseguiré los restantes, nos vemos mañana a las 7 para empezar.

- No me des ordenes Malfoy.

- Cállate Granger que sino vienes lo empiezo solo.

- Eres insoportable – se quejo la castaña – nunca cambiaras asqueroso hurón.

- Lo que digas ¡sangre sucia! – acondiciono el chico, diciendo aquellas palabras con énfasis absoluto. - ¿no cenaras?

- No es tu problema – dijo Hermione intentando no insultarlo, odiaba que el se refiriera a ella de ese modo, era la única persona que la llamaba de esa manera tan discriminadora, nadie era capaz de decir esas cosas… excepto él.

- Tienes razón – le concedió el chico mientras salía del aula y le lanzaba de nuevo el papel.

- Si traerás los otros materiales deberías llevarte el papel – dijo ella antes de que Draco saliera del aula.

- No lo necesito, tengo buena memoria – afirmo el rubio y salió del aula…

- Es que en serio no lo soporto – se dijo a si misma, pero mostrando una sonrisa, eso había sido lo mas cercano a una conversación. Salió del lugar con dirección al comedor, la verdad es que moría de hambre.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

- ¿Cómo estas Hermy? – pregunto el chico con cicatriz de rayo, quien estaba comenzando a cenar.

- Bien Harry… ¿Cómo les fue en el campo? – preguntaba por educación la verdad es que odiaba el Quidditch, era un deporte tan aburrido y prehistórico… jamás le había gustado.

- Genial… estuvimos practicando hasta hace poco – dijo un hambriento Ron, que apenas podía hablar pues tenía toda la boca llena de comida.

- Perfecto, en las pruebas serás el mejor – afirmo la castaña. Ron venía deseando aquello desde hacía meses, quería ser el guardameta.

- Lo sé Hermione, aunque estoy muy nervioso.

- Todo saldrá bien… ¿Han adelantado algo sobre la poción? – pregunto la chica, mientras daba un bocado al asado.

- No – dijo Harry encorvándose.

- ¿No nos ayudaras? – pregunto Ron tomando zumo de calabaza.

- En lo que pueda chicos, pero deben investigar ustedes mismos, la poción es muy difícil.

- Lo que falta es que quieras tener los 150 puntos, para compartirlos con la serpiente esa. – critico Ron…

- Pues Ron yo no escogí mi pareja… fue el profesor, no pensaras que haré las cosas mal nada mas porque estoy con Malfoy.

- Deberías… si nos ayudas a Harry y a mi, tendremos 300 puntos y Slytherin solo 150 pero sino lo haces tal vez la poción no nos salga correctamente y entonces bueno ya me entiendes ¿verdad? – Hermione no cabía en su asombro, su amigo le estaba diciendo que reprobara…

- Si Ronald te entiendo – dijo Hermione, tomando su vaso de zumo de calabaza. Harry la miro atónito, lo que decía Ron era ilógico lo sabía perfectamente, pero había aprendido a no meterse en las discusiones de ellos, porque terminaba en medio.

- Entonces nos ayudaras a nosotros ¿verdad? – pregunto inocentemente el pelirrojo.

- Ni de broma – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa – ahora ni siquiera los ayudare… no te molestes Harry – Y Harry le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, el no quería la ayuda de Hermione, la necesitaría pero no la quería…

- ¿Por qué? – chillo el pelirrojo.

- Porque no eres mi compañero de trabajo… si me disculpan, estoy cansada ire a mi habitación. – y sin dejar ni siquiera que Ron replicara se levanto y marcho del lugar, sin despedirse ni percatarse de nada.

* * *

><p>- ¿Han visto como salió la sangre sucia? – pregunto Pansy a los chicos.<p>

- Si, parece que a discutido con sus amigos… tal vez ya le molesta andar con un farol o con un prófugo de la justicia – dijo Blaise con naturalidad.

- Parece algo serio, últimamente pelea mucho con ellos – dijo Theo, quien comía asado y papas al vapor.

- Me parece que se quedara como se merece ¡sola! – dijo sonriente Pansy.

- Nadie debe quedar solo – dijo Goyle que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención de lo que hablaban, pero a él no le gustaba la soledad, la verdad es que le temía por eso siempre estaba junto a Crabbe.

- Tu que sabes – dijo Pansy con voz chillona e irritante para los oídos, Goyle la observo unos segundos antes de seguir comiendo e ignorarla.

- ¿Draco averiguaste algo? – pregunto Theo, cambiando el tema de criticar a otras casas. Ese ya lo aburría.

- Si, mañana tengo que buscar algunos artículos. – respondió con su voz gruesa pero melodiosa, ya no era la voz de un niño, era la voz de un hombre, gruesa, grave pero que te dejaba completamente embobada.

- ¿Irás a Hogsmeade? – pregunto con curiosidad el moreno.

- Tal vez, le preguntare a Snape si puede darme algunos ingredientes… son difíciles de conseguir.

- Eso es oportunismo – dijo Blaise frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el platino con una risa ahogada.

- Como es tu padrino seguro te da lo que le pidas, en cambio nosotros tenemos que ir al pueblo a intentar buscarlas.

- No seas memo Blaise que lo mas seguro es que me de las mas fáciles – afirmo Draco.

- Eso se llama preferencias. – dijo Blaise con mirada acusadora.

- ¡Cállate! – grito el platino, discutir con el chico era imposible.

- Agresivo – bufó con un mohín Blaise.

- Cállense ambos. – Intervino Theo con su voz seria pero cansada de esas tontas palabras entre ambos – parecen unas mujeres. Ambos regañados lo miraron asesinamente, así que Theo hizo lo mas inteligente sonrió… No con sinceridad, pero esos 2 contra él no sería buena idea. – Okay… okay sigan discutiendo.

- Entrometido – le gruño Blaise. – si le pides cosas a Snape yo tambien lo hare – decreto el chico.

- No seas idiota, sabes que no te dará nada.

- Entonces que no te de nada a ti tampoco… todo Draco, todo Draco – balbuceaba el moreno mientras comía.

- Maldición Blaise eres toda una ladilla – gruño el platino - ¿a que horas vas mañana al pueblo Theo?

- En la mañana nos darán permiso, así que iré rápido a comprar los ingredientes que me faltan.

- Yo mande a Finnigan – alardeó Blaise – yo no necesito hacer mandados… pero si quieren los acompaño – dijo burlescamente.

- Tal vez es que explosivo no quiere dejarte hacer nada por lo bruto que eres – contraataco Theo, logrando sacarle risas a Draco.

- Eso si es verdad… bueno nos vamos a eso de las 8, ¿te parece? – pregunto el rubio, después de burlarse un rato del irritado Blaise.

- Claro – dijo el chico. En ese momento recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Blaise – que coño.

- No me han dicho si puedo ir con ustedes, ¿o es que tendrán una cita? – exclamo el chico mientras bufaba ofendido.

- De igual manera irías. – afirmo el platino mientras reía… últimamente se sentía bien cuando estaba así con sus amigos y no pensando en la difícil tarea que debía realizar, cuando estaban ellos 3 se sentía placido.

- Exacto – confirmo Theo.

- Bueno, pero la gente cambia… sino me invitan no iré – dijo el moreno con aires de ofendido.

- Si claro – se burlo Theo.

- Es en serio.

- Te creemos – afirmo Draco.

- Idiotas.

- Aja – dijeron Theo y Draco al unísono antes de romper en risas.

* * *

><p>Caminaba furiosa por los pasillos del colegio, que le venía sucediendo últimamente a su estúpido amigo pelirrojo, es que acaso se le había quemado las neuronas, como le pedía a ella… la alumna mas aplicada de Hogwarts reprobar un examen simplemente porque no quería que los Slytherin aprobaran… simplemente por egoísmo, en ese mismo momento pensó en las palabras de Theo, al parecer el chico tenía razón, tantos aires de grandeza que tenía gryffindor era simplemente porque eran peor que otras casas. Creyeron tantas veces que ser mejor era lo importante, que se olvidaron de la solidaridad, de ayudar a los demás o simplemente ser humildes… o era solo Ron o eran todos los leones, por primera vez en 6 años se sentía realmente avergonzada de ser una gryffindor…<p>

- Hola Hermione – dijo una soñadora voz que hoy había conocido a la perfección.

- Hola Luna, ¿Por qué no estas en el comedor? – pregunto curiosa la castaña.

- Iba para allá, ¿vamos?

- No me apetece, acabo de salir de allí. – dijo Hermione, nariz gacha.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Comiste?

- La verdad no comí mucho, aún tengo hambre… pero discutí con Ron.

- Ya veo, pero si quieres te sientas en mi mesa y cenas allí… por Ron no debes enfermarte. – antes de que Hermione le dijera que no tenía ánimos de regresar…Luna la cogió de la mano y llevo con dirección de nuevo al gran salón.

- Que persistente – bufó la castaña, a lo que Luna solo carcajeo.

- No debes enfadarte por cualquier cosa que haga ese chico.

- A veces no me cae bien – certifico la oji miel a Luna.

- A mi tampoco. – confeso la rubia. A lo que Hermione le sorprendió aquellas palabras.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Creo que a veces es muy prepotente, interesado e inmaduro… no me gusta la gente prepotente, ni interesada ni inmadura – dijo sonriendo la oji verde.

- ¡Vaya no lo sabía! – dijo la castaña.

- Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, es algo personal… algo que pienso sobre él.

Al llegar a las puertas del gran comedor, Luna soltó a Hermione, alentándola a entrar por su cuenta… Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente la siguió, camino hasta la mesa de las águilas y se sentó en un extremo vació que había en ella… pudo percatarse de la vista fija de sus amigos y también de la de muchos jóvenes de Ravenclaw en ella.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué hace Hermione allá? – dijo molesto el pelirrojo.<p>

- No lo sé, es extraño que este con luna – dijo una pelirroja, en contestación a las palabras de su hermano. Harry observo a su castaña amiga y se sintió realmente culpable, estaba allá en una mesa que no era la suya con una persona que apenas conocía… simplemente porque había dejado hablar de más a su mejor amigo.

- Parece tonta, en vez de sentarse aquí junto a nosotros. – dijo como si nada Ron.

- Es tu culpa que este allí Ron – dijo serio el moreno.

- ¿Mía?

- Si, pareciera que no conoces a Hermione – bufó el moreno.

- ¿Adivina con quien hable hoy Luna? – pregunto Hermione picaramente.

- Con Theodore Nott – dijo rápidamente, de la manera mas natural… mientras comía asado.

- Si – dijo inconforme la castaña… pensó que la rubia estaría más entusiasmada. – pensé que estarías mas entusiasmada.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la rubia.

- Bueno porque te gusta. – dijo como algo elemental la oji miel.

- Pero tú fuiste la que hablo con él no yo. - Vaya que la rubia era aguafiestas. La castaña no quiso decir nada mas, simplemente asintió pero antes le saco la lengua a Luna.

Mantuvieron la cena en tranquilidad, un ambiente perfecto, de vez en cuando hablaban tonterías, cosas de chicas, cosas académicas… pero nada de Theo, nada de relaciones, ni de Theo ni de Ron… Hermione jamás se había sentido tan bien al comer… nunca hablado tantas cosas con Luna y nunca había hablado sobre esas cosas con Harry ni con Ron, a ellos no les gustaba hablar de política, arte, música, solo les interesaba Voldemort y Quidditch nada más… ella interfería en aquellas charlas pero la verdad es que no le interesaban mucho.

Pero con Luna estaba siendo diferente, estaba conversando cosas interesantes, cosas que realmente le gustaban y las mantenían cordial y locuazmente… la rubia sabía tantas cosas… era increíble que lo estuviera notando apenas ahora.

- Sonorus – dijo una voz de mujer, fuerte y clara – Buenas noches jóvenes… tengo un anuncio que darles.

- ¿Qué será? – pregunto Ron a Harry, todo el colegio estaba confundido, no habituaba a hablar en las cenas la profesora Mcgonagall.

- No lo sé Ron – le respondió el moreno, confundido igual que todos los demás.

- Este año empezaremos con una serie de prefectos diferentes a la de años anteriores, no todos por supuesto pero habrán ciertos cambios, no solo en personas sino en como serán las guardias, parejas. Quiero que todos lo escuchen porque no quiero quejas – expreso con su habitual carácter la profesora de transformaciones. Hermione miraba todo desde la mesa con manteles azules, no tenía un buen presentimiento – Los prefectos serán los siguientes, de la casa de Gryffindor la señorita Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley – todas las casas aplaudieron exceptuando por supuesto una con el emblema de serpiente. – De la casa de Huffelpuff serán la señorita Hannah Abbott y el señor Ernie Mcmillan – los aplausos no se hicieron esperar – la casa de Ravenclaw seran la señorita Padma Patil y Luna Lovegood – Todos los aplausos adornaron el salón y Hermione abrazo a Luna, felicitándola por seguir en el puesto. – Y para culminar con los nombramientos, de la casa de Slytherin serán los señores Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy – la casa de Slytherin aplaudió como nunca, no necesitaban mas aplausos solo algunas personas de otras casas aplaudieron la casa de las serpientes, Hermione miró a Luna y pudo divisar lo sonrojada que se encontraba. Pero había una morena que estaba erupcionando de la rabia que sentía, había sido eliminada de las rondas, había sido eliminada de ser prefecta… no podría estar mas junto al ser que quería, que la tenía obsesionada desde segundo…

- Que bien Luna, ¿no te parece? – pregunto la castaña.

- Si es realmente genial – dijo la rubia ruborizada.

- Silencio por favor – exigió la profesora Mcgonagall. – sabemos que ayer no se hicieron guardias pues todos estaban completamente cansados además que hubieron algunos ajustes – esta semana y la otra las rondas las harán la señorita Padma y la señorita Hannah en los alrededores del lago – las chicas temblaron, a esas horas hacía mucho frío. – La siguiente pareja serán los señores Theo y Ernie, harán la ronda en el tercer piso – Theo bufó lo aburría ser el prefecto, eso no lo alegraba en los mas mínimo, a el no le interesaban aquellas cosas de hacer ronda, de quitar puntos y mantener las normas. – Los siguientes serán el señor Ron y la señorita Luna, estarán encargados de las mazmorras y el primer piso. – de nuevo la mala suerte caía en la cabeza de Hermione, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera de nuevo junto a él? Suficiente era en la clase de pociones. Pero no, la tenían que poner también en las rondas junto a él…

- Que mala suerte la mía – dijo Hermione – que año tan prometedoramente malo será – afirmo.

- Las cosas cambian Hermione – afirmo la rubia que estaba sentada frente a ella – no anticipes cosas… recuerda no juzgar sino hasta conocer. – Hermione asintió pero la verdad es que no creía en que existieran tales cambios.

- Para concluir, la señorita Granger hará las rondas con el señor Malfoy en el quinto y sexto piso… estas decisiones serán irrevocables e incambiables sino hasta dentro de 2 semanas. Al salir de aquí, por favor los espero a todos en mi despacho con sus túnicas e insignias. – concluyo la transformista - Finite Incantatem – y luego de esto la profesora regreso a su lugar.

* * *

><p>- Mierda – exclamo un rubio sentado en la mesa de las serpientes.<p>

- Vaya que el destino quiere juntarlos – dijo mordazmente Blaise.

- No me jodas Blaise – estaba jodidamente cabreado, no quería hacer las rondas con la maldita chica, además de que no eran solo por una noche, eran por 2 semanas.

- De acuerdo pero es verdad – dijo el mago – yo creo que terminaran siendo amigos – concluyo el chico pues Draco le había lanzado una mirada de advertencia.

.- Suerte Draco – dijo simplemente Theo.

- No puedo creer que la maldita vieja cacatúa me haya sacado de los prefectos – dijo una furibunda Pansy.

- Tus notas no son muy buenas – dijo el moreno.

- Las tuyas tampoco – contraataco la morena.

- Lo sé… porque crees que no soy prefecto – se burlo el moreno.

- Odio a esa maldita vieja… ya vera, le reclamare.

- No hagas tonterías Pansy, sube tus notas – le dijo Draco.

- Pero ya no estaremos juntos amor – dijo con un puchero en sus labios.

- Ya no lo estamos de igual manera – rectifico el rubio. obstinado del fastidio que sentía cuando Pansy estaba con él.

* * *

><p>- Hermione debe estar enfurecida – dijo Harry en la mesa de los leones.<p>

- Tal vez esta noche haya un muerto – certifico Ginny.

- Merlín te escuche – dijo Ron mientras volteaba a mirar a Hermione en la mesa de los Ravenclaw.

- Me acercare a ella – dijo Harry y se levanto de su lugar. - ¿Cómo estas? – dijo el moreno al llegar donde estaba su amiga. – Hola luna.

- Molesta, asombrada – dijo Hermione. – no puedo creer que tenga que pasar un año junto a él.

- Hola – respondió la rubia, pero se mantuvo en silencio observando la interacción de ambos chicos.

- Te compadezco – le dijo Harry, era lo único que podía decirle. – No vayas a hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas – Hermione lo miro cuestionablemente.

- ¿Cómo que? – pregunto la castaña.

- Como matarlo, torturarlo, mutilarlo – dijo esta vez Luna, interviniendo por primera vez y haciendo reír a Hermione.

- Luna – exclamo la castaña, alarmada y contemplando las palabras de su nueva amiga.

- Luna tiene razón, exactamente eso iba a decir – dijo entre carcajadas Harry. – En serio Hermione todo pasara… puedes contar con nosotros.

- ¿Ustedes? – cuestiono la castaña.

- Si claro… Ginny, Ron y yo – dijo el moreno como algo obvio, pero algo que Hermione ya no estaba viendo tan obvio.

- Gracias – dijo con un intento de sonrisa que cualquier persona hubiera conseguido como sincera pero Luna no.

- Bueno, voy a la sala común nos vemos allá – dijo el moreno antes de despedirse de la castaña e irse del lugar.

- Ya no crees en su amistad. – no era una pregunta lo que Luna decía era una afirmación, Hermione la miró atónita.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por tu sonrisa, antes no fue sincera.

- Que observadora… es que bueno últimamente no me siento tan a gusto con ellos, siento que falta algo – explico Hermione.

- Tal vez estas cambiando. – dijo simplemente la rubia.

- Tanto se puede cambiar… hasta el extremo de no querer estar con tus amigos de siempre.

- No es eso… tal vez solo quieras tener otros ambientes en tu vida, cambiar el perímetro… y la verdad la gente puede cambiar muchísimo. – le dijo Luna.

- A veces me sorprende como no fuimos amigas antes… pero si tal vez es que necesito un nuevo ambiente. – accedió la castaña.

- Claro… eso no quiere decir que dejes de querer a tus amigos – clarifico la rubia. – vamos juntas al despacho de la profesora.

- Bien, aquí mismo tengo mi insignia – afirmo las castaña - ¿y tu?

- También la tengo aquí. – Afirmo la rubia – vamos – y ambas chicas salieron del gran comedor no sin antes observar la mesa de las serpientes donde estaba el amor de una y el enemigo de otra.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

- Muy bien, les quiero decir que empezarán diariamente a las 9 de la noche y culminarán a las 11:30 – decía la profesora de transformaciones, sentada detrás de su escritorio, en el escritorio había un hermoso centro de mesa con forma de gato angores, además de una foto de ella con algunos alumnos. Cientos de papeles y varios tipos de plumas, todas organizadas por tamaños. El lugar estaba bien alumbrado además de acogedor. – Irán directamente a sus habitaciones después de eso y darán los resultados de las rondas al día siguiente. Solo podrán quitar 20 puntos, no será como en años anteriores pues al señor Malfoy le gusta quitar demasiados puntos – expreso la profesora mientras miraba con reproche al rubio quien solo mostraba su mejor sonrisa incrédula. - ¿Entendido?

- Si – dijeron todos.

- Pues vayan a hacer sus respectivas rondas… señorita Granger espere un momento por favor – al decir esto Hermione se quedó en el lugar donde estaba y no fue hasta que salieron todos y cada uno de los demás que la profesora continúo. – Se muy bien que no se lleva bien con el señor Malfoy pero espero pueda comprender que esto no estaba en mis manos… Intente hacer las paces con él, pues tengo entendido que estarán juntos no solo en estas rondas sino en las clases de pociones. – Hermione suspiro, ella sabía que tenía que hacer las paces con el idiota del hurón pero eso no descartaba lo desagradable de la situación, ella sabía perfectamente que debía ser ella quien diera el primer paso él jamás le daría alguna solución… además que simplemente se arriesgaba que el rubio no quisiera hacer ningunas paces con ella.

- Si profesora – solo podía decir aquello, no quería darle las mil y una justificación, reproche, ofensa que tenía en ese momento… sonrió amablemente y salió del lugar.

- Pensé que nunca saldrías sangre sucia – dijo Draco quien tenía un pie en la pared dandole un aire de chico malo pero excesivamente sexy que Hermione no vio… Hermione bufó y camino en dirección a las escaleras… debía ir al quinto piso. – Tu irás al quinto piso y yo iré al sexto – dijo Draco sin prestarle atención a la actitud de la castaña. Hermione bufo aún más a sus adentros, necesitaba todas las fuerzas del universo.

- Tenemos que hacerlo juntos Malfoy, no puede ser tu por tu lado y yo por el mió – dijo lo mas tranquilamente posible que pudo.

- ¿Quién lo dice? – pregunto molesto el platino.

- ¿Quién lo dice?... pues las reglas, el reglamento, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, absolutamente todo el mundo. Así que deja de empeorar las cosas con tu estúpida actitud y vamos a llevarnos decentemente, mejor aún ni siquiera nos hablemos y listo, pero si tienes que hablar conmigo no te refieras más a mi con ese despectivo apodo.

- Parece que a alguien no la follaron bien hoy – comento el rubio, a lo que se gano un gran golpe en el brazo. – Mierda que te pasa – grito el chico.

- No me trates como a una de tus asquerosas zorras – grito ofendida la joven – yo no soy esa clase de personas, respétame – continúo la joven, hasta que llego al quinto piso – y lo haremos juntos, te parezca o no. Draco mantuvo silencio, vaya que la loca tenía carácter… pobre del que estuviera con ella. Además no tenía ánimos de discutir con ella… simplemente quería ir a su cuarto para investigar algunas cosas.

Comenzaron el recorrido por el pasillo de Boris, todo en silencio, pasaron el baño de prefectos, revisando su estado, estaba cerrado y vacío, al parecer la ronda sería rápida. Al llegar al pasillo en el cual Fred y George habían hecho una de sus más grandes travesuras Hermione rió nostálgica. Faltaban unos cuantos salones que nadie usaba e irían al sexto piso.

- Ahora es loca – dijo en susurró Draco para si mismo. Pero Hermione había escuchado perfectamente.

- No soy loca Malfoy – dijo aún con algunas risas.

- ¿Por qué ríes sola entonces? – pregunto sarcásticamente el chico.

- Eso no es tu problema – respondió la gryffindor bufando pues el rubio ya le había quitado alguna diversión antes sentida.

- Que hipócrita eres – afirmo el chico, quien abría la puerta de un aula para revisarla.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto escandalizada la castaña…

- Exiges que llevemos un mejor trato y tu eres la primera que me sales con una patada… es que los gryffindor son una cosa seria – bufo mientras reía falsamente… Hermione lo miro iracunda y suspiro, él idiota tenía razón.

- Tienes razón… bueno es que aquí fue donde los gemelos hicieron el pantano mágico, los extraño. – le contó la castaña al rubio, Malfoy la miró con una ceja levantada y le sonrió mordazmente.

- Okay, pero no es mi problema – Hermione abrió y cerro la boca… de verdad es que era un idiota.

- Eres incomprensible – le grito la chica, quien ya estaba tomando las escaleras para ir al último piso.

- Lo sé, solo un cerebro desarrollado podría comprenderme – se burlo el chico. Era genial que a Granger no tuviera que halagarla, sino insultarla… además era con la única chica de todo el colegio con quien podía discutir y al mismo tiempo mantener su varita preparada porque ella no iba a ir llorando por su amor, era genial que fuera tan eufórica… a ella sinceramente si le temía no como a los fofos de sus amigos.

- Tienes razón, tu enfermedad sobrepasa los límites de la realidad – contraataco la castaña.

- Exacto, los incultos y tontos lo llaman enfermedad… los inteligentes lo llaman genialidad – ironizo el chico… Hermione estaba acalorada… intentaba no perder el control pero es que Malfoy siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

- ¡Cállate! – grito la chica, no le seguiría el juego. Malfoy estalló en carcajadas. -¿De que te ríes? – pregunto molesta la castaña.

- Sería genial que la gente viera que te acabo de ganar en una discusión.

- No me has ganado.

- Claro que sí… acéptalo Granger – dijo Malfoy mientras negaba con su cabeza, entre risas.

- No acepto lo que no es verdad – certifico la joven bruja.

- Pues entonces eres más tonta de lo que pensé.

- No soy tonta. – estaba iracunda, es mas ya temía que estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto.

- Cálmate Granger no quiero que te pase nada aquí… - dijo Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto asombrada – ¿me ayudarías?

- No… no es eso, sino que tal vez caigas sobre mí y puede que me ensucies… - insoportable, esa era una palabra para definir a Malfoy.

- Idiota… - dijo molesta.

- Lo sé… me he esforzado en tener esa reputación. – dijo Malfoy.

- Te has esforzado en tener muchas reputaciones – rectifico la castaña… Draco la miró confundido y no pudo evitar el preguntar porque decía aquello. – Pues aparte de tener la fama de idiota, también la tienes de insensible, repulsivo, malvado, rompe corazones, tramposo, egoísta, mortifago – la última palabra la dijo lanzada al aíre… necesitaba saber si ese hombre que estaba junto a ella era un mortifago, si lo negaba ferozmente debía tener cuidado, todo dependería de su comportamiento.

_Así que piensan que soy mortifago. – pensó el chico. _

- Bueno que te puedo decir Granger soy un chico que se esfuerza mucho en sus deberes. Pero te apuesto algo, todos piensan eso sobre mi pero la verdad no saben si es verdad o mentira… en cambio lo que yo se de los demás es lo que es. – dijo con la voz mas seria que Hermione había escuchado antes, pero no una voz seria amenazadora sino interesante…

_Vaya Hermione ahora si que la cagaste. Mira que Harry no sabía si tenía razón… - pensó la castaña antes de mirar a Draco directamente a los ojos. _

- No creo que conozcas a la gente muy bien Malfoy – afirmo la castaña. – se perfectamente que a mi no me conoces en lo mas mínimo… en cambio yo por lo menos se que eres un rompecorazones porque varías chicas lo han dicho, también se que eres malvado porque bueno lo has sido conmigo, eres tramposo pues tu padre consigue lo que tu le pides, idiota bueno eso es evidente… solo hay 2 cosas que no se si eres pero tampoco me interesa.

- ¿Segura? – pregunto con cautela el rubio.

- ¿Me dirías que eres un mortifago? Si lo eres estarías dando a entender de una vez que eres un insensible, pues no sientes nada por aquellas personas que simplemente fueron elegidas por la magia… y si eres mortifago bueno tendrías un perfecto momento para matarme. – dijo la chica, que en ese preciso momento sintió un poco de temor. Draco asintió.

- Tienes en parte razón pero te explico algo Granger, no sabes nada… es verdad no me veas así… por ejemplo sabes que soy rompecorazones porque hay varias chicas que te lo han dicho, pero ¿alguna vez te lo he roto a ti?... no me interrumpas, yo no lo hice… ellas no son idiotas, por eso no busco a niñas como Blaise, cada quien sabe a lo que se atiene… ellas sabían que solo serían unas cuentas noches y aún así aceptaron conociendo la fama que tenía, malvado…este…creo que un niño de 10 y 11 años solo hace aquellas cosas en las que fue inculcado, en aquellos momentos creía ferozmente que tu sangre era sucia… literalmente sucia, tramposo… eso solo lo dicen los idiotas que sobrevalúan las cosas, soy completamente independiente desde 4to, no le pido cosas a mi padre, no las necesito… tengo mis capacidad, idiota esa es la única que te acepto y con respecto a lo de mortifago, supongo que tienes razón en algo si lo fuera…eso demostraría que soy un insensible o tal vez todo lo contrario… es fácil sentarse en la silla del juez pero no en la del acusado… y no sería prudente matarte en este momento Granger porque todo el mundo sabe que estoy contigo. Así que sería completamente elemental que fui yo el que provoque algo con nuestro historial sería algo lógico. – respondió todo lo que la chica dijo, Hermione estaba asombrada, jamás hubiera pensado que Draco era tan inteligente, locuaz y concreto en sus palabras… estaba extasiada con sus palabras, prestando atención y descartando la idea de Harry… era imposible que fuera un mortifago… - eso demuestra que no me conoces en lo absoluto. No tienes ni un gramo de empatía.

- Si claro tu desbordas empatía por los poros… tu tampoco me conoces a mi Malfoy – exclamo la chica, muy segura de sus palabras… Draco sonrió torcidamente, abrió un aula del sexto piso y luego de cerrarla continúo.

- Verás eres algo fácil de descifrar Granger – afirmo el chico – pero tranquila no diré nada.

- JA… eso dicen las personas que no saben nada – se burlo la joven.

- ¿Si? Bueno dame tu varita. – dijo Draco.

- ¿Qué? Estás loco – exclamo la joven.

- No, eso sino soy… dame tu varita… juro que no te lanzara una imperdonable. Ya no me interesa tanto tu muerte. – dijo serio el chico… Hermione no sabe como ni el porque pero le dio la varita a Draco, Draco la tomó y la metió dentro de su túnica, sin ni siquiera tocarla mucho, no quería que la joven se molestara y sintiera mas insegura – es para que no intentes matarme tú… puedo soportar otra cachetada pero no un hechizo – ironizo el chico… Hermione se ruborizo al recordar la bofetada que le había dado en tercer año.

- Verás… eres una sabelotodo como lo sé porque simplemente lo eres, para eso naciste… también se que eres buena con los hechizos mejor que cualquiera en esta escuela… mejor que muchos profesores, en ataque y defensa eres excelente pero eres demasiado reglamentaria jamás te atreverías a usar una imperdonable… pero que problema tienes, en todo quieres interrumpir…estoy hablando Granger la educación… prosigo, no te gustan las injusticias, quieres y crees que podrás cambiar el mundo mágico y quien sabe si también quieres cambiar el muggle… cuando Pansy te dijo indeseable, eso realmente te dolió porque bueno aunque tienes otras prioridades nunca esta demás estar con alguien, pero de igual manera no te dejas vencer por nadie, porque piensas que eso es ser vulnerable y no te gusta serlo… a veces te deben obstinar tus amigos pero como crees que no muchas personas te aguantaran les aceptas cualquier cosa. – Hermione abría y cerraba la boca, es que acaso le estaba leyendo la mente… invadiendo sus sentimientos. – te creen frígida pero lo mas seguro es que seas inmensamente caliente en la cama… auch Granger es verdad, eso es lo que se ve… pero bueno se nota que aún eres virgen… no me pegues más… lo que pasa es que no has sentido un gusto realmente grande por alguien… sentir por una persona todas y cada una de las cosas que has escuchado y leído.

- Entonces tu sí las has sentido – afirmo la chica… si el ya había estado con mujeres quería decir que ya las había sentido. Draco la miro con el ceño fruncido de nuevo interrumpiendo.

- Los hombres son diferentes Granger… no eres muy inteligente. – bromeo el chico y por eso recibió otro golpe, en el brazo de seguro tenía un morado.

- ¿Cómo diferentes? – pregunto.

- Te explico brutita – bromeo el joven de nuevo la charla se había puesto algo entretenida. – los hombres no sienten cuando están en la cama simplemente hacen y listo, así se desahogan, eliminan frustraciones… cuando realmente les gusta una mujer les cuesta hacerlo con ellas. No por nosotros sino por ustedes que son mas sentimentales y queremos aparentar que respetamos sus decisiones.

- Pero en realidad todo es un disfraz. – dijo la chica.

- En cierta parte…porque el hombre quiere que cuando la mujer que le gusta realmente lo haga con él… lo haga con confianza, entregándose cien por ciento, afirmando que es su propiedad.

- Parece ganada – bufo Hermione…

- No seas tonta, eso es sistema de posesión, es sentirte parte del otro nada más.

- Entonces te ha pasado, sabes mucho.

- No, no me a pasado… lo que te digo son cosas elementales. – afirmo el chico, la verdad es que la mayoría de las personas lo sabían.

- Pero para ninguna mujer es solo sexo – dijo Hermione.

- Ahora hay mujeres que se quieren igualar con los hombres, entonces hacen lo que sea para conseguir a los hombres, sin importar perder su dignidad Granger… por eso los hombres ya no les interesa mucho tener sexo con cualquier chica, ya que a ellas tampoco les importa eso.

- Pero eso es horrible – dijo alarmada Hermione, ¿el mundo era así?

- Bueno tú eres al parecer la única que piensa así. – afirmo el rubio – pero te digo que cuando sientas de verdad algo por alguien, pensaras en entregarte a él.

- Lo sé – concedió la chica – pero no lo haré con cualquiera, debo estar enamorada… no se para que me quitaste mi varita, no quiero matarte.

- Siempre hay que estar prevenido – afirmo Malfoy, mientras le entregaba de nuevo su varita a Hermione, chocando sus dedos por un milésimo segundo, pero un segundo que ocasiono descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo de ambos. Los 2 separaron sus manos y las metieron en el bolsillo que tenían sus respectivas túnicas.

- Me imagino que sino lo fueras ya tendrías muchos Malfoysitos – bromeo Hermione. Draco abrió de par en par sus ojos así que la leona le gustaba bromear.

- Si quieres no me prevengo contigo Granger… tal vez salga alguien lindo – comento el rubio logrando que la gryffindor se enrojeciera por completo. – es chiste. – se apresuro en decir antes de recibir un hechizo.

- Idiota.

- Lo sé. Pero ahora en serio ¿me equivoque en algo sobre lo que dije de ti? – tenía curiosidad, quería saber cuanto había avanzado en sus largas horas estudiando la mentalidad, la empatía y expresiones faciales de los humanas.

- No – dijo tajante, no quería hablar sobre eso.

- Oye no de enfurezcas… ¿Por qué no has estado con nadie mas que con el gorila? – pregunto curioso el platino.

- Porque nadie quiere salir con una come libros – dijo tajante la castaña y miro al rubio cortantemente – ya son las 11, linda charla… no se te olviden las cosas para la poción, a las 8 en el salón… Adiós – y sin dejar que el rubio se despidiera se marcho.

- Así que ella también cree que no es deseable… vaya que es tonta la ratona come libros. – se dijo para si mismo Malfoy caminando ahora con un solo destino: su habitación, necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas, su plan tenía que ponerse en marcha rápido… en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta que había sido un tonto años atrás… todo lo que Granger había dicho era verdad, él solía ser todas esas cosas, no le importaban las personas, era un maldito idiota, simplemente se creía completamente superior a cualquiera y aunque aún lo seguía creyendo ahora sabía sus límites y como quería superarlos, pero ahora lamentablemente estaba haciendo lo que hacía por una razón: pensar en las personas, pensar en su familia y no en si mismo. Era increíble que la condenada sabelotodo también fuera empatica por razón propia, pero ahora nadie podía conocerlo realmente, él no se dejaría conocer por nadie… ahora eran contados con una mano quienes lo conocían y la verdad se resumían a un solo dedo: Severus Snape…pero esa conversación de hoy le había servido de algo nuevo… tenía que cuidarse del cara rajada pues estaba sospechando ferozmente lo que era la realidad y otra, Granger debía ser excesivamente caliente en la cama, algo bueno pero comprometedor pues también se notaba que la joven bruja era extremadamente difícil, seria, violenta, sincera y nada flexible con sus pensamientos, además sabia que todas esas cosas no las conocería pues la chica era jodidamente dura, con modales, moral y todas esas cosas que el ni quería ni debía conocer.

* * *

><p>Hermione se pego junto a la estatua de Lachlan el larguirucho, respirando entrecortadamente.<p>

_¿Cómo es posible que ese maldito hurón me conozca tanto? Y de seguro no dijo todo. – pensaba la joven bruja, quien no dejaba de sentir como su corazón bombeaba sangre rápida y descontroladamente y sus pulmones inspiraban y expulsaban aire descontroladamente._

* * *

><p><em>"Las cosas siempre cambian, estés preparado o no"<em>


	4. Sorpresas, decepciones

_**Sorpresas, decepciones. **_

Al llegar a su habitación tras haberse zafado de una molesta morena muy guapa pero completamente perturbadora y sin vergüenza, se despojo de sus prendas, estaba realmente cansado… cansado de estudiar, de aparentar que era un adolescente normal cuando la realidad era otra, otra absolutamente brutal.

Se quitó su camisa blanca y la colocó en la ropa sucia, se dirigió al baño, tomo una ligera ducha, relajante, fría para el resto del mundo pero para él era extremadamente perfecta, al salir del baño noto como la chica que años anteriores había usado para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales estaba entrando por la habitación, viéndolo de esa manera pecaminosa, que tantas veces antes lo había excitado pero que ya no sentía absolutamente nada, algo extraño a decir verdad pero no podía saber el porque le parecía últimamente alguien corriente.

- Hola Draquito – dijo Pansy con una voz que cualquier chico hubiera deseado escuchar, emanaba lujuria.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sin demora el rubio, quien se quito el paño frente a ella sin ningún tipo de vergüenza para luego ponerse un boxer.

- Lo que necesito y solo tu puedes satisfacer. – contesto la joven mientras se quitaba la túnica negra con la insignia verde y plateada de su cuerpo. Dejándolo al desnudo, mostrando sus definidas caderas y piernas… su pequeño pero levantado busto, su linda y larga cintura, toda una mujer, una mujer que muchos codiciaban y otros ya había tenido el placer de tener… pero allí estaba un joven rubio que la había tenido muchas veces antes y ya no le interesaba en lo absoluto… ¿sexy? Por supuesto que era sexy pero simplemente no le interesaba, le parecía una típica chica más del montón.

- Búscate a otro – le espeto Draco sin mucha educación.

- No quiero otro – respondió la chica y antes que Draco le respondiera se le abalanzo encima, pasando sus manos y brazos por el cuello del chico y besándolo en la boca, sin timidad, conociéndola de principio a fin. Lamiendo, saboreando y sintiendo los labios del platino… Draco al principio estaba teniendo resistencia pero luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que la verdad necesitaba un desestresante y Pansy ya que se ofrecía tan voluntariamente, no la iba a desperdiciar… pero le demostraría que a él ya no le interesaba, que no sentía nada aunque jamás estuvo seguro de si había sentido algo por ella, algo que no fuera deseo simple y vanamente sexual. Draco abrió su boca y ataco la de ella con furia sin delicadeza sin romance, la tomo de las caderas y la elevo un poco para que ella pusiera sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él mismo… al hacerlo la pego contra la pared, aún besando y masajeando sus muslos y glúteos, apretando de vez en cuando, dejando sus dedos marcados en la piel de la chica.

Pansy gemía entre cada beso, necesitaba respirar pero Draco no le daba compasión, simplemente la masajeaba y besaba sin parar, ella acariciaba el cabello rubio de Draco mientras sentía los corrientazos de excitación pasar por su espalda y llegar a su bajo vientre clamando atención, estaba húmeda, necesitada de él. Porque él la satisfacía, ella lo idolatraba… Draco había tenido a tantas y había aprendido todo de ellas, era un maestro en la cama… te dejaba sedienta de él… por eso es que jamás se cansaría de su cuerpo, de sus caricias, aunque fuera un grosero con ella… ella sentía en el fondo que él algún día la amaría tanto como ella lo hacía.

- Draco – decía entre gemidos la chica cada vez que Draco pasaba de besar su boca a besar, lamer y morder sus pechos, su cuello, clavícula. Pero al momento en que la escuchaba hablar volvía a taparle la boca con un beso, no quería escucharla. Solo quería tenerla y dejarla.

Masajeo sus senos con fuerza, sin ternura… Pansy lo veía en algunos momentos con extrañes, algo no andaba bien, él jamás había sido tan brusco. Pansy intento acariciar la nuca de Draco con ternura pero este cogió sus brazos y los subió por encima de su cabeza y hundió la de él en el cuello de la chica, succionando su piel, dejando pequeños chupones en el cuello de Pansy… Pansy a pesar de en que momentos pensaba no andaba bien gemía sin parar, estaba al borde del colapso… Las caricias de Draco fueran como fueran eran perfectas.

La elevo un poco mas, a nivel de su entrepierna, la acaricio sin delicadeza, la beso sin ternura y bajo de un solo jalón sus boxers, penetrándola en el acto… La chica gimió, jadeo y se aferro al cuello de Draco con éxtasis en ella, encorvaba su espalda por las diferentes descargas de placer que sentía, Draco la envestía una y otra vez sin control, sin cuidado… solo quería acabar en ella de una vez.

- Draco – dijo entre jadeos la chica antes de llegar al placer definitivo, al cenit de sus sentirés.

Draco paro de una vez, la miro a los ojos y la bajo de su cuerpo, se subió el bóxer de nuevo y se dio la vuelta a su cama, dejando una pensativa Pansy para y completamente desnuda allí en una de las paredes de su habitación.

- Lárgate – le dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. Pansy lo miró atónita ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Se suponía que ya estuviera feliz y no la tratara mal.

- Pero… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la chica mientras se colocaba su capa.

- Nada, simplemente ya no te necesito – dijo sin prestarle atención y recostándose en su cama.

- Draquito pero es que no entiendo. – decía la chica al borde las lágrimas.

- ¿Que no entiendes?... tuvimos sexo… se acabo el sexo… ya no te necesito.

- Maldita sea Draco no juegues conmigo.

- Siempre lo he hecho, otra cosa es que eres una completa idiota que no te terminas de dar cuenta Pansy… me sabe a mierda lo que tu quieras conmigo… pues yo contigo no quiero ni nunca quise nada… solo eres esto una noche de sexo y listo. – Pansy no entraba en razón, las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas sin control… la persona que había imaginado mil veces como el padre de sus hijos la estaba humillando, la había usado y desechado.

- Yo no soy un juguete Draco – espeto la chica.

- ¿No lo eres?... para mi siempre lo has sido, así que deja el maldito berrinche, desde un principio te dije que no me molestaras, seguiste pues hicimos lo que solo yo podía hacer… ahora lárgate antes que te maldiga aquí mismo.

- No serías capaz – dijo la chica en un susurró de lágrimas, pensando que Draco no la había escuchado pero no estaba mas lejos de la verdad, en un segundo tenía a Draco frente a ella y oprimiendo su garganta. - ¿Qué? – pregunto con dificultad la presión en su garganta no la dejaba hablar bien.

- Te lo diré una vez mas… solo una… yo no soy el Draco que conociste, no me temblara el pulso en matarte o cruciarte si me estorbas y fastidias como siempre lo has hecho, así que lárgate de una vez por todas a no ser que de verdad no quieras tener jamás un hijo ni conmigo ni con nadie. - ¿Cómo sabía lo de los hijos, había leído su mente? Pansy inhalaba y exhalaba aire por la boca, ya se le hacía difícil el respirar siquiera.

Draco la soltó de una vez y se irguió de nuevo en su cama, Pansy sobaba con descontrol su cuello y sin decir palabra, sin ni siquiera mirarlo salió de esa habitación… estaba aterrada, no era posible que una persona pudiera haber cambiado tanto, era la peor noche de su vida, estaba segura que había visto destellos verdes en los ojos de Draco, destellos que no eran nada bueno, destellos que amenazaban muerte, jamás quería verlos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Pansy? – pregunto Blaise a la morena al verla salir de la habitación de Draco de la manera en la que había salido, despeinada, sudada, pero con expresión de terror. – Tan mal lo hace.

- Cállate maldito imbecil – le grito la chica quien se introdujo a su habitación y tranco la puerta ruidosamente.

- Que humor – bufo el joven, estaba tomando té… siempre lo hacía antes de dormir, decía que era algo realmente bueno para el sueño y para mantener la piel hidratada. Pensó en ir a la habitación de Draco pero luego de pensárselo bien, se retiro a su habitación, no quería ver la cara del rubio, tal vez lo golpeaba y esa noche no quería pelear… esa noche se había acostado con una slytherin de tercer año, chica bastante estrecha pero con bastante experiencia, era sorprendente la cultura de esos días, ya nadie tenía pudor. – Vaya noche – se dijo así mismo antes de caer rendido en su cama… eso era algo perfecto en slytherin todos tenían sus propias habitaciones, bueno solo los que estaban en sexto y séptimo, los demás tenían que compartir, algo difícil para una serpiente.

* * *

><p>Había quedado a oscuras, sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien pero la verdad es que ni siquiera sentía un gramo de culpa, le valía mierda lo que había pensado, sentido Pansy… estaba arto, no le interesaba nadie, además tenía unas ganas de usar una imperdonable, las extrañaba pronunciar, sentir correr por sus venas el poder de hacer sufrir a otra persona, a otro mago que no se equiparaba con él.<p>

Se sentó en su cama y saco de una de las gavetas de la cómoda un paquete que contenía una gargantilla, era lo primero que se le había ocurrido, necesitaba empezar su plan para matar al viejo decrepito, ya había recibido un ultimátum del Señor Oscuro advirtiéndole que no gozaba de paciencia y que cuando acabara aquella mínima paciencia la pagaría con el hermoso cráneo de su madre, palabras breves pero terroríficas… como odiaba a ese asqueroso reptil, quisiera haber sido el elegido para matarlo el con sus propias manos, pero no el elegido era un tonto simplón que tenía complejos de héroes, mataba serpientes, profesores, dementotes, pero lo que realmente debía hacer no hacía… pero claro el siempre tenía el respaldo de sus patéticos amigos y el del asqueroso director, que aunque fuera el mago mas fuerte de todos era un inepto.

- Esto debe funcionar – exclamo el chico, mientras sacaba su varita y conjuraba una potente maldición al collar. – Mañana – dijo el rubio antes de introducir la gargantilla en un sobre, luego en una caja y luego en un pequeño paquete de regalo… lo coloco en la mesita al lado de su cama y se acostó… sabía que no dormiría mucho, hace meses que no lo hacía, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba sumergir unos minutos en aquellos profundos sueños, en lo mas profundo del subconsciente, pero enseguida se despertaba, alerta, sudando… cada día tenía una pesadilla, una pesadilla repetitiva, sabía que era su Lord el que hacía aquello, que era irreal pero lo sentía tan vivido que ya ni siquiera le gustaba dormir, había probado con pócimas para no soñar pero siempre aparecía el sueño, siempre aparecía su madre degollada en la sala de su casa, junto a su padre tieso y pálido sin vida, sin ningún rastro de valentía en sus ojos, ambos yacían en el suelo de su gran mansión, muertos, llenos de sangre y a él frente al señor Tenebroso, con su varita rota, con aquel trozo de madera que determinaba tu valía en el mundo mágica, aquel trozo de madera que nadie era capaz de romper pues era algo valioso, ni el mas feroz enemigo rompía la varita de otro, pero en sus sueños así estaba él, sin varita, sin orgullo, sin padres, sin absolutamente nada… cada noche soñaba aquello, cada noche pensaba que moriría en manos de Voldemort. Temblaba de solo pensarlo. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, sabía que en algún momento dormiría y que de nuevo soñaría.

* * *

><p>- Maldito y asqueroso hurón, se cree todo un psíquico – se quejaba la castaña, mientras se duchaba… había entrado a su sala común, todos dormían ninguno de sus amigos se había preocupado en esperarla, ni siquiera Ron que seguro había llegado poco antes que ella, se dirigió al baño, no sabía porque sentía tanto calor, pero un calor que emanaba desde el interior de su cuerpo un calor sofocante… no podía sacarse de la cabeza todas las verdades que le había dicho Malfoy, ni siquiera ella misma se había puesto a pensar tanto en ellas.<p>

- Yo no soy rígida – se decía a si misma, estaba impresionada, muchas veces había pensado todo lo que el rubio le había dicho esa noche… siempre había pensado que sus amigos eran idiota, que Harry aunque fuera el elegido era un verdadero perdedor, inculto, fofo y prepotente en ciertos casos, Ron ni se diga muchas veces lo había considerado inservible y sobretodo interesado, pero es que ellos eran los únicos que la había aceptado y querido, muchas otras veces también pensó que solo lo habían hecho por que ella los ayudaba en sus trabajos, no porque realmente sintieran afecto por ella, con el tiempo se formo el lazo pero a veces seguía sintiéndose fuera del montón, no se sentía completa con ellos, a veces algo hacía falta en el rompecabezas. – cree conocerme muy bien, simplemente dijo las primeras cosas que se le ocurrieron… JA seguro todo lo que dije es verdad, así siempre a sido… además él no puede cambiar… aunque hoy fue lo mas parecido a una charla que hemos tenido en toda una vida… Extraño, bueno debe ser que tal vez si a madurado un poquito…pero solo un poco… Calla ya Hermione Jane Granger. – se regaño así misma, pero es que no se sacaba de su cabeza todas aquellas palabras.

Salió de la ducha, se quiso secar allí mismo en el baño, observando su cuerpo en el espejo de 2 metros que había en ese baño por petición de Lavander y Parvati, algo a lo que ella se rehusó le parecía, narciso, estúpido, infantil pero ahora allí estaba viendo su cuerpo desnudo en aquel gran espejo, tenía unos buenos bustos, eso siempre había dicho su madre, decía que tenía los mejores senos que había visto alguna vez, además de una delgada cintura, que terminaban en unas anchas pero bien definidas caderas que torneaban unas finas, erguidas y definidas piernas, como las de su madre, gruesas, con carne, pero sin celulitis, sin huecos por la cantidad de músculo que tenía, se coloco de perfil y vio su trasero, no era grande, ni pequeño, era proporcional a su cuerpo, levantado, siempre le había gustado sus glúteos, era lo que mas le gustaba de su cuerpo, pero jamás lo exhibía como otras chicas, odiaba colocarse minifaldas, shorts que mostraran algo mas que sus piernas, tampoco le gustaba usar ropa ajustada, que mostrara cada curva que tenía… no era partidaria de aquello, mientras menos más. Ese era su dilema y siempre lo sería, no empezaría a usar ropa ajustada simplemente para conseguir a un chico, prefería que la llamaran rígida a zorra. Eso jamás.

Se puso su ropa íntima, toda blanca, sin ningún diseño, simplemente blanca, un pequeño bikini blanco y brasier de copa blanco, se puso una pijama de ositos, seco su cabello e hizo una linda trenza. Salió del baño y se acostó en su cama, sus compañeras estaban dormidas y se podían escuchar los terribles ronquidos de Lavander, es que dios mió era insoportable hasta dormida. Cerro los ojos y pensó que por fin esa noche no tendría pesadillas, pesadillas en las que Harry moría en manos de Voldemort, pesadillas en las que sus amigos yacían junto a él y ella se quedaba completamente sola, sin nadie… escapando de las manos de cualquier mortifago pues todos la buscaban pero ella solo escapaba, allí su inteligencia no contaba, allí su magia era inservible, eran pesadillas las cuales estaba teniendo diariamente sin cesar, cambiantes pero con un único fin, mostrarle que Harry no ganaría. Suspiro y cerró sus ojos para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>- Irás a los juegos ¿verdad? – preguntaba entusiasmado el pelirrojo.<p>

- Son las selecciones Ron no el juego. – respondía la castaña… estaban tomando el desayuno en el gran comedor.

- Igual es importante – decía el chico con pucheros y con la boca llena de comida.

- No faltare, además son en la tarde… ¿cierto? – pregunto la joven sin muchos ánimos de asistir.

- Si, a las 5 ¿verdad Harry? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Si, a las 5.

- Bueno a esa hora si puedo, porque ahora iré al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas. – comento la castaña.

- Yo también debo ir a comprar unas cosas para la poción – comento esta vez Harry.

- Para eso voy yo también – afirmo la castaña. – Nos vemos en unos minutos, ¿te parece?

- Si claro – acepto el moreno.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Ron… se sentía excluido de la conversación.

- A mi habitación, buscare un libro.

- De acuerdo… iré con ustedes.

- ¿Para que? – pregunto Hermione.

- También estoy en el equipo con Harry sino sabías, o es que van a una cita – dijo furioso el pelirrojo.

- No seas tarado Ron… sino que pense que estarías entrenando todo el día. – dijo la castaña… odiaba cuando se ponía con esa actitud.

- Bueno…bueno esta bien – dijo sonriente el chico, Harry bufó y siguió leyendo su periódico del día… no habían avances de Voldemort.

- No hay avances de Voldemort – comento el moreno, haciendo que Hermione se frenara y volviera a sentar.

- ¿Nada? – pregunto la chica.

- Nada… ni siquiera un mortifago a salido… debe estar tramando algo, las cosas que han pasado son superficiales comparadas a lo que podría hacer. – dijo el moreno sobandose la cicatriz, pensaba que nadie lo notaría pero desde hacía unos días le estaba doliendo, no solo eso, le quemaba.

- ¿te duele? – pregunto la castaña, allí Ron presto atención. – si te duele es algo malo Harry, algo no anda bien…deberías hablar con Dumbledore.

- No le tomare importancia esta vez, pero si se lo comentare – dijo el moreno – ve y alístate, necesitamos ir rápido.

- Okay – dijo Hermione resignada, se levanto y mostró su mejor sonrisa, antes de marcharse no pudo evitar mirar a la mesa de las serpientes algo que la desconcertó, nunca miraba hacía ese lugar, pero allí estaba haciéndolo. Se percato que había dos pares de ojos mirándola y sin querer ver de nuevo al lugar bajo la mirada y salió de allí… conocía esa mirada perfectamente, pero tenía vergüenza de mirarlo… jamás había hablado de sexo con alguien que no fuera su madre pero ayer lo había hecho y con nada mas que con Draco.

Salió del gran Comedor y camino hacía el séptimo piso.

- Hola sabelotodo – escucho decir a un chico poseedor de una voz gruesa y segura de sí. Al voltear se dio cuenta que era Theo.

- Hola Theodore – saludo la joven con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estas de buen humor? Eso es bueno.

- Si lo estoy, pero ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto confundida.

- Tienes la fama de cuando no tienes buen humor, los rostros son tu objetivo. – bromeo el joven… Hermione carcajeo sin control, eso jamás se lo habían dicho.

- Muy buena esa – dijo sin parar de reír. - ¿A dónde ibas?

- Voy al pueblo, pero antes iba a ir al comedor a ver a Malfoy. – Theo pudo notar como las mejillas de la leona se coloreaban pero no le dio importancia.

- ¿La poción? – Pregunto – espero que sea así, debe ayudarme.

- Si a eso vamos leona. – Dijo el chico – vaya que eres estricta.

- No soy estricta – dijo con la boca abierta – soy responsable, reglamentaria, obediente.

- No hay persona que haya roto mas reglas que tu y tus amigos – dijo el chico quien había empezado a caminar.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto confundida y un poco contrariada mientras le seguía el paso al moreno.

- Pues ustedes los Gryffindors pueden ir al único lugar prohibido, como el tercer piso… pueden atacar a un profesor sin temor, pueden andar en los corredores a horas prohibidas, pueden retroceder el tiempo si les place, golpear a los alumnos de otras casas, infligir las normas del torneo de los tres magos, salir del colegio sin el permiso de la dirección, atacar a la directora aunque fuera una loca pero atacarla y con ello a estudiantes… ustedes tienen ciertos privilegios que ninguna otra casa tiene. – Hermione escuchaba atenta las palabras del joven mago, jamás había escuchado esa versión de la historia, siempre había pensado que eran héroes pero la verdad es que siempre habían roto las reglas, aunque fuera por un buen motivo siempre lo habían hecho.

- Vaya no sabía que los demás lo veían así.

- No es que lo veamos así, es que es así… que sea correcto no quiere decir que sea malo, pero estaban rompiendo reglas.

- Bueno creo que eran necesarias, a veces para hacer lo correcto debes hacer caso a tu instinto antes de las normas.

- ¿Serías capaz de romper las normas aunque todo el mundo pensara que es incorrecto? – pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa.

- Depende, dame un ejemplo.

- Okay, si por ejemplo… te enamoraras de Malfoy…no me veas así ya te explico porque lo pongo a él – Hermione asintió y escucho con atención. – Si te enamoraras de Malfoy y él por supuesto que de ti, te arriesgarías con él, a pesar de que es ilegal.

- ¿Ilegal?

- Claro…ustedes han sido rivales desde segundo año casi, tus amigos lo odian, es de la casa de Slytherin, hijo de mortifago, sangre pura… aunque no te ofendo por eso… pero en ese sentido estarían rompiendo mil reglas… ¿te arriesgarías? Solo por saber que es lo correcto, por saber que aunque no sea legal, vale la pena. – Hermione lo miró unos segundos, pensando su respuesta, era una pregunta realmente difícil… irreal por supuesto, pero en cuyo caso fuera concisa sería extremadamente difícil.

- ¿El me amaría? – pregunto la castaña.

- Claro, como nunca lo ha hecho.

- Entonces si me arriesgaría. – afirmo la joven bruja.

- ¿Segura? – pregunto aún incrédulo Theodore.

- Si. – certifico sin dudas.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto curioso.

- Si nos amamos y hay un futuro, me arriesgaría con él… juntos podríamos apoyarnos y demostrarle a las demás personas que no es incorrecto lo que hacemos, además la relación sería de nosotros los demás serían multitud… los que me aman y me aprecian de verdad simplemente serían felices si yo fuera feliz, no les interesaría nada mas. – concluyo la chica muy segura de lo que decía.

- Buena respuesta leona. Supera las expectativas – rió el chico a lo que Hermione lo acompaño con confianza.

- Aunque de verdad que sería realmente difícil.

- ¿Por qué?

- Malfoy sigue siendo un idiota, además que eso sería imposible que pasara.

- Los polos opuestos se atraen leona, la gente siempre anda en un constante cambio y que te lo digo yo Draco a cambiado… claro no se si al punto de que alguien como tu le guste.

- ¿Alguien como yo? – pregunto molesta, pensaba que se refería a su sangre, si era eso Nott también era un idiota.

- Claro, inteligente, bonita, honesta, demasiado honesta, valiente, terca, obstinada – Hermione abrió la boca de par en par y le dio un pequeño golpe al moreno en el brazo.

- Yo no soy obstinada – rió la chica, sabía que si lo era - ¿Cómo son el prototipo de Malfoy entonces? – pregunto con una curiosidad que no quería haber sentido.

- Pues le gustan taradas, sexys pero no bonitas, mentirosas, cobardes, simples, elementales, fáciles.

- Que horror – dijo con sinceridad.

- Pero te aseguro que cuando se enamore, será de una persona así como tu- Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Menos mal que yo no me enamoraría de una persona como él – dijo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

- Bueno leona eso no se sabe.

- Yo lo sé, pero a ver ¿Cómo sería tu chica ideal? – dijo picara la bruja, ese era el momento de hablar sobre Luna o saber si Luna sería una excelente candidata.

- ¿Tanta confianza? – ironizo el joven.

- Bueno, si quieres no me cuentes… lo siento – dijo apenada, pensó que podrían hablar sobre ello.

- No te tomes las cosas tan a pecho leona.

- ¿Me llamarás así de ahora en adelante? – pregunto con el ceño marcado.

- Es un buen apodo.

- Si concedo… bueno ya que no me dirás nada. – dijo la castaña quien ya estaba frente al retrato de la dama gorda junto a Theo, apenas se daba cuenta que el chico la había acompañado hasta allí.

- Vaya que eres obstinada…. Bueno creo que las mujeres que me gustan, deben ser extrovertidas, sinceras, originales, risueñas… que cada día tengan algo diferente que decir, algo diferente que aprender, cultas… muy cultas, siempre debe haber un tema de que hablar, temas de discusión… diferentes puntos de vista… - dijo Theo mientras enumeraba con los dedos. – Creo que eso es todo.

- Interesante – dijo con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Y físicamente? – pregunto interesada, siempre decían que el físico no importaba, que era la personalidad la que atrae, pero había escuchado que los hombres creían que era un equilibrio de ambas. Además si le gustaban las rubias… Luna tendría mucha oportunidad, pues Luna era todo lo que el acababa de nombrar.

- Me gustan las castañas, rubias y morenas – dijo entre risas- con tal que sea mujer, para mi todas son iguales físicamente, lo que cambia es su pensar… en los años el físico solo será un recuerdo.

- Toda la razón Theodore. – dijo sincera, ese chico era muy inteligente. – Quisiera decirte que no viéramos en el pueblo pero seguro no querrás.

- No confundas términos querida leona, quisiera pero por ahora creo que no.

- Si bueno, eso mismo – dijo la castaña con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Pero cuando llegues podemos ir a la torre de astronomía y conversar un poco. – le dijo el chico en proposición.

- No creo, hoy estaré muy ocupada, ¿mañana? – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mañana. ¿Dónde?

- No se, tu siempre me encuentras… eres como una amiga, siempre aparece en los momentos precisos – dijo con una gran sonrisa, es que debían estar juntos.

- Si tu también eres como un amigo – dijo mostrando también la silueta de una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿A quien? – pregunto curiosa.

- Un chico, que cree saber todo, pero la verdad a veces no sabe nada… terco, testarudo, difícil de asimilar… pero valiente de pies a cabeza.

- Vaya, excelente amigo.

- Si, pero muchos no opinan lo mismo.

- Bueno tal vez no lo conocen como tú.

- Si debe ser eso…

- Tal vez tiene una coraza.

- Vaya que la tiene, el cree que todos son enemigos.

- Seguro a pasado cosas difíciles en la vida.

- Demasiado, yo no las soportaría.

- ¿Quieres a tu amigo?

- ¿Quién no quiere a sus amigos?

- Eso es cierto Theodore… oye me iré. Mañana nos vemos.

- De acuerdo leona, nos vemos en la torre, no diré la hora pero si vamos al mismo tiempo es porque debíamos estar juntos – dijo sincero el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Que profundo – se burlo la castaña – pero tienes razón – concedió con una radiante sonrisa, antes de desaparecer por el cuadro de la señora gorda. Theo la miró desaparecer por el cuadro y sonrió a sus adentros, aquella chica era realmente interesante… aparte de muy culta, entretenida. Se estaba empezando a preguntar porque había tantas etiquetas.

Hermione fue a su habitación y busco rápidamente el libro que necesitaba, en el estaban anotados los ingredientes faltantes, solo los que ella compraría, iba a confiar extrañamente en el hurón.

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo, observo como sus 2 amigos estaban ya esperándola.

- ¿Listo? – pregunto con una sonrisa Harry, Hermione asintió y sonrió.

- Vamos. – dijo la chica mientras agarraba a sus amigos del brazo y salía de aquel segundo hogar.

- ¿A dónde irás primero? – esta vez era Ron él que le preguntaba.

- A todas las tiendas de pociones que haya en el pueblo, alguno de los ingredientes son difíciles de conseguir. – explico la castaña mientras repasaba la lista por enésima vez.

- Bueno, pero iremos también a tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla en las Tres escobas. – dijo en reproche el pelirrojo, a el no le interesaba mucho hacer tareas, la verdad es que le parecían aburridísimas, no sabía como su amiga podía sentir entusiasmo a la hora de hacerlas.

- Claro, me parece una excelente idea. – dijo la castaña.

Compraron todas las cosas necesarias, hasta las que no necesitaban pero que Hermione determino que eran algo interesante y que muy pronto necesitarían… Ron reprochaba el tiempo, no tendrían todo el día libre además tenía que practicar mas tiempo con Harry… el sábado sería su gran espectáculo, entraría a la gran selección de Quidditch.

- Vamos a las tres escobas – gritaba Ron como todo un niño malcriado.

- Ya vamos Ronald – dijo Hermione algo parecido a la Molly, estaba terminando de pagar algunas cosillas que había comprado a último momento. – listo, vamos.

Aunque Harry no decía nada, estaba exhausto, siempre era así… salir con Hermione era pararse en todas las tiendas, pero no de ropa, maquillaje ni zapatos… sino en las de educación, en las de aprendizaje, librerías, tiendas de plumas, pociones…etc.

Al llegar a las 3 escobas Hermione se sentó frente a Harry y Ron… Harry quería ver al profesor Horace, según ordenes del mismo Dumbledore tenía que ganarse al profesor, tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente el mismo Lord Voldemort.

- Harry no me dirás que te mando a hacer Dumbledore – le exigía la castaña mientras tomaba rápidamente su cerveza de mantequilla, no sabía porque pero le sabía exquisita.

- No Hermione, la verdad es que ni yo mismo se muy bien porque. – le respondió el moreno con una sonrisa de lastima e incertidumbre.

- Vaya que el director manda misiones extrañas – dijo Ron.

- No les huele extraño – intervino la castaña…

- No – dijeron ambos al unísono - ¿A que te huele? – pregunto Ron, mientras intentaba percibir algún olor.

- Como a menta, pero menta pura. – dijo la castaña mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, el olor le penetraba las fosas nasales.

- No – dijo Harry mientras intentaba olfatear algo pero no percibía nada más que el olor de mantequilla, cerezas y otro licor más.

- Que extraño – expreso Hermione y se pasó su mano por la nariz para intentar apaciguar el olor.

- Como todo en ti – bromeo el pelirrojo pero ese comentario no fue nada gracioso para Hermione, en el fondo de su alma sentía como se quebraban cientos de pedazos de algún material punzante… no se suponía que la persona que te gustaba te tratara de esa manera, ella no era cursi, romántica ni nada por el estilo pero tampoco era ruda, ella era en cierta parte vulnerable, le gustaba que la trataran bien, con cariño, respeto no de esa manera asexual en la que Ron se refería a ella siempre… era como si fuera un chico más. Eso la hacía quebrarse cada vez más. Hermione lo miró penetrantemente con el ceño fruncido y bajo la cabeza negando levemente… sentía una mezcla de decepción, rencor, dolor sobretodo aquello último.

Cuando levantó de nuevo su cabeza solo pudo observar una gran melena bien peinada y ventada por el viento, una melena rubia mucho más clara que el sol, una melena más bien platinada. Malfoy la miró directamente a los ojos y ella a los de él, sintió que por un momento la entendió perfectamente, entendió lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… Malfoy mostró su mejor sonrisa sardónica y subió, Hermione por primera vez sonrió para sus adentros, le dolía aquello que hacía Ron con ella, mas bien lo poco que hacía… ella pensaba que le gustaba porque era graciosos, amigable, leal pero la verdad es que el cariño que sentía por Ron se estaba esfumando cada vez más, con cada comentario, con cada mirada, con cada acto de su parte.

- Malfoy subió – exclamó Harry.

- ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto confundida la castaña.

- Es un mortifago – dijo lo más bajo posible Ron.

- ¿Lo han comprobado? – pregunto un poco asustada y lo peor es que no sabía porque sentía angustia de saber si el rubio era o no un mortifago.

- No aún, pero cada vez lo pienso más… ¿no lo ven cambiado? – pregunto Harry con clara preocupación marcada en su rostro.

- La gente cambia Harry – dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que anteriormente le había dicho Theo.

- Si para más tétrico, parece peor que su padre – ratifico el pelirrojo.

- Pues yo lo veo igual, deberían es preocuparse por las calificaciones y no en absurdas conspiraciones que nadie a confirmado – dijo la castaña mientras bufaba.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? – le grito Ron a la castaña.

- No lo defiendo idiota, pero no soy una estúpida chica todavía, hay ciertas personas que si maduran – respondió con clara intención de que hubiera entendido el mensaje.

- Buenas tardes señor Potter – interrumpió el profesor Horace, todos se callaron en el instante y mostraron su mejor y falsa sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo esta profesor? – pregunto cordialmente Potter.

- Muy bien, vine para invitarlo a la cena de navidad señor Potter.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro, esa sería la oportunidad.

- En Navidad señor Potter, obviamente… usted también esta invitada Señorita Granger. – dijo el profesor riendo de vez en cuando por ningún motivo.

- Gracias profesor – respondió la castaña sin mucho ánimo.

- Bueno me retiro chicos, hasta luego señorita Granger, señor Potter y Wenky.

- Adios – dijeron todos, Harry y Hermione consumidos por las risas.

- Vamos, necesito ir al colegio – dijo Hermione, levantándose de su lugar.

- Okay – dijo Harry levantándose junto a ella… Ron los siguió y en el momento de salir, Hermione no pudo ver como un rubio la tropezaba.

- ¡Ay! – grito Hermione por el pisotón que había recibido, realmente le dolía mucho el pie… lo sentía latir.

- Disculpa – dijo sin voltear atrás Malfoy, salió del lugar sin inmutarse, sin darse cuenta que le acababa de pedir disculpas a la sangre sucia que había odiado toda la vida.

- Te pidió disculpas – no era una pregunta, Harry estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par… Hermione se sobaba el pie mientras parpadeaba rápidamente.

- Así parece – dijo con la boca abierta Ron.

- No hay nada mas raro – dijo perpleja y adolorida castaña. Pero justamente en el momento en que pretendían salir, de las escaleras estaba bajando y no estrictamente con los pies sino levitando una pequeña joven que el trío dorado conocía, se escuchaba un continúo grito de terror por parte de alguna chica… pero lo tenebroso era ver bajar a Katie de esa manera, se podía observar borbotar sangre de su boca, sus ojos estaban en un blanco total, las articulaciones de ambos hombros estaban dislocadas, su cabeza estaba desconectada del cuerpo, desconectada completamente de las ordenes de su cerebro. - ¿Qué le sucede? – grito Hermione, a lo que rápidamente se acercó Hagrid, viendo la situación se abalanzo en la ayuda de Katie, quien no dejaba de escupir sangre, no podía hacer nada, pero era evidente que sentía todo lo que estaba pasando pues las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y recorrían las mejillas pálidas de la chica. Algo pasaba algo realmente cruel y horrible.

- No toquen eso – advirtió Hagrid, señalando un estuche negro opaco, con una gran gargantilla. - ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto el semi-gigante con una clara marca de preocupación en su rostro.

- Salió del baño – gemía la amiga de Katie, chica que nadie había visto antes, o tal vez ni siquiera recordaban por la situación – con ese paquete, le dije que lo devolviera pero decía que necesitaba entregarlo – las lagrimas salían sin control – cuando lo toco en el momento paso esto… ¿estará bien? – pregunto con la angustia que genera ver a un amigo en un estado que desconoces.

- No lo se – dijo sinceramente Hagrid- la llevare a San Mungo en este momento… ¡Harry!

- ¿Si? – dijo el muchacho, nervioso, la situación no era nada normal.

- Lleva ese paquete al colegio entrégaselo a la profesora Mcgonnagall, no lo toques, llévalo sin tocarlo.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Ron sin poder parpadear.

- Con magia – dijo sin más el semi-gigante, saliendo del lugar con una pequeña chica inconciente, con aún manchas de sangre en sus labios y mejillas. Manchas de sangre seca, manchas de dolor.

- Wingardium Leviosa – dijo Hermione, el pequeño paquete comenzó a levitar y la chica sin voltear salió del lugar, sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago que la presionaba a no pararse, que la tenía pensando en quien podría haber sido las persona que quisiera matar a una chica que jamás se había metido con nadie… Harry y Ron iban tras ella junto a la amiga de Katie.

Llegaron al colegio y para suerte de ellos no había nadie por los pasillos, fueron directamente al despacho de la transformista en donde ya los estaba esperando junto al profesor Snape.

- Señorita granger – grito la profesora – tenga cuidado.

- No soy una incompetente profesora – dijo ofendida la castaña. La profesora la miró y entendió el motivo del enojo, simplemente asintió.

- Severus, ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto aterrorizada por la joya, brillaba como un gran farol.

- Una maldición – contesto de nuevo Hermione, el profesor Snape la miro con reproche y bufo.

- Como dice la señorita Granger, sin siquiera estar siendo preguntada, es una gran maldición solo un mago realmente fuerte y conocedor de las artes oscuras pudo haberlo hecho… lo que me pregunto es como la señorita Bell sigue viva, y porque tenía esto. – dijo el pocionista, mirando interrogativamente a la amiga de Katie.

- Ella salió de baño con el paquete, le dije que lo devolviera, pero estaba como en trance – imperio, susurró Hermione – decía que debía entregarlo a como de lugar, pero sin querer toco la joya y bueno paso lo que paso – culmino la joven hundiéndose de nuevo en las profundas lagrimas.

- ¿A quien debía entregárselo? – pregunto Minerva con severidad.

- Al profesor Dumbledore – dijo la chica con miedo, todos se miraron y pudieron sentir una gran brisa entrar al lugar, un lugar que no era muy ventilado pero que ahora se sentía frío.

- Gracias señorita, puede retirarse. – dijo la profesora, deteniendo antes a los tres chicos que siempre se metían en problemas. - ¿ustedes que hacían allá?

- Estábamos tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla, cuando salíamos vimos lo sucedido, Hagrid nos pidió traer el paquete.

- Ese hombre no sabe lo que hace – dijo con seriedad Snape – dándole esto a unos niños.

- Pues no a pasado nada verdad, no somos unos tarados profesor – contraataco Hermione, estaba molesta, alguien había intentado matar a una de sus compañeras pero eso no era lo que realmente le molestaba y preocupaba, el punto era el director, alguien quería matar al director de Hogwarts, y ella sabía que si lo lograban iban a estar perdidos.

- ¿Quién habrá hecho esto? – pregunto la profesora, mas para si misma que para los demás.

- Malfoy – dijo de pronto Harry, Hermione lo miro abrumada, como era capaz de decir una cosa así sin pruebas.

- Esa es una acusación realmente grave, señor Potter – espeto el profesor Snape.

- Él estaba allá, lo vimos salir preocupado – dijo con seguridad el moreno.

- Eso no quiere decir nada – grito alguien que no pensaron diría nada… Hermione estaba alterada, es que acaso su amigo se había vuelto loco.

- Tu lo viste, hasta te pidió disculpas – dijo Ron esta vez, empeorando la situación, Hermione no podía creer que ambos estuvieran actuando tan estupidamente… Snape miraba la escena con atención, que hacía la sabelotodo defendiendo a su ahijado, él sabía todo lo que le había hecho Draco a ella anteriormente.

- Eso no quiere decir nada, su padre esta preso, su madre esta sola, no tiene amigos o no los aparenta… pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a matar a cualquier persona y menos al director. – culmino la castaña furibunda, lucía como toda una leona.

- Tiene razón la señorita Granger… señor Potter y Weasly mida sus palabras la próxima vez, las acusaciones que dieron son realmente peligrosas. – dijo la profesora Mcgonnagall, molesta e indignada por aquella escena violenta por parte de sus alumnos.

– Pueden retirarse. – todos salieron en silencio, ambos profesores pudieron ver como Hermione había cruzado en lado contrario al de sus amigos y ellos quedaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asombrados por la actitud de su amiga.

- La chica a cambiado – dijo con una sonrisa, tétrica pero sincera el profesor Snape.

- Espero no sea para mal. – dijo preocupada la transformista.

- No lo será, me retiro. – dijo sin mas el pocionista, tenía unas cosas que hablar, unas cosas que decirle al director, serías, difíciles, sentía que algo pasaría pronto, algo que determinaría el ganador de esa guerra, que ya podía olerse, esa guerra que se aproximaba rápidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas buenas, aqui esta otra capitulo, aunque bueno estoy baja de animos, pensé que escribía bien y la verdad no recibí muchos comentarios, solo 3... 3 excelentes comentarios que me hicieron seguir... pero al parecer no les gusto mucho el fic :( eso es malo...<br>****Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado. Dejen comentarios. Hasta la próxima. **

Por cierto aunque no consiga muchos comentarios, seguiré la historia, porque a mi si me gusto :$


	5. Cumpleaños ¿Feliz? descubriendo cosas

_**Cumpleaños ¿feliz? descubriendo cosas. **_

* * *

><p>Estaban en una habitación oscura, donde la luz del sol no entraba por ninguna grieta, la humedad se percibía con solo estar allí y olía a calderos quemados, pociones mal hechas, tenebroso pero acogedor para ellos, pues se sentían en su ambiente, en su hogar.<p>

- ¿Para que me mandaste a llamar? – preguntaba una sería voz, madura para la edad que tenía su ocupante, con dejes de superioridad.

- Hoy paso algo curioso – respondía otra voz igual de seria, pero pausada, como recitando un poema.

- Vayamos al grano Snape – decía la otra voz, odiaba cuando el hombre le daba mil vueltas al asunto.

- ¿Sabes quien te defendió hoy? – pregunto el pelinegro.

- No – decía ya bastante obstinado el hombre que lo acompañaba, la situación ya lo estaba cansando.

- Alguien que jamás pensé Draco, alguien que cualquier persona pensaría quisiera verte hundida.

- ¿Quién?, ¿En que? – bufó el platinado.

- Granger – lanzó el hombre, con una gran sonrisa que no podía verse por la oscuridad pero que el rubio pudo percibir.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto esta vez interesado, pero no en altas cantidades… pero aquello era algo que no se esperaba.

- El señor Potter cree y acierta en que tuviste algo que ver con el "accidente" de la señorita Bell – dijo Snape y Draco carraspeó, no le había dicho nada a Snape pero su padrino era inmensamente inteligente para sospecharlo, además de acertarlo, lo que no le gustaba era que cara rajada estuviera sospechando todavía de aquello. – lo dijo sin restricciones hoy, aseguraba que habías sido tu pero la señorita Granger negó el asunto, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto con un deje de intriga en la última frase - ¿Te estas juntando con ella, Draco?

Draco no pudo evitar mostrar la gran sonrisa que le produjo saber que la sabelotodo lo hubiera defendido y más de la comadreja y cara rajada… no sentía nada por la chica y no creía que la castaña sintiera algo por el, simplemente por una conversación, pero la idea no estaba del todo mal, la joven era sexy, atractiva e inteligente, el problema era hacerle cambiar la forma de pensar que tenía con respecto a él, por todos los años de insultos, maltratos que habían ocurridos entre ellos.

- Aún no – dijo el platino con el mismo tono y acento que uso su antiguo profesor de pociones.

- Draco se como eres, por eso te digo esto, esa chica no es de fiar, además que seas un maestro en la oclumancia no quiere decir que el señor oscuro no lo sea también. – decía con preocupación Snape. Sabía que Draco era rebelde y más ahora que había cambiado mucho su manera de pensar con respecto a las cosas de la sangre – recuerda que ella es una sangre sucia y amiga de Potter.

- Me sabe a mierda que tipo de sangre sea Snape – lo decía serio, con molestia – si es amiga de Potter ese no es mi asunto, pero yo me junto con quien me de la gana, además la chica no es fea y no es bruta, así que cualquier decisión que tome tendrá mi consecuencia… Mía – culmino el joven mago y sin esperar respuesta salió de aquel lugar ubicado en lo más profundo de las mazmorras.

- Es que el bruto eres tú Draco – dijo en un suspiro Snape, sabía lo que pasaría, sabía como terminaría esa historia y eso, eso era exactamente lo que no podía aceptar. Lo que no podía permitirse, él era su ahijado no su espejo. – Lily – dijo en un susurro y desapareció por la misma puerta que había usado el platino minutos antes.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

- Nos encontramos – dijo una voz que Hermione sintió como el mismo cantar de ángeles.

- Entonces estaba destinado – respondió con una sonrisa, la cual Theo respondió con otra igual de sincera.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – pregunto el moreno, él era culto, pero también era inteligente, no conocía a la castaña pero sabía que algo no andaba bien. La sonrisa de Hermione aunque era sincera, estaba apagada…demasiado diría él.

- ¿Podría preguntarte algo? – contra preguntó la chica y Theo asintió – siéntate – Theo hizo caso y se sentó junto a ella, sacando las piernas por los barandales de la torre de astronomía. – si tus amigos están seguros de que alguien es malo, muy malo pero tu ya no piensas mucho eso, sientes que algo a cambiado pero sigues expresando tu desprecio… ¿eso es malo? – pregunto un poco avergonzada por la situación, era ella la que siempre respondía preguntas, no las hacías. Theo se quedó en silencio unos minutos y contesto con honestidad.

- No es malo, pero ¿esa persona como ha cambiado? – pregunta Theo.

- Bueno últimamente he concedido que la gente puede cambiar con las diferentes experiencias que haya vivido, que no es bueno juzgar a las personas porque juzgamos a los que no conocemos y entendemos ¿cierto? – dijo con una sonrisa, eso era algo que él le había dicho anteriormente, y ella se daba cuenta que era verdad, toda su casa siempre había criticado a las otras pero nunca les había preguntado nada, nunca habían intentado tratarlas. - ¿Qué pasa si esa persona paso por tantas cosas que cambio para bien? – pregunto la joven, tenía una inmensa batalla en su cerebro, sobre lo que era seguro y lo que era una falsedad. De nuevo Theo pensó un rato y asintió.

- Tal vez no es para bien, pero puede que sea lo correcto – concluyo el chico. Hermione lo miró aún mas confundida.

- Si está bien es porque es lo correcto – afirmo la joven sin dudas.

- Te equivocas mi pequeña leona, que sea correcto no quiere decir que este bien, te daré un ejemplo muy factible y conocido, tu amigo debe matar a ya sabemos quien eso es lo correcto ¿verdad? – Hermione asiente – pero no esta bien, porque estarías matando a una persona.

- Pero una mala persona – contraataca la chica.

- Pero persona al fin, un ser que a hecho maldad pero que matándolo te vuelves un poco como él, ese es mi punto de vista, tal vez esa persona no sea buena, pero este haciendo lo correcto, tal vez sea luz pero este lleno de oscuridad. – Hermione lo miró y asintió tenía razón el chico, esta conversación jamás lo hubiera podido tener con Harry ni Ron, tal vez con solo una persona. Luna.

- ¿Theo? – pregunto la castaña para llamar la atención del chico, el cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecerse. – ¿Te gusta alguien?

- No – dijo con sinceridad el joven.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto sorprendida, el chico no era feo, era atractivo, no de su tipo pero atractivo.

- No lo sé… no veo a nadie lo suficientemente interesante. – respondió con sencillez.

- Me ofendes – dijo con alardes de ofensa la castaña.

- ¿Te gusto? – pregunto pensando que de verdad estaba ofendida.

- No – grito la chica y estalló en carcajadas – para nada.

- Ahora el ofendido soy yo – dijo con unas cuantas risas – eres interesante, no me malinterpretes, pero te veo como una amiga, como una persona con la cual puedo tener una conversación decente, inteligente y además con diferentes puntos de vistas.

- Exactamente de la misma manera pienso yo – dijo ruborizada por todos los halagos que le daba el chico – pero conozco una persona que siente algo por ti – dijo la chica, pensando que era lo correcto. Theo la miró confundido, la verdad el nunca había estado con una chica formalmente, solo había hecho unas cuantas locuras anteriormente pero casi siempre era por convencimiento de Blaise.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto interesado.

- Que tal si – comenzó un poco apenada – vas a la fiesta de Navidad con ella.

- ¿Qué fiesta de Navidad?

- La fiesta que da el profesor Horace. Seguro te invito.

- Esa fiesta – dijo aburrido – pero ¿Quién es?

- No seas impaciente serpiente, irás con ella, ella es completamente fascinante, te encantara. – dijo emocionada la castaña parándose de un solo salto, jamás había planeado una cosa así, pero le parecía tan emocionante unir a esas 2 personas, la verdad le gustaba la pareja que formaban, Theo era tan genial, genuino, inteligente y Luna simple y llanamente era fantástica. – Nos vemos luego Theo, gracias – dijo y salió corriendo, le emocionaba la idea y lo peor es que no sabía el porque.

Theo se quedó allí sentado pensando en lo loca que era su nueva compañera de charlas, pensó en que nunca había tenido una cita y que jamás había tenido una amiga mujer. Siempre eran Draco o Blaise, Pansy no contaba porque lo único le lograba era obstinarlo pues le parecía superficial y dependiente.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

Jadeaba, llevaba más de 1 hora buscando a su desquiciada amiga y no la encontraba por ningún lado, no podía ir a su sala común pues no podía entrar, pero había ido al comedor, a los salones que habituaba, a los jardines del colegio y no había rastros de ella, estaba caminando por la sexta planta, con los pies adoloridos y ya la emoción principal difuminada, estaba exhausta, caían pequeñas gotas de sudor de su frente y la respiración aún era irregular.

Camino por lo pasillo del sexto piso, sin casi ninguna esperanza de encontrarla, no quería esperar a la cena para verla, además no tenía muchos ánimos de ir al gran salón y verle las caras a sus amigos, se sentía tan distante a ellos. Al cruzar una esquina sintió como una mano increíblemente fuerte la jalaba para atrás y pegaba contra la pared, cerró los ojos automáticamente, no pudo pensar otra cosa que no fuera en que la había atacado un mortifago pero en ese preciso momento sintió un aroma a mente que hizo que abriera los ojos en el acto mostrándole el rostro de quien menos se imaginaba, el rostro de la persona que jamás en la vida hubiera pensado, asociado.

- ¿Qué haces sola por aquí Granger? – pregunto la helada y varonil voz de su enemigo, de su antiguo enemigo, la tenía presionada contra la pared pero sin fuerza, no sentía dolor y aunque quería contestarle con furia sentía aún el aroma y eso la abrumaba, ¿Cómo mierdas? ¿Por qué era ese olor? ¿Era apropósito? No era imposible, sentía la furia crecer dentro de ella, pero no por lo que había hecho Malfoy sino por lo que sentía en la boca del estomago ella, como era posible que hubiera sentido aquel olor de esa manera, tan fuerte, tan penetrante… entonces ato cabos.

En el pueblo había percibido el olor antes de ver a Malfoy subir las escaleras, en el salón antes de colocarse de nuevo en su sitio había visto su rostro de refilón y ahora lo sentía tan cerca, de pronto sentía como su pulso latía una y otra vez, pero no de la emoción sino del cólera que se incrementaba.

- Mierdas Malfoy quítate – dijo empujándolo fuertemente hacía atrás pero casi no surtió efecto porque Draco solo se aparto de ella, pero no por la fuerza que ella creyó ejercer sino por su propio interés.

- Que agresiva, me entero que hoy como buena gryffindor defendiste a un compañero que aunque no era de tu casa. – dijo con malicia el chico, Hermione lo miró molesta y le dio un gran golpe en el brazo… A Draco esos gestos no le dolían pero le causaban risa.

- Eres un idiota, te defendí porque me parecía inmaduro lo que estaban diciendo sobre ti. – dijo segura la chica.

- ¿Qué decían? – pregunto con cautela, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Que eras un mortifago el cual había maldecido a Katie – dijo Hermione acariciando sus manos, aunque no lo admitiera no quería escuchar una afirmativa de la boca de Malfoy, pero lo que no entendía era porque no quería escucharla.

- ¿Y que si lo fuera? – dijo acercándose el platino y pasando sus brazos por el costado de la castaña dejándola de nuevo petrificada contra la pared. Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos intentando ver un estibo de respuesta, intentando ver la verdad en sus ojos, pero lo único que veía eran evasivas, diferentes respuestas pero ninguna dirigida a su pregunta.

- Tendría que matarte – respondió pero no con toda la firmeza que había esperado.

- ¿Lo harías? – pregunto sibilante el rubio pegando su cuerpo mas y mas al de Granger.

- ¿Qué juegas Malfoy? – pregunto no que fiereza sino con rabia, Malfoy se alejo un poco y la miró directo a los ojos – En serio… ¿Qué pretendes? Acorralarme y hacerme sentir inferior, te defendí simplemente porque pensé que habías cambiado y no seguías siendo el mismo idiota que piensa que es superior a mi por una distinción inexistente en la sangre, pero si eres mortifago, serías con creces el idiota mas grande del mundo, no te mataría porque simplemente no soy una asesina pero no hagas las estupideces que estas haciendo ahorita, de acercarte a mi como si desearas otra cosa que no sea molestarme de acuerdo, yo no soy una de tus asquerosas muñequitas de plástico, en cambio me doy cuenta que sigues siendo un idiota – Hermione se agacho, pasando por debajo del antebrazo de Malfoy y salió de allí como una bala con su trayecto marcado por un infrarrojo. Malfoy la miró marcharse y de pronto la sonrisa que tenía marcada en su rostro se esfumo, la idea no era asustarla y alejarla, de pronto se daba cuenta que eso no era lo que quería, solo quería saber el porque de su defensa, porque lo había defendido sin ni siquiera saber la verdad.

- Vaya – suspiro el rubio, yendo por el mismo espacio el cual antes había ocupado la joven.

Hermione se estaba dando casi golpes de pecho, se sentía como la estúpida mas estúpida de todas, a que venía toda aquella sarta de imágenes que se le pasaron por un momento en su cabeza… las imágenes eran tan graficas, tan irreales, imágenes que solo había visto en televisión… pero imágenes que no debía ser porque eran con él… con alguien prohibido. ¿Qué pensarían Harry y Ron?... ¿Qué pensaría Ron? De pronto se dio cuenta que ya no estaba pensando en Ron, en lo que el pensara, dijera o hiciera… eso la hizo sentir extraña, tampoco estaba pensando en lo que dijera Harry sino mas bien en lo que dijera o pensara Theo con respecto a aquello, de nuevo se sintió extraña… ¿Por qué ya no pensaba en sus amigos como antes? ¿Por qué sentía que no se sentía bien cuando estaba junto a ellos? Los quería aún pero no era lo mismo… algo había cambiado y era en ella, será que para bien o ya ni siquiera sabía lo que era bueno. Aún quería derrotar a Voldemort pero no quería hacerlo de la manera en que lo haría Harry, ya no quería seguir siendo solo el libro de sus amigos, el libro que utilizaban cuando necesitaban pero que cerraban y olvidaban y no veían como estaba. Bajo las escaleras hasta la segunda planta y como lo hizo una vez en primero se sentó en un lavado y lloro, lloro sin control… lloraba porque se sentía asfixiada, por sentir que las cosas no andaban bien… sabía tanto pero no le ayudaba en nada, tantas cosas había leído y ahora sentía que no sabía nada...

Se sentía sola, no es que sintiera algo por Malfoy, pero era su energía, su energía había cambiado, se sentía bien al hablar con él, al verlo, creía que podía ser su amigo, pero la forma en que latió su corazón por un momento le demostraba que no era amistad lo que necesitaba de él… ella pensaba que la persona especial sería Ron, pero la verdad es que Ron le daba igual, no se sentía diferente junto a él, simplemente se sentía Hermione, pero junto a Malfoy se sentía otra persona completamente diferente. Ni siquiera sabía quien era cuando estaba con él… por eso lloraba porque estas cosas no podía contarlas, no podía decírselas a Harry, Ginny a nadie… se tenía que tragar esto, pero tampoco podía hacerlo, sentía la misma presión en el pecho que había sentido hace muchos años. Pero esta vez era por ella misma y no por un comentario de Ron, lo único que deseaba esta vez es que no apareciera un Troll. Se sentó en las baldosas del piso y dejo que las lágrimas y pensamientos siguieran fluyendo, pensamientos sin sentido, pensamientos que eran imposibles pero que se imaginaba de igual forma.

Estaba todo tranquilo ni siquiera la escandalosa de Myrtle había ido a molestarla, pero cuando volteo su cabeza se encontró con una rubia cabellera, la persona la miraba confundida y ella sin decir nada se salto a abrazarla, necesitaba aquello, la respuesta a su abrazo no se hizo esperar, la respuesta había llegado… no estaba sola.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo una suave voz, tan fina y armoniosa que Hermione sonrió a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

- Muchas cosas. – dijo entre gemidos, por las lágrimas.

- Cuéntame… si quieres.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunto la castaña confundida.

- Vi a unos Kilins venir hacia acá, solo van a los lugares tristes y te encontré aquí – Hermione se alejo y asintió, de ahora en adelante empezaría a creer en las criaturas de Luna. Hermione se dejo tumbar de nuevo en el piso y limpio la cara con su túnica. - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la rubia con tristeza, no podía evitar sentirse achicopalada.

- Siento cosas diferentes.

- ¿La pubertad? – dijo Luna con total inocencia, haciendo que Hermione la mire con escepticismo y se lance a reír en el suelo. Luna la mira con seriedad y deja que la castaña termine de reírse.

- No Luna, algo sentimental – dice la castaña con dejes de risas, se sentía mejor. Solo con aquel comentario había logrado mucho.

- Prosigue – dijo Luna tomando un aspecto serio, uno que jamás había visto Hermione.

- Siento cosas por una persona que antes odiaba, pero que ahora no se lo que sienta por ella… no es que hayamos tenido un contacto muy, muy unido, pero la manera en la que me siento con él, es genial… así como tu con Theo – dijo la castaña cabizbaja, no le gustaba hablar de eso, se sentía juzgada.

- ¿Malfoy? – pregunto Luna convencida, Hermione la miro con los ojos como platos, esta si que era una buena adivinadora.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – pregunto sorprendida.

- Algo elemental – dijo simplemente – prosigue.

- Bueno, no lo sé… él era mi enemigo, Harry y Ron lo odian, además no creo que el pueda sentir nada por mi, así que simplemente es algo que yo siento, pasara rápido y listo, pero me preocupa que no pase.

- ¿Has hablado con él? – pregunto Luna.

- ¿Para que? Decirle, Hola Malfoy, estoy sintiendo cosas por ti, cosas que no tienen que ver con el odio sino todo lo contrario, ¿tu las sientes? – dijo con ironía la castaña, pero Luna no se inmutaba.

- Exactamente eso tenía en mente. – Hermione la mira con cara de sorpresa, ella lo estaba diciendo sarcásticamente, Luna se lo estaba tomando literal - ¿quieres saber lo que pienso? – pregunto con humildad la rubia.

- Claro Luna. – eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

- Tal vez te diste cuenta de que no tenía que juzgarlo más, porque te diste cuenta que debías entenderlo y tal vez sientes cosas por él porque en el fondo de ti estas sintiendo lo que él siente, él puede sentir cosas por ti, él antes hacía lo mismo ¿no? Juzgarte porque no te conocía, las cosas cambian con el tiempo, con las cosas y te apuesto que él a pasado muchas mas cosas que tu, fue criado bajo unas directrices ciegas, pero él es inteligente lo a demostrado, tal vez por eso haya cambiando su forma de pensar, no eres la única en darte cuenta… su energía no es la misma, es mas tensa pero mas decidida. No le veo nada malo a que sientas algo por él, tal vez eso es lo que esta destinado. Y si Harry y Ron no lo aceptan no son tus amigos, la verdad mientras tu seas feliz ellos deberían estarlo sino lo hacen es porque ellos necesitan pasar por otras experiencias para entender lo que tu sientes. – culmino la rubia, Hermione la miraba con admiración, era increíble aquello, aunque se sentía como una tonta, también se sentía humana algo que no había sentido hace mucho. Desde que Viktor se había ido, él la había besado por primera vez, pero besos cortos sin mucho contacto, él la había tratado como una chica, aunque fuera tosco y ordinario era educado con ella.

- ¿Y si me equivoco? – pregunto aún dudativa.

- Pues le vuelves a golpear – bromeo la rubia y Hermione se ruborizo inmensamente, pero rió junto a Luna. – Yo creo que el siente lo mismo por ti, pero aún no lo sabe.

- No creo – afirmo la castaña – dejare que el tiempo pase.

- ¿Qué harás la semana próxima? – pregunto Luna y Hermione pensó que no tenía nada que hacer.

- Nada, ¿Por qué?

- Es tu cumpleaños. – dijo Luna con la boca abierta… Hermione analizo y si, sin duda la semana entrante sería su cumpleaños.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto avergonzada, no le gustaban regalos ni nada por el estilo.

- El año pasado lo dijiste, no lo he olvidado, te regalare algo especial. – dijo con una sonrisa Luna.

- No es necesario Luna.

- Si lo es – dijo con un gritillo de frustración, Hermione se encogió de hombros y asintió.

- Yo te tengo una sorpresa de navidad – dijo picara la castaña.

- Falta mucho. ¿Qué es?

- Tienes cita para la fiesta de Navidad del profesor Slughorn. – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- No estoy invitada.

- La persona con quien tienes la cita esta de acuerdo, así que simplemente se verán en un lugar y de allí estarán en la fiesta de Navidad.

- Suena emocionante – dijo Luna y Hermione sonrió… se emocionaba con solo pensarlo. - ¿Con quien iras tu? – la realidad la golpeo.

- Aún no lo sé, pero pronto veremos. – dijo para no sentirse deprimida de nuevo, no quería invitar a Ron, aunque eso era lo que tenía pensando hacer, pero ya no lo haría estaba decidida. Invitaría a Crookshanks si era necesario.

- Vamos a comer – dijo Luna y se levanto del suelo ayudando en el trayecto a Hermione.

- Okay – dijo más entusiasmada la castaña.

Bajaron al gran salón y Hermione nuevamente se sentó en la mesa de los Ravenclaws, ni siquiera se puso a ver si Harry o Ron la veían con sorpresa, no quería molestarse de nuevo con ellos, simplemente se centro en pasarla bien con Luna, se sentía feliz cuando estaba con ella, era tan inteligente y coherente que era increíble que lo notara ahora. De refilón pudo ver como una glaciar mirada estaba clavada en ella, eso la hacía sentir incomoda, pero tampoco iba a voltear para verlo, no quería darle el gusto, sabía que estaba un poco hinchada por las lágrimas pero eso no quería decir nada… no vería hacia el lugar de Malfoy pasara lo que pasara.

Pero la dureza se rompió en menos de lo que pensó y se encontró mirando el rostro de su antiguo archienemigo… detenidamente, viendo su rostro, estaba mas duro, sus músculos se notaban más, eso no se genera por el Quidditch, jamás lo había visto tan tonificado ¿Qué habrá hecho en las vacaciones? Son las cosas que pasan por su mente, en el momento en el que Draco voltea a verla, ella como niña inocente se hace la despistada y mira a Luna, Draco sonríe pero no de la manera habitual en que siempre lo hace, de aquella manera fría, no lo hace con una sonrisa sincera que solo 2 compañeros de mesa son capaces de percibir.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – pregunta un chico color ébano.

- ¿Sonrió? No estoy sonriendo – responde Draco borrando toda marca de antigua sonrisa.

- Si lo hacías – interviene Theo con una sonrisa maliciosa. - ¿A quien le sonreías?

- Están drogados – da por sentado el joven. Y comienza a tomar un zumo de naranja.

- Saben con quien he estado tratando – dijo con seriedad fingida Theo… Blaise la captó en el acto y pregunto con la dulzura de un niño de 4 años.

- ¿Con quien?

- Con la leona come libros. – dice Theo, y Draco escupe el poco zumo que había tomado… lo que prosigue a una serie de toses. - ¿Qué te sucede Draco?

- Esta porquería esta ácida – dice para poder decir algo. - ¿Qué hablabas con Granger? – dice Draco y ambos chicos se dan cuenta que es primera vez que se refiere a ella sin el prefijo de Sangre sucia. Ambos se miran asombrados, pero Theo es el que sabe más.

- Es una buena chica, demasiado diría yo… hemos estado charlando sobre diferentes cosas… creo que esta enamorándose de alguien – dice Theo y Malfoy lo miró con la clara intención de hacerlo continuar – no se de quien esta sintiendo atracción, pero es de alguien que no esta muy segura.

- Me sorprende tu amistad con la gryffindor. – dice esta vez Blaise, a él le sabe a mierda toda esas cosas de sangre, pero nunca había tratado con ellos a no ser con algunas de las chicas y simple y llanamente en la cama.

- Como dije es una buena chica, se puede charlar con ella. – continúa Theo. - ¿No te parece Draco?

- Me sabe a mierda la sabelotodo – Draco sentía en su interior como toda la acidez del jugo con ciertos agregados de acido nítrico, clorhídrico, sulfuro se hacían hogar en su estomago. Y lo peor es que sabía porque estaba sintiendo eso.

- Bueno la come libros esta guapa – dijo Blaise sonriendo y volteando a ver a Granger, quien estaba terminando de comer y seguía conversando con Luna. – bastante guapa diría yo.

- Si se puso muy atractiva. – concedió Theo, cuando fueron a ver a Draco, se dieron cuenta que el rubio ya llevaba un tramo de camino, se había levantado de la mesa e ido del lugar. - ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

- Que se meterá en problemas.

- Exactamente.

* * *

><p>- Granger – le grito una voz que ya conocía y se sobresalto en el acto.<p>

- ¿Por qué me gritas? – pregunto la castaña furiosa pero algo ruborizada viendo a Malfoy, volteó a ver a sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor y vio como ambos se paraban de sus asientos.

- No te grito – dijo bajando la voz, Luna lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos – hoy no me siento bien no haré la ronda y bueno este… tampoco me reuniré contigo, dejare en el casillero los ingredientes faltantes… mañana te ayudo.

- No haré las cosas solas – dijo seria.

- Entonces empezamos mañana – culmino y salió del lugar antes de que ella le respondiera.

Los días siguientes fueron tan pero tan normales, que la propia Hermione se estaba cansando de esa normalidad, lo único entretenido era cuando charlaba por horas con Theo o cuando cenaba junto a Luna, pero las guardias por el castillo se habían vuelto simples, sin insultos, sin conversaciones, sin risas ni siquiera con miradas de fastidio, simplemente caminaban, hacían los recorridos y se retiraban en silencio, con el mismo silencio con el que llegaban, con ese mismo se iban… además de que todas las noches se reunían para avanzar un poco con la poción, era aún más insoportable la situación pues había el mismo silencio, la misma indiferencia, solo colocaban y colocaban ingredientes, ella muchas veces intentaba hablar con él, aunque sea para insultarlo pero era imposible Draco solo la miraba y bufaba, era como si quisiera que ella desapareciera, estaba al borde de la histeria.

Su amistad con Harry y Ron, cada vez iba en deterioro, ya casi no se hablaban, solo lo necesario no le atraía estar mucho con ellos, pues siempre entraban en discusión, no con Harry pero ya que él no se metía en sus discusiones con Ron, pues era casi lo mismo, la situación ya no le gustaba, lo único que Ron diariamente le exigía a Hermione era que lo fuera a ver a su gran selección, ella asentía, tampoco es que aquella amistad de años, le fuera indiferente, pero la verdad no deseaba otra cosa sino Que le fuera así, indiferente. Ya no se sentía a gusto junto a ellos, pero había una parte de ella Que no podía dejarlos, abandonarlos y dejar Que hicieran todo por su cuenta, ¿Quien era mejor Que ella en hechizos, pociones, intelecto? Nadie, ella lo sabía y para ella también era importante acabar de una vez por todas con la maldad Que impregnaba el mundo mágico.

Toda esa semana fue así, aburrida en cierto sentido y especial en otro pues los días Que compartía con Theo eran geniales, además en las noches casi siempre estaba junto a Luna y era realmente entretenido, ansiaba desesperadamente Que fuera la fiesta de Horace para poder verlos juntos, y aunque no tenía pareja aún, eso ya no le importaba mucho. Pero el tiempo en el Que estaba sola, lo pasaba mal, realmente mal y ni se diga del tiempo Que tenía Que compartir con Malfoy, era lo mas estresante de la vida, mucho más difícil Que explicarle a Ronald una clase sobre Historia de la magia o sobre encantamientos, era aún mas difícil. Ya a las 2 semanas estaba completamente harta del comportamiento infantil del rubio, así Que decidió hacerle frente. Lo llevaba pensando hacía varios días, tampoco es que sabía que decirle así que opto por lo de siempre, insultarlo para exigir respuestas. Eso siempre funcionaba.

- ¿Para donde vas Hermione? – pregunto Harry, todos estaban reunidos en la sala común charlando de la gran victoria que había conseguido Ron, había conseguido el puesto de guardameta en el equipo de Quidditch.

- Debo revisar unas cosas de la poción Harry – dijo la chica un poco nerviosa, la verdad es que le aburría estar celebrando esa tontería, aunque hubiera ayudado a que Ron entrase al equipo con una pequeña trampa, que era necesaria de hacer, solo había dicho un Confundus a Cormac, el chico era repulsivo y prepotente, prefería a Ron en el puesto que a ese chico, además estaba harta de que siempre quisiera coquetearle, pero de una manera obscena.

- ¿Te acompaño? – pregunto Harry extrañado.

- No Harry, es rápido, solo tengo que revisar si esta en su punto y vuelvo. – respondió la castaña, Harry asintió y se sintió aliviada, salió del lugar y se dirigió a toda prisa para las mazmorras. No le gustaba andar a esas horas de la noche sola en el castillo, desde el año pasado la verdad es que no le gustaba estar sola en ningún lugar.

Al llegar al salón de pociones, pensó en devolverse, la verdad es que era un poco estúpido que estuviera allí para pedirle explicaciones a Malfoy. Pero el impulso pudo más que la razón y entro sin tocar, allí estaba viendo la poción como la cosa menos interesante del mundo. Solo en el aula. Draco la miró pero en seguida regreso su mirada al caldero, una mirada tan apagada como la de un muerto pero sin contar a los fantasmas que siempre estaban más animados que él.

- Malfoy – dijo ella, captando la atención del platino. Pero solo su atención, el chico no respondió - ¿Se puede saber que te sucede? – le pregunto la castaña frunciendo el ceño, Draco la siguió mirando y desvió la mirada para ver el caldero…al parecer era mas interesante que Hermione. Hermione se acerco y tomo el rostro del chico bruscamente para que la mirara, Draco saco la varita y la puso inconsciente en el cuello de Hermione. – Hazlo idiota – dijo iracunda, sorprendida y una milésima asustada por el acto del joven, pero la molestia era mas grande que el susto. – hazlo ya idiota egocéntrico.

- ¡Cállate Granger! – grito Malfoy quitando la varita del cuello de Hermione. Pero quedándose junto a ella.

- ¿que me calle? ¡¿Que me calle? Te acabo de preguntar que diablos te pasa conmigo y me atacas con la varita, bueno no me atacas pero me clavas la varita en mi cuello, ¿eres idiota o que?

- Por eso no te trato ¿no? Porque soy y seguiré siendo un idiota – respondió Malfoy esta vez molesto. Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos y sonrió para sus adentros ¿así que era eso?

- No sabía que fueras tan sentimental. – Ironizo la chica – además ese día no estaba de humor, y tampoco ayudo tu comportamiento de asechador… te me echaste encima, ¿que querías que hiciera?

- Tu nunca estas de humor Granger – el ambiente era tenso.

- ¿Yo? El que siempre ha querido verme muerta eres tú. – grito la castaña – pero soy yo la que no esta de humor, disculpa si me preocupa que alguien se me lance encima en pleno pasillo.

- No me eche encima de ti, me vas a decir que tu también no me querías ver muerto.

- No – grito desconcertada, Draco la miró con la ceja levantada ¿no? – es decir, si quería verte herido, inmóvil, momificado, petrificado, pobre, en la calle, pero no muerto idiota.

- Eso es lo mismo estúpida.

- No soy estúpida.

- ¿No? Después que me insultas vienes y te me acercas preguntando estupideces, además de que me tocas la cara.

- Disculpe modelo europeo, no pensé que me irías a atacar con tu varita. Además solo levante tu cabeza, no te abofetee.

- Es casi lo mismo, además tienes la costumbre.

- No seas idiota Malfoy, fue solo una vez. – dijo iracunda.

- Lárgate Granger. – quiso concluir el rubio.

- Esta no es tu aula, es de todos, además la poción también es mía, así que no me voy para ningún lado. – contesto, cruzándose de brazos.

- Maldita sabelotodo. – le grito Draco.

- No me maldigas, asqueroso hurón prepotente, violento y grosero – le espeto la castaña ofendida – no me des la espalda Malfoy – grito pero luego de eso, toda el aula quedo en una completa negrura, en una completa soledad y silencio absoluto.

- ¿que hiciste? – pregunto Draco molesto.

- Nada – dijo Hermione con temor, acercándose a Draco, era algo inevitable, no es que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad pero en ese momento eso era lo que sentía. – lumus – dijo al momento y Draco dijo el mismo hechizo… el aula estaba idéntica, no había pasado nada, los calderos seguían funcionando, todo estaba cerrado, tranquilo sin ningún cambio visible. - ¿Tu hiciste algo? – pregunto temerosa, no le gustaba nada eso, ya había pasado por el ministerio, así que cualquier cosa parecida, le daba terror.

- Te pregunte a ti Granger, si te pregunte es porque yo no hice nada.

- Cállate Malfoy. Solo preguntaba, me voy de aquí.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto el rubio entre risas, aquello era gracioso, la heroína tenía miedo.

- No me da miedo la oscuridad, simplemente no me gusta estar aquí.

- Si claro Granger, la heroína, compañera de Potter tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

- No tengo miedo – le grito y dio un golpe en la espalda.

- Mierda Granger deja de pegarme por cualquier cosa. – dijo molesto e iluminando el rostro de la chica.

- No me hagas molestar entonces.

- Tú te molestas porque te da la gana estúpida. – reprocho el chico.

- ¿Estas viendo? – Pregunto en un bufido – no se puede decir nada porque ofendes siempre, odio que me traten así, como quieres que no piense que eres un idiota si siempre actúas como tal.

- Solo contigo actúo así – respondió el chico con una sonrisa – además ya tienes una serpiente con la que hablar, ¿para que quieres otra? – no sabía porque había preguntado eso, pero es que desde que Theo le había dicho anteriormente sobre su "amistad" con la castaña, eso no dejaba de molestarle, no molestarle por celos, sino por algo que aún no sabía descifrar. Hermione lo miró confundida y luego supuso que hablaba de Theo.

- ¿No es tu amigo? – pregunto sorprendida.

- Uno de los mejores.

- Ja, ¿Cuántos tienes? – pregunto burlonamente.

- 3… - respondió sin pensar.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto curiosa, verlo responder de esa manera tan directa, sin pensar, era algo increíble, ella siempre había pensado que sus amigos eran Harry y Ron, pero ahora sentía mucha mas conexión por Luna y Theo que por ellos.

- Si Granger.

- ¿Quienes? – pregunto.

- No es tu asunto, no has respondido mi pregunta.

- Pues te digo si quiero otro amigo insoportable si tú me dices quienes son tus amigos. – dijo la chica entusiasmada, la luz había vuelto al lugar, y todo parecía mas calmado, mas genial para su sentir. Draco la miró y se echo a reír.

- Granger no intentes hacer tratos absurdos e infantiles conmigo, yo no soy la comadreja.

- Lo sé idiota, pero porque eres así, ¿no podemos llevarnos bien? – pregunto esta vez sería. - ¿Todavía te importa la sangre? La otra vez fue genial hablar contigo, pero luego actúas como el mismo Malfoy de siempre. – Draco la miró serio y se sentó en el lugar donde estaba anteriormente. Frente al caldero.

- No, no podemos llevarnos bien Granger, no me importa la sangre, pero simplemente me pareces fastidiosa, ridícula y me molesta todo tu ser. – dijo Malfoy, pero de pronto sintió en todo el diafragma un dolor lacerante, un dolor excesivamente insoportable, un crucio multiplicado por 10 veces. Hermione lo miró con lo ojos vidriosos y sonrió.

- Okay – dijo la castaña y se acerco al caldero que estaba frente a Malfoy, reviso y añadió unos ingredientes, lo miró de nuevo, carraspeo un poco y le dijo con la voz en perfecto estado. – Tienes razón, no podemos llevarnos bien, solo me llevo bien con una serpiente y es porque él es inteligente, no como el resto de ustedes, que son simplemente seres arrastrables y acomplejados con el resto del mundo – concluyó la castaña, saliendo del lugar, no dijo nada más, no quiso mirarlo de nuevo, le había dolido aquello, un golpe realmente bajo, lo que había dicho Malfoy. Una cosa era insultarse como siempre y otra muy distinta era decir aquellas cosas. Aquellas cosas que vio muy honestas.

Camino por los pasillos y se sentó de nuevo en su nuevo lugar favorito, la torre de astronomía, allí podía pensar lo que quería, sentir lo que quisiera. Cerro los ojos y inhalo todo el aire puro que llegaba a aquel lugar, inhalo el aroma de las nubes, el aroma del cielo, de lo que al parecer era lo único puro que quedaba. Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió realmente en paz, no buscaría hablar mas con aquel asqueroso roedor, al parecer no había cambiado en absoluto como ella había pensado, seguía siendo el mismo, seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, digno hijo de su padre, sonrió y bufo, ya era suficiente de querer salvar a todo ser insalvable.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

Al llegar el amanecer, observo su habitación, estaba vacía gracias a Merlín, se levanto y tomo todo el tiempo del mundo, amaneció con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba feliz ese día, se sentía tranquila, genial, era 17 años ese día.

- Feliz cumpleaños para ti Hermione Jane Granger – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se veía en el espejo del baño, se duchó rápidamente, estaba contenta, tal vez Ginny había preparado una torta y no sabía porque pero ese día tenía muchas ganas de comer dulce, se vistió con una franela fresca y unos jeans ceñidos al cuerpo, se veía bien y por fin no era algo suelto, era algo que definía su figuro con decencia. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Neville al bajar sus escaleras.

- Feliz cumpleaños Hermione – dijo susurrando el chico, Neville siempre hablaba bajo.

- Gracias Neville – respondió con una gran sonrisa. - ¿No has visto a Harry y Ron? – pregunto con curiosidad, Neville negó y Hermione siguió su camino, en la sala común no había nadie, era normal siempre estaba sola los sábados, la mayoría de las veces las personas madrugaban para ir al pueblo o estaban en casa de sus familiares, pero ese año ella había expresado a su madre que no iría a casa, la verdad es que necesitaba aislarlos un poco de ella pues no quería que les hicieran daño.

Al llegar al gran comedor vio como Harry y Ron comían tranquilamente, junto a Ginny quien estaba sentada junto a Harry.

- Hola chicos – dijo con una sonrisa Hermione.

- Hola ¿Por que tan feliz? – pregunto Ron mientras comía un panecillo con mermelada. Hermione lo miró incrédula por unos momentos antes de comprender que sus amigos no recordaban su cumpleaños, sus amigos del alma había olvidado su cumpleaños, siempre lo hacían pero desde el año pasado Ginny siempre les recordaba, además ella había hablado la semana pasada con ellos respecto a sus esperados 17 años, Hermione sonrió y se sentó…

- Nada Ron no pasa nada – dijo por decir, no le prestaría atención al tema, pero no podría negar que en ese momento tenía comprimido el corazón… ya no estaba tan feliz. Desayuno en silencio y hecho un ojo a la silla de Luna, pero estaba vacía. – me voy a la biblioteca. – dijo, necesitaba salir de aquel lugar, necesitaba escapar de ese momento. Se sentía olvidada, ignorada, ella jamás olvidaba los cumpleaños de sus amigos, para ella eso era algo importante, era la celebración de tu estadía en el mundo. Eso era importante ¿cierto?

Ambos chicos asintieron y Hermione se levanto rápidamente del lugar, casi salió corriendo del lugar, se dirigió en un segundo a la biblioteca. Al llegar se sentó en la mesa mas alejada a la entrada, suspiro, bufo y cerró los ojos, no lloraría por una tontería así, una tontería para todo el mundo menos para ella, abrió un libro cualquiera y se puso a leerlo, pero era casi imposible.

- Hola leona – le dijeron y no pudo evitar exaltarse, se había asustado.

- Hola Theo que tal – dijo sin muchos ánimos aunque en realidad si le alegraba la llegada del chico.

- ¿Que te sucede? – pregunto intrigado.

- Nada – mintió y las serpientes conocen muy bien de eso.

- Ja, Leona no sabes mentir. – se burló el chico.

- Hoy es mi cumpleaños – dijo a gachas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y por que no estas feliz? No me digas que eres una de esas mujeres que no le gusta cumplir años.

- Claro que me gusta, tal día como hoy nací, agradezco poder vivir cada día, pero es que bueno ni Harry ni Ron se acordaron, se que es una tontería pero me afecta un poco. Pensé que lo recordaría. Pero lo único de lo que hablaban era del juego increíble que tendrían en 2 semanas. – la chica no podía evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, estaba quedándose sola. Realmente sola.

Theo la miró y se acercó un poco para luego rodearla con sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerza y sentimiento verdadero.

- No soy el elegido ni tampoco desteñido pero feliz cumpleaños leona, yo si me alegro de que tal día como hoy, hayas nacido… lo que pasa es que los de tu casa no tienen las mismas neuronas que tu – bromeo el chico… Hermione no pudo evitar reír y rodear el cuerpo del chico también, lo abrazo con fuerza y se sintió realmente bien al hacerlo.

- Gracias Theo. – dijo entre pequeños residuos de lágrimas.

- ¿Quieres ir al pueblo? – pregunto Theo.

- ¿En serio? Nos verán. – dijo susurrando, parecía que fueran a incumplir mil reglas.

- No importa, este día lo merece. – dijo el chico y paso el brazo por el hombro de Hermione.

- Gracias Theo – dijo verdaderamente agradecida la castaña. Sonrió y camino a la salida de la biblioteca junto a Theo.

Todo el castillo estaba casi vació así que nadie los había visto, eso quería decir que la mayoría estaban en Hogsmade, algo que asustaba a Hermione.

- Esto será interesante – dijo Hermione.

- Inmensamente, pero si no quieres no vamos Leona.

- No me quiero quedar este día aquí. – dijo sonriendo, la verdad es que no quería estar ese día en la biblioteca sola.

- Theo – se oyó un grito parecido a un niño, es decir, la voz de un hombre con el tono de un niño.

- ¿Qué pasa Blaise? – pregunto Theo volteando a ver a su amigo bajar por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto interesado.

- Voy al pueblo, ¿tu?

- Nada, estoy aburrido… ¿irás solo? – en todo el momento que estuvo allí no había prestado su atención a Hermione.

- No, iré con Hermione – respondió señalando a Hermione, Blaise la miró de arriba abajo, Hermione ya estaba preparada para golpearlo, cuando se encontró con una gran sonrisa blanca de parte de Blaise.

- ¿Por que no me invitaste? – pregunto ofendido el moreno.

- Porque no la conoces. – dijo Theo enfadado.

- Eso se arregla fácil – Blaise se volteó y le ofreció la mano a Hermione, quien dudo un momento en dársela – Mi nombre es Blaise Zabbinni, soy de Slytherin. ¿Tu? – hermione lo miró con cara de que tipo tan extraño, pero no pudo ser grosera con él.

- Soy Hermione Granger, soy de Gryffindor – respondió con timidez.

- Lo sé, estudio contigo… que chica tan rara ¿verdad Theo? – dijo Blaise con la misma sonrisa.

- El raro eres tú idiota. – respondió escandalizada la castaña.

- No te ofendas leona, Blaise es así, solo es broma – intervino Theo - ¿de verdad quieres venir?

- Claro, esto es algo arriesgado y me gustan los riesgos – respondió sonriente el moreno - ¿que haremos?

- Pues cantarle cumpleaños a la leona y comprarle un regalo – respondió Theo, Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miro escandalizada.

- No quiero ningún regalo, de verdad, no lo necesito – intervino ella.

- ¿Cumple hoy? – Pregunto Blaise, al momento en que Hermione asintió se le abalanzo encima y la abrazo con fuerza – Felicidades chica violenta.- Era tan bizarra toda esa situación que Hermione no pudo evitar abrazarlo y reírse.

- Sigo sin querer un regalo Theo.

- Eso no es tu asunto, es mi dinero y lo gasto como y con quien quiera, hoy es tu cumpleaños así que lo gastare en ti. – dijo Theo serió. Hermione no tuvo otra opción más que sonreír.

- Yo también te comprare algo – dijo Blaise sonriente.

- Pero no somos amigos.

- Porque no se había dado el momento, ahora si. – dijo el chico, mientras mostraba su mejor sonrisa.

- Vamos ya. – dijo Theo y tomo del brazo a Hermione.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

Había despertado de un humor extraño, de un humor que hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido, hasta había pensado se había extinguido de él, se había levantado pensando que era un hermoso día, que nada malo podría pasar… estaba feliz. Una emoción que no existía en su vida ya, una emoción que estaba sintiendo de una manera ajena, pues no tenía motivos para sentirla pero allí estaba sintiéndolo.

Al levantarse de su cama, se sentía aún más feliz… estaba solo, completamente solo pero seguía sintiendo aquella sensación de plenitud que ni siquiera en su niñez había sentido. Entro en el baño y se dio una ducha, disfrutando del agua caer en su cuerpo y de la espuma del jabón acariciar su piel, estaba relajado de una manera que hace mucho tiempo no sentía… había pensado que jamás se sentiría así de nuevo. Al salir del baño camino hacía el espejo en donde todavía podía ver las cicatrices que tenía en el pecho a causa del pequeño entrenamiento que había tenido por parte de su tía, eran marcas que habían sanado pero no del todo, así como estaba su alma. Las acaricia y pudo sentir lo sensible que era esa parte de su cuerpo, el centro del pecho… no era igual de fuerte y firme que la otra, la miró y suspiro, esa marca era la que había dado el inicio al infierno.

Se vistió de manera informal, pero no olvidado su estilo y elegancia, se coloco una camisa de vestir negra y unos jeans negro oscuro, dejo su cabello mojado, ahora dejaba que se secara con el viento, no le parecía bonito echarse la bola de gel que antiguamente usaba, solo lo dejaba bailar al compás del viento.

Al salir del baño bajo al comedor el cual estaba completamente vacío con excepción de Dumbledore, Mcgonagall y Hagrid, bufó pero tenía demasiada hambre para irse de allí por reproche, se sentó en su mesa y comió lo que aún quedaba, unas tostadas y jugo de naranja, observo al viejo sentado frente a él y negó con la cabeza, tenía que seguir los planes para su suicidio, su último intento había fallado y él sabía en el fondo que no lo había hecho de verdad, sabía que no lograría matar a Dumbledore ileso y mucho menos con aquellos planes absurdos, pero es que él no era un asesino y no lo quería ser por obligación de un ser que se creía superior a todos cuando en realidad él si era un sangre sucia. Él era capaz de matar pero por su propia decisión no porque no le quedara alternativa y era así no le quedaba alternativa simple y llanamente porque estaba en juego la vida de la única persona que le interesaba y no era él, era su madre… su padre se podía ir a la misma mierda, pero su madre, ella valía la pena, ella no merecía morir en manos de esa asquerosa rata inmunda, ella merecía morir con dignidad, con el tiempo determinado, no ahora.

Eso era lo que temía, temía a los sueños que le mostraban a su madre muerta por causa de su ineptitud, por no poder haber matado a Dumbledore, sueños en los que el yacía tirado en el piso mientras su madre moría en un mar de torturas y el siendo testigo principal del acto, sueños en los que moría después de haber sufrido toda aquella humillación, sueños donde Snape no aparecía a salvarlo más… donde Dumbledore vivía pero no le interesaba la vida de un simple y estúpido mortifago. A él ya no le importaba vivir, sabía que iba a morir, solo esperaba morir sin ver sufrir a su madre, pero eso le parecía tan utópico, tan lejano, tan irreal. Mantenía su mirada en el rostro de aquel viejo decrepito, era increíble que fuera el mago mas poderoso de todos, no podía desviar la mirada de aquel hombre, del centro de todos sus planes.

Dumbledore volteó a verlo, fue un momento de miradas, miradas que decían todo aquello que no podían decir, miradas que pedían ayuda y miradas que respondían paciencia. Dumbledore le guiño un ojo y sonrió… aquel gesto, aquel simple gesto hizo desmoronar todo el control que había mantenido Draco en todo ese tiempo, esa simple muestra de afecto o de preocupación lo habían hecho estallar… ¿Cómo se supone tener que acabar con la vida de una persona que jamás te a hecho un daño?

Draco se levanto de su asiento y salió del gran comedor a toda prisa, necesitaba perder el control por unos segundos, se sentía mareado, obstinado, molesto de tener que hacer esa maldita mierda. Subió y subió escalones hasta llegar y encerrarse en el baño de prefectos, entro al lugar iluminado viéndose en el espejo, logrando ver una sola cosa… soledad.

Sin poder evitarlo, golpeo, golpeo y golpeo la pared del lugar, golpeaba con fuerza sin temor, hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron ensangrentados no dejo de golpear. Se miró el puño y fue hasta el grifo para lavarse, no podía pensar con claridad, la verdad es que no quería pensar con claridad, estaba cansado de hacerlo, de pensar y pensar para no llegar a nada… lo que quería realmente era irse y llevarse a su madre lejos, lejos de toda esa guerra, de esas estupideces… allí estaba él siendo un sangre pura de primera clase recibiendo ordenes de un asqueroso mestizo. ¿Dónde estaba el "honor" en eso?

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y salió del lugar, quería ir al pueblo a comprar solo una cosa. Botellas de whisky, varias botellas de whisky de fuego, necesitaba olvidar por un momento, no pensar, no sentir, solo tomar.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

Estaban en las 3 escobas luego de haber recorrido todo el pueblo a pesar de los reproches interminables de Hermione. Blaise y Theo habían comprado infinidad de cosas, Hermione había gritado mil veces pero a pesar de ello, cargaban alrededor de 10 bolsas cada uno excepto Hermione que habían obligado a no ayudar, pues la chica quería por lo menos llevar las bolsas.

- ¿Quieres alguna cosa leona? – preguntaba Theo, mientras tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla.

- No puedo querer alguna cosa pues nada de esto lo quería Theo – decía frunciendo el ceño Hermione. Blaise le había comprado unas botas de cuero negro que consideraba se le verían espectacularmente sexys, unos zarcillos de diamante, un conjunto de lencería negro que Hermione tuvo que esconder rápidamente pues Blaise quería que se lo probara para verlo, un suéter, una chaqueta de cuero… Blaise era amante del cuero decía que era elegante y sensual, además le compro un cepillo que lograba hacer cualquier peinado en el cabello con tan solo mencionarlo y pasar el cepillo unas cuentas veces. Theo por su parte le había regalado una caja nuevo de plumas, unos pergaminos nuevos y carísimos que Hermione insistió en no aceptar pero que no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo, un libro sobre protección mágica que Hermione sonrío al recibirlo, hacía tiempo lo había visto y querido pero para su presupuesto era demasiado elevado, solo en ese momento agradeció el regalo, también le regalo una caja grande chocolates y un león grande de peluche que Hermione había visto y dicho lo bonito que se veía.

- Admite que te gustaron las botas – decía picaramente Blaise, había hecho que Hermione se las probara y ella no podía negar que realmente le lucían muy sexy, pero la verdad es que dudaba que algún día las fuera a usar.

- Un poco – admitió la chica con una sonrisa.

- Pues se veían genial, a pesar de que te hagas la dura. – afirmo Theo.

- No me hago la dura, soy dura – dijo prepotentemente la joven y Blaise estalló en carcajadas. - ¿De que te ríes?

- Eso es ahora que lo eres, pronto te veré enamorada. – afirmo el moreno y Hermione lo miró incrédula.

- Lo dudo mucho, como dijo tu amiga… quien se podría fijar en mi – dijo imitando a Pansy, lo que logro sacarle una risa a Blaise él siempre hacía eso.

- Yo me fijaría en ti – admitió el moreno – eres inteligente, terca y sexy, algo que es difícil de conseguir por separado imagínate conseguirlo en una sola persona.

Hermione se ruborizo y sonrío.

- Lo dices para que me sienta bien tarado.

- Blaise no le estés coqueteando a la leona en mi cara – intervino Theo dándole un golpe a Blaise en el brazo.

- Disculpe señor educado. – dramatizo el joven.

- Leona hoy iré a las cocinas para pedirle a los elfos que te hagan una torta. – dijo Theo. Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró molesta.

- No señor, eso si que no, no vas a poner a trabajar más a los pobres elfos, ya tienen que hacer bastantes cosas, con todo esto es suficiente… nada de pastel… - advirtió la castaña seriamente. Blaise la miró y estallo en carcajadas. - ¿De que te ríes? – pregunto refunfuñante.

- Además defiende a las criaturas mágicas – dijo entre risas Blaise – es la mujer perfecta… Hermione cásate conmigo – dijo el moreno, Hermione no podía estar mas roja, de un solo sopetón se tomo el jarro de cerveza que tenía en la mesa.

- Cállate idiota. – grito entre risas y vergüenza la castaña.

- Pues a mi me parece que hace falta un pastel – insistió Theo.

- Pues a mi no… ya con esto es suficiente de verdad gracias – respondió y sonrío con sinceridad.

- Hermione – dijo una voz tan dulce y soñadora… Hermione volteó y salto encima de la persona dueña de la voz.

- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Hermione mientras la abrazaba.

- Asfixiada – dijo Luna mientras colocaba una caja en la mesa – estuve buscándote por todos lados pero no te conseguía. Feliz cumpleaños – siguió Luna y abrió la caja, donde se encontraba un pastel de chocolate y fresas.

- Gracias Luna no era necesario, no sabía que lo recordases. Se ve riquísimo – Dijo Hermione mientras metía un dedo en el pastel y lo probaba – sabe buenísimo.

- Bueno es que siempre las Kignis me recuerdan los cumpleaños de las personas importante para mi – Hermione la miró sonriente y la abrazó, no quería ni necesitaba preguntarle a Luna que rayos eran los kignis, lo gracioso del asunto era lo que tal vez estuvieran pensando Blaise y Theo.

- Vaya virtud que puedas ver y escuchar a Kignis – dijo Theo, haciendo desencajar a todo el mundo, Hermione lo miró boquiabierta… Theo sabía de esas criaturas.

- Si bueno de bastantes – respondió la rubia ruborizada, no se había percatado de la presencia de Theo.

- Es algo inusual, ¿lo sabías? – pregunto el chico interesado. Hermione se había sentado junto a Luna y había tomado un pedazo de pastel para Blaise, Luna, Theo y ella.

- Si es algo inusual pero a la vez genial, no mucha gente las conoce – respondía la rubia, con aquella sonrisa inocente que te hacía creer en sus palabras.

- Sabe buenísimo – dijo Blaise.

- Gracias…

Theo la siguió mirando en silencio, mientras daba un bocado a su pedazo de pastel, no quería halagarla pues la chica debía saber lo bueno que le había quedado, la verdad es que jamás había probado un pastel tan exquisito… solo quería mirarla, le parecía tan frágil pero a la vez tan dura.

- ¿Lo hiciste tú Luna? – pregunto Hermione.

- Si, le pedí a los elfos que me ayudaran con los ingredientes y luego lo hice yo sola en las cocinas del castillo. – dijo la chica orgullosa.

- Genial – respondió Hermione feliz por lo sabroso que había quedado.

- ¿A ella no la regañas por haber usado a los elfos? – pregunto refunfuñante Blaise.

- Ella no le dijo a los elfos que lo hicieran solo pidió ayuda, luego lo hizo sola – corrigió la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

- Okay mamá. – concedió Blaise.

- Así que come en silencio muchachito – bromeo la castaña, todos estallaron en risas.

- Hagamos un brindis – dijo Luna, todos la miraron y sonrieron, eso no se les había ocurrido, pidieron otra tanda de cervezas y colocaron sus manos en alto. – cada uno brindara por algo.

- ¿Quién primero? – pregunto Theo.

- Yo – grito Blaise – brindo por la leona, porque me parece completamente loca y eso el algo genial.

- Salud – dijeron todos entre risas, solo a Blaise se le hubiera ocurrido eso.

- Ahora yo – dijo Theo – porque la leona siga siendo tan terca e inteligente, tan frágil y tan rígida, tan modesta y tan soberbia, tan humilde pero tan merecedora.

- Salud – dijo Hermione con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Vengo yo – intervino Luna feliz, miraba a Hermione. – brindo porque sea el inició de un largo avance, que no haya desconfianza, ni temor, que sepamos perdonar y avanzar… que los lazos que se formen con energía no puedan romperse con tonterías.

- Salud. – gritaron todos. – ahora tu leona – concluyo Blaise.

- Brindo por – empezó la castaña, pero una voz conocida por ella, desagradable e irritante para Blaise y Theo e indiferente para Luna, interrumpió su brindis.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hermione? – preguntaba un pelirrojo furibundo.

- Hablando y comiendo, ¿tu? – pregunto irritada pero disimulada la joven bruja.

- Viendo como estas aquí tan tranquila con estas serpientes – espeto Ron.

- Si bueno ahora no tan tranquila porque has llegado en el peor momento – dijo la chica, mostrando una tranquilidad que no sentía en el momento… Luna no miraba a ningún lado, Theo se había quedado en silencio y Blaise, Blaise para temor de Theo también estaba en silencio… Blaise era de temer, Draco y él una vez habían peleado con él en juego pero la cosa se fue de las manos y todos terminaron con golpes realmente duros, con excepción de Blaise que solo tuvo algunos rasguños, Blaise era de las personas que siempre quería reír porque cuando lo hacían explotar era como una bomba atómica.

- Que decepción Hermione… ahora que te pasaras al bando enemigo – seguía diciendo sin control el chico, en ese momento llego Harry y en el momento que iba a saludar a Hermione se percato de la compañía de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hermione? – pregunto Harry un poco molesto. Hermione lo miró furibunda y se paró del lugar, ese día se había sentido feliz a excepción de un momento que sintió mareos y tristeza repentina, pero eso había sido en el centro del pueblo… el resto de la tarde había sido feliz, no podían llegar sus "amigos" a arruinarlo todo.

- Ahora como que es una traidora – espeto sin controlar sus palabras Ron, logrando hacer explotar a Hermione.

- ¿Una que? ¿Una traidora? – grito la chica colocándose de pie. – Una traidora dices, ¿cierto? Sabes que Ronald si soy una traidora lo seguire siendo, sabes porque, porque con estas serpientes como tu dijiste puedo tener una conversación coherente por mas de 10 minutos algo que contigo no podía hacer… Te callas – grito cuando vio que Ron iba a intervenir – Soy una traidora ahora pero en todos los malditos años que he venido haciéndote pasar de curso era la mejor amiga que podía existir, pero fui una traidora también cuando salí con Víktor y ahora que estoy con ellos, ¿sabes que? Yo no tengo la culpa que seas un idiota acomplejado que no pueda avanzar más de lo que las palabras de Harry le permiten… Si soy una traidora por no juzgar a las personas como tú sigues haciendo ese es tu problema, así que por favor vete. – Harry nunca había visto decirle esas cosas a Hermione, la había visto regañar a Ron pero esto era diferente, lo notaba. Theo miraba la situación con atención, tenía que estar preparado, Luna estaba asustada a ella no le gustaban las peleas, que eran necesarias era una cosa pero no le agradaban.

- Vaya, estas viendo Harry en lo que se a convertido Hermione, en una asquerosa traí – comenzó a decir pero le fue imposible continuar, había sido golpeado con una fuerza descomunal, tan descomunal que su mandíbula se había desprendido de su posición, el tabique se había vuelto achicos, la sangre emanaba tanto de su boca como de su nariz, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que salio disparado para una mesa atrás de él.

- ¿Qué mierda? – grito Harry mientras intentaba sacar su varita, pero se percato que ya había una apuntándole.

- Ni se te ocurra Potter. – amenazo Theo quien tenía la varita directamente para el pecho del chico. – Cálmate – le dijo a Blaise quien aún se masajeaba su puño, se había llenado de sangre. Hermione se había apartado, no entraba en razón… todo había pasado tan rápido pero lo mas sorprendente es que ella era la que iba a golpear a Ron pero Blaise fue mas rápido y potente.

Ron se mantenía aún en estado de semi inconciencia, con Harry intentando ponerlo en pie, la sangre no dejaba de brotar y el dolor cada vez era mayor.

- Guarda esa varita Nott – grito Harry quien solo intentaba poner en posición a Ron pero no con mucho éxito.

- Cuando te largues Potter, guardare con gusto mi varita. – respondió el chico, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Blaise, sabía que él quería seguir golpeando al pelirrojo pero aquello no sería bueno.

Harry veía a Hermione asombrado, era increíble que no fuera a intervenir en aquella locura.

- Traidora – logro mascullar Ronald… Hermione lo miró aún mas asombrada que antes y se hecho para atrás en un impulso de valentía salieron sus palabras.

- Vamonos de aquí – dijo sería, todos la miraron… sus ojos se habían tornado castaño claros, demasiado claros. Blaise fue el primero en asentir.

- Vamos leona – y salió del lugar junto a ella. Theo tomo la mano de Luna y entrelazo sus dedos con ella, sin dejar de apuntar a Harry, las miradas de todos en el lugar estaban clavados en ellos, todos asombrados por lo que había pasado, pero todos pensando exactamente lo mismo… se lo merecía.

Estaba exaltada, molesta, irritada… su mejor amigo le había dicho las cosas que ni un mortifago le había dicho jamás. ¿Qué mierdas le pasaba a la gente?

Caminaba delante de todos, Blaise venía justo detrás de ella, caminando despacio y limpiándole la sangre que aún tenía en los nudillos… Theo y Luna venía más atrás agarrados de mano, Luna estaba nerviosa esas escenas no le gustaban nada, estaba exaltada y molesta a la vez por la forma en la que se habían referido a su amiga. Hermione era parte de su vida ahora y era una muy importante, al parecer su perspectiva con respecto a Harry había sido errónea.

- ¿Leona? – dijo Blaise, todo lo miraron, nadie durante un rato se había atrevido a interferir en el silencio que abarcaba el camino.

- Dime – dijo un poco mas calmada.

- ¿Le di muy suave? – pregunto un poco timido el chico, Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y estallo en carcajadas, era increíble que estuviera preguntandole aquello. No podía haber dicho otra cosa sino esa. – No te rías es en serio.

- Le diste mas duro de lo que yo pensaba darle – dijo conteniendo la risa.

- ¿Le ibas a pegar? – pregunto Luna.

- Blaise se me adelanto. – dijo bromeando la chica, Blaise se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- Es que yo soy un superhéroe – afirmo Blaise tan serio que era creíble.

El resto del camino fue un intento de bajar la tensión que había crecido y explotado en las 3 escobas, contaban chistes, anécdotas, hasta llegar al castillo que seguía estando solo como nunca, todos los estudiantes debían estar o sus salas comunes o en el pueblo disfrutando el día. Lo que quedaba de el, pues el cielo ya se pintaba de un naranja perfecto. El sol se escondía lentamente y los pájaros cantaban sus últimas melodías.

- ¿Nos vemos ahora? – pregunto Hermione terminando de reír.

- Si – dijo Luna contenta, no se había alejado del agarre de Theo, se sentía tan cálido.

- Acompañare a Luna – dijo Theo y Hermione se percato del rubor de la chica, esta le sonrío y guiño un ojo, solo de verlos así agarrados de manos, le parecía la cosa mas tierna del mundo, ellos se veían perfectamente juntos.

- ¿Te acompaño yo leona? – pregunto picaramente Blaise, a lo que Hermione sin pensarlo 2 veces salió corriendo del lugar, escaleras arriba.

- No – grito con fuerza – pervertido – siguió gritando entre risas. Blaise se burlo y bufo.

- Yo no soy pervertido… nos vemos ahora, iré a visitar a una chica bien definida – dijo el moreno.

- No necesitamos detalles Blaise. – dijo Theo alejándose del lugar junto a Luna, subiendo las escaleras.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

Al llegar a su habitación con las ciento de bolsas de regalos que aún tenía se sintió realmente pesada, cansada… estaba sola y agradecía eso en lo profundo de su alma, se acostó en su cama hecha un ovillo, no quería seguir pensando, las imágenes de Ron peleando, insultándola, llamándola traidora, la indiferencia de Harry… no haciendo nada a lo que pasaba, la habían destrozado…

Habían sido sus "enemigos" quienes la habían salvado, quienes la habían defendido a pesar de tantos actos pasados de indiferencia y discriminación. Allí estaba acostada en posición fetal, sudada y llena de sangre, pensando o todos los cambios que habían pasado en tan solo unas semanas, eran increíble que todo cambiara así de rápido, sin poder evitarlo o decidirlo… imágenes de sangre, de gritos, de varitas apuntando a su amigo venían a su cabeza, tantas imágenes vinieron que no supo cuando eran imaginadas y soñadas, pues cayo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

La última imagen que paso por su cabeza antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños, fue de ella, pequeña con los cabellos despeinados, caminando por los pasillos de un colegio inmenso, en donde las escaleras podían moverse de un lugar a otro, caminaba y caminaba por los grandes corredores, sola. Sin ninguna compañía, sin ningún rumbo, solo caminaba y caminaba, sin un Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Theo o Blaise… nada la guiaba solo un profundo olor a menta que invadía su olfato y la incitaba a seguir caminando, sin parar… debía hacerlo, la curiosidad la guiaba, el olor penetraba sus fosas nasales hasta el punto de no poder respirar con tranquilidad, en el momento que encontró el fruto de ese olor… despertó.

Se dio cuenta que había oscurecido bastante, ya debían estar cenando, se levanto de inmediato y baño rápidamente, desechando la camisa que tenía manchas de sangre, se coloco su uniforme y cepillo el cabello con el regalo que le habían dado Blaise y Theo, decidió dejarlo suelto pero completamente liso, que culminara a la altura de sus omoplatos, se veía diferente, sutilmente diferente. Salió de su habitación con destino al gran salón en el cual se escuchaban gritos, risas, conversaciones… los pasillos estaban deshabitados, eso la calmo… no quería encontrarse a nadie indeseable.

Al entrar en el comedor, todos estaban en sus respectivas mesas, decidió ir a sentarse en la mesa de Luna pero noto que estaba hablando con unas chicas y no quería interrumpir así que para lamento de ella, tuvo que sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor frente a Harry y Ron, antes de hacerlo presto atención a la mesa de las serpientes, donde solo estaban Theo y Blaise quienes le guiñaron un ojo y sonrieron amistosamente, debían saber lo difícil que era para ella tener que sentarse en ese lugar. Pansy estaba hablando como loca con los 2 gorilas y Malfoy no se encontraba en su lugar, algo extraño pero que no le dio importancia.

Al sentarse en el lugar que debía, la mirada de Ron era inquisidora, pero no le presto atención… había decidido ignorarlo completamente, aunque le fue un poco difícil cuando noto como aún tenía el tabique roto pues la poción crece huesos duraba bastante, la mandíbula ya la tenía perfecta, pero su cara de bobo aún la tenía, debía estar anonadado por todo lo sucedido, eso le causo gracia, ahora le tendría un poco de miedo a Blaise.

- ¿No te has equivocado de mesa? – pregunto Ron, estaba molesto, Hermione lo miró y siguió viendo el podium, Dumbledore se estaba levantando para dar sus pequeñas palabras de aliento.

- Hermione te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado – esta vez era Harry con su tono habitual de has hecho algo malo, así debía sonar siempre ella. Hermione siguió ignorando las palabras, aun que cada vez se le hacía mas difícil.

Dumbledore hablo un largo rato, Hermione no le quitaba la mirada de encima, su atención estaba en el, al finalizar Dumebledore la miro y guiño un ojo luego de ver a Ron… al parecer a ese viejo no se le escapaba nada, Hermione sonrió y empezó a comer el gran festín que tenían preparado… Harry la miraba sorprendido, jamás había visto a Hermione así, debía haber pasado algo para que actuara de esa manera tan fría, distante y no ella. Pensaba y pensaba pero no llegaba nada a su mente, ellos no habían hecho nada, la que había actuado mal había sido ella.

- ¿No piensas hablar? – Espeto Ron – deberías pedir disculpas – acusaba el muchacho muy seguro de lo que decía…

Al finalizar la comida, apareció en el lugar de todos el postre, que era pudín de chocolate, exceptuando a Hermione que tuvo un trozo de pastel de chocolate con nueces… su favorito. Hermione volteó y vio a su profesora de transformaciones tomar su copa y brindar en honor de ella junto a Dumbledore que había realizado el mismo gesto, Hermione sonrió agradecido y comenzó a comer, era su segundo pastel esa noche, ambos se veían exquisitos. Harry miró todo lo sucedido y entendió en un segundo lo que había sucedido, de pronto no se sentía muy bien.

- ¿Por qué a Hermione le han dado pastel? – pregunto un confundido Ron, que de pronto veía su pudín de forma extraña.

- Es su cumpleaños – dijo mas para si mismo Harry.

- ¿Su cumpleaños? – pregunto Ron, Hermione escuchaba todo de manera tan abstracta, parecía que no supieran que ella estaba allí escuchando todo, siguió comiendo y disfrutando su exquisito pastel sin prestarles atención.

- Si Ron, diablos – dijo Harry apenado esta vez, se sentía como el peor amigo del mundo. – Hermione disculpa, de verdad lo había olvidado, tantas cosas han pasado que lo olvide por completo – Hermione lo miró pero no dijo nada, antes hubiera aceptado esa disculpa de inmediato, pero se daba cuenta que solo eran excusas, pues Luna también había pasado por centenar de cosas y ella si se había acordado… hasta Neville que es olvidadizo se acordó y fue el primero en felicitarla… ya no creía en esas excusas, porque simplemente eran mentiras.

- Si hermy, lamento no haberme acordado, de verdad… supongo que por eso andabas con esas serpientes – dijo Ron creyendo que ese era el motivo, Hermione centro su atención en el pelirrojo y solo en ese momento entendió que había sido lo mejor que ellos no se acordaran, pues gracias a eso había podido pasar un excelente día junto a Blaise, Theo y Luna, entendió que su amistad con Ron y Harry no sería la misma y le agradaba la idea. Sonrío a ambos chicos, termino su últimos bocado de pastel y antes de levantarse los miro a ambos.

- Disculpa aceptada… adiós – y sin dejar que los jóvenes le respondieran salió del comedor, con la única meta de llegar al único lugar en donde podía pensar tranquila, sin temores, dejarse fluir en paz. Subió las escaleras y pensó que era lo mejor no estar mucho tiempo con Harry y Ron pues le haría daño, los ayudaría en la guerra, era su deber desde el principio pero no sería lo mismo, la distancia sería puesta a partir de ese momento.

***o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o* **

Al llegar a la torre sintió un gran olor a alcohol que le provoco nauseas, a ella no le gustaba el alcohol, la verdad lo único que tomaba era cerveza de mantequilla… camino un poco para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con una cabellera platinada, sentada en el piso, con una botella de whisky de fuego por la mitad, el chico se veía lucido aún así que antes de que notara su presencia decidió irse. Dio media vuelta, pero escucho como la voz del muchacho se preparaba para proferir sonido.

- ¿Granger que hacer aquí? – pregunto el joven a lo que Hermione volteó de inmediato.

- Solo vine a pensar Malfoy, pero ya me voy. – Dijo la chica y noto como Malfoy se acercaba a las barandas de la torre – no te lances – grito preocupada, Malfoy la miró de arriba hacía abajo sin entender, enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Estas loca Granger? – Ironizo el chico – no me voy a suicidar estúpida. – respondió el joven, Hermione bufó, se había preocupado por el idiota de Malfoy.

- ¿Sabes que? Adiós, hoy la he pasado no muy bien y no quiero que vengas tu a terminar de arruinar mi día con tus insultos – dijo la chica molesta y dio la vuelta, pero sintió como una mano firme le agarraba el brazo y echaba para atrás hasta pegarla contra la pared.

- Si bueno pelear con tus amigos debe ser difícil – dijo el rubio sarcasmente. Hermione lo miro incrédula, intentado salir del agarre del rubio, estaba a centímetros de su cuerpo y pegada contra la pared, algo difícil de solucionar.

- ¿Cómo sabes que pelee con ellos? – pregunto molesta.

- La verdad no peleaste tú sino Blaise, pero bueno al parecer fue antes de que tú misma golpearas a la comadreja – dijo el chico.

- No iba a golpear a Ron – respondió molesta y mintiendo la castaña. – El que parece haber peleado eres tú – dijo la chica mientras veía la mano vendada del rubio.

- Mientes mal, Granger una vez me golpeaste se como luces cuando quieres hacerlo – dijo el chico con un aspecto desagradable en el rostro, ese golpe le había dolido de verdad. Hermione carcajeo y lo miró incrédula. – Si también pelee pero no te diré con quien – Hermione lo miro molesta y bufó él nunca contaba nada.

- Eres todo un experto – dijo ella.

- En todo – dijo sensualmente el rubio a lo que Hermione se echo mas hacia la pared, Malfoy había bebido así que tal vez podía hacer una locura. – pero ¿por que querías golpearlo? – pregunto el chico intrigado.

- Eso no es tu asunto Malfoy, no somos ni seremos amigos, así que no tengo porque contártelo. – respondió mordaz la joven, ella no había olvidado las palabras hirientes del rubio.

- Vengativa la heroína. – ironizo el chico mostrando una sonrisa, acercándose un poco mas al rostro de la castaña.

- No soy una de tus juguetes Malfoy, así que cuida lo que haces… déjame salir – dijo molesta, el corazón le latía fuertemente y las manos empezaban a sudarle.

- Se que no lo eres, eres completamente diferente a ellas – si eso era un cumplido Hermione lo tomo como todo lo contrario, lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y negó con la cabeza, se sentía como el ser mas raro del mundo.

- Entonces suéltame – grito molesta, golpeo el pecho del rubio un par de veces, pero Draco tomo sus brazos y los pego contra la pared.

- ¿Te puedes callar 5 minutos Granger? – pregunto molesto él esta vez, quería hacer algo, pero lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque quería hacerlo. – Mierda eres insoportable.

- ¡Entonces quítate! – gritó pero fue acallada por los labios del chico. Hermione mantuvo los ojos abiertos sorprendida por el acto del rubio, pero mas sorprendida por la explosión que se producía en la boca de su estomago, jamás había sentido eso, Draco la miraba a los ojos como ella lo hacía con él, mantenía su boca cerrada pero de pronto Draco soltó el agarre en las muñecas de Hermione y atrapo su espalda uniéndose mas a ella, Hermione cerró lentamente los ojos y se hundió en el beso junto a él, dejándose llevar, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien de verdad, pues con Víctor ella era aún una niña así que simplemente eran pequeños roces de labios lo que paso entre ellos, pero esto era un beso y estaba siendo más de lo que siempre había esperado.

Hermione subió sus manos por el cuello del chico, entrelazando sus dedos y acariciando el cabello del joven, que se deslizaba de una manera única entre sus dedos, los labios de Draco arremetían los de Hermione, exigiendo más y más, besándola con calma pero con furia, con paciencia pero con prisa, acariciando la lengua de la castaña, jugando con ella… Malfoy seguía con los ojos abiertos, mirando cada gesto del rostro de Hermione, descifrando sus pensamientos, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía entrar en su mente por un estúpido acto de moral, estaba besando sus labios y la única palabra que aparecía en su propia cabeza era… luce hermosa.

Hermione paso sus manos a las mejillas de Draco, besándolo con mas ternura, con mas calma, encorvando su espalda un poco mas y besando mas profundo al chico, uniéndose más a él, intensificando el beso, necesitaba aire pero mas necesitaba lo que estaba haciendo. Las manos de Draco acariciaban lentamente la espalda de Hermione, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, que era nuevo en eso, pero aprendía velozmente, lo hacía realmente bien, la manera en que lo besaba era diferente a como lo había besado antes, el gesto de ternura que le profeso Granger en esas caricias en su rostro fueron agradables, quería que siguiera haciéndolo.

Malfoy se separo unos centímetros de Hermione y ella abrió los ojos lentamente, respirando con dificultad, los labios de Hermione estaban húmedos, rojos e hinchados, demasiado sexys para la vista de Draco, sin esperar que Hermione tomara todo el aire que necesitaba, se lanzó a los labios de ella de nuevo, esta vez besándola con mas furia, acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a las parte lumbar de la chica, notaba como ella se tensaba un poco al sentir sus manos recorrerla de esa manera, de esa manera que para ella estaba prohibida, pero él no se detenía, la quería seguir besando la verdad es que quería hacer muchas cosas más.

Draco sentía el sabor a chocolate en cada beso que le daba a los labios de Hermione, sabía exquisita, besaba diferente, de una manera cálida, insegura… no parecía la Hermione que siempre aparenta saber todo, allí era vulnerable, vulnerable porque no conocía realmente lo que sucedía, vulnerable porque allí él sabía mas que ella.

Hermione sentía el sabor de licor, pero no le molestaba pues el licor se esparcía con otro sabor, mucho más frío, mas sabroso, un sabor que quería seguir probando, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no quería pararse y ponerse a pensar, solo quería hacer, no sabía si lo hacía bien pero lo estaba haciendo de manera natural. El sabor que hacía agradable al sabor del licor era la menta, lo reconoció por su sueño, por la vez que olió la amortentia, por las veces en que había soñado y probado ese olor, ese sabor frío, picante y helado que ahora podía sentir de verdad… de pronto las alarmas sonaron no solo en su cabeza, sino en su pecho también y sin pensarlo ni un segundo se alejo de Draco.

- ¿qué pasa? – pregunto Draco confundido, quería seguir. Hermione lo miro alarmada… no podía ser él. Él no podía ser, era imposible… ella lo odiaba, lo odiaba pero besaba. - ¿Qué te pasa Granger? – pregunto preocupado, Hermione lucía pálida, la respiración de la castaña se había acelerado mucho más.

- Yo no voy a ser una más Malfoy – dijo la castaña y salio como pudo, corriendo sin mirar atrás… la confusión invadía su mente, él era la persona que había olido en clases de pociones, él había sido la persona… él.

- Mierda – dijo Draco frustrado, no porque se hubiera ido Granger sino porque él quería volver a repetir lo sucedido, de un solo jalón tomo la botella de whisky y se la tomo sin respirar, le ardía la garganta pero él quería quitar el sabor de Granger de sus labios, aún le sabía a chocolate. Y eso le molestaba, o eso creía.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus comentarios y palabras de aliento... No abandonare la historia, porque a mi si me gusta. El capitulo me salió un poco largo, espero sus comentarios... 3 Gracias por leerme. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_"A veces lo más fácil es lo que lleva más trabajo" _


	6. Lazos, Descubrimientos, Engaños

Hermione corrió lo mas que pudo a su habitación sin siquiera voltearse a mirar, no quería ni siquiera imaginar que Malfoy la seguía, había hecho una locura, si alguien supiera lo que había pasado ella sería una traidora, una tonta, una estúpida que cayó en las redes de la serpiente más codiciada del colegio. Al llegar a su sala común se encontró con Harry y Ron, esperándola.

- Hermione, espera – dijo el pelirrojo. Hermione volteo a verlo y se detuvo un momento, con temor a que notaran lo que acaba de hacer.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto, aún acalorada.

- Queríamos decirte de corazón que lo sentimos, no recordamos tu cumpleaños, pero de verdad queremos compensarte. – dijo Harry apenado por la situación, sabía que la habían cagado, pero harían lo imposible por remendarlo.

- No hay problema, suele pasar – dijo ella, no quería discutir sobre el tema, lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y bañarse con agua helada.

- ¿Nos disculpas? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

- No, hay problema, luego vemos que hacemos. – dijo con una sonrisa, que tuvo que intentar parecer sincera.

- Me alegro que no estés tan molesta – dijo Harry y la abrazo fuertemente. - ¿A qué hueles? – pregunto confundido, olía a licor.

- No lo sé – dijo nerviosa.

- Hueles a licor.

- Por dios Harry yo no tomo – dijo alarmada, tenía que desmentir aquella aunque fuera verdad.

- Tienes razón. Nos vemos mañana Hermy.

- Si claro. – respondió con sencillez y se lanzo a su habitación, menos mal que al llegar sus queridas compañeras ya estaban dormidas, así que entro al baño de sopetón… el agua helada la hacía temblar pero también despertar de aquella pesadilla que había tenido que vivir… lo peor del asunto es que quería seguir besando a ese asqueroso hurón que no hacía más de una semana había odiado fielmente. Su sabor impregnaba aún sus labios, podía sentir sus manos aún en la espalda de ella misma, aprisionándola, acariciándola… jamás había besado a alguien… pero tenía que haber sido justamente el. Además el no podía ser la persona que había olido anteriormente, pero recordó las veces en que el olor a menta y la presencia de Draco eran inminentes, recordó lo que sintió en su estomago cuando él atrapo sus labios y también recordó la forma en la que sus pensamientos hacía él habían cambiado. Ya no lo odiaba ahora odiaba más lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior.

* * *

><p>Draco terminó una botella, otra y otra más… pero lo malo del asunto es que no se sentía ebrio se sentía completamente normal, algo mareado pero sus pensamientos aún eran coherentes, aún pensaban en algo que no debían pensar. Granger, la muy creída estaba metida aún en sus pensamientos, y por mucho alcohol que hubiera tomado aún sentía el sabor en sus labios, sus manos aún querían tocarla, es más no solo eso era lo que quería hacer, quería más, más de ella, no de cualquiera sino de ella. Lo que era un gran problema no solo por su "odio" el cual ya no sentía sino por su posición… él era un mortifago, un ser que odiaba a las personas como ella, un ser que en algún momento tendría que matarla.<p>

Se paró frente a la baranda de la torre y miró el cielo, estaba tan oscuro como debía estar su alma, hacía tiempo no lloraba, no sentía, no reía, no gritaba siquiera… se sentía tan muerto, tan frío. Tan nulo. Y de repente lo sintió, sintió el ardor en su antebrazo, sintió la quemadura penetrante que sentía cada vez que el Lord lo llamaba, cada vez que lo quería ver. Miró a su alrededor y suspiro, había descubierto la forma de desaparecerse del colegio del mismo modo que lo hacía Dumbledore, la diferencia es que el, jamás lo había probado, jamás lo hubiera intentado estando en ese estado y ni siquiera lo había pensado pues no había creído nunca que Voldemort lo llamaría sabiendo que estaba en el colegio.

Tenía que concentrarse, necesitaba mucha, mucha magia, control y confianza para poder hacerlo, él no era el viejo cacatúo. Cerró sus ojos y concentro aquella energía que todos tenían pero que no todos desarrollaban… magia.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con unas rejas muy conocidas por él mismo, altas, imponentes, tétricas ahora por la falta de cuidado. Entro al lugar y noto que el lugar estaba descuidado, sucio, no habían elfos trabajando para que todo estuviera pulcro, para que todo luciera como un hogar. Suspiro y acallo sus pensamientos obscenos sobre lo que pensaba, miles de maldiciones pasaban por su mente, dedicadas al maldito que había convertido su vida en eso que era ahora, miles de maldiciones que tuvo que acallar y bloquear en un segundo, en un segundo en el que sintió su presencia invadir su mente, buscando las respuestas que no se limitaría a preguntar, el se dejo invadir… ocultando a Granger, ocultando sus pensamientos sobre ella, ocultando su ebriedad y sobretodo su incompetencia por no haber hecho nada aún. Su sola presencia oscurecía aún más el lugar.

- Querido Draco, ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto con la voz siniestra, habitual de él. Exigiendo respuestas que ya sabía.

- He tenido días mejores, pero no me quejo mi Lord – respondió sin inmutarse, solo agachando un poco la cabeza, él no era como los demás mortifagos que se arrodillaban ante él, para él eso ya no era un privilegió era un martirió.

- Me pregunto porque no has cumplido aún con la misión que te he encomendado.

- Lo he intentado, pero es un viejo astuto, pero le prometo mi señor que pronto verá los frutos. – dijo Malfoy seguro, mirándolo a los ojos, aquellos ojos intimidantes que aún querían ver en su interior.

- Eso espero querido Malfoy, porque no me gustaría dañar a una mujer tan buena y cordial como tu madre.

- Eso no pasara – respondió con furia, pero una furia que solo se podía sentir en el ambiente pues no se había inmutado ni un milímetro.

- Me alegro que te estés tomando las cosas en serio, pues yo siempre lo hago… no quiero esperar demasiado.

- No esperara… el bando correcto pronto ganara mi señor – dijo Malfoy, pero en lo mas profundo de su interior, él no se refería al bando en el que estaba, sino al bando al cual debía aniquilar pero quería que venciera y detuviera esa maldita guerra que ya encontraba sin sentido.

- Me parece bien que pienses así, pero hay penalizaciones mi querido Draco así que no te irás inmune. – Draco lo miró alarmado y respiro profundo, como odiaba a esa maldita serpiente deforme, miró que el Lord sonreía y se levantaba del lugar retirándose con lentitud – Hasta pronto Draco.

- Hola sobrino – dijo una alocada voz que odiaba y conocía muy bien. Inspiro lo más profundo que pudo y expiro lo más lento posible, sabía lo que vendría… esas eran las maneras en que ellos te decían: estás haciendo un mal trabajo.

- Hola tía – dijo Draco encarando a la loca y desquiciada de Bellatrix quien ya tenía su varita en la mano y pronunciando el hechizo.

- Crucio – dijo lentamente Bellatrix, gozando de cada movimiento muscular que realizo Draco por culpa de todas las contracciones que estaba sintiendo, el dolor era inmenso pero el ya lo controlaba, ya sabía cómo manejarlo y no le daría el gusto a Bella de verlo sufrir a causa de la maldición, no le daría el gusto de verlo retorcerse…- espero aprendas querido sobrino a realizar tus ordenes rápidamente – decía alocadamente mientras saltaba aún lanzado su hechizo a Draco, con fuerza con malicia y felicidad frenética – crucio – grito fuertemente. Draco cerró los ojos y tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar, anteriormente había aguantando 10 crucios seguidos esta vez eran más débiles y menores. Podía aguantarlo… pero no contaba con que recibiría esos hechizos el mismo día en que había tomado tanto. Bellatrix lo miró insatisfecha y paro de maldecirlo. – Largate de aquí maldito creído. – grito, odiaba que sus víctimas no gritaran o que murieran rápidamente.

- Adiós tía – dijo apenas Draco – gracias por enseñarme bien – y antes que Bellatrix lo maldijera de nuevo se desapareció con mínimas fuerzas, llegando al colegio con una gran cortada en su pierna. - ¡Mierda! – grito de dolor, le ardía todo su organismo y además le estaba matando el dolor de su pierna, la desaparición de esa manera tan abrupta era mala y él la había hecho. Se aprisiono la pierna, para intentar detener el sangrado. Sabía a dónde tenía que ir pero es que le dolía endemoniadamente.

- Llego lo más rápido posible a las mazmorras introduciéndose sin tocar en un despacho que era extremadamente familiar para él.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa esto Draco? - dijo un hombre alto de cabello negro, que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio.

- Luego te digo, pero ayúdame – exclamo el joven mago, Snape se levanto y pudo ver como la pierna le sangraba sin control, el musculo estaba hecho trizas, se podía ver el fémur, algo alarmante.

- ¿Qué coño te ha pasado? – exigió el padrino del rubio, sentándolo con cuidado en un mueble que estaba cerca.

- La maldita serpiente esa me ha llamado sin anticipación y me ha advertido muy bien – concluyo el chico mientras hacía muecas de dolor, odiaba el olor de la sangre y en ese instante estaba botando mucha. Es algo cínico que odiara el olor de la sangre cuando en realidad le gustaba el sufrimiento de las demás personas, pero eso siempre le pasaba, odiaba profundamente el olor emanante de ese líquido rojo, era tan fuerte y penetrante que casi siempre lo mareaba.

- Es tu Lord – replico Snape, sabía que Draco no respetaba a nadie, pero debía evitar que el muchacho se buscara la muerte por impertinente.

- Me sabe a mierda, no sé para qué coño me llama si sabe que estoy en el colegio tuve que desaparecerme.

- ¿Pudiste? – pregunto sorprendido el pocionista… Si Draco era capaz de desaparecerse en el colegio sería algo realmente increíble, solo Dumbledore era capaz de hacerlo.

- Sí, pero me costó mucho, además para regresar casi no pude, la barrera es increíblemente poderosa. – confeso Draco, Snape ya le había untado una crema purpura en la pierna, completamente inodora.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Snape y Draco simplemente asintió mientras se recostaba un poco le dolía inmensamente el cuerpo internamente… malditos Crucios. - ¿Quién te maldijo?

- La loca – respondió con sencillez el rubio, aún con los ojos cerrados, de repente escucharon la puerta del lugar sonar, algo inesperado pues era tarde.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Snape con su habitual voz sombría.

- Severus abre, soy Dumbledore. – Snape miro con alarma a Draco y le señalo que se sentara detrás del escritorio para hacer inaccesible su pierna que ya estaba comenzando a sanar.

- Un momento – respondió Snape y abrió la puerta no sin antes darse cuenta que Draco estaba ubicado correctamente y que la pierna de este era indetectable. Aunque se le veía pálido no se le podía acusar de nada. Al abrir el lugar, se dio cuenta que Dumbledore llevaba tras él a una joven que Snape conocía muy bien. - ¿Qué le a sucedido a la señorita Granger? – pregunto Snape y Draco abrió los ojos rápidamente, alarmado sin saber porque.

- No lo se, por eso he venido aquí Severus. – dijo el director y coloco a la joven bruja en el mueble antes usado por Draco, la había traído por levitación.

- ¿Por qué no la llevaste a la enfermería? – pregunto el pocionista, retinente.

- Porque casualmente ella gritaba el nombre del joven que está aquí, la llevo a mi despacho el joven Potter y Weasley muy preocupados ambos por su amiga. Sin muestras de violencia física, pero algo ha pasado porque se a desmayado y el dolor es increíble. – respondió el director que no quitaba su vista de la gris mirada de Malfoy… la cual estaba clavada en Hermione.

- ¿Sabes algo Draco? – pregunto esta vez Snape, mientras intentaba hacer despertar a Hermione.

- No – respondió de inmediato Draco. Sin apartar su mirada de la castaña inconsciente.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí Dumbledore? – pregunto Snape alarmado.

- Yo se todo lo que sucede en mi castillo Severus, tú más que nadie debería saberlo – dijo con una sonrisa el sabio anciano. Severus asintió y Draco quien debía estar preocupado por la sospecha del director solo mantuvo silencio pues algo, alguna fuerza interior no lo dejaba parpadear.

- ¿Señorita Granger? – pregunto el mago pelinegro a la castaña que estaba recuperando el color rosado de sus mejillas. -¿Cómo se siente?

- Mal – dijo en un jadeó.

- ¿Qué siente? – pregunto de nuevo Snape. Draco la miraba alarmado y Dumbledore con ambos ojos cerrados se concentraba en escuchar las palabras de la joven bruja.

- Me dolía y duele todo el cuerpo, era imponente el dolor que sentía, era como mil quemaduras y al mismo tiempo cortadas… ha sido horrible – dijo sollozando la castaña que aún respiraba con fuerza y lentitud – pero ahora me duele es la pierna inmensamente.

- ¿Cuál pierna? – pregunto Dumbledore. Hablando por primera vez.

- La izquierda – respondió, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba o con quien estaba solo quería aliviar ese dolor que sentía.

- ¿Puedo verla señorita Granger? – pregunto Snape. Hermione asintió y dejo que el profesor subiera su pijama a la altura media de su muslo. En donde se enmarcaba un gran morado en forma de ralla larga y profundizada. – No sé que es Dumbledore – dijo el profesor, al ver la marca que tenía la bruja en el muslo, una gran línea entre roja y morada que cubría casi todo el muslo de la chica. Con ramificaciones a cada lado haciendo la marca aún mas tenebrosa. Era inexplicable, jamás había visto esa marca antes, aunque… -¿Draco? – pregunto el profesor y Draco trago grueso, desde allí donde estaba había visto la marca de Hermione y por supuesto que la había comparado con la suya y eran casi iguales. La diferencia es que la de ella estaba cerrada y la de él estaba completamente abierta.

- Supongo que tiene alguna similitud con la suya señor Malfoy- intervino de nuevo Dumbledore, sacando de sus casillas a todos los presentes en esa sala, excepto a Hermione que perdía el conocimiento. Draco miro al profesor alarmado, no se atrevía a responder.

- ¿Qué sabes Dumbledore? – pregunto Snape. Él sabía que el director sabía muchas cosas, varias habían sido contadas por el mismo, pero jamás le había dicho que Draco tenía una misión secreta, pues primero quería intentar ayudarlo a él sin avisarle a Dumbledore de antemano, temía que su ahijado fuera preso por un arrebato de locura de su Señor.

- Como te dije anteriormente querido Severus se lo que pasa en mi castillo, pero tranquilo señor Malfoy, aún no tendrá consecuencia sus actos, solo piense claramente lo que hace. Y las consecuencias que podría tener, aquí esta una de ellas.

- Yo no le he hecho nada a Granger – repuso Malfoy ahora molesto por la mierda que decía el viejo… si sabía que era un mortifago porque no lo había delatado, porque lo dejaba seguir en esa locura. Porque no acababa con su dolor de una vez y lo mandaba a darle el beso del dementor, era algo más fácil…

- Lo sé, pero algo ha pasado para que ella este así. – contesto el profesor tranquilamente.

- Pues eso no me concierne – dijo Draco, pero algo en él decía que si tenía que ver.

- Entonces retírese de este despacho y vaya a su habitación… ya debe estar mejor.

- No me voy a ir – dijo Draco molesto, pero ¿Por qué tenía que estar molesto? Snape lo miro alarmado.

- Draco, cállate y siéntate. – le ordeno el mago y Draco lo miro con incredulidad, nadie tenía derecho de mandarlo… pero en el momento en que iba a replicar Hermione reacciono.

- Malfoy – dijo calladamente… todos prestaron atención - ¿Malfoy eres tú? – pregunto la castaña sobándose los ojos con fuerza.

- Si, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con sequedad, pero con interés el rubio.

- Maldito hurón asqueroso y arrogante, que mierdas me has hecho – grito la castaña.

- Señorita Granger, ¿Qué le sucede? – intervino Dumbledore, interrogando a la castaña bruja, asombrado por aquellas palabras. Snape tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aquello había sido sumamente gracioso… Draco, Draco no tenía muestra alguna de vida en su rostro… ¿Qué coño le pasaba a Granger? Era el único pensamiento que abarcaba su mente.

- Profesor Dumbledore – dijo apenada por darse cuenta que estaba en una oficina junto al director del colegio, Malfoy y el profesor Snape y por supuesto ella, mostrando más de lo debido… se bajo su pijama y miro con molestia al rubio. – Disculpe director pero ¿Qué me has hecho Malfoy? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Que te voy a estar haciendo, eres estúpida. – dijo por fin el castaño, más tranquilo que antes.

- Claro que me has hecho algo.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? – pregunto Snape.

- Porque – empezó a decir la castaña pero se calló pues recordaba algo que la hizo temblar – porque te vi siendo torturado – dijo en casi susurros – y me dolía lo que te hacían, te lanzaban maldiciones sin temor alguno y tu las soportabas pero yo gritaba, gritaba para que salieras de ese lugar… después todo se puso negro y sentí como mi pierna era como cortada en pedazos. – contó la chico apenada, no le veía sentido a ninguna de sus palabras pero todo eso era lo que había sucedido o lo que creía, aunque se contuvo de contar una sola cosa, una cosa que aún la tenía aterrada.

Dumbledore analizó las palabras de Hermione y asintió, lo que pasaba o era algo muy bueno o iba a ser algo realmente malo. Carraspeó un poco y se sentó en un mueble frente al que estaba sentada la castaña.

- Algo ha pasado entre ustedes que han hecho un tipo de conexión extraña. – dijo el profesor, no en pregunta en afirmación.

- No – dijeron ambos al unísono solo pensando en el beso que había ocurrida esa misma noche horas antes.

- Piensen con claridad – dijo Snape, analizando las palabras del director. Hermione intentó pensar en algo, pero lo único que venía a su mente eran los labios del rubio sobre los suyos y el fuerte sabor a menta.

- Si paso algo – dijo Draco cortando los pensamientos perturbadores de la castaña.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el director con curiosidad.

- Hace pocos días estábamos discutiendo sobre una poción y de repente todo se apago en el aula, como si la noche cayera de repente y ninguna luz fuera visible, a los pocos minutos todo se normalizo. – dijo Draco y Hermione recordó que era cierto, había sido hacía unas pocas semanas y se penalizo por solo haber pensado en el beso, al parecer Draco ni siquiera lo recordaba… no supo porque pero eso la hizo sentir tan desdichada.

- ¿Es cierto señorita Granger? – pregunto Dumbledore, quien la hizo de nuevo sacar de sus bizarros pensamientos.

- Si director. En ese momento no le tomamos importancia pero al parecer algo a pasado – dijo aún con dolor, pero ya era controlable.

- Pues al parecer ha pasado algo inexplicable aún, pero tendrán que tener cuidado, al parecer las cosas que les pasen tendrán consecuencia en el otro. – dijo el director, aquello no era algo muy grato de saber o por lo menos de presentir.

- ¿Cómo se quita? – pregunto Draco, Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos, las palabras de Draco fueron tan serias y su rostro se mostraba tan serio y duro como nunca lo había visto.

- Tendrá que verse, hacía años no había visto algo así. – contesto el director.

- ¿Pero lo ha visto? Así que debe saber. – dijo Draco.

- Habría que buscar señor Malfoy, pero se solucionara. – contesto con una sonrisa el anciano. - ¿Por qué tanto apuro?

- Porque no quiero estar conectado con nadie y menos con ella – repuso el joven mago.

- Pues por lo momentos deberá soportarlo – respondió con simpleza el director. – se pueden retirar… claro si se siente mejor señorita Granger.

- Si me siento bien – mintió la castaña, pero ahora estaba molesta. Ambos jóvenes salieron del lugar sin siquiera despedirse, Draco con la pierna adolorida aún y Hermione con el dolor en todo el cuerpo. Era entendible ella no estaba acostumbrada a pasar por aquel dolor. Draco ya era casi inmune a las maldiciones pero la chica no.

- ¿Es algo bueno dejarlos así Dumbledore? – pregunto Snape serio.

- Tú presientes lo mismo que yo. – dijo con una sonrisa el director.

- Si pero lamentablemente Draco es un maldito necio.

- Pero la señorita Granger también y es la única que no se dejara amedrentar. – contesto el director. – Habrá que esperar, esto puede ser algo bueno…

- Pero también algo malo. – dijo Snape.

- Si tal vez, debes contarme lo que ha sucedido. – dijo el director cambiando su semblante.

- Las cosas se van a complicar. – respondió Snape y prosiguió a contestarle todas las preguntas al director, con quien hace años había hecho una promesa, una promesa que valía más que la vida misma.

* * *

><p>Caminaron todo el pasillo en silencio, Hermione casi ni podía respirar pero estaba luchando por no caerse en el lugar, no quería molestar mas al creído rubio… era lo que le faltaba tener una conexión inexplicable con él. Draco solo pensaba en todo lo que estaría sintiendo la chica en ese momento, y en el porqué coño tenía que interesarle. Pero estaba realmente preocupado por lo que le estaba pasando, además podía escuchar la respiración forzada de la castaña.<p>

- ¿Te duele? – pregunto de mala gana y Hermione simplemente suspiro. – Responde maldita sea.

- No es tu problema Malfoy. – dijo la chica y lo miró directamente a los ojos y de nuevo paso por su mente el momento en que lo había visto en un lugar, en un lugar oscuro hablando con un ser que ella temía y odiaba, un ser que deseaba matarla a ella y a los de su clase.

- Vaya que eres obstinada. – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – pregunto, necesitaba respuestas… Draco la miró y sonrió.

- No es tu problema Granger – contesto el joven y Hermione bufo pero no camino más, se detuvo, se detuvo porque quería respuestas, las necesitaba… estaba pasando por un dolor inigualable, ni siquiera su peor menstruación le había dolido tanto.

- Si lo es, lo es porque me preocupe. – confeso la castaña.

- No tienes porque… se cuidarme solo. – dijo el chico con sequedad…

- Eres un inconsciente no entiendes acaso lo que está pasando – dijo molesta la castaña.

- Si lo entiendo… pero que quieres que conteste si sabes lo que paso. – dijo el chico y se acerco a ella, ahora entendía las veces que había sentido tristeza, felicidad o molestia anteriormente sin razón aparente, era porque ella lo había sentido, eso quería decir que también sus emociones estaban involucradas… eso quiere decir que en el momento en el cual ella conto todo lo que había sucedido, había saltado una parte pues la sintió temer por un momento. La sintió temer confesar aquello que había sentido.

- No lo sé. – dijo la chica, caminando hacia atrás.

- No mientas Granger, dime que viste o que presentiste – exigió el chico, acorralando a la castaña contra la pared… podía sentir el aroma a menta emanar de la boca de Malfoy, de todo su cuerpo y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

- Mátame entonces – dijo la chica, cogiendo el orgullo que podía, era lo que más tenía aparte de inteligencia. Draco la miro con atención y sonrío, definitivamente la ratona tenía agallas.

- Me descubrirían Granger, no seas tonta… además no me interesa matarte. – respondió con sinceridad.

- Entonces deja de torturarme Malfoy – dijo la chica colérica – deja de ser tan marica y actúa de una vez. – grito la castaña… Draco le tapo la boca con su mano y le susurró al oído.

- No juegues conmigo Granger, no te mato solo porque sería una molestia cargar con tu muerte, no porque no desee verte muerta – dijo el chico escupiendo cada frase… no sentía eso pero pudo sentir como se sentía Hermione al decir él aquellas palabras, era lo mejor, no podía estar conectado con ella, ni con nadie… sabía que sentía algo por ella desde el momento en que la vio insultar a Pansy en el tren, pero no podía dejar que eso creciera más de lo que lo había hecho esa noche con el beso antes dado… Las cosas tenían que estar como estaban… ella odiándolo a él. Hermione trago grueso y cerró los ojos aguantando las ganas de golpearlo y de sollozar. Respiro profundamente y se separo de él en un solo empujón, saliendo de allí tan rápido como su propia pierna se lo permitía. Al llegar a su habitación solo una interrogante pasaba por su mente ¿Draco era o no mortifago? ¿le creía a su sueño o lo ignoraba?

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes fueron pasando y en ellos ningún encuentro con Draco, no lo había visto desde la noche pasada, desde su gran ofensa… Se había obligado a no decir nada sobre lo que temía que fuera Draco pues anteriormente Harry lo había sospechado y ella como una tonta lo había desmentido pero tal vez no era mentira, tal vez si lo era, tal vez Draco si era un mortifago. Desde ese día en adelante pasaba los días junto a Ron y Harry como habitualmente lo había hecho antes… de vez en cuando estaba con Blaise, Theo y Luna… con ellos realmente se sentía bien, olvidando todas las cosas malas que pasaban, a veces se sentía terriblemente furiosa y lo asumía a tal vez el estado de ánimo del Slytherin.<p>

Todo septiembre había pasado, Octubre había culminado también y estaban culminando Noviembre, faltaba poco para el gran juego de Ron y Harry que sería contra Ravenclaw. Algo que la verdad la animaba en lo absoluto. Últimamente se sentía tan vacía, tan seca… y porque no admitirlo en sus adentros, extrañaba discutir con el maldito hurón, oler su aroma. Sentir lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a él.

- ¿Estás lista Hermione? – preguntaba nervioso Ron. Estaban desayunando en el gran comedor.

- Claro que lo estoy Ron, la pregunta es si tu lo estas – dijo malhumorada como de costumbre, sabía que últimamente la serpiente conectada a su cuerpo estaba de ese tierno humor… era insoportable sentirse así sin razón alguna.

- Si lo estoy, sobretodo porque después que gane vendrá la fiesta de navidad.

- ¿Cuál fiesta? – pregunto alarmada Hermione.

- La del profesor Horace y la de la escuela Hermione. – dijo Harry.

- Lo había olvidado por completo – confeso la chica. – no tengo pareja Harry.

- Hay varios necesitados que aún están sin pareja – dijo Ron.

- Te iba a decir a ti estúpido pero ahora no – dijo Hermione sonriente y Ron se sonrojo, últimamente quería estar más tiempo con la castaña.

- Lo siento Hermione, pero si quieres vamos juntos. Aunque esa fiesta debe ser muy aburrida – dijo el chico, que quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella no quería decir que le animara ir a una reunión para hablar de que se sabe qué cosa.

- Ya entendí Ronald – respondió frustrada la chica, pero su mirada la traiciono y miró al lugar que no debía quedando cautivada por un momento en los ojos grises y profundos de Draco, la mirada fue profunda por un segundo pero al momento de recapacitar volteó y siguió su placida conversación con sus amigos… no valía la pena seguir pensando en esas tonterías. – No comas tanto que vas a jugar Ronald.

- No importa, tengo hambre- respondió el pelirrojo llevándose a la boca todo lo posible.

* * *

><p>- Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, serán testigos del primer juego del año, jugando Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, las reglas ya son conocidas y los personajes aclamados… que empiece el juego – dijo Luna contenta por haber logrado ser la presentadora de ese juego, estaba emocionada.<p>

Hermione se había sentado junto a Blaise y Theo que habían concedido asistir con ella, admitiendo que querían ver perder a Gryffindor contra los incompetentes de Ravenclaw.

- Ya verás que perderán – gritaba Blaise contento.

- Verás que no, ganaremos – decía Hermione animada simplemente por la compañía que tenía en ese momento.

- El juego ha empezado – gritaba Luna – Ron Weasley está defendiendo espléndidamente su arquería, el puntaje es 30 a 0 a favor de Gryffindor. – La multitud gritaba sin control… despavorida. – Harry Potter aún no encuentra la Snich pero seguro la anda cazando… por los momentos no se nota algún movimiento esplendido de parte de los halcones de Ravenclaw – La emoción de Luna era visible y Theo estaba embelesado en ella.

- Leona – dijo el chico llamando la atención de la castaña.

- Dime – dijo un poco sorprendida por la interrupción de Theo.

- No quiero ir a la fiesta de Navidad con la persona que me dijiste anteriormente, me gusta Luna. Creo que sería inapropiado – confeso el chico y Hermione sonrió…

- Es ella – confeso también, Theo la miro ojiabierto y parpadeo rápidamente.

- ¿Ella es mi cita? – pregunto sonrojado.

- Si es ella – afirmo Hermione.

- Y yo acaso me he negado a ir a la fiesta – bromeo el chico y abrazo a Hermione con fuerza – Gracias. – Hermione sonrió y asintió.

- Ve el juego. – dijo, estaba viendo a Ron y se sentía bien viéndolo, tal vez si podía funcionar algo más que amistad entre ellos, pero de pronto aparecía el rostro de Malfoy en sus pensamientos y cualquier estibo de tener algo con Ron se esfumaba, sería verdad que un clavo sacaba a otro… ella tenía mucha historia con Ron, así que era posible que Malfoy fuera eliminado de sus recuerdos, de sus vagos recuerdos.

- Harry Potter ha atrapado la Snich, el juego ha sido concluido… Gryffindor 180, Ravenclaw 0, excelente juego chicos. – concluyo Luna y se animo muchísimo pues para ser sinceros apoyaba a la casa de los leones.

- Felicidades Ron – dijo Hermione abrazando a Ronald… estaban en los jardines del colegio celebrando con todas las personas que habían apoyado el juego.

- Tengo que hacer algo – dijo Lavander a Patil.

- Si lo sé, es una regalada la muy sabelotodo – le contesto su amiga.

De repente Lavander quito a Hermione y se puso frente a Ron echando a la chica para atrás.

- Felicidades Ronald – dijo la chica y le estampo su mejor beso, Hermione que se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos, miro el espectáculo esperando que Ronald la quitara molesto pero nada más lejos que la realidad pues el chico le correspondió con fascinación. ¿así o más cruel tenían que ser las cosas con ella? Harry la miró alarmado e intento salir tras ella, pero la multitud se interpuso entre él haciéndolo perder de vista el lugar al que había huido Hermione.

- Maldita sea – susurro la chica, se había ido al sexto piso, un largo pasillo con solo 3 puestas y en diferentes alas… estaba en la última ala del lugar, con solo una ventana, observando como todo seguía en paz… todos celebrando solo Theo, Blaise, Luna y Harry buscándola… pero todos los demás estaban tranquilos sobretodo Ron, sobretodo él… cada vez que pensaba algo bonito debía aparecer la realidad y mostrarle que era indeseable para el mundo… tal vez si terminaría como Minerva, sola, vieja y fundida en libros. Se dejo caer de espaldas y lloro como necesitaba desde hacía varios días, odiaba a Ron, odiaba a Malfoy, odiaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, odiaba la guerra, odiaba que no pudiera conseguir lo que quisiera, odiaba solo saber pensar, pero nunca sabía bien como actuar. Odiaba eso.

- Ni aquí puede estar uno solo – dijo una voz demasiado familiar para ella, sin evitarlo lo miro a los ojos pero al darse cuenta que estaba llorando se tapo el rostro con sus rodillas acurrucándose más. - ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto el chico, sabía que había jurado no dirigirle la palabra a Granger pero mierda era difícil verla así e ignorarla.

- Nada – dijo en un susurro quedo pues las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar.

- No seas ridícula, claro que te pasa algo. – insistió el rubio, odiaba tener que insistir.

- No me pasa nada que sea tu problema Malfoy… - respondió la castaña limpiándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie. – Adiós – dijo pasando al lado del rubio, el cual la tomo del brazo con fuerza y la pego contra la pared, con la sutileza de no lastimarla pero con la brutalidad para hacerla sentir incomoda.

- Qué coño te pasa Granger – exigió saber el chico.

- Solo déjame Malfoy por favor – dijo la chica ni siquiera tenía ánimos de pelear, al verlo solo le mostraba otra realidad absurda a la cual se había aferrado por unas horas siquiera. – por favor – dijo en casi suplica. Draco la miro por unos momentos y respiro profundo… malditos sentimientos.

- Quien te hizo esto – exigió el chico – solo dime.

- ¿Quieres saber? – grito molesta. – Pues me lo hiciste tú, me lo hizo Ron, me lo hice yo – Draco la miro sin saber que decir, pues no entendía ni una maldita palabra. – Porque siempre pienso que se algo pero la verdad es que no sé nada, por eso soy una sabelotodo porque la historia no cambia, porque las pociones se mantienen pero lo que siento es una mierda pues a nadie le interesa y porque cada día cambia… tú vas por allí ligándote a cualquiera sin importar quién es, hasta intentaste ligarme borracho, pues claro sobrio no lo harías, porque como dijiste anteriormente me quieres ver muerta pero te dificultaría las cosas hacerlo tú mismo. Pues todo el mundo al parecer pensara lo mismo, tal vez de verdad me quede como la profesora Mcgonagall, sola y vieja en este colegio por siempre, porque nadie jamás será capaz de aguantarme simple y llanamente porque no soy como las demás chicas, porque pienso que es más bonito una sonrisa natural que un poco de maquillaje en mí rostro para mostrar algo que no soy ni jamás seré, porque creo que es mejor lo natural siempre y solo impresionar de vez en cuando… pero nadie piensa así, todos piensan que es mejor una noche de placer que mil noches de felicidad. – paro para tomar aire – Eso me pasa.- Draco iba a intervenir pero ella hablo de nuevo – Y Ron es un maldito idiota que bueno no me gusta en lo absoluto pero pensé que tal vez podríamos tener algo porque lamentablemente me gusta es un idiota que debería estar prohibido pero no lo está… entonces mi gran mente pensó bueno tal vez Ron pueda borrarlo pero no lo hará porque se está besuqueando como niño con hormonas a millón con la perra de Lavander. – se calló y le sostuvo la mirada a Malfoy quien la miraba con una sonrisa tan abstracta que le era difícil mantenerse inmune allí en el lugar donde estaba, tan cerca de él. Malfoy la miraba extasiado, esa mujer estaba completamente loca… hablaba sin parar, que insoportable.

- La verdad es que eres insoportable y tal vez termines como Mcgonagal – dijo el chico divertido y Hermione abrió los ojos y boca para contestar pero Draco la acallo fundiéndose en los labios que lamentablemente había necesitado en meses, diariamente se levantaba de mal humor pues sabía que Granger no le hablaría, por meses había querido encontrarla sola en algún lugar para insultarla, para discutir con ella, para hacer lo que estaba haciendo en este preciso momento… pero siempre estaba con algún mequetrefe. Hermione cerró lentamente los ojos y abrazo el cuello de Draco con la ternura que había utilizado la primera vez, era inevitable no hacerlo… la explosión en su estomago hizo presencia enseguida.

Draco beso sus labios con frenesí con la necesidad de meses, con el desespero de días continuos sin verla, invadía su boca, descubría su lengua y abrazaba su cuerpo… necesitaba tocarla, besarla, ¿Cómo mierdas la había necesitado tanto? Le gustaba la chica simplemente porque era una chica dura que no se dejaba convencer, que siempre tenía una negativa a sus palabras, que no se dejaba acallar… que le hacía honor a su casa, era toda una leona. Se separaron por unos segundos mínimos para tomar aire sobretodo Hermione que sentía su corazón desbordándose. Pero en seguida Draco ataco de nuevo sus labios, no dándole mucha prorroga y saboreando ese sabor único que en ella conseguía… chocolate.

- ¿Pensé que me odiabas? – dijo en un suspiro la chica mientras bajaba el ritmo del beso.

- No dañes el momento con tus palabras – respondió Draco burlescamente, rozando sus labios. Hermione bufo y se fundió en un leve beso.

- ¿Lo haces por lastima? – pregunto temerosa.

- Granger, ¿eres estúpida? – pregunto el rubio, Hermione lo miro confundida pero sobretodo ceñuda – te juro que no tengo motivos para sentir lástima por ti, eres medio tonta al pensar que eres indeseable pero es mucho mejor que nadie se atreva a desearte. – dijo el chico, ¿debía sentirse halagada u ofendida? Si era ofendida era lo que menos estaba haciendo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto apegándose a él, sin saber realmente lo que provocaba haciendo eso. Draco sonrió y busco el oído de la castaña. El sabía manejar el fuego en cambio ella no.

- Porque el único que debe desearte soy yo, pero es algo como decirlo prohibido o es que acaso serías capaz de decirles a tus amigos que te has besado varias veces conmigo y que tal vez se repita – dijo Malfoy, Hermione lo miro y pensó la vez en la que converso con Theo sobre un tema parecido.

- Si – dijo simplemente. Draco abrió los ojos y sonrió… vaya que era terca la muchacha.

- Yo no soy lo suficientemente valiente. – confeso Draco.

- Yo tampoco, sola no lo sería. – dijo apenada por lo que estaba diciendo – pero bueno es algo hipotético – concluyo, ella no tendría una relación con Malfoy, era algo demasiado bizarro. – además se perfectamente que esto solo es porque me sentía como una estúpida, me quedo claro que deseas mi muerte Malfoy.

-Cállate maldita sea… si hablas, ¿no entiendes la situación en la que estamos Granger? – pregunto furioso.

- No. – dijo molesta también, no le gustaba que él usara ese tono con ella.

- Tu eres una hija de muggles – era la primera vez que la llamaba como lo que era, allí si se sintió realmente halagada. – yo soy perteneciente de una de las familias más puras y ricas del mundo mágico, si tuviéramos tan siquiera algo más que unos besos ambos estaríamos muertos.

- Claro que no – dijo la chica.

- Tienes razón, tú tienes a Potter y a la Comadreja, tienes al viejo insoportable, él único muerto sería yo.

- Podrías estar con nosotros – dijo la chica ruborizada. Draco rió secamente.

- Es imposible.

- Claro que no.

- Si lo es Granger… déjalo. – dijo el chico, Hermione sintió como la alarma sonó en su cabeza, el único motivo por el cual Draco no pudiera cambiar de bando tendría que ser por… sin pensarlo levanto la manga de la camisa de Draco y allí estaba, lo que había temido y lo que daba a entender que jamás había cambiado.

- Solo me usaste – susurro, ahora con temor. Draco se bajo la manga y la acorralo hacía la pared con varita en mano y clavada en las costillas de la chica. – Solo me usaste – repitió Hermione – me usarías para sacar información – dijo sin pensar y Draco se maldijo en su interior, es que acaso se había vuelto estúpido para no haber evitado aquello, o es que realmente eso era lo que quería… quería que ella se decepcionara de él pero a la vez no quería hacerlo, pues quería seguir probando sus labios.

- Cállate Granger – susurro el chico, sin dejar de clavar la varita en el cuerpo de la castaña.

- ¿Me mataras? – pregunto asustada. Él podía sentir el temor que emanaba de ella.

- ¿Me delataras? – contra pregunto.

- Si – dijo sin pensar.

- Entonces tendré que borrar tu memoria – Hermione lo miro alarmada y cerró los ojos esperando que la hechizara, al cerrar ambos ojos gruesas lagrimas salieron de ellos… realmente nada podía ir peor. Espero, espero y espero pero nada paso, al abrir sus ojos con temor se encontró sola en el lugar. Completamente sola. Con la memoria intacta para su mala suerte pues se sentía peor que antes.

No quiso ni siquiera irse de ese lugar pues temía encontrarlo de nuevo y aunque le había dicho con delatarlo, no podía hacerlo… lamentablemente era imposible hacerlo. Ella lo sabía desde un principio desde que vio el cambio en la mirada de Malfoy en el tren el primer día de clases, desde el día en que tenía su varita siempre lista para atacar, ella lo sabía pero no lo aceptaba, ahora estaba desdichada aceptando que si era un mortifago y que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo a él ni a si misma pues aún sabiendo que lo era, le seguía gustando.

Al parecer Harry tenía razón, las causas perdidas la hacían perder la cabeza. Primero su amado gato y ahora Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos disculpen la tardanza es que mi pc se daño :( y el capítulo que ya tenía hecho se borro. No saben lo que sufrí, aunque este no me deja completamente satisfecha me gusto... me pareció apropiado... Espero estén todos bien, gracias por sus comentarios, espero seguir recibiéndolos. Espero poder traerles pronto el nuevo capitulo, pero bueno la universidad también me tiene desquiciada :3 Pero JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE NO ABANDONARE ESTA HISTORIA :)<br>**

**Espero sus comentarios, pasen linda semana 3 **

**"_No todo lo que amas, necesitas verlo, solo sentirlo"_**


	7. El comienzo

_**El Comienzo. **_

¿Qué hacia? ¿Qué debía hacer? Eran los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, tenía terror de levantarse de allí, tenia temor de encontrarlo… temía con decírselo al director y que lo mandaran a Askaban… porque eso es lo que pasaría pero también temía que algo le pasara a algún alumno en el colegio. Que Malfoy hiciera algo violento, que matara o hiriera a alguien, sabía que estaba cambiado y ahora veía el motivo… pero las interrogantes seguían confrontándose en su cerebro… ¿Por qué si era un mortifago la había besado? No una, sino dos veces, porque lamentablemente sentía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Estaba de cuclillas, abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su cabeza en ellas dejando caer las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos… era imposible verse más patética, era imposible sentirse más patética.

- Párate Hermione Granger – se regaño a sí misma. Pero sus piernas no obedecieron la orden de sus palabras – párate Hermione por favor – se reprendía con el dolor emanando de su interior. – Maldita sea párate – se grito de nuevo, y aunque la vista era un poco tétrica, verla allí en el piso temblando y llorando era una visión nada agradable.

- ¿Leona? – pregunto en confusión Blaise quien se acercaba con apuro a la desfallecida chica. Hermione levanto la cabeza y lo miro con los ojos aún empapados y la vista nublada.

- Blaise – dijo en casi un susurro, Blaise se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le tomo la mano.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con temor a la respuesta que le diera Granger.

- Nada – dijo con simpleza, quería decirle pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

- Algo sucede leona… creí que ya éramos amigos – dijo con un puchero mientras intentaba poner de pie a Hermione.

- Si – dijo y al quedar parada abrazo a Blaise con las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento – solo no me hagas recordar más – y se apretó mas a él, dejando emanar todas las lagrimas de impotencia que tenía en ese momento.

Blaise la abrazo con preocupación pero no dijo nada, él era inoportuno, sucio, era todo un miembro de su casa, una serpiente… pero quería a esa leona, los meses que había pasado conversando, disfrutando fueron suficientes para crear un lazo que en esos momentos veía muy fuerte.

- Solo dime quien fue – exigió al no poder evitar pensar en la manera más brutal en la que podía asesinar a la persona que había herido así a su leona. De pronto se dio cuenta que la única persona que la ponía así era su amigo, él era el único que siempre daba en el clavo con Hermione, y como buena serpiente, astuta principalmente ato cuerdas y cerró los ojos con fuerzas, iba a necesitar una explicación pero no de ella sino de él. Hermione lloró aún mas mientras negaba con la cabeza, no le diría y él lo sabía. – Ya Leona, cálmate. De ahora en adelante seré tu guapo guardaespaldas, pero no puedes enamorarte de mí – dijo queriendo apaciguar el dolor de la chica. Hermione lo miro y sonrió con la sonrisa más triste de todas.

- Caminemos – logro profesar la chica, luego de un rato de estar allí parada abrazandolo – vayamos a los jardines – quería salir del castillo, temía encontrarse con él en ese lugar… necesitaba decidir si confesar el crimen que por ley sería penalizado para Draco o guardarlo y aceptar las consecuencias.

- De acuerdo – dijo Blaise y caminaron, sin comentarios, solo agarrando sus manos de forma protectora y de forma temeraria por parte de Hermione.

- ¿Si estas en medio de algo y sabes algo que determinara algo que harías? – pregunto Hermione sentada en el césped de los jardines del colegio, en un lugar solitario. Alejados de la celebración que aún tenían por el asqueroso juego de Quidditch.

- Muchas palabras leona – dijo entre risas – pregúntame bien.

- ¿Qué harías tu, si de pronto te enteras de algo malo, pero no quieres confesarlo porque en realidad temes lo que produciría? – pregunto, no sabía cómo hacer aquella pregunta sin sentirse delatada. Blaise la miro atentamente y ato de nuevo cabos, a Hermione le gustaba Draco… seguro había descubierto algo realmente malo.

- Sabes Leona, hay veces en las que, la gente tiene que hacer cosas que no quiere solo porque debe – respondió el moreno, él conocía a Draco, era su mejor amigo y sabía lo que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, sabía por lo que estaba pasando y sabía que siempre se haría el invencible aunque estuviera desmoronándose. Hermione lo miro atenta y negó.

- Creo que en mi caso esa persona siempre ha querido ser lo que es ahora. – confeso, tal vez estaba hablando de más, pero no podía evitar tener confianza en Blaise, solo eran 3 meses los que había compartido con él, Theo y Luna pero lo quería y respetaba tanto, que no tenía motivos para desconfiar… no se delataría por completo, que el mismo sacara sus conclusiones pero necesitaba ayuda y solo él podía dársela.

- Leona, a veces aparentamos ser algo que no somos simplemente para permanecer vivos y merecer algo que debemos ganar con el tiempo… tal vez solo estás viendo las cosas desde tu perspectiva, olvidando la otra cara de la moneda. – dijo el chico, serio, en estos momentos había que aprovechar a Blaise pues casi nunca se encontraba en ese estado. Blaise se recostó y miro al cielo – Por ejemplo mira esa nube – dijo señalando una gran nube que estaba en el inmenso azul, Hermione se recostó y miro hacía ella – se está tornando gris simplemente para intentar hacer llover, las otras nubes siguen siendo blancas, pero ninguna la intenta borrar, solo porque se vea diferente, dentro de todas esta lo mismo… gas, pero ella lo soltara primero que otras en forma líquida y luego todas la seguirán, ellas esperaran a ver qué sucede y luego actuaran… no solo la verán a ella, ellas se compararan y actuaran… ¿me entiendes? – pregunto al final… Hermione se quedo unos minutos mirando la gran nube que se condensaba allá arriba, entendiendo lo que las palabras de Blaise intentaban decirle, que nadie hace algo porque quiera a veces es porque debe hacerlo, las nubes debían hacer llover para nutrir la naturaleza, pero ninguna juzgaba a la otra, a veces algunas se retiraban y no desplomaban agua pero otras si lo hacían.

- Creo entender. – respondió, pero siguió mirando las nubes y de una de ellas cayo una gota de agua. No sabía de cual era pues muchas se habían unido. Para llevar a cabo algo maravilloso, la lluvia.

- ¿Ves? – pregunto y Hermione volteó a mirarlo – no es malo entender o irse a un bando determinado, es solo hacer lo que debes hacer. – dijo el moreno y dejo que las siguientes gotas cayeran sobre su oscura y sensual piel.

- Debemos irnos, podríamos enfermarnos- dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie.

- Vamos leona, lo necesitas… el agua es vida – dijo el chico. Levantándose de lugar dejando que la lluvia que ahora era más fuerte lo llenara. Hermione rió y se paro junto a él, dejándose impregnar por lo que no era más que una fuente de vida.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.**

- Maldita sea – se recriminaba… estaba en su habitación con la luz apagada, con solo su mirada encendida y la rabia que sentía. – Maldita sea – exclamo de nuevo pegándole a la pared de piedra… pero el dolor no era suficiente, así que pego una y otra vez hasta dejar a sus nudillos inflamados y al borde del sangrado. - ¿Por qué mierda no la maldije? – se reprendía una y otra vez, caminando de un lado a otro, sobándose la mano y de vez en cuando dando otro golpe a la pared – Vaya que eres un buen mortifago Malfoy, mezclándote con una sangre sucia, no eso no es lo peor, lo peor es con cual impura lo hiciste… maldita sea, además no soy capaz de lanzarle un hechizo. – otro golpe a la pared, calmando su furia, era impresionante como se podía calmar mientras maltrataba su cuerpo… pero es que su mente era quien lo estaba destrozando en mil pedazos, era entendible… le gustaba una impura, una impura que era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, quien era a su vez el motivo de la guerra que se aproximaba. – Y para colmos es inteligente – dijo suspirando y hundiéndose en su cama, cerrando los ojos pero no durmiendo, solo pensando esta vez en silencio, comparando, criticando y solo dejando pasar pensamientos. -¿Qué harás Draco? – se cuestiono. ¿Qué hacer? Esa era la pregunta.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.**

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Dumbledore? – preguntaba una voz áspera lentamente.

- Lo que ya teníamos pensado – respondió el anciano mago.

- ¿Estará de acuerdo? – pregunto la otra voz.

- Él lo propuso Severus, él lo propuso – concluyo el anciano con una sonrisa de esperanza en sus labios. Había una luz en el camino.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.**

- ¿Draco? – preguntaron, tocando la puerta de la habitación de Draco. Pasaron unos minutos sin responder, sin sonido alguno – Si no abres entro – dijo el chico, sabía que estaba allí.

- ¿Qué quieres Blaise? – pregunto el rubio saliendo por la puerta, pero impidiendo la entrada a su habitación.

- Necesitamos hablar – dijo el chico.

- ¿Qué mierdas te paso? – pregunto Draco mientras miraba que Blaise estaba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza.

- Estaba bañándome – dijo con simpleza.

- ¿Con ropa? ¿Es la nueva moda? – pregunto escéptico.

- En la lluvia Malfoy, déjame pasar y cállate – dijo abriendo camino y mojando en él a Draco quien lo miro con su mejor mirada asesina.

- Vaya, que eres insoportable – exclamo el rubio cerrando la puerta.

- Insoportablemente genial, lo sé… no me halagues. – dijo sonriendo para luego cambiar su semblante a uno de seriedad masiva, Draco lo vio y suspiro, Blaise era peor que Theo hablando seriamente. – Tenemos que hablar Draco.

- ¿De qué? – pregunto serio, ya no había humor en aquella habitación.

- De la leona – dijo Blaise y pudo notar como Draco se tensaba - ¿Qué harás con ella? – pregunto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto con desconfianza Draco.

- No soy estúpido amigo, de acuerdo… todo tu cambio yo sé a qué se debe, pero no lo digo porque soy idiota… pero la verdad es que solo lo aparento, no soy como la comadreja que lo aparenta porque lo es… sé porque has cambiado tanto, y también sé que tu mirada a cambiado cuando nos referimos a ella, que te tensa y te molesta que nosotros podamos andar libremente con ella y tú tengas que hacerlo ocultamente, pero lo que paso hoy o lo que me imagino que paso es algo mucho más feo de lo que había imaginado – dijo el chico, Draco lo miraba y suspiraba, eso era lo malo de ser tan amigos, que se conocían mutuamente. – Así que de nuevo te pregunto ¿Qué piensas hacer? – y se calló al momento. Su amigo era Draco y lo sabía pero también quería a la leona, y la respetaba sobre todas las cosas y no permitiría que su amigo por ser idiota la lastimara. Draco se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en lo que decir, pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado ese día. De pronto se miro su mano y la vio hecha añicos, sus nudillos inflamados y su piel rasguñada.

- No lo sé Blaise – fue lo que pudo responder, no tenía otra respuesta, quería hacer tantas cosas pero la situación no estaba en sus manos, si ella hablaba su vida acababa y con ella la de su madre. – solo sé que la he cagado. Debí ser más precavido.

- Si bueno es que no eres un buen amante como yo – se burlo Blaise – pero en serio, la leona hoy estuvo mal, muy mal – explico, recordando como la había visto tirada en aquel frío piso.

- ¿Y crees que yo no? – Grito – mira – exclamo mostrando sus nudillos hechos añicos. - ¿crees que la mierda ha sido fácil para mí?

- No ha sido fácil… pero la has sabido manejar, ¿verdad? Tú tendrás el apoyo de Theo, de mí y pues de Snape supongo, él viejo te quiere… pero ella está sola, pues sus amigos de siempre jamás permitirían algo así. – dijo Blaise, y era verdad, las cosas desde un punto de vista le eran más fáciles a Draco que a la pobre Hermione.

- Si claro sobretodo fácil para mí, en el momento en que él lea mi mente y la consiga, estaremos muertos. – dijo el rubio. Blaise rió sonoramente.

- Vaya que eres simplón, no es que eras el mejor en oclumancia – exclamo prepotentemente – solo tengo una pregunta más – miro a Draco de arriba abajo - ¿Vas a dejar pasar esta oportunidad?

- Si – respondió Draco sin pensar, es que lo había pensado toda esa tarde, como rayos le decía a Hermione que él no era mortifago porque quería sino porque debía, que el odiaba a esa maldita serpiente de igual o más que ella misma… que él único motivo por el que había hecho todo aquello y se había dejado marcar era por su madre, por una persona que era inocente de toda esa corrupción. No podía explicarlo, así que era mejor olvidarlo.

- Entonces no la vuelvas a lastimar – amenazo Blaise.

- ¿o sino qué? – pregunto Draco, odiaba que lo amenazaran, Blaise era su amigo no su jefe.

- A parte de que la amistad se acabaría, los golpes te serían un buen accesorio.

- No sabía que te habías vuelto tan amigo de Granger – exclamo Draco molesto ya por la situación.

- ¿Sabes la diferencia entre ella y tu Draco? – pregunto Blaise, no dejándose caer en la trampa de Malfoy, sabía que Draco quería en esos momentos pelear, siempre le gustaba descargar su furia contra algo o alguien, así era Draco.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto confuso el rubio.

- Que ella no es una cobarde. – respondió y salió del lugar, no quería escuchar la respuesta de Draco, y aunque sabía que Draco no era un cobarde en esos momentos se estaba comportando como tal, se estaba comportando como el gilipollas que era en tercero, como todo un Malfoy.

- Maldito Blaise – exclamo Draco, sabía lo que Blaise intentaba hacer, pero se había decidido, Hermione sería lo que siempre había sido, su enemiga, un ser completamente insignificante en su vida.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.**

No se habían visto desde hacía unas semanas, no se habían tocado, mirado, pero se habían sentido por aquella bendita conexión, se habían pensado como jamás lo habían hecho y se habían recordado… Hermione los días los había pasado junto a Blaise y Theo pero sobretodo en compañía de Blaise pues Theo estaba centrado en Luna y Luna centrada en él, el nexo entre ellos se había hecho muy fuerte, no tenían nada aún pero las miradas decían más que mil palabras, los actos de ambos eran increíbles, las locuras de Luna hacían destellar a Theo y las charlas de Theo hacían volar a Luna, eran tan hermosos… Hermione no se había acercado más a Ron y Harry pues se había quedado junto a Ron, fue más importante que ella. Pero ella estaba bien en lo que cabía. Estaba pasando el problema tranquilamente y con la compañía de Blaise pues se hacía todo mucho más sencillo, la poción la había realizado bien y con la ayuda de Draco en anonimato habían sacado un extraordinario… pero cada vez que pensaba en él su corazón se helaba.

No había comentado nada a nadie, aún se reprendía pensando en que tal vez había hecho lo correcto pero no estaba segura, una parte de ella le pedía a gritos que hablara con Dumbledore pero la más dominante le decía que hiciera caso omiso, que no lo delatara a menos que pasara algo realmente grave y hasta los momentos no había pasado absolutamente nada.

Es más habían arrestado a unos cuantos mortifagos, pero no había asesinado a mas muggles, y allí también estaba su temor ¿Draco sería capaz de matar a alguien? Esa interrogante la venía visitando desde el mismo día en que había descubierto la verdad. Aunque decir que la había descubierto ese día era decir una mentira, pues ella presentía que él no era el mismo y como al propio Harry ella lo había pensado pero no lo quería aceptar, tal vez por temor a reconocer que su enemigo si era su enemigo y que jamás podría ser algo más. Algo que ahora solo era un espejismo pues era imposible.

- ¿Leona, estas bien? – pregunto Blaise llamando la atención de Hermione quien estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.

- Si Blaise. – dijo con una sonrisa que no sentía, es que últimamente se sentía tan desplomada, habían días en que aparecían morados en su cuerpo y tenía que soportar el dolor, pues sabía que habían herido a Malfoy y eso le dolía mas internamente que físicamente y aunque ella debía apoyar la causa de eliminar y capturar a todos los mortifagos no podía evitar preocuparse por la salud del chico. Y eso la hacía sentir aún más tonta.

- ¿Qué harás hoy? – pregunto el moreno. Hermione lo miró confundida, ese día no tenía nada planeado.

- Hoy es la fiesta del profesor Slughorn. – dijo Luna sonriente. Hermione abrió y cerró la boca, ¡rayos lo había olvidado!

- No recordaba, ya había invitado a alguien pero no he comprado nada – dijo la castaña.

- ¿A quién invitaste? – pregunto Theo.

- A Cormac – dijo cabizbaja – lo sé, yo tampoco quería, pero tú iras con Luna, Harry, a Harry ni siquiera quería hablarle, Ron pues Ron es nulo en mi vida.

- ¿Y yo? – pregunto Blaise, tomando su pecho dolidamente.

- Blaise, tú me dijiste que irías con otra chica. – dijo refunfuñante la castaña.

- Pero la hubiera cancelado si no tenías con quien ir – dijo el moreno.

- No quería ser el plan B, además solo iré con él, de resto estaré con cualquier otra persona – concluyo la castaña con una sonrisa. – pero aún no se que ponerme – dijo emitiendo un puchero. - ¿Luna?

- Yo si se… pero vamos al pueblo a comprar algún vestido hermoso, ¿te parece? – pregunto la rubia emitiendo felicidad.

- De acuerdo – dijo malhumorada.

- Pero el vestido lo escojo yo – bromeo Blaise – tienes que verte ardiente.

- Blaise – grito Hermione dándole un golpe. – yo no voy a ir como una cualquiera.

- Ser ardiente no es de cualquieras leona, es de mujeres que están orgullosas de lo que son y tu deberías estarlo… eres ardiente – exclamo Blaise, haciendo ruborizar a Hermione hasta los huesos.

- No lo creo – afirmo la castaña…

- Yo si – afirmo Blaise.

- Yo también – rectifico Theo también.

- Ya pues, vayamos a hogsmade – dijo la chica al borde de explotar de la vergüenza.

Caminaron riendo, hasta la entrada del castillo, en donde vieron pasar a Harry y Ron, ambos chicos miraron a la castaña y notaron como ella ni siquiera les prestó mucha atención, se le veía feliz.

- Hemos perdido a Hermy – certifico Harry, sintiéndose mal por lo que había pasado.

- Pronto volverá con nosotros, ya verás. – afirmo Ron, seguro de lo que decía.

- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Hermione, Ron? – pregunto Harry, él conocía a su amiga, Hermione era la leona mas orgullosa que conocía, ella era mucho más gryffindor que ellos dos, además tenía la inteligencia de una águila, la humildad de un tejón, y la astucia peligrosa de una serpiente… ella no los perdonaría así de fácil.

- Si Harry, cuando se dé cuenta que esas asquerosas serpientes son lo que son, vendrá con nosotros, no ves como toda la escuela habla de ella. – dijo ron. Muy seguro de sus palabras.

- A Hermione no le interesa lo que piensen de ella, pues nadie la conoce. Yo solo sé que la extraño como nunca. – confeso Harry cabizbaja, le hacía mucha falta su mejor amiga, se daba cuenta que tal vez había tomado una mala decisión. – La extraño.

- Yo también, pero que se dé cuenta de su error – seguía diciendo el pelirrojo, y por primera vez Harry quiso golpear a Ron a ver si es que el sol le había consumido las neuronas. - ¿con quién irás a la fiesta del profesor loco? – pregunto Ron, aburrido porque él no iría.

- Con Cho – dijo Harry apenado, él no quería ir con ella, quería ir con Ginny pero ella se había negado, alegando que estaría ocupada.

- ¿Lo intentarás de nuevo con ella? – pregunto sorprendido Ron.

- No quiero nada con nadie. – afirmo el elegido.

- Bueno, de igual forma algo pasara hoy. – dijo pervertidamente el pelirrojo.

- Tal vez – confeso Harry. Para qué negarlo, le parecía aún sexy la hermosa asiática pero su corazón tenía nombre… Ginny.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.**

- ¿Qué quiere? – pregunto una voz, dura, dolida pero sobretodo masculina, mostrando la testosterona inminente que había en su cuerpo.

- Hoy en la noche tendrás que hacer lo que hablamos ayer – dijo otra voz, masculina también, calmada y pausada.

- ¿A qué hora? – pregunto.

- A la hora de la fiesta del profesor Horace, no falles Draco. – Decía la voz – puedes retirarte.

- No fallare – dijo prepotentemente. Antes de marcharse del lugar.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.**

- No me gusta Luna – gritaba una desesperada castaña, había decidido arreglarse en el cuarto junto a Luna… pero se había demorado inmensamente.

- Vamos Hermione, te debes ver hermosa. – decía Luna quien estaba esperándola en la cama, aburrida de tanto esperar.

- No me veo hermosa – gritaba eufórica. – No quiero ir.

- Hermione Jane Granger… SAL – grito con fuerza la rubia, estaba al borde de la locura ahora literalmente.

- No me grites – decía Hermione al borde de la euforia – es que me veo como una, no se como me veo… no soy yo.

- Claro que eres tú, siempre serás tú no importa lo que uses. – afirmaba Luna. Intentando darle ánimos a Hermione.

- No soy yo – dijo vencida la castaña… estaba encerrada en el baño desde hacía ya una hora.

- Sino sales juro que te lanzare un hechizo – amenazo Luna, con tanta seriedad que en un segundo Hermione ya estaba afuera. – Te ves hermosa – afirmo Luna mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

- No mientas- dijo la castaña.

- Juro que no lo hago – dijo ofendida – te ves guapísima. ¿Vamos? – pregunto la rubia.

- Si – dijo apenada.

- Blaise tuvo un excelente gusto – afirmo la rubia, estaban saliendo ya de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

- Bueno por lo menos es rojo. – dijo Hermione, la primera opción de Blaise había sido un vestido corto color verde. Al cual se negó rotundamente. Sinceramente dudaba que le tapara las nalgas. Pero el vestido que había escogido era realmente bonito y le quedaba bien solo que no se sentía a gusto con él… pensaba que era demasiado.

- Están hermosas – dijo un ruborizado Theo, quien esperaba a Luna junto a Cormac.

- Gracias – dijeron al unísono Hermione y Luna, ruborizadas y halagadas.

Luna vestía un hermoso vestido a la altura de las rodillas color azul celeste, abombado, el cabello suelto en hermosos rizos amarillos y una pequeña diadema plateada que combinaba con sus zapatos no muy altos no muy bajos plateados, el vestido tenía una hermosa cinta a la altura de la cintura color plateada, hermosa, se veía sencillamente angelical y hermosa. Se veía radiante, Theo la tomo del brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Te ves radiante – dijo Ernie, tomando del brazo a Hermione.

- Gracias – dijo apenada la castaña, en ese momento no quería estar allí con él, pero debía estarlo.

Vestía un hermoso vestido rojo carmesí, largo hasta sus tobillos, un vestido con corte en V por la parte delantera y mostrando su espalda en un sutil pero atrevido agujero en toda la espala, adornado con un sello o dije dorado en la parte trasera a la altura de sus huecos lumbares, ceñido a su cuerpo, a sus cintura, haciendo resaltar su voluptuoso trasero que nadie podía apreciar diariamente pues usaba el uniforme inmensamente ancho. Era una Hermione tan hermosa, que por eso no lo creía, su maquillaje era difuminado, solo mostrando un rubor natural… haciéndola aún más encantadora y un brillo labial un poco rosa un poco rojo, que hacía lucir a sus labios más carnosos de lo habitual. Su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola, soltándose en muchos rulos, dejando sus hombros libres de cabello, y mostrando su cuello sereno y tranquilo, con unos aretes de oro que lucían encantadoramente pues no eran muy largos ni muy cortos. Lucía tan perfecta, era el orgullo de los leones, se veía radiante.

Caminaron hasta la entrada del salón de la fiesta y entraron logrando llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

- Leona que sensual te ves. – Dijo Blaise quien se había acercado a ella y la había alzado abrazándola con fuerza – tienes un excelente gusto.

- Cállate egocéntrico – dijo la castaña también abrazando al moreno. Blaise vestía al igual que Theo de un sencillo pero sumamente elegante traje negro de gala. Con una corbata verde representando con orgullo su casa y el pequeño pañuelo blanco insertado en el bolsillo de su saco.

- Iré por ponche – dijo Cormac que estaba ya molesto por la manera en que Blaise había abrazado a su cita. Nadie siquiera intento contestarle pues no le prestaron atención.

-¿Verdad que se ve hermosa? – Pregunto Luna – No quería venir – confeso y Hermione le dio un golpe.

- Chismosa – refunfuño la castaña.

- ¿Por qué no querías venir? – pregunto Theo sorprendido.

- Es que no parezco yo – confeso la chica.

- Claro que si – dijo Blaise – jamás te habías visto tan tú, te ves radiante – dijo el chico, dándole la vuelta a Hermione. Se veía radiante.

- No me halagues más – dijo entre risas de nerviosismo.

- Hola Hermy – dijo una voz familiar para ella. Hermione volteó y miro a Harry de arriba abajo.

- Hola Harry, te ves guapo – dijo la chica, no quería seguir discutiendo, además había pensando y llegado a la conclusión que si no hubiera pasado toda aquella decepción que había sentido jamás hubiera podido tratar y querer a Blaise, Theo y a Luna. Así que en el fondo ahora lo agradecía.

- Tú te ves radiante Hermy… quiero decirte de verdad que lo lamento – confeso el chico. Los 3 amigos de Hermione la miraron y fueron a otro lugar, jalando en el camino a Cormac que traía con dificultad varios vasos de ponche.

- Tranquilo Harry, no pasa nada… no estoy molesta contigo – confeso la chica.

- Te he extrañado – dijo Harry - ¿te puedo abrazar? – pregunto apenado Harry.

- Siempre Harry – dijo Hermione feliz, lanzándose a abrazar a su amigo.

- Leona, exijo que me respetes el rostro – grito Blaise riendo. Hermione lo miro con cara asesina y estallo en carcajadas.

- ¿Son algo? – pregunto Harry sorprendido.

- Si, amigos. – Dijo la chica – deberías conocerlo, ellos son geniales.

- ¿Segura?

- Completamente – afirmo la chica con severidad. No dudaba de ellos.

- Okay, te complaceré – acepto Harry, debía compensar a Hermione por muchas razones.

- Chicos, les presento a Harry Potter – dijo Hermione.

- Lo conocemos – dijo sin importancia Blaise - ¿Te sientes bien? Llevamos 6 años conociéndolo. Y toda una vida escuchándolo.

- Pero no lo tratan – dijo molesta – dense las manos ya – ordeno, y todos sin dudar hicieron caso.

- Hola Luna – dijo al culminar de presentarse formalmente con todos allí. – te ves hermosa.

- Gracias Harry, tu también te ves guapo. – dijo ruborizada la chica, estaba tomada de manos con Theo. Cada día era un nuevo paso. Aunque aún no concretizaban nada, cada día había algo inexplicable creciendo en ellos.

- Así que de ahora en adelante trataremos al elegido – decía Blaise en voz baja hablando con el mismo – mi madre me matara, si seguro lo hará, entonces moriré, porque si me mata me muero – seguía hablando.

- ¿Hace eso muy seguido? – pregunto Harry en el oído de Hermione…

- Si – carcajeo Hermione y todos lo hicieron. - ¿con quién viniste Harry? – pregunto Hermione.

- Conmigo – dijo Cho acercándose al lugar y tomando del brazo a Harry. – Hola Hermione.

- Hola Cho – dijo malhumorada Hermione. Tomando del vaso de ponche que le había traído Cormac, el cual estaba de muy mal humor.

- Bailemos – dijo Luna atrayendo a Theo a la pista de baile, sin dejar siquiera contestara.

- Nosotros también – dijo Cho repitiendo lo que hacía su compañera de casa.

- Blaise, deja de hablar solo – sermoneo Hermione aguantando las ganas de reír.

- De acuerdo, iré a despejar mi mente – respondió y fue al lugar donde estaba su pareja, Hermione sabía lo que haría e intento sacarlo de su mente, se aprovecharía de la pobre chica que había llevado al lugar.

- ¿Hermione? – llamo su atención Cormac, por poco y olvida que estaba allí.

- Dime – dijo sin mucho humor, él tipo le parecía de lo más nauseabundo.

- Mira por encima de tu cabeza – dijo sonriente, Hermione miro el lugar y había muérdago.

- Ni lo pienses Cormac – amenazo la chica.

- Vamos por que te haces la dura, tú lo deseas y yo también… podemos terminar esta fiesta de una mejor manera. – propuso Cormac, en ese momento Hermione sintió las ganas de vomitar, pero vomitar encima de el mismo… como quisiera haber traído su varita para así lanzar un hechizo.

- Me parece inapropiado tu comentario Cormac así que por favor, respeta. – dijo Hermione, alejándose del lugar.

- Hoy será mía – se afirmo el chico, quien estaba ya un poco mareado por culpa del ponche.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? – pregunto Harry a la castaña, quien se había escondido tras unas largas cortinas.

- Me siento fatal y me escondo de Cormac – respondió Hermione.

- ¿Qué sientes? ¿Por qué te escondes? – pregunto Harry preocupado.

- No sé exactamente que siento, pero me siento terrible, débil y adolorida… pues Cormac esperaba que lo besara bajo el muérdago, algo que no paso. – confeso la castaña…

- Vaya fastidioso. – Rió Harry – tal vez te sientes así por el ponche, ya se te pasara. – dijo Harry, sonriendo, Hermione asintió y pensó que tal vez tenía razón, de todas maneras ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber y ya esa noche se había bebido 5 vasos de ponche.

- Tienes razón – dijo sonriente.

- ¿Has visto al profesor Snape? – pregunto Harry.

- No, ¿Por qué?

- Lo vi hace rato, lucía sumamente preocupado, ¿habrá pasado algo? – dijo Harry.

- No lo creo, si hubiera pasado algo Dumbledore te avisaría Harry – dijo confiada la castaña.

- Salgamos – propuso el chico, confiando en las palabras que decía su amiga.

- De acuerdo. – dijo, cada vez se sentía peor, pero ahora se sentía sumamente cansada… solo quería irse.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.**

- ¿Bailaste leona? – pregunto Theo

- Baile por obligación con Blaise. – dijo sonriendo y aguantando las ganas de irse.

- ¿Conmigo no lo has hecho? – dijo Theo.

- Otro día Theo – rio Hermione.

- Pero bailemos tú y yo – dijo Luna feliz.

- Lo que tú quieras amor mío – acepto Theo.

- Parece un animal domesticado – dijo carcajeándose Blaise. – iré a bailar un rato leona. No te pierdas.

- Sigue bailando, pervertido – se burlo Hermione y Blaise se tomo el pecho ofendido por las palabras de la castaña.

Se sentía mal, realmente mal, tenía un dolor de cabeza demoledor además de cansancio sin razón, es que acaso el ponche hacía eso. Sentía ganas hasta de desmayarse.

- ¿Te sientes bien Hermione? – pregunto Cormac quien se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de conquistador que no lo hacía son lucir más patético.

- No, quisiera irme, me acompañas… por favor – dijo la castaña.

- Claro – dijo el chico, saliendo junto a Hermione del lugar… Hermione pensó en despedirse de sus amigos pero no quería molestarlos. No quería que se fueran del lugar solo por ella. – Te he dicho que hoy te ves sumamente hermosa – dijo el chico, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, estaban lejos de la fiesta ya ni siquiera se escuchaba la música.

- Si Cormac, gracias – dijo la chica sin ánimos… se sentía realmente mal, mejor que antes, pero el cansancio la mataba. De repente sintió como el peso de unas manos se afianzaban en sus muñecas y abría los ojos de sopetón, por la sorpresa y molestia que sintió. - ¿Qué haces?

- Con o sin muérdago – dijo el chico, Hermione sintió el aroma de alcohol que emanaba de su boca, una boca que estaba sumamente cerca de ella.

- Suéltame Cormac… estás borracho – dijo la chica, alarmada… no tenía varita, estaba atrapada y no había nadie allí.

- No quieres que lo haga… esta noche jamás la olvidaras – afirmo el joven, atacando los labios de la castaña sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, mordiendo y lastimando los carnosos pero sensibles labios de la leona que en ese momento estaba siendo atacada. Hermione no dejaba de forcejear pero la debilidad estaba de su parte, aún se sentía débil y en ese momento se sentía tan asqueada… intentaba cerrar su boca con toda su fuerza. No quería dejar que ese asqueroso la besara…

- Suéltame – logro decir en un pequeño susurro impregnado de dolor. El chico apretó sus manos con una sola mano y con la otra comenzó a rasgar su vestido… Hermione no pudo evitar sentir pánico… eso no podía estar pasando. La situación estaba fuera de control, el chico besaba sin parar a Hermione, cuando logro ingresar su lengua en la boca de la castaña Hermione solo pudo morderle. Necesitaba hacer algo…

- Maldita sangre sucia – dijo el chico, apelando por el insulto que solo una sola persona había usado en ella siempre, fue la primera persona que había utilizado aquel sobrenombre y no permitiría que otro lo hiciera, pues le parecía una abominación. Intento forcejear con más fuerza, pero lo único que gano fue una gran bofetada que le partía el labio inferior. – Quédate quieta… - dijo Cormac, cogiendo el muslo de Hermione, Hermione retuvo sus lágrimas, no le daría ese gusto, pero no pudo retener las ganas de lanzarle una imperdonable. Estaba perdida… el chico regreso a su boca, pero ahora con más salvajismo, apoderándose de ella… Hermione se sentía desfallecer, se sentía ahogada en las profundidades del lago negro, se sentía morir. No era posible que pasara y que pasara así.

El hermoso vestido lo tenía todo levantado, permitiendo la entrada de la mano del asqueroso chico a su pierna, dándole la oportunidad de tocarla en lugares jamás tocados por nadie, permitiendo ultrajar lugares que ella guardaba para alguien especial no para él… su cabello estaba vuelto nada y su corazón estaba roto, literalmente en cualquier momento pararía de bombear sangre, el nudo que Hermione sentía en la garganta era infinito… jamás, jamás se había sentido peor. ¿Por qué no aparecía nadie? Cerró los ojos en el momento en que el chico tomo uno de sus glúteos y lo apretó con fuerza, estaba acaba… estaba completamente acabada.

- Crucio – escucho decir en la lejanía, pero pudo sentir su cuerpo libre de aquella escoria, no había manos encima de ella… así que se dejo caer de rodillas aún con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y con las lágrimas saliendo de ellos sin impedimento. – crucio – volvió a escuchar y el lugar estaba siendo adornado por los gritos de Cormac. Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

- Auxilio – logro decir Cormac pero el chico fue acallado por una patada en toda la cara.

- Crucio – decía el hombre que portaba la varita, Hermione veía la escena con atención, Cormac no dejaba de revolcarse y retorcerse en el piso sin control, con tanto dolor… sus ojos estaban volteándose hacia atrás, la espuma ocasionada por las continuas convulsiones salía de su boca… pero lo más sorprendente en la tranquilidad con la que se profesaba la maldición.

- Hermione – decía Cormac… Hermione se hecho hacía atrás, aterrada y asustada… solo quería que dejara de llamarla. La castaña vio como de nuevo Cormac recibía una patada con gran fuerza en el costado, escuchando hasta el clic que produjo el rompimiento de alguna costilla… la escena era terrorífica. Labios rotos, algún diente había perdido pues era evidente la falta de algunos, la nariz estaba casi a la altura de las orejas, el tabique debía estar en mil pedazos, y la sangre brotaba de todos los orificios del rostro del chico… se veía tan horrible, tan deprimente… pero por primera vez Hermione no sintió lastima, sintió asco. Un asco profundo, ni siquiera quería ver a la persona que la había salvado, no tenía fuerzas de hacerlo, no podía ponerse de pie, todo su cuerpo temblaba sin control, lo único que había logrado hacer era colocar su vestido en orden, pero nada más, había intentado pararse pero sus rodillas no se extendían, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas.

- Avada – _esa voz_, pensó la castaña, subiendo su vista pudo relucir la mirada mercuriana de Draco, los rubios cabellos desordenados y una herida en el costado que no sabía aún como se la había hecho… pero el solo hecho de escucharlo decir esa palabra, le dio la fuerza suficiente de pararse y correr hacia él, tapando su boca con su mano… evitando concluir el hechizo, la maldición desgarra alma.

- No – dijo frente a él, aún con su mano en la boca… tapándosela, deteniéndolo… Draco tenía los ojos rojos, pero rojos no como los de ella, que eran por llorar, los de el eran de rabia, eran de venganza. Odio puro.

- Lo matare – dijo contra la mano de Hermione.

- No, por favor – dijo ella, no quería eso. – Vámonos – profeso, y las fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle de nuevo, cayendo casi de rodillas, pero el brazo de Draco fue suficiente para mantenerla estable.

- Una última cosa – dijo Draco y se volteo, dejando a Hermione tras él, protegiéndola. – Te acercas a ella de nuevo y te mato maldita escoria, vela y morirás. – Dijo y Cormac lo miro aterrado, deforme y aterrado… - Desmayo – dijo Draco y Cormac cayo inconsciente en el acto. Dejando caer cuanta cantidad de sangre sin cesar. – Vamos – dijo pero cuando quiso caminar Hermione no podía moverse.

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto temerosa, él seguía siendo un mortifago, al verlo hoy de esa manera, profesando las maldiciones era evidente que lo era y no le molestaba.

- No te matare Granger, camina – dijo el chico molesto. Era el colmo que le hiciera algo después de haberla salvado.

- No puedo caminar – dijo cayendo de rodillas y estallando en lagrimas – no puedo hacer nada – se recrimino.

- Vamos, yo te llevo… pero cállate ya – dijo, le destrozaba verla así, solo había ido al lugar porque sentía terror dentro de él, no había otra razón para pensar que era ella la que lo sentía, sin dudar había encaminado su rumbo a recorrer todo el castillo, cuando debía estar en su habitación ya… arreglándose, acababa de llegar… pero el dolor que sentía Hermione él lo había estado sintiendo así que no podía dejarla sola. – Vamos a la enfermería – Hermione lo miro aterrada, ella no quería ir allá.

- No – grito, con poca fuerza – No quiero – dijo. Draco la miro y suspiro, la escena era tan difícil de ver…

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto… la veía tan frágil que le daban ganas era de matar al ser ocasionador de que la leona de Gryffindor estuviera como un frágil gato recién nacido.

- No se – dijo vencida.

- Ya se a donde vamos – dijo Draco - ¿puedes caminar? – pregunto, y Hermione negó con su cabeza. – Okay – dijo y se agacho, tomándola en brazos. Hermione recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco y se acurruco con temor, pero no confiaba en otra persona en ese momento.

- Gracias – dijo con aun llantos emanantes de ella.

- Calla Granger. – dijo tranquilo, pero apretándola fuertemente.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto respirando un poco mas pasivamente.

- Hay que curarte el labio – dijo Draco. Y solo logro hacer llorar de nuevo a Hermione, Hermione estaba recordando todo aquello y el corazón se le hacía cada vez más estrecho.

- Sino hubieras llegado – dijo pero fue acallada con un beso en la frente que duro más de un minuto.

- Lo sé… no lo recuerdes – dijo molesto – Blaise no es muy buen guardaespalda – bufo el rubio y Hermione abrió sus ojos de par en par.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – pregunto, Draco caminaba por los pasillos sin dificultad. - ¿No te peso? – pregunto apenada.

- Yo sé todo Granger, no eres la única sabelotodo… y no pesas nada. – dijo tranquilamente.

- Egocéntrico. – dijo con una sonrisa, él no podía verla pues estaba acurrucada bajo su cuello pegando sus mejillas en el pecho del rubio.

- Me halagas… lamento no haber llegado antes – Hermione levanto su vista y vio como el semblante de Draco estaba duro, inflexible, las palabras habían sido sinceras… pero era sorprendente que lo dijera… jamás había escuchado un lo siento de parte de él… jamás.

- Pero llegaste – dijo, agradecía en el alma que hubiera llegado… hubiera sido horrible, de solo pensarlo se adhería mas a él. – a tiempo. – afirmo, antes que el rubio dijera otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué no me delataste? – pregunto Draco, era el momento de hablar con ella, él había decidido alejarse de ella, para siempre, pero esto, esto había detonado algo en él. Algo inexplicable pero que explicaría en algún momento. Hermione lo miro de nuevo y analizo sus palabras, ella misma se había hecho mil veces esa pregunta. De repente sintió que estaba siendo sentada en algo duro, era una mesa de madera.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto confundida el lugar estaba a oscuras.

- En la biblioteca, creí que no te sentirías mejor en otro lado sino en este – dijo Draco, Hermione sonrío y agradeció de verdad estar allí, era verdad… ese lugar era tranquilizante para ella… - No has respondido.

- No podía, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo, no quería hablar del tema, la hacía dudar.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella – aguamanti – dijo y un poco de agua, cayo de su varita, limpiando el labio de Hermione… Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer… le dolía. – No te muevas…

- Me duele – reprocho…

- Lo sé… responde, piensa en otra cosa – respondió Draco, limpiando completamente la pequeña herida en el labio de la chica.

- No podía Malfoy, solo eso… quería hacerlo pero no podía, se que fue una estupidez no hacerlo pero no podría delatarte – respondió – lo peor es que aún me sigo cuestionando y no encuentro respuesta alguna – dijo sinceramente, es que era verdad… había pasado noches enteras pensando en el motivo por el cual no había ido a hablar con Dumbledore, haberle dicho que había un mortifago en el colegio… y siempre que pensaba eso, recordaba el beso, recordaba las caricias y encontraba la respuesta, una respuesta que no quería aceptar… - ¿Por qué estas herido? – pregunto notando una pequeña cicatriz ya seca en el costado de Draco.

- Trabajos – dijo simplemente.

- ¿Muggles, impuros? – pregunto temerosa, ¿él habría matado a alguien ya? De solo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel.

- Mortifagos – respondió y la miro a los ojos y ella a él, pero ella lo miraba confundida, intentando descifrar.

- ¿Mortifagos? – pregunto.

- Dumbledore ya lo sabía – confeso el rubio.

- ¿Estás trabajando para él? – pregunto esperanzada.

- Estoy trabajando para mí – dijo secamente – pero a sus órdenes. – Hermione lo miro como jamás lo había mirado y lo abrazo, haciéndolo profesar un quejido de dolor, pero no le prestó atención. Lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, y se sentía tan bien… había extrañado ese aroma a menta, había extrañado ese calor emanante. - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto, pero no zafando del abrazo, él también lo necesitaba.

- Abrazándote… cállate – dijo y se apego más a él. Draco sonrió imperceptible para la mirada de ella y la abrazo. Estaba olvidando toda aquella desagradable escena con el asqueroso de Cormac, se sentía tan tranquila era increíble saber que Draco estaba trabajando para los buenos, pero un momento ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? - ¿Malfoy, porque decidiste trabajar para los buenos?

- No es tu problema – respondió. Hermione se separo de inmediato y lo golpeo sonoramente.

- Claro que es mi problema hurón tonto, ¿sabes todo el tiempo que estuve pensando en delatarte, en golpearte? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me preocupe por ti? – decía Hermione colérica, acaso Malfoy siempre sería tan necio.

- No, no tengo idea… tampoco le veo motivos, ¿Por qué tu deberías molestarte por mi salubridad? – pregunto y se acerco a ella, solo un paso… un paso que le hizo bombear de nuevo el corazón a Hermione.

- Porque si – dijo ruborizándose, ella no se lo diría – porque eres humano.

- ¿solo por eso? – pregunto con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Claro que por eso, ¿Por qué más? No te creas la gran cosa, es más solo me preocupaba porque bueno eres un alumno más, por más nada… tu vida me importa un comino, no creas que porque me salvaste la vida ahorita, las cosas cambiaran… para mi sigues siendo un mortifago traicionero. Tal vez solo te uniste a nosotros por temor a que yo te delatara. – decía Hermione sin pensar, mintiendo en cada frase, esperanzada porque cada una de ellas fueran una mentira. Draco la miro y solo le falto mirar el brillo que había en la mirada de la castaña para darse cuenta que no aguantaba más.

- ¿Sabes algo? – intervino el rubio, acallando las palabras de Hermione.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto ceñuda.

- Creo que te preocupaste por esto – dijo y se lanzo a sus labios, pero de una manera nunca antes hecha… no quería besarla salvajemente, quería besarla de una manera adictiva… lenta y suavemente, rozando sus labios, rozando sus lenguas… lento sintiendo cada toque… Hermione cerró los ojos no pudiendo evitar el contacto, necesitaba ese contacto… sentía tanta diferencia en ese beso, ese beso si lo deseaba no como el de Cormac que le daba asco… este beso la hacía temblar, la hacía sentir cosquillas en el estomago.

- Claro que no – dijo despegándose de los labios del rubio pero por milímetros, rozándolos de igual manera, dando pequeños toques, viéndolo a los ojos y clavándose en su mirada.

- Hoy te ves bien – dijo Draco, entrelazando su mano con la de ella. Hermione se ruborizo en el instante.

- No mientas – dijo, dudando, aunque lo miraba directamente y no veía mentiras en él, no se quería confiar…

- No miento – dijo y dio un pequeño beso.

- Esto está mal – afirmo la castaña, cambiando el tema de conversación. Draco sabía que era así, pero es que no podía hacer nada, había pasado 3 meses sin ella, se había acostado con varias, pero eran chicas de una sola noche y para colmo terminaba pensando en ella… insatisfecho.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Draco, él sabía los motivos pero quería escucharlos de ella.

- Porque si – dijo la castaña – tú lo sabes, primero nos odiamos y ahora nos andamos besando cada vez que nos vemos… para colmo tu eres un mortifago – dijo con temor la última palabra – se supone que odias a los de mi clase, se supone que me odias a mi… tú crees en las palabras de Voldemort y su palabra dice que deben exterminar a las personas como yo… pero tú estás besándote conmigo, si te descubren te mataran. Es ilógico, además tengo que creer que de repente empecé a gustarte- culmino.

- ¿Yo te gusto no? Así que no es imposible que yo te guste a ti, aunque no hayamos odiado inmensamente que la verdad no creo que haya sido eso lo que pasara.

- ¿Entonces qué paso antes, nos amábamos? – pregunto incrédulamente.

- Vamos Granger, estás perfectamente clara que al comenzar ahora en sexto no había odio… solo indiferencia. Antes éramos capullos… ¿tu lo sigues siendo? Tu me gustas, yo te gusto… ¿Por qué no tener algo?

- Porque eres un mortifago – respondía Hermione, esa era su defensa, es que era un motivo importante.

- Soy doble agente – corrigió el rubio.

- Lo que sea, no quiero tener una mentira. – dijo confundida.

- ¿Una mentira? – pregunto el rubio, aún se mantenía a una distancia mínima.

- Si una mentira… ser una más de tu lista de conquistas. Ser la amiga de Potter que su contra enemigo logro conquistar.

- Comprueba que no serás una más… tengo entendido que te gustan los retos… - dijo creídamente el rubio, Hermione lo miro incrédula y bufo… aunque se negara sabía que cada vez que lo viera lo besaría o por lo menos necesitaría abrazarlo.

- No confió en ti Malfoy – ataco la chica, bufando y bajando la mirada.

- Ten por seguro que lo harás – afirmo el rubio… algún día seguro se enteraría de sus motivos para trabajar con Dumbledore, para abandonar su causa y unirse a la del viejo y a la de ella… tal vez algún día se enteraría de lo que él era capaz de sentir… pero por los momentos solo serían buenos momentos.

- Asi que todo en secreto – dijo la chica mas para sí misma que para él.

- Solo tú y yo – coincidió el rubio. – Pero ten algo por seguro, no quiero a ningún chico cerca de ti o lo matare – amenazo el rubio… Hermione abrió la boca de par en par.

- Te recuerdo que tú eres el regalado que se acuesta con cualquiera, estás equivocándote de chica si piensas que yo soy así. Y tú no tienes derecho a estarme prohibiendo nada. – dijo la chica molesta.

- Si lo tengo, desde este momento tú eres mía – dijo y rozo los labios de la joven, logrando hacerla temblar…

- El día en yo sea tuya tú aceptaras que también lo eres. – afirmo la castaña con la frente en alto.

- Calla Granger – no quería seguir hablando quería hacer, así que beso sus labios de la misma manera que antes, sintiendo el sabor de chocolate y fresas que tenían infinitamente los labios de la joven bruja… Hermione por su parte no dejaba de sentirse profundamente complacida de sentir el sabor a menta y olor que el emanaba siempre.

- Aún quiero saber porque te uniste a la causa – dijo besando continuamente los labios del rubio y uniendo sus manos en la nuca del mismo, sintiendo la suavidad de sus rubios cabellos. – También debo curarte – dijo, recordando la marca que tenía el rubio.

- Ya lo hice, no te preocupes por mi Granger. – dijo el chico y beso sus labios de una manera más rápida, Hermione se perdía un poco pero lograba agarrar el ritmo rápidamente. – Y no te diré nada – culmino el rubio… no podía hacerlo ahora y esperaba que al viejo no se le fueran las palabras.

Siguieron besándose, Hermione tratando las ganas de golpearlo al mismo tiempo en que lo besaba y acariciaba y él concentrado en borrar de los labios de Hermione el paso del asqueroso de Cormac, esos labios no los tocaría nadie más…

- ¿Quién anda allí? – escucharon decir ambos, era la voz del Filch el importuno conserje… Draco bufo y Hermione se aferro a él, una cosa es que la descubrieran haciendo cosas prohibidas por el bien de la escuela y otra que la descubrieran haciendo lo que hacía en ese momento y en ese lugar.

- Nos descubrirán – dijo acobardada. Draco la miro sorprendido, le asustaba un conserje pero no un perro de 3 cabezas o unos mortifagos profesionales…

- Vaya que eres rara Granger – dijo y la tomo de la mano. – Ya verás que ni siquiera nos notara – afirmo el rubio, jalando de ella y llevándola a diferentes pasillos.

- Los descubriré – decía continuamente Filch.

- Malfoy – decía asustada a cada momento Hermione, mientras caminaba tras Draco, entrelazadas sus manos, ninguno de los dos se percataba de ese acto, porque ninguno de los dos se sentía incomodo con él.

- Listo – dijo Draco y Hermione lo miro asombrada al ver que ya no estaban dentro de la biblioteca.

- Tengo que ir a mi sala común. – dijo temerosa, pensando que Draco no quisiera acompañarla… le daba terror ir sola por allí.

- ¿Ya? – pregunto molesto.

- Debo descansar, tú también… aunque me gustaría quedarme esta noche con Luna – dijo esperanzada porque el entendiera el motivo de su miedo. Draco la miro y la abrazo, de solo recordar el momento en el que vio a Cormac meter su mano por debajo del vestido de Hermione, eso lo hacía estallar.

- Vamos – dijo.

- Deben estar en la fiesta aún – explico la castaña.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Draco.

- No lo sé – dijo vencida, no sabía que podían hacer, solo no quería dormir sola esa noche.

- Si quieres vigilo tu sueño – propuso Draco, de manera imprevista.

- ¿Cómo? No dormirás conmigo – grito la castaña y Draco tuvo que acallarla y llevarla a un rincón del amplio pasillo.

- No decía eso miss perversa… podemos ir a las mazmorras duermes en mi cama y yo simplemente duermo en mi sofá.

- ¿Tus compañeros de cuarto? – dijo bufando. Draco la miro confuso y recordó que la única casa que no compartía habitaciones era la de las serpientes.

- Nosotros no compartimos nada Granger – simplifico el chico - ¿Quieres o no? – pregunto.

- Si pero – dijo apenada, si quería por temor, pero le daba más temor quedarse en un cuarto junto a él, en las mazmorras, solos.

- No hare nada que no quieras – dijo seductor, besando sus labios, Hermione se ruborizo aún más, pero le dio un golpetón en el hombro.

- Respeta idiota. – dijo.

- Vamos – dijo Draco, tomando la mano de Hermione y caminando con destino a su habitación… esto era algo que él jamás hubiera planeado, jamás se hubiera imaginado haber querido salvar a Granger, haberla besado y gustado tanto, querer protegerla y necesitar hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ¿cómo están? Este capitulo me gusto mucho, no sabía como hacerlo jeje.. Ahora empezara lo que realmente me gusta.. el conflicto y la solución... Espero les guste bastante el capitulo y sino díganme el por qué! <strong>

**No crean que de una vez ellos se acostará, NO. Para eso falta todavía bastante, muchos cambios, muchas cosas se tendrán que descubrir. **

**Les quería hacer una pregunta (= ¿Si ustedes escribieran un libro, de que trataría? Espero las respuestas de ustedes... 3**

**Pasen una linda semana... **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_"No necesito hablarte, solo sonreírte para decirte lo que siento." _


	8. En una habitación

_**En una habitación **_

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Draco, mientras dejaba que Hermione se sentara en su cama, habían pasado todo el pasillo en silencio, tratando que nadie los viera… Sería algo inaceptable el que Draco, príncipe de Slytherin estuviera metiendo a su cuarto a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter… si no era para matarla no tenía motivos para hacer lo que hacía en esos momentos.

- Mejor – dijo en un suspiro la castaña. No quería pensar en lo sucedido, es más tenía tantas ganas de eliminarlo de su mente.

- ¿Dónde quieres dormir? – pregunto.

- No lo sé – dijo apenada… esa misma noche horas antes odiaba a Malfoy pero ahora estaba como una tonta allí. Embelesada. ¿Es que el amor volvía la gente estúpida?

- Granger… ¿Dónde quieres dormir? En la cama, en el sofá, en el baño, en el piso. – dijo con su habitual mal humor.

- Quiero dormir en la cama idiota, pero si tú quieres dormir en ella pues dormiré en el sofá. Es algo evidente.

- Vaya que eres insoportable… pues entonces dormirás allí… Si quieres dormimos juntos – propuso Malfoy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… lo que venía sería interesante.

- ¡Malfoy! – Grito sonoramente la castaña, completamente ruborizada - ¿estás loco? Si me trajiste aquí pensando que tendría algo contigo, estas muy equivocado muchachito… yo no soy una más de las mil chicas que seguro han estado aquí…. – decía sin parar Hermione al borde de la locura…

- Granger… cállate, Santo dios, eres idéntica a Mcgonagall – dijo Draco y Hermione se volteó ofendida.

- Okay me callare – dijo y se quedo en mute.

- Bien – dijo satisfecho el rubio, mientras se quitaba su túnica, y en ello la camisa… Hermione no lo veía pero si sentía que se estaba desvistiendo, cuando de pronto sintió un quejido de parte de Draco, se volteo de inmediato y lo miro alarmada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupada, al mismo tiempo en que detallaba cada musculo del cuerpo de Malfoy, el Quidditch no hace eso. Así que supuso que debía estar entrenando físicamente.

- Nada – dijo pero su respiración ya era agitada… Hermione se levanto molesta por la actitud del rubio. – Pensé que no hablarías.

- Eres insufrible, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo y vio la cortada que tenía en un costado, era grande, fea y sobretodo sangrienta. - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nada Granger – dijo… no quería preocupar a nadie, por él nunca se había preocupado así que, que lo hicieran ahora era un poco bizarro en su mundo… era inevitable sentirse molesto cuando alguien se preocupaba por el… pues lo único que sentía es que estaba dando lastima. Y algo inaceptable en una serpiente era dar lastima, ellos hacían pasar vergüenza a la gente no pasaban vergüenza ellos.

- A mí también me duele – dijo acongojada, tomando la mano de Malfoy, estaba helada. – pero la mía no está abierta… déjame curarte como lo hiciste tú. – dijo intentando tranquilizar al chico… Draco la miro y maldijo con fuerza en su interior… ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser así?

- Con cuidado, no vaya a ser que me saque las tripas – dijo mostrando que aún no estaba feliz. Hermione bufo pero sonriendo en su interior. El chico era un mimado.

- Dices tantas tonterías en cada oración… es increíble. – dijo mientras, curaba la herida, no era profunda, pero había botado bastante sangre… Le coloco algunas cremas regeneradoras de sangre y otras cicatrizantes, al final vendo todo el costado… cada vez que pasaba la mano por su piel sentía millones de corrientazos nada desagradables… pero que la hacían respirar más profundamente.

- Granger no aproveches y metas mano – dijo sonriente Malfoy. – Granger – grito debido a que Hermione había golpeado una parte de la herida, no con mucha fuerza pero si lo suficiente para que le doliera.

- Lo siento – mintió la castaña.

- ¿Muy mala tu no? – pregunto escéptico el chico. Hermione lo miro alarmada pero no le dio tiempo a responder pues Draco la había tomado de la cintura y arrinconado contra la pared. – No lo eres más que yo. – afirmo el rubio, mirando profundamente a la castaña bruja.275bbe70

- No me conoces – afirmo, besando de improvisto a Draco, sacando de sus cuerdas al chico, quien no se opuso ni un instante. Se besaron profundamente, Draco no dejaba de pensar que la condenada bruja aprendía todo completamente rápido, lo hacía con una naturalidad, lo hacía tan sensual… la manera en que acariciaba la parte trasera de su cabello, cerca de su nuca… acercándolo mas y mas… la manera en que a veces acariciaba su mandíbula. La manera en que suspiraba cada vez que profundizaba el beso… esas cosas que ella hacía sin querer lo descontrolaban hasta el límite… y lo peor es que tenía que mantener el control pues sabía que la chica era pura, demasiado para su gusto pero esa era otra cosa más que lo descontrolaba y lo hacía querer protegerla, estar allí, siendo una sombra más de ella… vigilando que nadie se atreviera a acercársele, pues desde el momento en que la beso por primera vez, ese día ella era de él.

- Creo que nadie lo hace – dijo separándose un poco pero manteniéndola acorralada y respirando agitadamente, Hermione lo miro con lo que podía, no había mucha luz en ese lugar.

- Ustedes sí que son serpientes – dijo, le costaba un poco verlo.

- yo te veo perfectamente – respondió el, es que para todas las serpientes les era fácil ver en la oscuridad. Se habían acostumbrado a eso, además él tuvo que entrenar mucho para eso, la mayoría de los ataques eran en las noches y el tenía que adaptarse al ambiente, otra cosa que agradecerle a Snape.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto sorprendida.

- Claro Granger, aquí está tu nariz – dijo besando la nariz de la chica – aquí tus ojos – y repitió el procedimiento – aquí tus labios – y se hundió un segundo en ellos, demostrando que sabía perfectamente donde estaban, Hermione lo beso ruborizada y se despego.

- Ya entendí – respondió apenada. –Tengo sueño Malfoy – era verdad, quería dormir, necesitaba hacerlo y estando así le daba miedo.

- ¿Juntos? – propuso de nuevo.

- No me hagas golpearte de nuevo – respondió ceñuda. Malfoy sonrió y la dejo libre. -¿Quieres que te de una camisa? – pregunto pues supuso que dormir con un vestido sería algo incomodo. Hermione asintió y el a pesar de la oscuridad la vio, la veía tan perfectamente. – Buscare algo.

- Iré al baño – dijo y se metió de inmediato encendiendo la luz. Pensando en lo que hacía, pensando en lo bien que se sentía haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, estaba tranquila, feliz, en el cuarto de su antiguo enemigo, se sentía tan protegida como nunca y eso era algo retorico pues hacía unos meses estando allí como lo estaba ahora no hubiera pensado otra cosa que no fuera muerte, pero ahora esa palabra no se mezclaba entre Malfoy y ella, sino entre Malfoy y los mortifagos. Y eso la aterraba, la hacía querer hacerle mil preguntas… pero sabia o presentía que él no le respondería ninguna con la verdad. También pensaba en lo bueno que sería que todo el mundo supiera que él y ella eran algo, algo que no tenía nombre aún pero era algo que no había sentido por nadie, quería que sus amigos no lo odiaran como ella lo había hecho antes, pero querer todas esas cosas solo eran un sueño, eran un lindo sueño que no se llegaría a cumplir. Debía dar pasos cortos, debía atreverse a hacer muchas cosas, y una de ellas era intentar hablar con él. Debía hacerlo aunque no lograra nada productivo.

- ¿Mil años? – pregunto Malfoy apoyado en la puerta, Hermione dio un brinco y abrió un poco la puerta.

- Me asustaste idiota – grito, quitándole la camisa de las manos y cerrando la puerta. Draco bufó y prendió la luz del lugar… necesitaba arreglar el sofá que sería su cama.

- Maldita sea, durmiendo en el piso como un perro por una mujer…. –decía sin parar Malfoy en pequeños susurros – Por Granger… Draco, Draco, Draco.

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Hermione, parada en el lumbral de la puerta, vestida con la camisa de Draco, le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Draco volteo a mirarla y sonrió torcidamente, se veía enloquecedoramente sexy con su ropa.

- Granger, te ves ardiente – dijo, logrando lo que deseaba… verla ruborizarse hasta los tuétanos.

- Cállate… siempre con tus comentarios fuera de lugar – dijo y corrió tumbándose en la cama y tapándose con las cobijas.

- No soy mentiroso – dijo Malfoy en su defensa, Hermione bufó y negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que lo eres – tenía que preguntárselo ahora.

- ¿En qué te he mentido? – pregunto retándola.

- En negar que sentías algo por mí, al menos que no lo sientas y ahora mientas diciendo que si lo haces, negando que eras, eres un mortifago y ocultando el motivo por el cual estas trabajando por la causa. – Enumero la castaña – si esas no son mentiras, no quiero saber para ti lo que es verdad – finalizo cruzándose de brazos, Draco la miro calladamente y se acerco al lugar donde estaba Hermione, sabía que ella haría esas preguntas… lo que no sabía era el cuándo…

- No mentí. – dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- Solo eso vas a decir, no puedes decir la verdad… claro que mentiste.

- Nunca te dije que no sentía nada por ti, siempre estuve claro en que sentía desprecio hacía tu persona, que no aguantaba tu forma de decir y hacer las cosas, que eres demasiado terca, valiente y creída… - decía el chico mirándola a los ojos, viendo como Hermione abría los ojos molesta – Te dije que no quería acercarme a ti, no te mentí en no ser mortifago, simplemente no te lo dije, porque era secreto, además eres la mejor amiga del elegido, el elegido que debe acabar con los de mi clase, conmigo exactamente porque aparte de todo nos odiamos personalmente, no te lo dije porque eres una necia que no escucharía motivos, solo sacaría conclusiones apresuradas, por eso deje que hicieras lo que querías hacer, de nada me valía decirte lo contrario pues lo verías como un chantaje… y no te mentí con el motivo de haberme unido a tu causa, simplemente no te lo he dicho… y no lo pienso hacer – vio como Hermione iba a intervenir y finalizo con un – todavía.

- Tus respuestas siempre son inconclusas… ¿siempre será así? – pregunto, temía la respuesta pero necesitaba hacer la pregunta. Draco la miro confundido y suspiro.

- ¿Cuánto crees que dure esto? – pregunto serio… temía que la chica le dijera para siempre, porque eso estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Hermione lo miro y entendió a lo que se refería y aunque una parte de ella entendía la situación la otra le estaba destrozando el alma.

- No lo sé – dijo con los hombros bajos. Draco suspiro y levanto el rostro de Hermione, para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos. La situación le parecía estúpida, pero era su culpa haber sentido algo por la chica.

- Granger, esto durara lo que dure, pero no más de lo que alguien espera… todos quieren verme muerto, los tuyos y los míos. La guerra se aproxima y te aseguro que no saldré vivo de esto, tú sí y podrás formar una vida con alguien que valga la pena… pero no te ilusiones conmigo. Es más si crees que no podrás aguantar esto, dímelo y te acompaño a la salida. – dijo Draco serio, mirándola a los ojos, esperando que no lo hiciera, pero también que lo aceptara y supiera que esa era la cruel realidad que les tocaba vivir. El estaba en una cuerda floja que cada vez se aflojaba más. Ya era un espía pero ahora era un espía que tenía algo con una fiel combatiente que añoraba derrotar a quien suponía era su amo y señor.

Hermione suspiro y simplemente se acurruco en las sabanas, cerrando los ojos, no quería decirle que si aceptaba todo pues no quería hacerlo, no acepta la idea de verlo morir, de verlo preso. No aceptaba la idea de hacer la vida con alguien más… ahora en su cabeza no había nadie más, no había otro nombre, otro rostro, que no fuera un maldito cabello platinado, ojos mercurio, fracciones arrogantes y porte aristocrático.

Draco suspiro y se levanto del lugar, apago la luz y se acostó en el lugar. Sabía que ni siquiera dormiría, aún tenía en su mente el rostro del asqueroso de Cormac, no se quitaba de su mente la realidad de haber pronunciado la última de las imperdonables, la tenía prohibido usar por Dumbledore pero le importo poco en ese momento, sentía las ganas de matarlo, de acabar con su vida lentamente, sino hubiera sido por el terror de la castaña estaba seguro que la maldición hubiera salido de sus labios rápida y sin lamentos. Eso le molestaba, él había mantenido el control durante varios meses y ahora con solo un acto, con un evento había perdido ese control… con solo haber visto el rostro de terror y empapado de Hermione, con solo haber visto su labio lleno de sangre y su vestido hecho trizas… eso le había carcomido el cerebro, eso había hecho subir en alto su apellido Malfoy para así perder todo el control, para así querer acabar con la vida de una persona con gusto sin lamentos o remordimientos, solo placer.

Hermione aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no quería decir nada, seguía despierta y pensando más que nunca… los recuerdos del asqueroso evento pasado invadían su mente pues ahora no hablaba con Malfoy, haciéndola sentir cada vez peor, aterrorizada y asqueada… sentía que de momento a otro Cormac entraría por la puerta y haría lo de ella lo que quisiera. No quería verlo jamás solo quería dormirse y olvidarse de todo pero no podía, las nauseabundas caricias del chico las sentía en su piel, queriendo arrebatar su ropa, su pureza, su tan guardado pudor para alguien que ella eligiera… y a decir verdad ese alguien estaba en esa habitación… pero ahora con todo lo dicho, con lo poco dicho, tenía tantas dudas, tantos temores… la muerte volvía a ser protagonista entre ellos, entre ella y él. La traición marcaba su "relación" y el dolor se hacía el final de todo aquello, ella no esperaba un cuento de hadas pero tampoco un martirió. No recordó en qué momento logro quedar dormida, pero lo supo cuando se levanto de la cama, apretando las cobijas a su cuerpo.

- No – susurro, con dolor impreso en esas palabras. Draco que ya estaba de pie se acerco a la chica lentamente.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido, pero la preocupación estaba en su interior, además que no había dormido nada había velado el sueño de ella y supuso que la pesadilla se debía a Cormac.

Hermione se paro encima de la cama y se lanzo en brazos de Draco, abrazándolo y dejando que el chico la cargara, aunque por poco no lo hace pues lo tomo de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué mierdas Granger? – pregunto molesto por el acto inesperado de la bruja.

- Fue horrible – dijo la castaña abrazándolo, no se percataba de la situación en que estaba, su cuerpo pegado al de él, sin pantalones, dejando toda su parte inferior libre y al contacto del pecho del rubio. Pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba, había soñado que Draco no llegaba, que Draco había muerto, que ella estaba siendo ultrajada en todos los sentidos posibles y que el dolor formaba parte de ella, que Cormac lograba su cometido y nadie había ido a salvarla. Ella no había podido evitarlo, no tenía fuerzas y su mundo se había vuelto una inmensa sombra.

- Granger ya paso – dijo Draco, es que tenía que tener mucha paciencia para la inexperiencia de la chica, pues seguro no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Literalmente lo estaba matando.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se aferro más al cuello de Draco, iba a decir una locura que la aterrorizaba pero no podía hacer otra cosa más.

- ¿Puedes dormir conmigo? – enfatizo la palabra dormir, pues eso era lo que quería hacer.

Draco soltó una sonora carcajada y la coloco en la cama.

- Acepta que quieres hacer otras cosas.

- Sabía que no debía decirte nada – dijo avergonzada pero sobretodo sentía miedo de quedarse allí durmiendo sola, sin la presencia cercana del rubio.

- Vale, duermo contigo. – dijo Draco, quitándole importancia a la situación – como te dije no hare nada que no quieras.

Hermione suspiro agradecida, y lo abrazo dulcemente, colocándose en el lugar antes ocupado, se acobijo completamente, esperando que Draco se acostara a su lado… Draco lo hizo y tuvo que reprimir mucho sus ganas de lanzarse a ella y devorarla.

- Buenas noches – dijo en un susurró… por inercia se alejo lo que más pudo del rubio y cerró los ojos, pero los abrió al instante pues sintió los brazos del rubio que la atraían a su lado.

- Por lo menos déjame abrazarte ratona – dijo Draco en un suspiro, sentía el cuerpo tenso de la castaña y eso le molesto – Mierda Granger no te hare nada – dijo molesto por la actitud.

- Lo siento, pero – pero se cayó cuando Draco le dio un leve beso en sus labios, Hermione abrió los ojos y miro aquellos par de perlas mercurianas, ambas le decían la verdad… no haría nada, Hermione se relajo y cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y abrazando todo el torso de él mismo.

- Buenas noches insufrible – dijo Draco y Hermione sonrió en sus adentros, escuchar los pausados latidos del pecho de Draco fueron una droga que la dejo completamente sedada… ni siquiera sintió cuando se hundió en un tranquilo sueño al que no despertó sino hasta que…

** .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.**

- ¿Has visto a Hermione? – pregunto Luna.

- No, no la hemos visto – dijeron Blaise y Harry. Luna miró a Theo alarmada y este la abrazo.

- Salgamos a ver si algo a pasado, Cormac tampoco esta.

- Tal vez están hablando – dijo ingenuamente Harry.

- La leona no habla con muchos idiotas – afirmo Blaise. – Si se le ocurrió tocarla, lo mato. – amenazo y Harry lo miro alarmado. ¿En qué momento el bienestar de su amiga se había vuelto tan importante para esas serpientes?

- Vayamos a ver pues – dijo Blaise, dando el primer paso hacia la salida cuando de pronto entro Flich tapando la entrada y salida.

- Buenas noches profesor Horace – dijo con su habitual voz ronca y cansada por los años que tenía.

- Buenas noches caballero, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto educadamente el profesor.

- Hubo un altercado en uno de los pasillos – dijo sonoramente – hay un joven en la enfermería realmente mal. – siguió el viejo squib diciendo lo sucedido. Theo miro a Blaise y apretaron ambos puños.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Theo acercándose al lugar, siguiéndolo venían Luna, Blaise y el elegido.

- Señor Nott, eso no es de su incumbencia – dijo el profesor – pero a me gustaría saber de quién hablamos señor Flich.

- Cormac Mclaggen – dijo Flich en un susurró que todos escucharon.

- Santo cielo – dijo el profesor - ¿Qué le sucedió?

- No se sabe, pero está en criticas condiciones, todo su cuerpo sufrió la maldición cruciatus, además unas costillas han sido rotas y el rostro estaba peor que el mío – certifico Flich, serio y viendo a todos los alumnos del lugar.

Theo miro a Blaise y se alejaron del lugar, jalando a Luna y Harry que no salían de su asombro.

- ¿La leona traía su varita? – pregunto Theo.

- No – dijo Luna, recordaba que Hermione no había llevado varita.

- Entonces no fue ella – dijo analizando la situación.

- Obvio que Hermione no fue, ella no es capaz de lanzar la maldición cruciatus – dijo espantado Harry.

- Mira elegido por error, la leona es capaz de eso y mucho más si el asqueroso ese se atrevió a hacerle algo, lo raro es que lo hayan pateado y desfigurado… de eso si no sería capaz – certifico el castaño… Blaise tenía los ojos cerrados, pensando y analizando la situación y solo un nombre venía a su cabeza.

- Se quien fue – susurró y miro a Theo, Theo asintió, él tenía la misma corazonada.

- Vaya que se han pasado con el chico – dijo el profesor acercándose al grupo - ¿ustedes saben algo? –pregunto.

- Por supuesto que no profesor – dijo Harry nervioso, él no sabía nada, pero esas cosas lo ponían a dudar.

- ¿Seguros? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Si profesor, no sabemos, estábamos bailando pero es sorprendente hace poco estaba con nosotros – mintió descaradamente Blaise.

- ¿Y la señorita Granger? – pregunto intrigado el profesor.

- Se fue a dormir hace rato a mi habitación, había tomado mucho ponche profesor.

- ¿A su habitación? – Pregunto intrigado – son de casas diferentes.

- Ravenclaw adora a Hermione, ella es bienvenida y como ambas nos cambiamos juntas sus cosas estaban en mi habitación. – mintió de nuevo la rubia, Luna no sabía mentir pero se le estaba haciendo natural hacerlo esta vez.

- Esta bien, que altercado tan desagradable… pobre chico, él responsable tendrá serías consecuencias. – dijo el profesor, Theo no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente. Consecuencias, estaba seguro de quien había sido y también de lo bien que había hecho todo, la pregunta era porque lo había hecho.

- Tiene toda la razón profesor, pero si nos disculpa queremos irnos – dijo Theo con una falsa sonrisa, ese profesor se le hacía del todo idiota.

- Oh, está bien señor Nott, gracias por su grata asistencia, hasta luego. – Profeso el profesor – Felices fiestas. – finalizo retirándose del lugar.

- Debemos irnos – dijo Harry – hay que averiguar quién fue.

- Okay Sherlock para la búsqueda – dijo Blaise – eso no es tu asunto, Hermione está bien en la habitación de Luna lo demás no es tu asunto.

- Tal vez fueron mortifagos – dijo Harry ofendido.

- Si claro, mortifagos en Hogwarts atacando solo a un estudiante en vez de atacar a una persona importante… no seas idiota. – Dijo el moreno – vamos Theo.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de Harry y Luna salió agarrada de mano de ellos.

- ¿Creen que fue? – pregunto Luna en un susurró.

- Si, la pregunta es porque – dijo Theo. Estaba seguro que había sido Draco, pero no encontraba una razón para ello.

- Pues vamos a preguntarle ahora mismo, debe estar en su habitación. – Theo se quedo pensando un minuto y luego asintió, seguro ya había llegado de su misión, desde hacía varios meses veía salir a Draco diariamente en las noches, llegar cansado, a veces hasta herido… siempre había querido ayudarlo pero el orgullo de una serpiente es difícil de tumbar, además Draco odiaba las caridades.

- Te llevare a la puerta de tu habitación Luna. – dijo Theo.

- Puedo ir sola Theodore – respondió la chica con naturalidad.

- Ni pensarlo, te acompaño – asevero el chico, entrelazando aún más la mano de Luna. Luna sonrió y agacho la cabeza, le avergonzaba esas muestras de cariño frente alguien y más frente a Blaise que era tan bromista.

- Chao Luna, dale un sonoro beso a la leona de mi parte – dijo Blaise, abrazando a la rubia, Luna le devolvió el abrazo.

Blaise se quedo en las escaleras viendo como Theo acompañaba a Luna hasta la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

- Gracias por acompañarme Theodore – dijo Luna aún con las manos entrelazadas… Theo estaba dudando, pero si no lo hacía en ese momento moriría. No era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, pero si la primera vez que sentía algo sincero por una, eso lo hacía dudar de sus habilidades… de si mismo pero si no lo hacía en ese momento no se lo perdonaría jamás… así que sin pensarlo más se acerco a los labios de la rubia… Luna estaba muriendo de nervios pues sabía que pasaría, jamás había besado a un chico y besarlo a él era lo que más quería, le gustaba inmensamente Theo y ese momento era perfecto quitando de las escaleras a Blaise… Pero en el momento en que otro pensamiento iba a llegar a su cabeza los labios húmedos de Theo se implantaron en los de ella… Una explosión, no era más grande lo que sentía en ese momento, nada era comparable, ni un hada podría haber hecho ese momento más perfecto… Luna cerró los ojos y besos los labios de Theo, no abrieron sus bocas solo fue un beso perfecto, de buenas noches, pero que avecinaba el camino de muchos más besos después de esa noche.

Al despegarse Theo beso fugazmente 3 veces más los labios de Luna, suspirando y respirando profundamente al igual que la chica…

- Buenas noches princesa – dijo Theo sonriente.

- Buenas noches – dijo ruborizada – estamos llenos de lovinges – dijo mirando alrededor de Theo, él sonrió y le dio otro beso.

- ¿Hasta mañana? – pregunto, sin apartarse de los labios de la rubio… les habían parecido embriagantes, carnosos, húmedos, exquisitos… no los dejaría de saborear jamás.

- Hasta mañana – respondió con una sonrisa y entró rápidamente a su casa, luego de contestar una pregunta difícil para alguien inculto. Theo sonrió y suspiro.

- Increíble – susurro mientras acariciaba sus propios labios.

- Mierda, enamorado… vámonos – dijo Blaise de mal humor.

- No me cagues ahora Blaise, que ando feliz.

- Si se te ve, casi te encarpas allí mismo. – dijo Blaise dándole un golpe en el brazo a Theo.

- Cabrón…

- ¿Estas enamorado cierto amigo? – pregunto el moreno serio.

- Si – respondió simplemente pero mirando serio a Blaise, no quería que lo fastidiaran con eso.

- Okay amigo, te apoyo… no me pienso meter contigo – dijo burlescamente.

- ¿Crees que nos cuente la verdad? – bufo Theo, sacarle algo a Draco era tan difícil como no sentir miedo por la guerra próxima.

- No dejaremos de fastidiarlo, o se lo sacamos a golpes.

- Nos gana – dijo vencido Theo, antes les era fácil entre ambos sacarle algunas palabras a Draco, pero ahora era imposible, se había vuelto demasiado fuerte.

- Pues somos sus amigos así que por hoy deberá actuar como uno también. – expreso Blaise, ambos entraron a su sala común, llegando a la puerta de Draco Malfoy su amigo, su mejor amigo… ambos confiaban en el completamente… antes lo apreciaban y temían pero luego al pasar el tiempo y al notar como el rubio maduraba y sufría se volvieron amigos íntimos, contando y reguardando sus vidas grupalmente… Se respetaban, se apreciaban pero sobretodo se apoyaban, pasara lo que pasara… se convirtiera en quien se convirtieran Draco era como su hermano, para ambos ese chico era alguien espectacular.

- ¿Quién toca? – pregunto Blaise… Mierda, ambos sabía que Draco odiaba que lo despertaran pero para medidas desesperadas, actos desesperados.

- Ambos – dijo Theo – a la cuenta de 3… uno, dos y tres – pero solo toco Blaise y Theo no pudo evitar reventarse de la risa…

- Cabrón – dijo Blaise molesto, ahora le echarían toda la culpa.

- ¿Qué mierda hacen aquí? – pregunto Draco, quien abrió poco la puerta.

- Este… bueno, fue Theo quien toco la puerta, pero este… - titubeo Blaise, intentando pasar a la habitación de Draco. Pero lo que no se espero fue la negación del rubio. - ¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿No podemos pasar? – pregunto molesto.

- No, no pueden… - dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Theo, serio – tenemos que preguntarte algo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto de mal humor, Theo intento mirar en el interior del cuarto, algo no le olía bien, pero no logro ver nada.

- ¿Sabes que le paso a Cormac? – pregunto, detallando el cambio leve pero perceptible a su vista que hubo en el rostro de Draco.

- No – respondió, Blaise lo miro y se lo creyó por el momento, pero Theo no, algo no andaba bien, y aunque se arriesgaba mucho haciendo lo que iba a hacer, abrió la puerta de par en par. - ¡Mierda Theo! – grito Draco.

- ¡¿Leona! – gritaron Blaise y Theo, viendo como Hermione pegaba un brinco despertándose de la cama asustada, Draco cerró la puerta en el momento e insonorizo el lugar.

- ¿Qué mierdas te pasa Theo? – pregunto colérico Draco.

- ¿Qué mierdas me pasa? Estás aquí con la Leona, en tu cama… ella no es un juguete Draco – grito Theo. La escena se le hacía casi de mentira.

- Leona – grito Blaise, Hermione los miraba a todos, aún no entraba en razón.

- Ya sé que está en mi cama idiota, no soy ciego… eso no te da derecho a meterte en mi cuarto.

- Claro que sí, es nuestra amiga… no un maldito juguete. – gritaba Theo sin parar.

- Tú no sabes una mierda así que cállate y no me vengas con cuentos de decencia – le dijo Draco serio y amenazadoramente.

- De igual forma tienes todo un colegio con quien revolcarte, no tienes derecho de hacerlo con la leona y luego lastimarla, nosotros no te dejaremos… - esta vez era Blaise el que hablo, serio y molesto… eso no se lo aceptaría a su amigo… la cosa se volvía cada vez más tensa… Hermione suspiro y se quito la sabana lentamente. Estaba halagada pero al mismo tiempo furiosa, es que acaso la creían una cualquiera que se hubiera acostado de una sola vez con Malfoy.

- Los 3 idiotas se callan y dejan de decir estupideces sin coherencia. – dijo la castaña interviniendo en toda esa locura, los 3 chicos voltearon a verla y se callaron al unisonó… todos pusieron cara de avergonzados excepto Malfoy que lo que quería era matar a sus amigos. - ¿Qué mierdas les pasa? ¿Piensan que yo sería capaz de acostarme con Malfoy? – pregunto ofendida. Nadie hablo, Draco la miraba con una ceja levantada.

- Hablen – grito la chica, al borde de la locura.

- No – dijeron Theo y Blaise- pero estás aquí y estabas en su cama – concluyo Blaise como perro regañado sin poder mirar a los ojos a Hermione.

- Pues grandísimo idiota, no sería mejor preguntar el motivo por el que estoy en la casa de Slytherin y en el cuarto de Malfoy en vez de hacer conjeturas inadecuadas en donde yo soy una cualquiera – siguió hablando molesta. Blaise se paso la mano por la cabeza y asintió.

- Bueno pero Theo es el que piensa y tampoco lo hizo – dijo el moreno señalando a Theo quien lo miro con cara de asesino… - yo siempre hago las cosas por impulso.

- Tienes razón Blaise, Theo acaso te volviste loco… primero porque tienes que amenazar a Malfoy, segundo gracias por preocuparte por mi bienestar pero no lo hagas de esa forma, porque lo que lograste fue ofenderme – dijo un poco más calmada.

- Yo también me preocupe – intervino Blaise pero Hermione lo miro ceñuda y volvió a callarse.

- Pasaron varias cosas y la actitud de Draco no ayuda leona, estábamos preocupados por ti… estábamos por partirle la cara a Cormac, pero aquí estás. Y la verdad es que en cuestión de mujeres no confiamos en Malfoy y tú, tú eres muy importante para nosotros – dijo Theo sinceramente, mirando a Hermione, expresando su lamento.

A Hermione no se le pasó por alto la mención del nombre de Cormac y sin querer no pudo evitar temblar de terror, miro a Draco y este se aproximo a ella al instante, sabía que se había aterrado por solo la mención del chico causante de las pesadillas anteriores de la castaña.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Blaise.

- Primero no andes diciendo tantas patrañas… Hermione no necesita que ninguno de ustedes se preocupe… ella ya tiene quien la apoye – dijo Draco a la defensiva y Theo entendió lo que ocurría entre ambos, así que intervino.

- Mira Draco, eres mi amigo, eres como mi hermano, pero no me digas que hacer… cuando tu no estés ni pienses que no estaré allí para la leona, me sabe a mierda lo que tú quieras, si ella no me dice que me aleje… no lo hare y tampoco Blaise… tú estás ahora pero cuando no estés que pasara, lo sé… nosotros si lo haremos, así que metete tus palabras por el gran culo. – dijo Theo serio.

Hermione sonrió y Blaise asentía a las palabras de Theo.

- Si no me vengas con mierda ahora, fuiste tú el que la alejo, ahora están juntos y necesitaran apoyo aunque te la tires de superhéroe sigues siendo un mago.

- No me vengan con sermones – dijo Draco – solo digo la realidad, no pienso alejarme de Granger. – Hermione lo miro sorprendida, parecía que no existía en el lugar.

- Nosotros tampoco – dijo Blaise.

- Es nuestra chica también – afirmo Theo, Draco bufo.

- Yo no comparto – dijo Draco.

- Ella es la excepción – intervino Blaise, Hermione paso del halago a la ofensa de nuevo, volvía a ser un juguete acaso.

- Hey, hey, asquerosas serpientes es que en serio quieren morir aquí en su propia casa…. No soy juguete, yo estoy con quien quiera, así que dejen de hablar así de mí… Malfoy yo estoy con ellos siempre, no vas a ir gritando por Hogwarts que somos – pensó en lo que diría – algo y Theo y Blaise, no me pienso alejar de ustedes, somos amigos – dijo ruborizada, la verdad adoraba a ese par de idiotas. – Pero no soy ni de Malfoy ni de ti, ni de ti – dijo señalando a cada uno de los individuos… Todos bufaron y ella se enfado aún más. – ¿Quedo claro? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

- Si – contestaron de mala gana los 3, pero Draco les advirtió por legeremancia lo que les convenía.

- Cabrón, creído – dijo Blaise, él era malísimo en técnicas mentales y odiaba cuando Draco hacía esa mierda…

- Solo soy una serpiente – dijo quitándole significado a lo que acababa de hacer, solo una pequeña advertencia a sus amigos y un favor.

- Ahora Draco… ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Cormac? – pregunto Theo de nuevo mostrando su semblante serio y decidido a salir con una respuesta.

- No le hice nada – dijo Draco de nuevo.

- Se que le hiciste algo, solo tu serías capaz de hacer algo así, de usar una imperdonable en este colegio y además desfigurarlo… - enumero Theo.

- Que bien me conoces – bufo Draco – eso es algo malo.

- No somos traicioneros Draco – dijo esta vez ofendido Blaise… Draco observo que en realidad si se habían ofendido.

- Lo sé, no dramaticen. – Draco miro a Hermione y esta asintió sentándose y abrazando sus piernas en la cama, no le daba vergüenza estar en una camisa de Draco y mostrando sus piernas, era algo tan extraño sentirse tan cómoda frente a 3 serpientes. Pero le daba dolor tener que escuchar de nuevo el motivo por el cual ella se encontraba en ese lugar. Tenía pánico, por saber que sentiría dolor al escuchar aquello de nuevo, pero ellos eran sus amigos y estaban preocupados, además se sentía más segura que nunca.

- Bien – insistió Blaise quien a propósito se sentó al lado de Hermione, pasando su brazo por los hombres de la castaña y atrayéndola a él… Draco lo miro asesinamente pero en su interior ya no había temor había burla… era encantador sacar de sus casillas a Draco.

- ¿Lo cuentas tú o lo cuenta yo? – pregunto Draco, Theo lo miro sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo Draco era educado?, Draco lo miro fulminante y volvió su mirada a Hermione, con ella sus paredes bajaban demasiado.

- Yo – dijo suspirando, quería hacerlo, para intentar hacerse fuerte, ella no era una cobarde… lo que había pasado ya había pasado ahora debía afrontarlo, sin poder evitarlo sintió un escalofríos en el cuerpo, pero no se dejo acallar y empezó – me sentía un poco mal en la fiesta, así que le pedí a Cormac que me acompañara, sentía un horrible dolor en el costado así que no quería seguir en el lugar… ya lejos del lugar de la fiesta intento besarme, pero por supuesto que me negué y entonces intento propasarse mucho más – dijo y tuvo que tomar aire para poder continuar – intente golpearlo pero era más fuerte que yo, además me golpeo en la cara, gritaba pero era obsoleto hacerlo, nadie me escuchaba… solo se escuchaban mis gritos y sus insultos… me llamo sangre sucia – dijo en un sollozo, en ese momento había visto a Draco pero desvió la mirada rápidamente, Malfoy se percato de aquello, le dieron ganas de vomitar, ¿acaso él había sido alguien como Cormac? – no deje de intentar zafarme pero en el momento en que me subía el vestido perdí mis fuerzas, sentí que el mundo se venía abajo, una parte de mi se quebraba… cerré fuertemente los ojos y ya no sentí sus palabras, sus asquerosas manos encima de mi piel, solo escuchaba la maldición salir de los labios de Malfoy, eso me helo la sangre, pero no tenía las fuerzas para decirle que parara, hasta que entre en sí y logre detenerlo, aunque ya le había hecho bastante daño… pero no sentí lastima, la verdad es que todo lo que le hizo Malfoy era lo que deseaba hacer yo con mis propias manos…. – dijo Hermione, las lagrimas se habían acoplado en sus ojos pero no había dejado que salieran… Draco se había sentado en un rincón del lugar, tapado por la oscuridad, escuchar la historia que había visto hacía unas horas lo hacía querer regresar y matar al maldito ser viviente. Theo se había colocado cerca de una pared y la había golpeado con un fuerte puñetazo… Blaise, Blaise no parecía Blaise, estaba sentado a su lado… callado y con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse, ni siquiera parecía respirar. – Eso fue todo – dijo en un suspiro – vine hacía acá porque no quería quedarme sola en mi habitación y no quería ir a Ravenclaw, me daba terror estar sola.

Todos mantuvieron un silencio tan silencioso que no se escuchaban ni sus respiraciones ni el ritmo de sus corazones latir.

- Digan algo – exigió Hermione, luego de un largo rato.

- ¿Por qué no lo mataste? – pregunto Blaise lentamente. Draco lo miro y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, Blaise era de temer.

- No lo deje – dijo Hermione, tensándose bajo el abrazo del moreno.

- Leona, no estoy hablando contigo… ¿Por qué mierda no lo mataste? – pregunto de nuevo Blaise, poniéndose de pie.

- Blaise no seas cabrón, hice lo que debía… no puedo exponerme y lo sabes, es más me excedí, te aseguro que si no hubiera estado ella lo hubiera matado.

- Me sabe a mierda, cuando vea a ese maldito cabrón lo voy a matar con mis propias manos… es un asqueroso león de mierda. – dijo y golpeo la pared con una fuerza increíble, Hermione salto de la cama y se aproximo a Blaise.

- Para – pidió tomando la mano del chico – no me paso nada, Malfoy hizo lo correcto, yo estoy bien… tranquilo serpiente que me asustas ahora tú – concluyo la castaña abrazándose al moreno, quien estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero lagrimas de impotencia… no quería ser parte de nuevo de un mundo lleno de violaciones, no quería mas eso. - ¿Todo bien? – pregunto la castaña con una sincera sonrisa.

- Si – dijo en un suspiro y volvió a abrazar a su castaña leona… las cosas que imagino en los momentos en que contaba la historia, lo había destrozado.

- A mi me insultaste y no me abrazas – dijo Draco ofendido y celoso para que no admitirlo del afecto que se profesaban.

- Cállate, serpiente egocéntrica y egoísta – dijo Hermione, acercándose a Draco y abrazándolo por la cintura y pegándose a su pecho, Draco paso sus manos por los hombros de Hermione y la mantuvo pegada a él… frente a sus amigos podía ser abierto, sin mascaras y junto a ella no tenía la necesidad de ponérsela tampoco.

- ¿Theo? – pregunto insegura Hermione, no quería que arrancara su furia también.

- Gracias Draco – dijo Theo acercándose a su amigo y dándole un golpe en el brazo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Draco sin darle importancia al leve golpe que le había profesado su amigo.

- Por evitar la expulsión de Blaise y mía – respondió Theo, serio, sin pizca de chiste en sus palabras – sino hubieras llegado tú, en estos momentos Cormac estaría muerto. – Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, los 3 sabían que eso era verdad, Hermione suspiro y se aferró más al abdomen del rubio. – De ahora en adelante tienes guardaespaldas leona.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confusa la castaña.

- De ahora en adelante estarás conmigo o con Blaise y en las ocasiones que puedas con Draco, pero nadie se te acercara más de 30 centímetros sin que sepamos quien es, tal vez nos llevemos una expulsión porque si a alguien se le ocurre hacerte daño, la muerte no será el peor castigo. – afirmo tétricamente el castaño. – Y no tienes derecho a negarte. – Hermione no pensaba hacerlo, verlos así de esa manera, parecía que alguien hubiera muerto, al parecer era verdad que una serpiente jamás deja que lastimen a los suyos, al parecer ella ya era uno de ellos. – Lo mismo va para ti Draco – concluyo Theo, y Hermione miro a Draco a los ojos.

- Deja tus amenazas Theo – bufo Draco, odiaba cuando se las tiraban de superhéroes.

- Ya chicos ¿vale? – Propuso Hermione – ya esta amaneciendo – dijo en casi un grito. – Ya esta amaneciendo – grito en dirección a Draco.

- ¿Y que tiene? – pregunto el rubio aturdido.

- Tenemos que ir a clases – Blaise se carcajeo y Theo no pudo evitar acompañarle.

- Hoy es domingo Granger – dijo Draco – vaya que eres insufrible – dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

- Cierto – dijo negando – que tonta. – Acepto - ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? – pregunto entusiasmada, se sentía aliviada.

- Theo besó a Luna – grito Blaise y corrió al otro lado de la habitación, colocándose tras Hermione y Draco, Theo lo miro y bufo. Era insoportable.

- ¿Besaste a Lunática? – pregunto Draco incrédulo.

- Luna – corrigió Hermione y golpeo en el abdomen a Draco. - ¿en serio? – Pregunto emocionada – No pensabas contarme – grito.

- Si pensaba hacerlo – se defendió el castaño – pero no ahorita.

- ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cuándo tuvieran hijos y me diera cuenta porque el vientre de Luna creciera? – pregunto incrédula la chica. Draco se burlo por lo bajo. Blaise se burlo sonoramente y Theo los miro asesinamente pero cambio la mirada en cuanto sintió la mirada cuestionante de la castaña.

- No frente a ellos – dijo, intentando excusarse.

- ¿Frente a ellos? Yo te acabo de contar una cosa muy personal frente a ellos, yo te he contado muchas cosas Theodore Robert Nott – dijo molesta la castaña.

- Te lo iba a contar pero primero vinimos a preguntar qué había sucedido Leona, en serio. – siguió excusándose el castaño, temerle a Hermione era poco decir con lo que sentía en esos momentos.

- Si claro – dijo irónicamente – sigo esperando.

- Bueno la acompañe a la entrada de su sala común– empezó contando el castaño apenado por las miradas de burlas que le profesaban sus amigos – y debía darle un beso leona, sino no dormiría hoy… así que lo hice y quedamos en vernos mañana, bueno hoy. – concluyo el chico, rogando con la mirada que no lo hiciera continuar. Hermione sonrió satisfecha por los momentos y abrazo a Theo con fuerza.

- Que hermoso, una pareja sincera y hermosa unida – dijo feliz, le alegraba tanto saber que ambos chicos estaban juntos.

- Me estás avergonzando leona – susurro en su oído Theo, viendo como los otros 2 chicos se reventaban de la risa.

- Déjalos tranquilos que se la tiran de muy hombre e insensibles y son todas unas nenitas – dijo Hermione y Theo y Draco se acallaron en el momento.

- Claro que no – grito Draco ofendido.

- ¿Ah no? – Pregunto irónicamente la chica - ¿Cuánto tiempo duraste en admitir que te gustaba? – pregunto esta vez retándolo, Draco trago grueso, y mil palabras aparecieron en su mente para insultarla pero simplemente bufo. – Exacto duraste meses, Theo desde el principio logro lo que quería, conquistarla.

- Yo si puedo reírme – ataco Blaise muy seguro de sus palabras.

- ¿Si? – amenazo la chica y Blaise dejo de regodearse. – Muy hombre tú, que ni siquiera puedes conseguir una relación estable porque te da terror sentir algo por una chica. – Bufo Hermione, poniendo una mano al frente de ella – hablen con la mano porque no dicen más que tontería los 2 – Theo esto es genial, ya es oficial – concluyo volviendo a abrazar a su amigo – Draco y Blaise se miraron un segundo y bufaron sonoramente, vencidos por una diminuta mujer.

- Tengo sueño – dijo Blaise tras un sonoro bostezo…

- Yo también – acepto Theo, terminando el abrazo que tenía con la leona, pero aún tomándola de la mano.

- Pues se pueden largar de una vez por todas. – dijo Draco de manera habitual…

- Cállate hurón – dijo Hermione, los chicos rieron y Draco bufo, era inaceptable lo que ella le decía... si él le decía algo así seguro lo asesinaba sin compasión.

- Iremos a las 3 escobas, ¿irás con nosotras leona? – pregunto Blaise con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Si – dijo feliz - ¿a qué hora?

- A eso de las 2 de la tarde, esta lista leona – dijo Blaise, abriendo la puerta del cuarto y marchándose del lugar junto a Theo. Dejando a serpiente y a leona solos… Hermione lo miro ruborizándose de inmediato y Draco la miro como se mira a un bombón de chocolates.

- ¿Irás mañana? – pregunto Hermione sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- Sabes que no puedo – dijo en un suspiro Draco, Hermione lo sabía… pero ingenuamente no perdía nada con intentar.

- Si lo sé – dijo un poco deprimida.

- Nadie puede vernos juntos – dijo Draco, y hablando de eso, ¿Cómo harían para sacarla de allí?

- Lo sé Malfoy – respondió de mal humor, ella lo sabía y exactamente eso era lo que le molestaba, estarse haciendo ilusiones con algo que no pasaría ahora ni nunca… así que para terminar la charla sobre ese tema, decidió preguntarle algo que la tenía intrigada - ¿Cómo me sacaras de aquí sin que nadie lo note? – pregunto Hermione, analizando la situación ese era el mejor momento.

- De eso hablamos luego, yo sé cómo hacerlo… tú solo me sigues – dijo Draco, hablando como todo un profesor, Hermione lo miro ceñuda y asintió de mala gana.

- Pero ¿Qué haremos entonces? – pregunto. Draco la miro con una sonrisa y se acerco a ella, e inclinándose un poco beso los labios de la castaña, tomándola de sorpresa y sintiendo como cada poro de su cuerpo se dilataba y erizaba cada vello de su piel.

- Algo entretenido – dijo separándose un momento antes de sentarse a su lado y besarla más profundamente, insertándose en un beso diferente a los dados veces anteriores… un beso mas lujurioso, mas cariñoso pero sobretodo más intenso… estaban expresando lo que no se decían por temor, por orgullo, por no hacer falsas esperanzas… porque eso era lo que les faltaba esperanza. Algo importante para ganar una guerra.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado sus hermosos review, no saben cuanto me llenan... siento un gran respeto y apreció por los que se toman el tiempo de leerme y de hacerme saber que les parece. <em>

_Pasen un excelente fin de semana... espero actualizar pronto 3 Besos y abrazos desde Venezuela. Pequeño país humilde pero que vale la pena conocer. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Yo apoyo la verdad no importa quien la diga. Apoyo la justicia no importa para quien o en contra de quien sea" Malcom X <strong>  
><em>


	9. Sentires

**_Sentires._  
><strong>

¿Besos? Besos que estaban expresando tanto.

Hermione mantenía cerrado sus ojos mientras permitía el acceso de la lengua de Malfoy a su boca, mientras le permitía el acceso a su mano para que acariciara su espalda produciéndole ligeras corrientes eléctricas por toda su columna y logrando crear un inmenso calor en el bajo vientre de la castaña… la respiración se había hecho acelerada, descompensada y ni hablar de los latidos del corazón que mantenían un ritmo rápido y desenfrenado.

Draco mantenía sus ojos abiertos, observando cómo las mejillas de la rubia se ruborizaban y se teñían de un rojo intenso, la hacían lucir de lo más hermosa, además sentía como cada vez se relajaba más, dejándose llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Draco aprovecho la oportunidad y la fue recostando lentamente en la cama hasta quedar el por encima de ella. Logrando mucho pero tensándola de nuevo y parando el beso que estaban dándose.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Hermione entrecortada y nerviosa por el cambio.

- Solo déjate llevar – dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos para atacar de nuevo sus labios que veía hinchados e inmensamente húmedos, pero Hermione lo paro.

- Malfoy, no. – dijo apenada… era demasiado pronto. Además ella no lo amaba… aún.

- No pasara a mayores Granger, no exageres las cosas – dijo de mal humor pero de buena manera, la chica realmente era ingenua en el tema. Hermione de pronto se sintió avergonzada, ella sabía que era una inexperta pero demostrarlo de esa manera la hacía sentir mal… simplemente no quería parecer una tonta, pero es que tampoco hablaba mucho de ese tema frente a la gente.

- Lo siento ¿vale? – Dijo un poco enojada, pero con ella misma por pensar cosas que no eran – no tengo la culpa de ser terca, nací así – expreso con las mejillas coloradas y una mueca en los labios… Draco no pudo evitar reír, se le hacía de lo más tierno, anteriormente alguna chica le hubiera dicho eso y la hubiera corrido de su habitación pero con Hermione lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla y lanzarse a devorar sus labios.

- Mierda ratona, vaya que sí lo eres – afirmo el rubio pero no dejo que Hermione contestara pues se lanzo a su boca, la necesitaba sentir… le sabía tan bien los labios de Hermione. El chocolate no se igualaba a su sabor. Hermione no opuso resistencia, la verdad es que a ella también se le antojaba besarlo, le daba nervios hacerlo pues estaban en una cama pero no sabía la razón… confiaba en él, en sus palabras pero sobretodo en su mirada, su mirada le afirmaba que no llegaría a un lugar donde ella no estuviera lista y eso ella lo agradecía.

Draco se coloco encima de ella, pero evitando a toda costa que ella sintiera tan siquiera un gramo de su peso, solo estaba así sobre ella besándola a su antojo, agarrando sus caderas y acariciando de arriba hacia abajo su vientre, llegando a las caderas y subiendo hasta su ombligo, sentía como la respiración de Hermione volvía a descompensarse, acelerarse y necesitar aire rápidamente… mientras lo besaba con una gran habilidad sus mejillas se teñían cada vez más, haciéndola lucir simplemente hermosa, lo que le molestaba a Draco era que Hermione mantenía sus manos firmes, pegadas de la cama, negando acariciarlo de la manera en que ella siempre lo hacía.

- Mi nuca te extraña – susurro Draco acercándose al oído de la castaña y ganándose un escalofríos, Hermione gimió de la impresión y levanto lentamente sus manos, llevándolas a la nuca del rubio y levantando un poco la cabeza del mismo para poder verlo a los ojos, le sonrió de una manera tan tierna pero a la vez tan seductora… que Draco juro que esa imagen jamás la borraría de su memoria, acerco sus labios a los de él y esta vez ella impuso el ritmo del beso, era lento, tranquilo, en la que las lenguas danzaban lentamente, dejando pasar a la otra y viceversa, dejando que los labios se rozaran por varios segundos, en fin un beso perfecto. Draco comenzó a subir su propia camisa hasta el abdomen de la chica, sintió como ella se privo un momento en continuar el beso pero continuo, continuo besándolo lentamente atenta a cada movimiento que él daba con sus manos…

Draco subió sus manos hasta llegar al abdomen de Hermione y acariciar su vientre, llegando hasta las costillas y bajando de nuevo hasta su vientre, en movimientos que no hacían más que sacar de control a Hermione… lo jadeos silenciosos formaban parte de la respiración de la castaña y los latidos súper rápidos formaban su circulación. Draco se controlaba mucho más, pero le estaba costando una maravilla, pues sentir el cuerpo solo con su camisa y pantaletas en Hermione le parecía tan inapropiado y sentir las caricias que esta daba en su cabello y mentón de vez en cuando mientras besaba profunda y lentamente… lo estaba matando. Lo hacía preguntarse cómo es que había durado tanto en hacer lo que hacía en ese momento.

Draco no quería llegar a ese momento, algo comprometedor con la castaña, si lo hacía ella lo mataría y Theo y Blaise terminarían con el trabajo, además no sabía porque motivo tenía ganas de hacerlo de un modo diferente, el ansiaba que Hermione lo deseara tanto como él, que muriera por sentir la necesidad que él sentía en ese momento, no quería ver temor en ella, solo quería ver y sentir placer, no quería ver duda en ella, quería verla decidida como casi siempre lucía. Quería que gritara su nombre no que susurrara gemidos. Pero si quería llegar a algo más ese día quería llegar al límite de la leona en ese momento, necesitaba saber en qué base estaba y cuanto debía esperar por ella… porque estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, la verdad es que no le molestaba… con ella veía tantas cosas diferente eso hacía que lo atrajera más pero también que lo asustara, pues no podía tener conexiones con nadie, algo que sentía ya estaba tarde recordar.

- Malfoy – susurró Hermione, separándose para tomar aire por dos segundos antes de fundirse de nuevo en un beso, es que esos besos te daban la sensación de tranquilidad y libertad que ella sentía cuando leía un libro, cuando él hacia un hechizo, era una sensación vigorizante que te llenaba de vida. Draco aprovecho el momento y subió la camisa hasta los pechos de Hermione, paso lo esperado, la repentina parada de la chica… ya no respiraba rápidamente su respiración se había quedado estática y sus besos se habían tenido al igual que sus ojos abierto de par en par. - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto insegura.

- Buscando tu limite – dijo Draco, besando levemente sus labios – no llegare a más – acoto él, sintiendo la tensión que crecía cada vez más en ella.

Pero Hermione dudo un momento, quería sentir más, quería hacer algo inesperado, quería por primera vez sentir sin pensar, eso la asustaba pues su racionalismo se estaba esfumando, pero es que con él sentía todas las cosas que había leído en libros, con él las cosas se hacían realidad.

- No pares. – dijo y Draco la miro sorprendido.

- ¿Segura? – pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Pararas cuando lo diga? – pregunto ella seria, eso era primordial, sino lo hacía no podría confiar en él.

- Si – respondió serio, viéndola a los ojos, demostrando que era verdad lo que decía. Hermione sonrió y lo beso de nuevo… tenía terror no lo negaba, pero también necesitaba sentir lo que él la hacía sentir.

Draco quito lo que quedaba de camisa y la castaña quedo con un lindo sostén color rojo intenso, de encaje… idéntico al vestido que había usado en la fiesta, era de tamaño mediano y guardaba en el 2 redondos senos, suaves e increíblemente tentadores para el rubio… Draco no dudo y comenzó acariciando el vientre plano de la castaña ocasionando el erizamiento de la chica y la aceleración en su respiración… suspiros se mezclaban con los besos de Draco y ella.

Las caricias subían de nivel, llegaban a los costados para volver a bajar y llegar a su vientre, acariciando de modo circular, pausado, intentaba no asustarla… solo quería que suspirara de la forma en que lo hacía, liberando el temor que sentía, que no dejara de acariciarlo a él y de besarlo del modo en que lo hacía… cada vez que la acariciaba ella lo besaba con mas frenesí para luego cuando el descendía besarlo con tranquilidad.

Llegaba el momento decisivo en el cual ella perdería una parte de su inocencia, en donde sentiría las caricias de un hombre, donde sentiría lo que jamás había sentido por nadie, eso le gustaba a él, pero la aterraba, ella jamás había bajado sus muros y lo estaba haciendo… y con él... No quería parar pero seguir la hacía dudar.

- ¿Segura? – volvió a preguntar el rubio mientras subía sus manos por los costados de la chica.

- Si – dijo en una sonrisa y abrió los ojos esta vez para mirar a Draco fijamente, para grabar esa mirada en su cerebro, esa mirada de preocupación, de satisfacerla a ella más que a él.

Draco recorrió el final de su sostén, delineándolo completamente llegando a la copa del mismo y rozando sus dedos con la piel de Hermione, de improviso logro sacarlo un suspiro profundo, inevitable por el contacto de sus fríos dedos. Volvió a realizar el mismo contacto, leve pero certero esta vez ella le regalaba un pequeño gemido de placer y una mirada llena de deseo, Draco no dudo más y cubrió todo su seno con su mano y bajo a besar su cuello directamente, succionando ligeramente la piel del cuello y mejillas, dando pequeños besos, sus dedos delineaban y apretaban sus senos en intervalos de minutos… Ella ya no pensaba, sentía, se dejaba hacer… suspiraba y respiraba aceleradamente, sentía como su pecho se elevaba a causa de las respiraciones, no sabía en qué placer concentrarse o en el de sus senos o en el de su cuello que era igual de placentero.

En un momento sintió como Draco succiono profundamente su cuello, produciéndole un espasmo sumamente divino, la calidez que sentía en su bajo vientre empezaba a arder.

- Hazlo de nuevo – exigió presa del deseo.

- Dejara marca – previno el rubio con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

- Hazlo – desafió la castaña con la mirada llena de fuego, exigía ese mismo gesto, ese gesto la había vuelto loca, jamás ni siquiera en libros había leído algo así.

Draco no se hizo de rogar y de inmediato le succiono de nuevo la piel pero esta vez cerca de sus senos en la pequeña montaña que da inicio a ellos, allí succiono y logro sacarle un gemido a la castaña, un gemido ligado a la curvatura de su columna, una curva que se ofrecía a Draco, que se entregaba a él completamente, Hermione estaba siento víctima del más primitivo placer, del más antiguo y más puro de todos. El deseo. Draco lo hizo y noto como la marca se hacía presente, un pequeño redondo color rojo que muy pronto se pondría morado, tal vez esa misma tarde.

- No pares – dijo Hermione, jadeante… Draco la miro embelesado, ¿acaso podía ser más pura? Eso era lo que ella era para él en esos momentos, la pureza que él jamás pensó existiría en el mundo… para él el mundo era una porquería hecha por gente corrupta que no le importaba nada que no fuera el poder, pero allí estaba ella mostrándose diferente ante todos, defendiendo a los pobres seres de la comunidad mágica, ella luchaba por un mundo de igualdad, una utopía que no existía pero por la que luchaba de igual forma… eso a él lo embelesaba y allí estaba acostada en su cama, semivestida, exigiendo que le siguiera chupando su piel sin importar las marcas que dejara, jadeando de placer y suspirando de deseo. Tal vez era pura ignorancia de parte de la castaña con respecto a esas succiones, pero eso a él lo estaba matando.

- Sino paro, haré lo que no quieres – advirtió el chico, seguro de sus palabras, porque cada suspiro y sonido de Hermione, no hacía más que descontrolarlo y él seguía siendo humano, fuerte pero humano. Hermione lo miró asustada pero luego de verlo un segundo lo beso ligeramente.

- No soy tan débil – afirmo la castaña, orgullosa de lo que había sucedido, ¿avergonzada? Sí, pero orgullosa.

- No digo lo mismo – adquirió el rubio, colocándose al lado de la castaña y arropándola hasta la cintura. Ella se vio el cuerpo y de un sopetón se subió la sábana hasta el cuello. – No me quites la vista Granger.

- No seas cretino ahora Malfoy.

- Pero es que estás siendo egoísta Granger – adquirió el rubio y beso los labios de Hermione, arrimándola hacía él y colocándola sobre su pecho, estaba pensando en la sorpresa que se daría al verse en un espejo las pequeñas marcas que había dejado en su piel, una en su pecho y otra en su cuello… jamás las olvidaría. Hermione se quedó allí tranquila, escuchando los también acelerados latidos del rubio y la respiración tranquila y pausada que emitía. Era tranquilizante, era endemoniadamente tranquilizante. Sin darse cuenta se quedó allí dormida sobre él, sin camisa, sin pantalón, solo con su ropa intima y no sabía porque no sentía ninguna vergüenza.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- ¿Granger? – pregunto Malfoy, parado cerca de la puerta del baño de su cuarto. Eran casi las 2 de la tarde y quería saber si ella iría al pueblo. Hermione abrió los ojos perezosamente y se estiro.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto en casi un susurro, bostezando sonoramente.

- Aunque la vista esta espectacular, creo que debo llevarte afuera. – dijo Malfoy, secándose el cabello… veía el cuerpo semidesnudo de la castaña y se alababa la gran fuerza que tenía para no saltar y hacerla suya allí mismo.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto ceñuda, tapando su cuerpo por completo.

- Casi las 2… por eso te pregunto. – dijo Malfoy ignorando el animo de la castaña… Hermione se levanto corriendo y entro al baño.

- Es súper tarde – grito desde dentro del tocador.

- No es mi culpa – se excuso el rubio.

- Debiste haberme llamado antes – grito.

- Te veías muy tranquila allí. – dijo el rubio, terminando de vestirse.

- ¿Cómo me sacaras de aquí? – pregunto la castaña, saliendo del baño en ropa intima y cruzada de brazos.

- Soy un mortifago, tengo mis trucos – dijo jactándose el rubio… Hermione lo miro ceñuda y se acerco a él.

- Si fueras uno, no hubiera hecho nada de lo que hice contigo ni haría esto – dijo, elevándose con la punta de sus dedos y dándole un beso en los labios al rubio. Draco sonrió en los propios labios de la castaña y la mordió un poco en el labio inferior para intensificar el beso.

- Tienes razón – concedió el rubio, rozando sus labios esta vez – no haríamos esto.

- ¿Cómo me sacaras de aquí? – pregunto de nuevo Hermione, bajando sus manos por el pecho del rubio y entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

- Soy el mejor mago en esta escuela, tengo mis trucos – dijo prepotentemente.

- Creído – bufo Hermione. - ¿Me puedes dar una camisa? – pregunto la castaña apenada.

- Así te ves bien.

- Creo que llamare un poco la atención – dijo incrédula la chica.

- Cierto – certifico el rubio – demasiado para mi gusto. – confirmo él rubio, ella era de él desde el momento en que beso sus labios y ahora estaba marcada por él.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- ¿Qué crees que haya sucedido? – pregunto una voz, fría, pausada y cansada.

- Ambos lo sabemos Severus – respondió una voz aún mas cansada pero mucho más sabía… mas vivida.

- ¿Por qué se arriesgaría de esa manera? – pregunto de nuevo Snape, estaba intrigado por el comportamiento de su apreciado ahijado.

- Porque se enamoro – respondió con sencillez – está experimentando el sentimiento primordial de los seres humanos, uno que él no conocía y ahora enfrenta.

- Puede morir por ello – expuso preocupado.

- Nadie dejara que pase.

- ¿Quién lo evitara, ¡Potter!, ¡tú! – grito el profesor saliendo de sus casillas, estaban en el despacho del director, hablando lo que siempre hablaban últimamente… guerra. – A ninguno de ustedes en realidad le interesa Draco.

- Te equivocas – dijo el director, negando con su cabeza y suspirando – Draco es un chico que se desvió del camino pero consiguió retornar al correcto… además a ti te importa y a Granger también.

- Ella lo abandonara – afirmo el pelinegro profesor, estaba molesto… parecía que su ahijado viviría su misma vida por enamorarse.

- Ella no abandona a nadie que ama… Ella es el mejor ejemplo de gryffindor que tenemos en este colegio… deberías saberlo Severus. – respondió el canoso hombre que miraba la profundidad de su despacho, observando cómo renacía de nuevo su hermosa ave… un fénix.

- ¡No es Lily! – critico el profesor, paseando de un lugar a otro.

- No, no lo es… es diferente, ella si se está arriesgando. Pero tiene algo de ella – afirmo el profesor con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto intrigado, parándose en el centro del despacho y sintiendo como el aire pasaba por su cabello y despeinándolo.

- Amor hacía alguien diferente – repuso el profesor, viendo directamente los ojos negros del profesor, un profesor que se mostraba tan duro y sin corazón, pero era simplemente fiel, frágil pero con el tiempo aprendes a colocarte una coraza ante las personas pues a todas las ves como una amenaza a tus sentimientos. Las ves como una amenaza a tu corazón que ya esta frágil porque en algún momento si confiaste pero te hirieron y desde ese momento te cierras y la coraza es a prueba de balas… Así era Snape, pero en esa coraza habitaba la persona más leal, firme y sincera que había en el mundo mágico, lo que pasa es que las situaciones de la vida de convierten en alguien tal vez diferente a lo que esperabas.

- Aún no entiendo porque se arriesgaría de esa manera. – mantuvo su posición el antiguo profesor de pociones.

- Tú lo llevas haciendo por 17 años – explico el anciano – y lo sigues haciendo, ahora por dos personas importantes para ti.

- Draco principalmente – afirmo el profesor.

- Lo sé, pero él no está solo ahora Severus – acato el profesor sonriendo a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de su despacho – No volverá a estarlo.

- No confió en ello.

- Yo sí… Hermione, esa chica es especial… ella no abandona a las personas y menos a las que valen la pena… ¿no has visto a su gato? Todos siempre lo han criticado pero ella lo adora, porque es diferente… así es Draco, diferente pero vale la pena.

- Si la vale, pero es difícil saberlo.

- Los caballeros Nott y Zabinni lo saben perfectamente – afirmo Dumbledore.

- Llevan años juntos.

- Severus deberías saber esto más que nadie…. No es la cantidad de tiempo que conozcas a una persona lo que determina la importancia en su vida es la calidad de persona que eres lo que determina cuán importante serás en la vida de ella. – afirmaba el director del colegio de magia y hechicería.

- A veces eso no es suficiente – dijo Snape, perdiendo su mirada en los profundos recuerdos de su vida, de su pasado.

- Si es suficiente… pero a veces no valoramos lo que tenemos, como lo hiciste tú. Pero cuando alguien ama siempre será así.

- ¿Quieres decir que pasará lo mismo con Draco? – pregunto preocupado Snape.

- No – rió Dumbledore – ese chico es demasiado necio, tanto o más que la señorita Granger – afirmo el director con una sonrisa en los labios – él no dejara que la alejen de él.

- Pero ella tal vez quiera alejarse – seguía manteniendo el profesor, estaba preocupado por su ahijado.

- Snape, no cierres tu mente. Recuerda las últimas palabras de Lily hacía ti… llegaste en su agonizante muerte, se que debió decirte algo. – expreso el director mirando directamente los ojos de Snape intentando entrar en su mente.

- No hurgues en lugares que no debes Dumbledore – amenazo el profesor – eso es algo que me ha mantenido en esta guerra, que me sigue manteniendo en el bando correcto, es lo único que me mantuvo para salvar y seguir queriendo salvar la vida de Potter.

- Ahora también es la de Draco – acotaba Dumbledore.

- La vida de Draco siempre ha sido importante para mí – afirmaba Snape – pero la vida de Potter no, solo la parte de Lily que vive en él es lo que me ha mantenido fiel a la causa.

- Pues me alegro que haya sacado sus ojos – decía Dumbledore con una sonrisa en los labios. – Debemos hablar con Draco esta noche.

- Está bien, primero hablare yo con él y luego vendremos para acá… ¿No se lo dirás a Potter? – pregunto Snape.

- Todo a su debido momento, aún el señor Malfoy debe saber bien sus motivos, los motivos por los cuales cambio de bando.

- Por ella.

- Pero él aún no lo sabe, debe descubrirlo para poder defenderlo – afirmaba el director.

- Tienes razón – concedía el pelinegro. – Creo que debe estar más confundido que nosotros.

- Casi siempre la tengo – dijo con una sonrisa y tomando de su escritorio un caramelo de limón - ¿Quieres? – pregunto cortésmente.

- Son repulsivos Dumbledore, solo a ti te gustan – respondió Snape con un mohín de asco en su rostro.

- Son exquisitos – expreso con una sonrisa en los labios y saboreando el caramelo ya en su boca. Snape lo observo con un mohín de asco y salió del despacho de Dumbledore.

Y allí se quedó un anciano comiendo sus asquerosos caramelos de limón, pensando en las cosas que estaban ocurriendo últimamente… Se alegraba del acto heroico de Draco pero no la manera, tenía un alumno muy mal herido pero también podría haber tenido a una alumna herida y a uno muerto. Se alegraba de esa relación… él si le veía futuro, le veía esperanza. Porque si Hermione había visto luz en Draco, él también la veía en esos momentos, ese chico era una clave importante para la victoria de esa guerra y la aniquilación del odio, de la superioridad desquiciada.

Ahora lo importante es que tanto defenderían aquella locura hermosa que estaban formando.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Blaise, abrazando a la castaña fuertemente.

- Ahora asfixiándome – exclamo la chica alejándose del moreno y dándole un beso en las mejillas.

- ¿Cómo saliste? – pregunto Blaise.

- Draco me tapo con una capa extraña, no te volvía invisible ante él pero si ante las personas que pasaran cerca de él… algo raro, pero nadie me vio… - explico con una sonrisa- me acompaño hasta mi sala común y entre con cuidado – explico en susurros y caminando junto a Blaise a la entrada de la escuela.

- ¿Y a donde fue él? – pregunto el moreno.

- No lo sé – respondió la castaña un poco apagada… eso era lo que la hacía tropezarse en el camino… no poder estar con él cuando quisiera.

- Vamos leona, le gustas en serio – aseguro el moreno, abrazándola. Hermione se ruborizo pero eso la hizo sentir mejor.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto seria.

- Porque antes jamás hubiera arriesgado su estadía en el colegio por una chica, casi mata a un chico por ti…. Te llevo a su habitación, en slytherin… un lugar donde te odian y tiene celos de Theo y yo – dijo entre risas lo último, esa parte de los celos le encantaba. Hermione suspiro y sintió como el montón de mariposas se acorralaban en su estomago, haciendo y deshaciendo. - ¿Lo quieres? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Si – susurró, pero ni siquiera tuvo que pensar mucho la respuesta.

- Me alegro – dijo feliz, Hermione lo miro cuestionante – Draco es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano, él vale mucho pero casi nadie intenta averiguarlo porque también es muy difícil. Su vida siempre ha sido un caos y ahora tal vez ha encontrado la luz que necesitaba en su camino leona… Tú eres su salvación.

- ¿Lo quieren mucho cierto? – pregunto Hermione, mirando el horizonte, estaban esperando a Luna y Theo… por eso hablaban en las entradas del colegio.

- Lo amamos al maldito hurón – dijo entre risas el moreno, pero confirmando lo que no le daba vergüenza admitir – él nunca me ha abandonado.

- ¿en qué? – pregunto confundida…

- algún día te lo contare leona, es algo que no me agrada mucho decir, pero te lo contare a ti algún día, pero junto a él – expreso, endureciendo su mandíbula y mirando la nada. Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, en su pasado. Hermione lo miró y lo abrazo con fuerza… mostrando su entendimiento.

- ¿Por qué duran tanto? – pregunto Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

- Seguro se andan besando – dijo Blaise.

- Ya lo hicimos – dijo una pequeña y melodiosa voz, atrás de ellos… les ocasiono un brinco.

- Luna – grito Hermione, abrazando a su compañera.

- Hola Hermione – respondió abrazando de igual forma a su querida amiga. – Me tenías muy preocupada… ¿dormiste en mi habitación? – pregunto la rubia, sabía que no… pero quería saber si debía decir eso.

- Si Luna, dormí en ella – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa pasajera.

- Bien, no hay problema amiga. – Dijo Luna con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Theo, expreso - ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto de su habitual modo… feliz.

- Okay – grito Hermione feliz.

- ¿Muy feliz tú? – Pregunto Theo – ni me saludas – expreso con una mueca de dolor y ofensa.

- Dramático – dijo Hermione y lo abrazo con cariño – Se que estas bien – le dijo pícaramente.

- Cállate – le dijo y le dio un pequeño jalón de pelo.

- Auch – exclamo adolorida – vámonos ya. – dijo en orden… Al salir los 4 juntos pudieron notar las miradas de reproche y asombro, aún la gente no se acostumbraba a verlos juntos, felices, siendo amigos.

Hermione levanto la mirada hacía la torre de astronomía y allí estaba aquella mirada glacial que la volvía loca, allí estaba observándola a ella con su natural porte aristocrático, elegante, serio, sin mostrar ápice de sentimientos, emociones no lo definían… pero ella sentía su mirada sigilosa en ella, peligrosa en algunos términos, recorriéndola por completo… Hermione le sonrío discretamente y siguió su camino…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- ¿sabes lo que le hiciste a Cormac? – pregunto Snape, había perdido sus tornillos, estaba furioso… discutía con Draco en su despacho, en lo más profundo de las mazmorras.

- Si – dijo con sencillez Draco, no le gustaba el tono con que Snape lo trataba a veces.

- Maldición Draco – expresaba su padrino, caminando de un lugar a otro. – No entiendes la gravedad del asunto y solo por una chica. – dijo y paro su andar, para mirar a Draco firmemente. Draco bufó.

- No te metas en mi vida – dijo simplemente, no quería hablar del tema con Severus.

- Entonces no la jodas de esa manera – grito con fuerza y enojo. - ¿Si solo quieres un juego con la chica hazlo rápido? Estamos en medio de una guerra – advirtió el mayor de los hombres. Draco apretó la mandíbula, ¿acaso Snape creía que él no lo sabía?

- Snape te tengo respeto, hasta aprecio – empezó a decir calmadamente – pero no me vengas con porquerías, yo más que nadie se de que trata esta guerra… cada maldita noche me juego el pellejo, atacando a los que supuestamente son mis colegas, dejándolos sin memoria, mandándolos directo a Askaban… ¿crees que salgo inmune de toda esa mierda? ¿Qué soy invencible? Yo no soy tú, ni haré tus estupideces… lo que haga con Granger es mi asunto, no el tuyo… agradece que no mate al asqueroso león de mierda ese… porque faltas me sobraron – expreso con la misma tranquilidad con la que empezó.

- Todo lo estás haciendo por una chica – bufo Snape, ignorando las palabras de su ahijado.

- ¿Y si es así que? – Le reto – Por lo menos lo estoy haciendo por una viva. – esta vez sabía lo que había dicho y sabía también el daño que ocasionaría.

- No juegues con fuego Draco – advirtió Snape… lo que su ahijado acababa de decir, le había dolido, para que negarlo.

- Lo hago desde bastante tiempo… creo que nací con ese destino, nací para morir… por lo menos lo quiero hacer feliz. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- No vas a morir – afirmaba Snape… Draco bufo sonoramente.

- Soy una bomba de tiempo, es cuestión de tiempo para que el señor Tenebroso me mate… lo que no voy a permitir es que mate a Granger.

- ¿Tan importante se ha vuelto? – pregunto curioso Snape.

- Si – confirmo Draco - ¿vamos o no al despacho de Dumbledore? – pregunto el rubio, obstinado de hablar algo que no quería con Snape… él confiaba en él, pero quería una vida, una vida privada… no una que él supiera y quisiera manejar.

- Deja de ser tan desconfiado Draco – quiso apaciguar el profesor a su alumno.

- Estamos en una guerra Snape – dijo él – bueno yo lo estoy constantemente… no voy a confiar en nadie.

- En mi puedes – afirmo el profesor.

- Hay cosas que no. – ratifico el rubio, él no confiaría en nadie… lo haría solo, a su manera, así funcionaba. Snape bufo y ambos salieron del despacho, con dirección al despacho de Dumbledore.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- ¿Y bien señor Malfoy? – pregunto de nuevo el director Dumbledore.

- Ya le dije lo que había sucedido y lo que hice.

- ¿Y donde paso la noche la señorita Granger? – pregunto Dumbledore con las manos en su cara.

- En la habitación de Luna – afirmo el rubio, cualquier persona lo hubiera creído, Dumbledore sabía que no era así pero no podía probarlo, intentaba entrar en su cabeza pero Draco le mostraba exactamente lo que le decía, parecía que decía la verdad.

- ¿No cree que se excedió un poco? – pregunto Dumbledore intentando sacarle una disculpa al rubio.

- Debería agradecer que podrá seguir viviendo, tal vez fui un poco suave… Hermione lo hubiera matado, ella simplemente me detuvo – afirmo Draco.

- ¿Dejo que la señorita Granger lo persuadiera?

- Que me haya tocado me ocasiono asco, así que deje de maldecir a Cormac – Draco sonaba tan real… si Dumbledore no supiera la verdad, lo habría expulsado ese mismo día, pero la conocía y sabía los motivos del chico..

- Esto debería ocasionar una expulsión – advirtió el director.

- Pues hágalo, pero a él también – dijo el rubio molesto. Sabía lo que intentaba hacer Dumbledore y eso lo molestaba mucho más.

- Déjeme terminar señor Malfoy… eso debería ocasionar una expulsión, pero debido a los acontecimientos no será así, seguirá en el colegio y espero que también ayudándonos. – dijo el director con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- Aja – dijo de mala gana el rubio - ¿Hoy que hare? – pregunto de mal humor, él maldito viejo siempre sonreía, a pesar de que él tuviera que salir y tener que acabar con sus propios colegas, eso no le quitaba la sonrisa al viejo, tal vez lo que esperaba es que un día no pudiera cumplir su misión y muriera en ella… pero no le daría el gusto, cada vez se volvía más certero en sus hechizos, aniquilando de inmediato a sus enemigos.

- Alastor me informo que al parecer, hoy atacaran Hogsmeade – dijo el profesor, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio, tétrico.

- ¿Qué parte? – pregunto Draco.

- Las 3 escobas. – dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿A qué hora? – pregunto de inmediato.

- Atacaran en la tarde, a las 4 tal vez… falta poco, pero te da tiempo de llegar – aviso el director.

- ¿Cuántos? – pregunto preocupado el rubio.

- Me dijo que d – termino de informar el director.

- ¿Algo más? – pregunto con rapidez el rubio desde la puerta, Dumbledore negó. – Snape, mándale un mensaje urgente a Theo, avísale esto… que salga de allí inmediatamente… usa mi halcón.

- ¿Con quién más esta? – pregunto Snape.

- Con Luna, Blaise y Granger – dijo, antes de salir disparado del lugar, y maldiciendo en el camino… sabía que atacarían de inmediato a Hermione, ella era la amiga de Potter y además estaba fraternizando con las serpientes, lo cual odiaban los mortifagos… para ellos, ella era una amenaza. Fue directamente a su habitación, busco su varita y metió en su pantalón 3 dagas, se puso su capa y salió del lugar a toda prisa, subió sin temor a la torre de astronomía y de allí voló con su escoba hacía Hogsmeade, eran las 4:30, si algo le pasaba, mataría al causante.

- No vayas Snape – dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Estás loco? – Pregunto con incredulidad – Pueden estar en peligro.

- Mandaremos a mi querida amiga, será mucho más rápida. – dijo, y puso una nota dirigida a Hermione en la pata de su fénix. – Fawkes llévale esto a la señorita Granger, lo más rápido que puedas. – le susurro a Fawkes, el ave extendió sus alas hermosa e impresionantemente y salió del lugar a toda velocidad.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- Eso quiere decir que también están juntos – decía feliz Luna, al escuchar que Hermione y Draco estaban juntos, en secreto pero juntos.

- Si Luna, pero nadie se puede enterar – afirmaba Hermione.

- Lo sé… pero eso es lo menos importante, lo importante es que por fin se lanzaron – afirmaba la chica, mientras por debajo de la mesa tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Theo.

- Si, pero bueno es algo que tal vez no dure – decía la castaña, repitiendo lo que Draco le había confirmado esa misma noche.

- No creo – decía con seguridad la rubia, tanta que parecía saber el futuro…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Theo.

- Porque ustedes se consumen uno al otro, pero al mismo tiempo se compensan, eso no lo hace cualquiera… así que no creo que termine ya que pudieron notarlo. – aseguraba la rubia.

- Eso quiere decir que en la cama serán lo máximo – decía Blaise, ganándose un gran golpe en el brazo de parte de la castaña. – Les tengo algo que decir – decía el moreno, bajando un poco la voz pero riendo sin parar.

- ¿Por qué te ries tanto? – pregunto Theo en voz baja.

- Hay 5 hombres en la mesa 4 – decía Blaise – llevan 2 horas allí sin consumir nada, solo viéndonos… mejor dicho, solo viéndote a ti leona – afirmaba el moreno, Hermione y los demás vieron con disimulo y en efecto, había 5 hombres, con capas negras, aspecto fúnebre y sin nada en su mesa.

- Vaya que no saben disimular – decía Hermione de mal humor, asustada por supuesto, pero ella tenía experiencia, de repente una ceniza llego a su mesa y de ella se formo una carta que decía.

- Señorita Granger, corre peligro. Pronto llegara la ayuda. APWBD -

Hermione, apretó la pequeña nota con su mano, y con la otra tomo su varita de inmediato, las manos le temblaban pero también estaba emocionada, le gustaba pelear y más si era por defender su causa. Suspiro y les guiño el ojo a Theo y Blaise.

- ¿Quieres atacar? – pregunto Blaise.

- Si – afirmo la castaña – si no lo hacemos, ellos lo harán primero.

- Estoy enamorado – decía Blaise, abrazando a la castaña, mientras tomaba su varita… Theo la tenía bien sujeta en su mano también y con la otra entrelazaba y apretaba la mano de Luna. – Leona, serás nuestra líder. – decía en un susurró Blaise.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo entre risas, para disimular.

- Porque ya llevas tiempo pateando traseros ajenos. – decía el moreno. De pronto uno de los 5 hombres se levanto, miro la mesa donde estaban y escupió el piso con asco.

- Hey señor, por favor no sea puerco – reprochaba Rosmerta desde el bar.

- Callate maldita escoria – exclamaba el hombre – Incarcerous – grito y Rosmerta quedo atrapada en varías cuerdas, repitió el hechizo unas cuantas veces hacía las demás personas del lugar. – Que asco me dan – exclamo mirando el lugar donde estaban Hermione y los demás.

- Compartimos sentimientos – dijo Hermione. – Mobili – grito la castaña, señalando hacía una mesa y lanzándola al hombre. Pero no paro, sabía que con eso no bastaría – Petrificus Totalus – dijo y cayó en el acto el primer mortifago… pero no debía confiarse así que tomo su varita con cuidado y la metió en su capa – incarcerous – dijo y el hombre ya petrificado quedo completamente amarrado a sogas.

Por otro lado estaban Blaise y Theo lanzando hechizos de defensa, mientras los mortifagos lanzaban hechizos de muerte contra ellos, no les importaba que fueran unos chicos apenas, lo hacían a matar.

- Aguamanti – grito Hermione pero al instante conjuro – Relashio – y una gran cantidad de agua hirviente salió de su varita, quemando en la cara a otro de los mortifagos… el grito se hizo la melodía del lugar, el dolor era inmenso, toda la cara la tenía desfigurada ya – Desmaius – pronunció al final al mismo hombre, quien cayó en el acto.

- Mierda – gritó Blaise – esta mierda es difícil – decía - ¿puedo?

- No – grito Hermione, sabiendo la intención de Blaise, ellos tenían prohibido usar imperdonables, lo tenían que evitar a toda costa. – Desmaius – grito de nuevo, pero el mago logro esquivarlo, no podía reconocer a ninguno, sus rostros no se lograban diferenciar, él único que podía ver era al desfigurado y eso ya no la ayudaba.

Quedaban 3 pero estos si daban la batalla… Luna había caído inconsciente, la había rozado un crucio, Theo la defendió a tiempo, pero ella era frágil así que la inconsciencia cayó sobre ella.

- Tu amigo quedara aún más solo – dijo uno de los encapuchados, con voz gruesa, era un hombre sin duda… alto y musculoso.

- Cállate idiota – grito Hermione – auch – grito de nuevo, pero esta vez era de dolor… sentía la sangre salir por su boca, el sabor amargo y metálico que le proporcionaba ese líquido rojo oscuro. No sentía nada, solo frío. Escucho decir 3 veces seguidas, una imperdonable en especial y desmaius. Y de repente todo se volvió un total y un abrumador silencio. Un silencio que la llevo a la nada, a la completa nada… se podía ver allí quieta, tirada en un piso de madera que se estaba manchando de rojo carmesí, podía ver como sus labios se habían llenado de sangre y su vientre le daba continuas punzadas. Podía sentir su piel cada vez más fría y su corazón palpitar cada vez más lento. Ya no sentía el aire salir de su nariz, ni boca… tenía tanta sed, hambre, calor, frío… miedo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- ¿Pero que le paso? – preguntaba un histérico pelirrojo.

- No lo sabemos, señor Weasley por favor… - decía madame Pomfrey, molesta por la falta de respeto de Ron.

- ¿Cómo no lo saben? – preguntaba molesto, gritando sin consideración.

- Cálmate Ron… - dijo Harry molesto - ¿está bien? – pregunto el pelinegro preocupado, intentando ser la voz de la razón.

- Esta estable pero no reacciona… la pérdida de sangre ya se estabilizo. – respondió esta vez un poco más educada y calmadamente la señorita Pomfrey.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – pregunto Harry… Ron cada vez se ponía más rojo de furia.

- Si señor Potter, pero no hagan revuelo. – advirtió la enfermera, antes de retirarse del lugar y mirando fijamente y de manera acusadora al pelirrojo.

- Debes dejar de ser tan cabeza dura Ron – advertía Harry, cansado de recibir advertencias en nombre de Ron.

- Pues, soy así Harry… los demás son a veces muy ineptos – se defendía el pelirrojo.

- Si claro – decía en un bufido… - ¿Dónde estará? – pregunto Harry…

- Tal vez detrás de la cortina – dijo Ron, señalando la única cortina que tapaba una de las camas.

- Cierto – dijo Harry y caminaron hasta el lugar…

- ¿Qué haces ustedes aquí? – pregunto en un grito Ron, al ver a Blaise y Theo junto a Hermione.

- ¿Estas ciego? – pregunto Blaise.

- No – respondió sin entender Ron.

- Estamos acompañando a nuestra leona – dijo Blaise de mala manera esta vez y de forma amenazante. – Hola Potter. – saludo el moreno.

- Hola Zabinni – saludo igualmente Harry, acercándose a Hermione y tomándola de la mano.

- No te le acerques mucho – bromeo el moreno, Harry lo miro irónicamente y le tomo el brazo completo.

- Hermione, despierta – decía Harry, preocupado por la frialdad en las manos de Hermione.

- ¿Ahora tu también Harry? – pregunto enfadado y ofendido Ron. – No puedo creerlo – dijo con la mano en su pecho.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry.

- Ahora tratas a estas asquerosas serpientes, ¿también te han envenenado?

- No seas idiota Ron, es absurdo que sigamos con rivalidades… no hay motivos.

- Claro que los hay, ellos son de slytherin…

- ¿Y? – pregunto esta vez Theo, tenía una ceja alzada.

- Y son eso, unas serpientes… traicioneras y arrastradas – decía molesto el pelirrojo.

- Pues la otra vez estuvimos juntos y no son malos – los defendió Harry.

- Te están envenenando – grito tan fuerte que Luna que estaba llegando al lugar se asusto.

- ¿Qué sucede Ronald? – pregunto la rubia.

- Pues que todos se han vueltos locos, pero ni te digo a ti, porque tú también los apoyas – dijo ofendido el chico… Ron creía que el único cuerdo era él en ese lugar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto de nuevo, sentándose junto a Theo y entrelazando sus dedos con él, un gesto que no paso desapercibido ni para Harry ni para Ron… él cual abrió y cerró la boca varias veces al igual que parpadeo rápido… intentando descifrar que clase de brujería estaba ocurriendo en el lugar.

- Todos están locos – exclamo mientras se acercaba a Hermione – falta que Hermione diga que es novia tuya – expreso señalando a Blaise - ¿Lo es?

- No – dijo Blaise – aún no – advirtió, sonriendo.

- No lo permitiré.

- ¿Por qué tu eres? – pregunto una susurrante voz… Hermione acababa de despertar.

- Hermione – gritaron todos. Pero Blaise fue el único que se lanzo a ella y la abrazo con fuerza. – Gracias a Merlín despertaste – afirmo el moreno. Luego Harry la abrazo con fuerza, seguido por Theo y Luna… que se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

- ¿decías Ronald? – pregunto la castaña, de mal humor ya.

- Que sería el colmo que terminaras junto a una serpiente.

- ¿Y si así fuera? – pregunto incrédula.

- Hermione – exclamo el pelirrojo ofendido…

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto de nuevo – A mí me gusta quien me de la gana… y tengo algo con quien me da la gana… - dijo sería - ¿acaso tú me preguntaste sobre tu relación con Lavender? – pregunto, intentaba sentarse en la cama… pero le era imposible se sentía débil – vete de aquí por favor – pidió molesta. Ron la veía como que no se lo creía.

- Vamos Harry – exigió… pero Harry no se movió, seguía al lado de su amiga. No la abandonaría de nuevo. Ron lo miro de nuevo, ofendido esta vez y salió del lugar solo.

- Oye Herm… ¿de verdad tienes algo con Blaise? – pregunto Harry por curiosidad… no los consideraba sus amigos, pero tampoco sus enemigos… ya no les parecían malas personas.

- Ni loca – exclamo con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía.

- Me ofendes – dijo dramáticamente el moreno.

- No seas nenita. – Dijo Hermione - ¿Qué me sucedió? – pregunto la castaña.

- Nadie lo sabe, solo sabemos que un mortifago te lanzo un hechizo y quedaste inconsciente y llena de sangre. – explico Theo. – Luna reacciono a los pocos minutos, pero tú llevas aquí varios días y nadie ha descifrado nada.

- ¿El ministerio llego a tiempo? – pregunto la castaña… le asombraba la idea de haber estado allí inconsciente por tantos días.

- No – dijo Blaise – llegaron mucho después, pero nosotros pudimos resolverlo – dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la castaña… así que había algo más… pero de seguro no lo contarían porque estaba Harry.

- Que fuertes son – adulo falsamente la castaña – y nadie más ha venido por aquí – pregunto, pero no en tono de pregunta… solo esperaba que ellos entendieran a quien se refería…

- No, solo nosotros y bueno casi todo gryffindor. – explico Theo. Hermione suspiro y sonrió para pasar desapercibida.

- Me alegro de haber despertado – expreso, de pronto sentía su corazón triste, algo raro, pero era así como lo sentía… los latidos habían disminuido y la respiración descompensado… Malfoy no había ido a visitarla ninguna vez.

- ¡Señorita Granger! – grito madame Pomfrey desde la entrada – me alegro que haya despertado… Por favor, retírense – exclamo la enfermera.

- Pero.

- Nada de peros señor Nott, la señorita Granger debe descansar, vienen mañana.

- Pero si lleva 4 días descansando – dijo incrédulo Blaise.

- No me reproche jovencito… - exclamo la señora – vayan, vayan… - todos salieron del lugar a mala gana, no sin antes darle abrazos y besos a Hermione…

Al quedarse completamente sola, se sintió mal… a ella no le gustaba la soledad, le gustaba estar sola… pero en esos momentos se sentía en soledad, que es algo diferente.

Sentía un vació en su interior, un vació que solo una persona sabía llenar bien… aún no creía que no hubiera ido a visitarla… ¿acaso no le importaba su salud?, se preguntaba la castaña. Tantos pensamientos aparecieron en su cabeza que no noto cuando quedo dormida por completo.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – pregunto, se había despertado en mitad de la noche y había visto una silueta en la esquina de su cama.

- No me reconoces – dijo una voz demasiado familiar para ella… le molesto la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo, todo erizado con tan solo percibir su voz, ella estaba molesta… no debía sentir aquello.

- Es que a veces no se recuerda a quien se olvida – expreso con un tono de voz demasiado dolido para su gusto.

- ¿Me olvidaste? – pregunto molesto.

- Si, así como tú lo hiciste – e iba a continuar, pero fue acallada por una especie de beso, pues no lo era en si… Draco solo la había cogido de la nuca y unido a sus labios con fuerza, pegando labio con labio, Hermione podía sentir la respiración acelerada del rubio y sus labios húmedos… La sujetaba con fuerza del cabello pero no con la suficiente para lastimarla.

- He estado vigilado tu sueño diariamente, esperando que despertaras y jurando que si morías… me convertiría en algo peor que Voldemort. – afirmo el rubio, expresando por primera vez todo lo que sentía en ese momento… es que eso 5 días había sido toda una tortura para él, había destrozado su cuarto, había torturado a varios mortifagos por simplemente placer, había insultado a estudiantes de otras casas como antes lo hacía… había sido por 5 días el viejo Draco, cada noche iba a la cama de Hermione a ver si despertaba y la furia lo atacaba al notar que no lo hacía, lo desesperaba saber que no lo hacía. Que no despertaba. Lo desenfrenaba, lo hacía perder el control, había descubierto esos 5 días, que ella era su control y si algo le pasaba lo perdía.

Hermione quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Draco, no sabía si golpearlo, si abrazarlo… estaba pensando mucho, así que solo hizo lo que sentía y lo abrazo con fuerza, afianzándolo a ella. Draco se sentó en la cama y abrazo a la castaña pero Hermione hundió su cabeza en el hueco que se forma en el cuello y logro ver los ojos de Draco. Los veía más oscuros que de costumbre, no veía la luz que siempre veía en ellos… solo veía oscuridad, dolor y soledad… lo mismo que sintió ella por un momento. Hermione inclino un poco su cabeza para atrás y le susurró boca a boca a Draco.

- No me pasara nada, mientras este contigo – afirmo la chica y no dejo que Draco contestara, beso los labios del rubio, como hace días quería hacerlo… como su corazón lo pedía a gritos y como su cerebro se paralizaba mientras lo hacía, solo permitiéndole sentir el placer que recibía cuando Draco la acariciaba y besaba de esa manera tan salvaje, tan demandante. Draco le exigía entrada a su boca y ella con placer se lo daba, de nuevo estaba encima de ella, acariciando sus muslos y besando sin control sus labios, esta vez no eran besos suaves, eran besos desenfrenados… exigentes de atención, expositores de la falta que se hacían el uno al otro. Ni siquiera Hermione estaba cohibida esta vez, pasaba sus manos por el cuello del rubio y bajaba hasta su espalda en donde ligeramente cada vez que sentía el beso profundizarse clavaba sus uñas, unía su nuca más a la de ella… Las respiraciones estaban a 1000 por hora, pero no le importaba, ni siquiera quería parar para respirar, era una pérdida de tiempo.

Draco bajo sus besos al cuello de la castaña, pasando y dejando en el camino centenares de besos, dejando la piel de la castaña húmeda y enrojecida por algunas succiones que hacía al pasar… sacándole gemidos desenfrenados a la bruja, gemidos que se acordaban con los latidos del corazón. Draco bajo hasta su pecho y succiono la montaña que empezaba formarse, pero estaba vez no pararía allí… La había extrañado mucho, para solo parar allí. Necesitaba más y lo conseguiría, pues Hermione también lo necesitaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola, aquí esta el otro capítulo, lo deje con muchos cabos sueltos porque quiero que sea Draco quien lo explique... quiero que Hermione ignore ciertas cosas. O sea todo esta fríamente calculado.<em>**

**_Espero les guste, y dejen su amable comentario... yo les respondo a todos (= Por Mensaje privado. Los aprecio mucho. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_"La manera en que tratemos a los animales, es la manera en la que debemos catalogar a nuestras sociedades" _


	10. ¿Cuando lo dirás?

_**¿Cuando lo dirás? **_

Draco siguió bajando sus besos, esta vez al mismo tiempo en el que introducía sus manos en el vestido de enfermería que tenía puesto la castaña, masajeaba sus piernas al tiempo en que besaba sus montañas, sus medianas pero firmes pechonalidades. Aquellas dos esferas que él veía perfectas.

Hermione encorvaba su espalda, estaba en el paraíso, no ponía conflicto en los actos del rubio… ella también lo había extrañado demasiado, demasiado para su gusto… cada día soñaba con él, con sus besos, con las caricias que en ese momento deseaba que no pararan, con ese aliento a menta que la descontrolaba pero le aseguraba que él estaba allí, con ella, junto a ella y para ella. Lo había necesitado como jamás había necesitado a alguien, lo necesitaba como se necesita un chocolate caliente en una mañana de frío… eso la asustaba pero era un susto que no quería dejar de sentir, que añoraba sentir pues solo con él se sentía completa. Y sabiendo su pasado era algo ironico pero tan cierto como que el cielo es el reflejo del mar y el mar del cielo.

La prenda de ropa de Hermione quedo varada en algún lugar del cuarto mientras que Draco se acomodaba entre sus piernas y descendía por el camino, besando sus senos y su desnudo vientre… Hermione por supuesto dudaba, no quería que fuera allí ni ahora. Pero las sensaciones se mezclaban con su juicio.

- Malfoy – dijo con voz de alerta, lo más firme que pudo ser. Menos de lo que quería… Draco la observo y le guiño un ojo. – Malfoy es en serio.

- Granger no te hare mía aquí. – dijo parando sus movimientos y subiendo al rostro de la castaña, Hermione lo miro ruborizada y escandalizada… era demasiado directo a veces. – cuando lo haga, será porque tú lo desees tanto como yo. – Afirmaba el chico – pero no me iré hasta estar un tanto satisfecho.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – pregunto confusa la castaña.

- Hoy sentirás algo que jamás has sentido – concreto Draco y volvió a adueñarse de los labios de la castaña, esta vez con una furia casi incandescente, Hermione intentaba seguirle el ritmo de aquel beso jamás antes experimentado pero le costaba increíblemente… era una mezcla de besos, lengua, saliva y dientes. De la nada Draco paro el beso y comenzó a descender por el cuello de la chica, succionando fuertemente zonas de aquel cuello que siempre olía a flores, a chocolate, que ahora estaba húmedo por el sudor que no podía evitar producir Hermione… Un sudor que reflejaba y afirmaba lo satisfecha que estaba.

Mordió justamente en donde pasa la yugular y Hermione se encorvo completamente hacía él… ofreciéndose, excitada como nunca lo había estado, se mordía los labios para no gritar, se aferraba al cuello del rubio para no terminar de saltarle encima… Draco comenzó a bajar por sus clavículas las cuales lamió, humedeciendo el lugar para luego besarlo con ternura…

Todo aquello eran mezclas de una ternura salvaje, una ternura que la embriagaba y un salvajismo que la emborrachaba.

Siguió descendiendo pero esta vez tenía una camino trazado ya por sus manos que no paraban de acariciar lentamente los pechos de la castaña, unos pechos que estaba bien realizados por el creador, dos montes redondeados y medianos que entraban perfectamente en la mano del rubio, habían sido elaborados para él, solo para él… En el centro de ellos había dos pequeños pezones, rosáceos que adornaban el lugar, estaban completamente erectos, ni siquiera una piedra podría romperlos. Draco poso su atención bucal en ellos, y comenzó a succionarlos, a lamerlos a mordisquear las puntas… Hermione no dejaba de gemir, de jadear y de respirar entrecortadamente… Las manos de Draco habían pasado a los muslos de la chica, en donde subían y bajaban con control, con un control que parecía enloquecer a Hermione, pues ella estaba completamente descontrolada y le atormentaba saber que Draco estaba tranquilo o se mostraba así.

Draco paro de inmediato y subió de nuevo al rostro de la castaña…besando ahora sus labios con tranquilidad, con serenidad y con una especie de cariño que hacía hervir el bajo vientre de la castaña, que la hacía sentir una humedad en un lugar que jamás había sentido. Hermione subió sus manos acariciando la ancha espalda del rubio y dejándose besar por sus labios fríos y mentolados, dejándose acariciar por sus firmes y duras manos que se adueñaban de cada parte que tocaba en ella. Abría sus piernas, intentando liberarse de todo el calor que sentía en su entrepierna, un calor que la abrazaba y quemaba en algunos momentos…aún sentía como sus pequeños pezones estaban duros como el hierro, podía sentir algo moviéndose en su diafragma algo que la abrigaba que la apretaba tan fuerte que parecía estallar en algún momento…

Tal vez una bombarda se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento. Pero era solo el principio pues Draco bajo su cuerpo de nuevo, bajo hasta ubicarse en el centro de sus piernas, en el centro de la intimidad de Hermione. En un lugar que nadie había visto, tocado a no ser ella misma… Un lugar sagrado para ella…

Draco subió su cabeza para mirar los castaños ojos que miraban atentos los grises de él… Hermione lo miraba aterrada, expectante a lo que sucedería.

- Malfoy – dijo entre susurros.

- No lo olvidaras – profeso, antes de besar con cuidado los labios inferiores de la castaña, Hermione sin evitarlo apretó con fuerza la sabana de la cama, morder sus labios para no gritar del placer que sentía… El calor aumentaba mucho más… era intenso, casi la quemaba. Podía sentir la lengua del rubio jugar con su pequeño clítoris el cual lo sentía tieso, rígido y completamente complacido por lo que sentía…

Ella estaba tiesa, no podía negarlo… no sabía qué hacer, decir o sentir… pues su mente estaba en blanco… lo único que sentía era calor y un placer casi doloroso, pues sus piernas temblaban por diferentes espasmos que llegaban a ella, su espalda se encorvaba haciendo que Draco siguiera con su trabajo más fácilmente, sus labios se secaban y sus ojos estaban lo más cerrados posibles, pues sentía que en cualquier momento podrían salir de su cuerpo…

Draco había tenido razón en decirle que jamás había sentido algo así… ni siquiera en libros había leído aquellas sensaciones que sentía en ese instante… su cuerpo parecía convulsionar y sentía algo bajar por su vientre, algo a punto de salir y en el momento en que sintió salir el calor… Draco beso sus labios y lo único que sintió en el momento próximo fue calor, agotamiento y humedad total. Era algo indescriptible, si alguien le hubiera dicho que algo asi existía, lo hubiera negado hasta el cansancio. Sabía en teoría lo que había hecho, sexo oral. Pero la teoría había quedado pequeña, parecían conceptos erróneos lo que había leído anteriormente, lo que sentía era inmenso, superior a pequeñas palabras descritas. Los mismos dioses debían haber creado y adorado aquella práctica pues era mágica, era única.

- ¿tienes algo que decirme? – pregunto vanidosamente.

- Cállate solo un momento Malfoy – dijo entrecortadamente la castaña, algo que hizo sonreír a Draco… La respiración parecía que jamás se le iba a tranquilizar. Estaba agotada y ni siquiera había hecho algo.

- Estás como cansada – dijo burlescamente, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Hermione.

- ¿No dejarás de decir tonterías? – pregunto la castaña ya un poco compensada y tranquila. Pero eso quería decir que respiraba 100 veces por minuto.

- Hace un momento no decía tonterías, ¿verdad? – pregunto con mala intención, acomodándose al lado de Hermione, la cual se ruborizo de inmediato.

- Idiota – exclamo tapándose su desnudo cuerpo con la sabana… el frío ya empezaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo… un frío que no había sentido anteriormente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto serió, e ignorando la ofensa de la castaña hacía él.

- Cansada – dijo hundiéndose en el cuello del rubio e inhalando su aroma… - pensé que no habías venido a verme. – dijo aún en el cuello del rubio… se sentía tan a gusto allí. Y solo podía decir esas cosas si él no la miraba, si él clavaba sus ojos en ella, la cohibía, ahora palabras que antes no tenían efecto en ella, eran demoledoras.

- Diariamente – respondió, él ahora respiraba el aroma del cabello de la castaña… a pesar de haber estado allí varios días seguía oliendo exquisito. Ella lo drogaba…

- ¿Fuiste tú quien ayudo a los chicos? – pregunto.

- Si – respondió secamente, casi perdía el control en aquel lugar, al ver como Hermione caía inconsciente al piso, y no recuperaba el conocimiento… eso lo había hecho perder el control hasta el punto de desear con fuerza lanzar una imperdonable al responsable… sino hubiera sido por ver la respiración continua de la castaña lo hubiera hecho sin dudar… hubiera matado sin remordimiento al responsable de la muerte de Hermione, hubiera buscado venganza, una venganza que solo se hubiera zaceado con la muerte completa de los mortifagos, contándolo a él.

- Me alegro – respondió ella, ignorando la sequedad del rubio. – Gracias – dijo dando un pequeño beso en el cuello del rubio.

- Me iré – advirtió el rubio, apartándose un poco del lado de Hermione.

- No – dijo en casi un chillido – no te vayas – susurró esta vez – quédate hasta que me duerma – pidió con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que podía blandear hasta la roca más dura, hasta la serpiente más venenosa.

Draco no dijo nada solo se quedo allí al lado de la castaña, permitiendo que ella retomara su antiguo lugar, al lado de su cuello… dejándola inhalar su aroma, dejándola entrar donde no debía hacerlo.

- Gracias – susurró la leona antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, en los propios brazos de Merlín, en el cuello de una serpiente, de un chico, de un mortifago, de un compañero, de un prefecto. De Draco.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- Buenos días señorita Granger – decía madame Pomfrey a una somnolienta leona.

- Buenos días madame Pomfrey – dijo estirándose.

- Hoy puede irse y retomar sus actividades – aviso la enfermera… Hermione noto como su ropa estaba en su cuerpo y su cama estaba vacía, sin nadie en ella. Sonrió en sus adentros y como una tonta pudo sentir el latir de su corazón acelerarse, con solo pensar en él.

- Gracias – dijo eliminándolo de sus pensamientos – me iré rápidamente.

- No hay apuros señorita Granger, que pase buen día – aviso antes de retirarse…

Hermione se levanto de la cama con energías y fue al pequeño baño que había en la enfermería, se dio una ducha larga y tranquila y se puso unos jeans y una blusa sin manga, que delineaba sus curvas y las resaltaba. Ropa la cual había invocado desde su habitación, se sentía limpia y feliz, feliz y tranquila. Se peino un poco pero dejo su cabello suelto, que se secara con el viento, lo bueno de la adolescencia es que ya su cabello no se enmarañaba, se secaba y quedaba rulos definidos y bien uniformes. Estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido esa noche, había hecho algo que jamás pensó, algo que la aterraba ahora.

A fin de cuentas ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, hacía unas simple 2 semanas, odiaba al mismo chico que ayer la visito y beso como un desquiciado haciéndole otras cosas que prefería no tomar tanto en cuenta. Estaban jugando con fuego, con un fuego volátil y sumamente explosivo, que explotaría sin miramientos, dejando heridos y muertos a su paso, sin control ni compasión. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Draco, con el ser que atormentaba sus pensamientos, que dañaba sus sentidos y revolucionaba su organismo.

Al salir de la enfermería se encontró con una escuela desierta, a fin de cuentas debían estar en sus casas o en el gran salón. Suspiro aliviada y fue a los jardines del colegio, quería respirar aire fresco, sentir la brisa jugar y secar su cabello, sentirse abrazada por los rayos del sol.

- Que debo hacer – se pregunto en una afirmación ella misma, acostada en el inmenso césped verde de las afueras del colegio, relajada, viendo las diferentes formas que se formaban en el cielo azul. Ella podía pensar mil cosas sobre Malfoy ahora, que era una máscara lo que usaba, una máscara que alejaba la realidad de lo que era el chico, pero nadie podía confirmarlo, nadie más que ella podía acreditarlo. Se acercaba una guerra, una guerra contra los de su clase y con cualquiera que fuera capaz de defenderla. Una guerra que lo que menos tenía era esperanzas, pero aún así estaba allí teniéndolas en algo que no tenía luz, solo tenía oscuridad a su alrededor, estaba teniendo "algo" , algo que no podía definir con un Slytherin, el mismo Slytherin que la insulto y menosprecio por años, que deseo su muerte innumerable de veces, que ella golpeo, amenazo, odio. Tenía algo con un mortifago doble espía, con un chico problemático y rebelde, con el príncipe de slytherin, con el hijo de un mortifago al cual ella le había dado una paliza en el ministerio de magia. Un suegro por así decirlo que intento matarla a ella y a sus amigos infinidad de veces. Que aun deseaba hacerlo. Y hacía solo unos meses eso había cambiado. ¿Pero que tanto había cambiado? ¿Qué tanto podían arriesgarse? Ella y él perderían algo irrecuperable. Perderían sus vidas. Si alguien se enteraba de algo, ella sería torturada hasta la muerte y él seria torturado, crucificado, encarcelado y su muerte sería el peor castigo para todo lo que tal vez lo harían sufrir.

Antes solo habían sido besos, ayer había pasado algo diferente, ella había sentido su corazón salirse en el mismo momento en que lo vio, allí junto a ella… eso era peligroso, su alma la estaba alertando, le estaba diciendo a gritos el peligro que había estando con él. Ella no era una boluda, era la más inteligente del colegio pero en esos momentos se sentía más bruta que la misma Lavander, se sentía bloqueada y eclipsada y aunque siempre decía y defendía que no valía la pena preocuparse por cosas sin arreglo pues no lo tenían, allí estaba preocupándose e intentando ver lo más profundo del túnel en donde estaba, un túnel lleno de sombras y humedad. Un túnel sin piedad a los que se perdían en el.

Ahora había dos motivos por los cuales querrían matarla… ser amiga de Harry Potter y ser la amante, novia, "algo" de Draco Malfoy. Estaba más hundida que nunca. Y no sabía cómo salir de allí.

- Leona – escucho un feliz grito venir de atrás de ella, se volteo conmocionada y diviso al moreno más enfermo de Slytherin.

- Blaise – se alegraba de verlo allí, él se había vuelto… especial.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? – se había sentado a su lado, abrazándola con demasiada fuerza para las fuerzas que aun no sentía completamente la castaña.

- Pues pensando – dijo un poco deprimida.

- ¿En qué? – la curiosidad era algo que descontrolaba al moreno. Hermione lo miro profundamente y suspiro con pesadez. - ¿Hizo algo Malfoy?

- No – se acostó sobre el césped y cerró los ojos – soy yo. Es todo – concluyo la chica. – pero es que ni siquiera puedo hablar sobre el tema.

- Inténtalo – incentivo el moreno.

- Esto se nos escapa de las manos Blaise. – los suspiros se escapaban sin control del interior de Hermione. – nosotros no podemos tener nada. Es demasiado arriesgado.

- Pero tal vez es porque valga la pena… - respondía el moreno, él era más práctico, además siempre lo que hacía era tener una aventurilla con una chica y luego simplemente y sin explicaciones todo se acababa. Sin rencores, sin miramientos.

- ese es el problema, que si lo vale… pero no sé si al punto de perder nuestras vidas, hay mucho en juego. No es una simple aventura, hay vidas ajenas dependiendo de esto. Si alguien que no debe lo descubre, estamos fritos, además la balanza se podría inclinar al lado contrario.

- No lo sé – realmente no lo sabía, no sabía que decir. – deberías hablarlo con Draco personalmente. Él es el único que puede responder tus dudas e inquietudes.

- lo sé, pero no sé cómo hacerlo – estaba jodida y eso la aterraba. Hacía años que no se sentía sin escapatoria. Hacía años que no se sentía en un conflicto mental. En un conflicto en donde la mente, su valiosa mente sabía perfectamente que hacer pero sus sentidos, sus emociones decían y se apoderaban de la situación.

- Que gryffindor tan peorra - escupió el moreno, Hermione lo miro sorprendida, esperando una explicación – todos ustedes se regodean de ser valientes, honestos… pero cuando en verdad deben serlo el gran león se vuelve un pequeño gato atemorizado por un perro… leona tu eres la que representa esa casa con creces, no deshonres el nombre. Sería algo decepcionante. – Hermione lo miro pensativa… últimamente las 2 serpientes que tenía como amigos eran quienes la aconsejaban, al parecer últimamente estaba perdiendo neuronas.

- Tienes razón, pero peorra tu grandísima madre. – lo reto la castaña con una sonrisa. Blaise carcajeo y asintió, no podía negar lo que acaba de decir.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- Señor Malfoy – decía una voz sabía, gruesa y calmada – me alegra verlo.

- Me imagino – dijo sin mucha cortesía el rubio, odiaba los modales del vejestorio. Además estaba obstinado que lo tratara como un crio después de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Odiaba rotundamente que al final de cada frase le dijera que aun habían esperanzas pero que solo las tenia si seguía firme a su posición de doble agente… eso era como decirle, sino haces lo que te pido estas frito, no daré la cara por ti. Era nauseabundo, y más el motivo por el cual arriesgaba diariamente su pellejo. - ¿Qué desea? – pregunto sin miramientos, estaban él, Snape y Dumbledore en lo que se hacía llamar la sala de menesteres, una sala que solo aparecía a quien la necesitara, que se transformaba en el lugar que anhelabas. Un lugar que él había visitado en quinto año, un aula que le recordaba a revolución, secretos y Granger, una sala que le recordaba el odio a su clase, le recordaba su viejo yo, su inmadurez, su falta de ética, de cojones pero sobretodo su falta de individualidad.

- Señor Malfoy, lo que se acerca es temible, tenebroso y usted más que nadie, sabe lo cerca que esta. – empezó con aspecto tranquilo, su casual sonrisa, la odiada sonrisa que ponía el viejo, una sonrisa que no avecinaba nada bueno… en realidad solo la ponía cuando los tiempos no eran favorables. – hay que tener un as bajo la manga, hay que saber cómo atacar y destruir las filas enemigas… no me gustan las guerras, pero mi preciado colegio lleno de indefensos niños está en peligro y antes prefiero estar muerto que verlos arder – Draco noto el énfasis que uso el viejo en la palabra muerte, ahora la seriedad embargaba el rostro de los 3 hombres, 2 serpientes y un león. Casas que se repudiaban, que era imposible su mezcla, agua y aceite, perfectamente contradictorias y perfectamente complementarias, la lealtad y la ambición, el orgullo y el honor. – Snape y yo tenemos un plan, pero debemos trabajar arduamente en el, todo deberá salir bien.

- ¿Yo que tengo que ver? – pregunto sin miramientos.

- Usted es la parte funcional y fundamental de este como asombroso, difícil plan, quiero que tenga en mente que nadie podrá saberlo, que sus amigos lo odiaran, que tal vez pierda lo que más anhela, que tal vez la esperanza ya no sea un concepto conocido en su vida, pero si lo será para todos nosotros, si hay resultados positivos usted será aclamado como héroe y no solo eso, podrá vivir en paz.

- No me interesa ser aclamado como héroe, solo no quiero ser el lacayo de un mequetrefe. – las palabras parecían salir con desprecio, pero era temor lo que sentía en el fondo Draco, aquello de que sus amigos lo odiaran, de perder la esperanza que apenas sentía ahora, le aterraba, lo desanimaba.

- También quiero decirle señor Malfoy, quien lo conozca en realidad, jamás desconfiara pero los que simplemente se han sentado a juzgarlo toda una vida, no sabrán lo que en realidad es. Usted ha cambiado la piel señor Malfoy de alguien sin principios, de una marioneta a un titiritero…. Espero no cambie de nuevo a ser una simple marioneta.

- Se lo que soy, también se que ahora soy su marioneta, pero acorde a mi mentalidad no es del todo malo, pero déjese de andar con palabras bonitas y diga el plan desalentador.

- Puede rehusarse – decía el anciano, pero Draco sabía que era mentira, que eran palabras vacías, que al negarse simplemente tenía un camino definido para Askaban, para la destrucción, para la muerte. No podía negarse. Deseaba hacerlo, pero amaba demasiado su vida como para darse por vencido.

- ¿Y hacer que Potter destruya el mundo mágico? – pregunto con un sarcasmo y suficiencia digno de un Malfoy. Dumbledore lo miro con una sonrisa, y lo que vino a continuación fueron una serie de palabras que hacían parpadear a Draco sin control, lo sacaban de sus casillas, lo hacían pensar si realmente la vejez no estaba haciendo pasada en el coco del viejo. Pero lo peor es que su padrino asentía a cada frase, apoyando aquella locura, aquel suicidio… hubiera sido más fácil ser mortifago y acabar con Dumbledore, hubiera sido realmente más fácil que aquella locura que seguía diciendo… lo peor es el convencimiento con el que decretaban la victoria, el fin del Lord… algo que Draco no creía…. Ese plan lo veía tan absurdo, arriesgado, temerario que tal vez, solo tal vez tendría resultado y al pensar eso, sonrió.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- Hermy – grito el elegido – me alegra verte… ¿estás bien? – estaba abrazándola con cariño, con nostalgia.

- Si Harry, gracias… ¿Cómo estas tu? – había respondido al efusivo abrazo de su amigo con la misma fuerza.

- Bien, bueno tu sabes, cada día sintiendo el ardor aumentando, el temor creciendo en mi… - decía el chico, estaban sentados en la sala común, en un gran y cómodo sofá, no había nadie en el lugar. Estaban en algún lugar, en el pueblo, en sus casas o simplemente divirtiéndose. Hermione lo miro achicopalada.

- Harry, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa y te apoyare hasta el fin. – la convicción con que hablaba Hermione, alentaban a Harry.

- Lo sé, pero es que… últimamente las esperanzas están siendo más difíciles de mantener.

- Harry… ¿recuerdas cuando en tercero, pensabas que el patronus era de tu padre, pero en realidad era tuyo?

- Sí, claro… ¿Por qué? – Hermione sonrió, Harry no veía el porqué de sus palabras.

- Pues… recuerdo que pensabas que todo estaba perdido, que la oscuridad caería sobre ti y Sirius, pero confiaste en tu fuerza, en tu poder… tuviste lo que estabas perdiendo, fe. No te digo que las cosas serán fáciles, tal vez todo sea oscuridad, dolor y miedo, pero gracias a eso, podrás también sanarte, sentir valor y vencer lo que haya que vencer, es tu destino, es tu misión… tienes más fuerza de la que crees Harry… cada año lo demuestras, cada año te preparas… lo lograras.

- Lo sé, pero sigo sintiéndome inseguro – Harry lo decía con los ojos absortos en algunos pensamientos oscuros de su mente, de su corazón… recuerdos que se conectaban con Sirius, con Lupin, con ella misma, con sus padres, con él. Con su futuro.

- Pues entonces toma mi mano – expreso con una sonrisa y tomándolo de la mano – toma mi mano, ya que lo haremos juntos, aunque yo también tengo temor, jamás te abandonare Harry, luchare contigo, por ti, por mi, por la escuela, por el mundo… no importa cuánto miedo sienta, a veces cuando las cosas valen la pena, el miedo es lo que te impulsa a hacer lo que debes hacer. – Harry tenía los ojos humedecidos, había extrañado tanto a Hermione, ella era la única que realmente lo conocía y decía lo que necesitaba oír, cada vez que intentaba hablar con Ron sobre el tema, Ron lo cambiaba para hablar de Hermione o de Lavander, la situación lo tenía de lo más enfermo. Pero allí estaba la chica que siempre lo apoyaba en las situaciones difíciles. Hermione.

- Gracias Hermione. – La abrazo con fuerza - ¿sabías que eres como mi hermana?

- Si, pero es bueno que me lo recuerdes – carcajeo la castaña. Estaba contenta de poder hablar con Harry, de cualquier cosa.

- ¿Quieres que te diga algo? – el tono de voz era casi conspirativo.

- Claro – respondió al borde de la risa, parecía que le diría un secreto de estado.

- Me caen bien Zabini y Nott. – Hermione carcajeo hasta no poder, hasta que el estomago le dolió a horrores, Harry se había puesto colorado, avergonzado… que mejor describirlo sino que en ese momento Harry deseaba que la tierra se abriera, lo jalara y tragara de manera grotesca, feroz y sin lastima. Aquello le había costado decir y su amiga estaba allí muerta de risa por algo que él veía sumamente serio.

- Vale Hermione… es serio, no te rías – Hermione tuvo que parar, pero las lagrimillas ya se habían escapado de sus ojos, era algo demasiado gracioso, tanto esmero por decir que Theo y Blaise le caían bien. Era algo tan bizarro, pero en el fondo la alegraba inmensamente saberlo. – Me caen bien, pero no andaré con ellos como tú lo haces – se defendía en lo que podía el moreno, algo de orgullo tenía que salvar.

- Esta bien Harry, pero por lo menos una cerveza de mantequilla o un zumo podremos tomar todos juntos, ¿verdad? – Hermione podía ser tan manipuladora, persuasiva, pero ¿Cómo negarle algo a esa chica? Harry la adoraba, mil veces se había salvado gracias a ella, mil veces había logrado salvar la vida de otras personas solamente por los hábiles pensamientos de la castaña, ella era la salvación, el cerebro, la idea de esa guerra… él sabía ante todo que sin Hermione Jane Granger, su vida se hubiera desvanecido en el primer momento en que toco Hogwarts, para ser más exacto, hubiera muerto de manera dolorosa y terrorífica el día en que el lazo del diablo lo estrangulaba tan fuerte que lo dejaba sin aire. Si ella no hubiera estado allí, pues el mundo mágico ahora sería el reino perfecto de Voldemort. Eran incontable las veces en que ella estuvo allí dándole ideas, aun petrificada fue la que salvo la situación, aún fuera de tiempo, aún de espectadora ella salvo la competencia, aún diciendo mentiras a una directora, ella salvo su vida, hasta dejándolo llorar por la muerte de su padrino… ella lo había salvado. Ella tenía el papel de hermana, de madre y de amiga.

- Claro, pero ellos pagan sus cuentas.

- Son serpientes, demasiado necias para permitir que otro lo haga – bromeo la chica.

- ¿Los quieres? – la risas se esfumaron.

- Si – era algo corto, no necesitaba decir más.

- ¿Por qué? – la curiosidad era algo que tenía desde que nació, saber los porque de algunas cosas que no eran evidentes ante sus ojos.

- Porque estuvieron cuando los necesite, porque son más que una casa descrita por un sombrero o por un fundador, porque son geniales, porque siguen estando conmigo, porque son inteligentes, buenos, necios, obstinantes pero son ellos… ¿entiendes? Tal vez no lo entiendas del todo, pero es como cuando hay lazos invisibles que ni siquiera unas cuantas ideologías pueden cortarlos. Que tal vez duren años en forjarse pero se forjara, porque está destinado a estarlo.

- Pensé que no creías en el destino – asevero el moreno, escuchaba con atención las palabras de su amiga. Hermione sonrió.

- Creo en el destino Harry, lo que no creo es que este escrito por otra persona que no seamos nosotros mismos, en todos lados están los lazos, pero es cuestión de nosotros endurecerlos, perderlos o cuidarlos diariamente… el destino es el camino, nosotros vemos si nos sentamos o caminamos por él. Tal vez tú no has visto esos lazos aún… pero la vida siempre se encarga de hacerlos mirar.

- Creo que serás como Dumbledore – Hermione lo miro confundida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tal vez más, Hermione a veces hablas como si no fueras de esta época, la sabiduría es algo inmenso en ti. – Hermione sonrió, era lindo que Harry creyera que era eso, simple sabiduría pero la verdad es que ella estaba ahora sintiendo un lazo con una persona que jamás pensó, tal vez era sabiduría o tal vez era simple y llanamente que lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, que como dijo Luna y Theo una vez, mas fácil era juzgar a entender, por eso ahora no se conformaba con señalar a todos con un dedo, eso era en el pasado… algo que se le daba bien a la gryffindor era aprender, ya había aprendido eso.

- No seas tonto Harry – bromeo la chica, carcajeándose.

- Es en serio – dijo ruborizado. Su amiga siempre lo sorprendía.

- Pues lo que yo dije también. – estaban muertos de risa, parecían de nuevo tiempos de paz, de amistad, de felicidad. Pero nada se escapaba más a la verdad.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- Tengo algo que hablar contigo – Draco estaba serio, había pensado bastante lo que tenía que decir, poco pero lo suficiente. No podía contar con nadie, solo con dos personas, que fueran lo suficiente necios, poderosos y sobretodo amigos…

Draco era de esas personas que no consideraba a cualquiera su amigo, pero cuando lo hacía… era un vínculo que jamás sería roto por su parte, era un vínculo cuidado, atesorado y defendido hasta el fin. Podía contar con una sola mano quienes eran sus amigos, pero con solo 2 podía contar para una situación como esta.

- Tú me dirás – Blaise estaba jugando con una pequeña serpiente que había conjurado, dejando que el pequeño reptil se le enredara por el brazo para luego quitarlo y dejar que lo hiciera de nuevo. Estaba aburrido, Theo llevaba horas con Luna y los gigantes de Crabbe y Goyle estaban en el comedor haciendo lo mejor que sabían. Comer.

- La guerra se acerca – las sonrisas se esfumaron, al igual que la serpiente que tenía Blaise.

Blaise sabía que la guerra se acercaba, pero nadie lo había confirmado, ahora lo escuchaba de Draco, la fuente más confiable de todas, de pronto sentía las nauseas, el temor de perder su vida. Su vida podía correr peligro, era amigo de una sangre sucia además quería serlo, que era peor. Era peligroso lo que pasaba, lo que podía pasar, lo que estaba por pasar. Su semblante cambio, la seriedad se hizo dueña de su ser, trago con dificultad e insto a Draco continuar, quien había parado.

- Todos pelearan, sea en un bando o sea en el otro. Yo ya sé en cual luchare. – Draco caminaba por su habitación, hechizada por completo para que nadie pudiera oír, para que nadie pudiera pasar. Era una prisión en donde nadie intervendría. – Antes de decirte cualquier cosa más quiero saber en cual pelearas tú y por qué.

Lo bueno de Draco es que siempre te dejaba las cosas en claro, el no se iba por la tangente él se iba por lo más directo, por lo conciso, te preguntaba y exigía una respuesta y él sabría si mentías… ¿Cómo se le miente a la persona que conoce esa frase como si fuera su vida? No se puede.

- Estoy contigo, si tu lucha es contra el señor tenebroso yo moriré en ello, si quieres matar a Potter pues también moriré. – A pesar de hablar sobre su propia vida, Blaise lo estaba diciendo sonriendo, una sonrisa real, no falsas o forzadas, a él le gustaban los retos, las locuras y esa guerra estuvieras con quien estuvieras era una locura.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, pero… - Blaise lo miro, ¿había un pero? No se esperaba eso – no quiero que mueras. Quiero que hagas algo que yo no podre hacer… bueno no tanto como quisiera… Te voy a confiar algo importante, tú tendrás una sola misión Blaise. Y si me fallas, te juro que un crucio no será tu mayor castigo.

- Ay si, ay si… soy una chico malo que amenaza a su amigo… vamos Draco, no te fallare pero ¿qué es?, ¿Por qué no podrás hacerlo tú?

- No es de tu incumbencia el porqué de mis actos y el porqué de mi petición, pero no me queda alternativa… ella es sumamente necia, terca y querrá arriesgar su vida, tal vez luego de lo que ocurra me odie e intente matarme… por eso necesito que la protejas de todo, de cualquiera, así sea su amigo.

- ¿Intente matarte?

- Se que lo intentara, no dejare que lo haga pero cuando vuelva a verme querrá hacerlo. Así que tienes que saber que esto es algo difícil de lograr, no puedes decirle jamás que tuviste esta conversación conmigo, ni siquiera que ya estabas advertido. No puedes atar cabos, no intentes pensar demasiadas cosas. Yo arreglare todo para que tú, Theo, Goyle y Crabbe estén alejados de esta guerra lo más posible, no morirán antes de que deban hacerlo. No dejare que ninguno de ustedes viva un infierno sin necesidad.

- Draco – Blaise estaba apretando sus puños con fuerza, no quería lagrimear, parecía una despedida. - ¿Qué coño quieres que haga? – la voz sonó en un hilillo de voz.

- Quiero que mantengas a salvo a Hermione – era la primera vez que le decía por su nombre, se lo decía a otra persona pero lo decía… se dio cuenta que en ese preciso momento algo había cambiado y Blaise lo había notado y borro ese pensamiento, pues no quería pensar, si lo hacía le fallaría a Draco y eso ya lo tenía prohibido.

- De acuerdo – la simpleza pero sinceridad con la que lo dijo le bastaba a Draco. Era más que suficiente. - ¿Qué harás mientras tanto?

- Lo más que pueda – era una respuesta sencilla, pero que traía con ella muchas cosas.

- La vas a joder.

- Lo sé, pero yo también estoy jodido ya.

- Hasta queriéndola le harás daño… jodida guerra – la rabia estaba en el pecho de Blaise, gobernante, le jodía, le molestaba hasta lo más profundo que su amigo tuviera que pasar por tanto excremento.

- Es más complicado de lo que pensé. – ambos rieron, sonrisas torcidas, acidas… que compensaban el fuerte aire que allí se respiraba. – Me voy. Hoy es día de patrullar.

- Draco – Blaise lo había llamado cuando ya iba abriendo la puerta – no mueras maldita rata – podía verse un poco afeminado lo que hizo Blaise, pero solo los que tienen amigos desde que aprenden a cagar en un poceta entenderían el impulso de Blaise por abrazar a Draco. A fin de cuentas ambos habían jugado, corrido, llorado por haberse caído, juntos habían fastidiado a la chica que ahora debían proteger, juntos había odiado a los sangre sucia, juntos habían conquistado a mil chicas, se habían intercambiado a la mitad de la población femenina de slytherin… ambos eran los hermanos que no habían tenido, tal vez porque ningún padre hubiera podido soportarlos, Draco no dijo nada, se dejo abrazar por Blaise. Fue un abrazo corto, que decía lo mucho que se apreciaban, que pedía a gritos que no muriera. Un abrazo que decía lo divertido que había sido su hermano y lo que esperaba por seguir siéndolo.

- Vale, déjate de mariconadas. Te pareces a la comadreja – Blaise lo soltó de golpe.

- No juegues con fuego… mira que tu eres el que anda enamorado como mariposa. – bromeo Blaise, ambos rieron. Draco salió de su habitación serio, olvidando, mejor dicho, bloqueando lo que había pasado anteriormente, tenía una misión, una misión que el mismo se había planteado. Una que cumpliría porque lo venía deseando desde hace mucho. Desde el momento en que subió en el expreso de Hogwarts.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- ¿Theo? – decía una melodiosa voz, aguda, cariñosa.

- Dime Luna – respondía otra, gruesa, en la cual casi era posible palpar la inteligencia.

- ¿crees que sobreviviremos? – pregunto inocentemente.

- ¿A qué? – la sorpresa fue inmediata, no se esperaba una pregunta así, llevaban horas hablando en la torre de astronomía. Acostados viendo como el cielo con el pasar del tiempo cambiaba.

- A la guerra que se aproxima.

- ¿Cómo sabes que se aproxima Luna?

- Porque el viento cada día cambia, porque las hadas se escoden, porque las flores se entristecen y porque el miedo se puede palpar. – la convicción con que Luna decía las palabras era aterrador, a Theo no le quedaba otra opción que no fuera creerle. La verdad es que el también lo sentía pero no lo decía.

- ¿Y no crees que sobreviviremos? – pregunto, él no tenía tantas esperanzas, la única a la que se aferraba era a un futuro con Luna, esa era su esperanza… por eso esperaba que la guerra no fuera con bajas negativas.

- Lo creo, pero tendremos que luchar… no me gusta luchar ¿sabes? Pero lo haremos, creo que tendremos que matar a personas, pero no porque queramos sino porque deberemos hacerlo. Pero ganaremos.

- Me alegra que lo creas Luna – las palabras eran sinceras, como no serle sincero si Luna hablaba como si estuviera viendo en ese preciso momento el futuro.

- ¿Tu no? – Luna ahora ponía su peso en un brazo mientras se inclinaba para mirar los ojos de Theo. Él la miro, perdiéndose en su mirada por unos segundos, buscando la respuesta que necesitaba… y de tanto buscar la consiguió.

- Ahora si – afirmo el chico, acercando sus labios a los de la rubia y besándola con ternura, con la ternura que ella lo hacía sentir, Luna lo beso con el mismo sentimiento, hundiéndose y fusionándose en un beso profundo, un beso que respondía y aclaraba todas las dudas, un beso que decía y confirmaba que el final estaba lejos, aun no era tiempo de darse por vencido, faltaban muchas cosas por vivir, muchas cosas por las que reír, llorar, sufrir, luchar, amar y proteger. El tiempo que venía solo sería difícil pero no sería insuperable.

- Estaré contigo, pase lo que pase Theo – entrelazo su mano con la de él y se recostó en el pecho del chico, su respiración se había acelerado y adoraba que pasara eso, sentía la magia que un día había hablado con las hadas, sentía lo que su madre le decía en sueños. El amor es pura magia.

Theo estaba feliz, pensó que una sensación así jamás podría sentir y allí estaba junto a Luna, ella en su pecho, entrelazando sus manos y viendo como el cielo continuaba cambiando constantemente. Las nubes parecían moverse, ellos parecían hacerlo pero por alguna razón no lo sentían, no sentían como la gravedad lo hacía todo tan perfectamente, como hacía mover a la tierra grados cada minuto, cada segundo la tierra se movía, estando en un continuo cambio en una continua metamorfosis.

- Gracias Luna – culmino aferrándose a ella, lo más fuerte que podía, oliendo el aroma a miel, flores, a dulce que emanaba Luna, siempre olía diferente, pero las flores eran parte esencial de su aroma.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- Buenas noches señores – decía la profesora Mcgonagall. – harán sus recorridos en pareja, en su túnica tienen el lugar por el que harán el recorrido… jóvenes vayan y por favor al terminar diríjanse a sus respectivas casas. Que pasen buena noche.

- ¿Cómo has estado Hermione? – pregunto Theo.

- Bien Theo, ni siquiera voy a preguntar por ti… ya sé que andas genial – bromeo la castaña, hoy les tocaba patrullar, en el cuarto piso del colegio… sería fácil, pasillos, la biblioteca y uno que otro salón casi abandonado.

- Todos me bromean sobre el tema, pero es que no puedo evitar querer pasar todo mis días junto a ella – era verdad, sus días eran alegres, irreales, raros… un día estaban tranquilos, acostados como ese día viendo la luna, el sol o lo que fuera que estuviesen viendo y al otro estaban pintando, besándose, corriendo, rastreando seres que ella veía y el solo se atajaba a recordar el nombre.

- Yo no bromeo, me alegra mucho que estés siendo feliz con Luna.

- A mi también, esa chica es genial…

- Si… ella es autentica. No vayas a joderla.

- Vaya leona, no sería capaz… y ¿a ti como te va? – el cambio en el rostro de la castaña fue evidente.

- Bien, bueno ya sabes, complicaciones… es Malfoy, pero todo es normal, además no tenemos nada serio.

- ¿No han hablado sobre eso? – Theo sabía que no debió haber sacado el tema, pero fue un accidente y ya lo había hecho… además al parecer algo no andaba bien y eso le preocupaba.

- No, Malfoy no es chico de muchas palabras en asuntos serios… al parecer lo que sabe hacer bien es insultar y luchar. – se carcajeo la castaña… tenía que ser lo más optimista con el tema.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que Draco es del tipo de gente que no necesita hablar mucho para decir algo conciso.

- Si en eso te doy la razón… además no tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices leona? – Hermione suspiro, entro en un aula y estaba vacía todo se veía bajo control, la verdad es que dudaba que alguien con ese frio estaría por allí en los pasillos haciendo no se qué cosa.

- Porque lo que tenemos es algo que tal vez es por la presión de guerra, algo efímero, que pasara rápido. Algo momentáneo ¿sabes? Que es ocasionado por la adrenalina del momento, no es algo que mezcle sentimientos ni nada de eso, es algo carnal… no sentimental. – tal vez alguien que no la conociera o que no fuera tan observador como Theo le hubiera creído… pero es que ni ella misma se creía las palabras que decía. Se notaba a leguas que esperaba que todas esas palabras que salían de su boca fueran mentira.

- Leona, ¿sabes lo peor que puedes hacer? – Hermione lo miro interrogante, esperando que contestara su propia pregunta. – Que te mientas a ti misma.

- Lo sé. Pero no daré ni tendré falsas esperanzas, prefiero decirme y pensar estas cosas, cosas reales a estar viviendo en un mundo de fantasía. Cambiemos de tema… - estaba jodida y si Theo también se daba cuenta de ello, quería decir que la cosa era bastante evidente.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – pregunto el castaño, entrando en un salón – lumus – nadie por los alrededores.

- La cosa ha sido aburrida, ¿cierto? – dijo una voz que ambos conocían, pero que no evito que los sobresaltara como nada.

- Rayos Malfoy – grito la castaña aterrada por la presencia del rubio.

- Mierda Draco… cabrón de mierda, me has asustado – Draco se carcajeo, de esa manera suya, que todos veían como soberbia pero en realidad era sincera… era gruesa, algo tétrica. Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo con atención, lucía tan guapo, siempre con traje negro como si siempre estuviera de luto, pero es que ese color iba con él, tan elegante, tan él. Tan musculoso, tan alto, tan Draco. Hermione negó con la cabeza y le metió un golpe en el brazo al rubio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto escandalizada – La profesora Mcgonagall nos regañara, deberías estar patrullando.

- A eso vine Granger – las palabras salieron solas, de forma automática, de mala gana.

- Explícanos – exigió saber Hermione cruzándose de brazos. – pues es en pareja, no en tríos Malfoy.

- Que mentalidad – bromeo el rubio con acidez – la profesora a tenido un error, a Theo le tocaba con Hannah y a mi lamentablemente contigo.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto intrigado Theo, sin creerle una sola palabra al rubio.

- Claro idiota – dijo sin miramientos, muy seguro, un astro en las mentiras. Parecía que él había inventado el concepto.

- ¿Dónde me toco entonces?

- En las mazmorras – le dio un golpe en el brazo a Theo, el cual le fue devuelto con fuerza… siempre bromeaban así. – ve rápido, la tipa es una fastidio. – Hermione se despidió de Theo y camino como si estuviera haciendo la patrulla sola, guardando un silencio sepulcral.

- ¿No hablaras hoy? – pregunto Draco, con acidez en cada palabra que decía.

- Es para no molestarte – decía molesta – para la próxima miente mejor, la profesora no se equivoco, has venido aquí apropósito. – lo había pillado, era astuta… Draco a veces se preguntaba si Hermione no había quedado en slytherin simplemente porque no era sangre pura, pues la mentalidad y la sangre fría eran algo supremo en ella.

- ¿Lo sabías? – pregunto, le fastidiaba estar sin hablar con ella.

- Era algo elemental Malfoy. – Draco enarco una ceja, Hermione era en un momento fascinantemente dulce y en el otro la estatua de hielo más fría del mundo.

- ¿Y por qué crees que vine señorita elemental? – Hermione entro en un salón, suspirando por lo que tenía que hacer, hablar con él sería complicado.

- Porque eres un crío fastidioso, que tal vez piensa que puede tenerme cuando quiera.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso? – Draco arrastraba las palabras. Había ido allá por tantas razones, detestaba a Hannah era una inmensa ladilla. Quería estar con la castaña, no la había visto en todo el día así que necesitaba besarla, tocarla… total no tendría más oportunidades de hacerlo.

- Claro que sí, sino no lo dijera. – lo decía de mala gana, Hermione quería que él se alejara, que no le hablara, pero por el santo Merlín olía tan exquisitamente, todo tenía que ser tan complicado.

- Si quieres me voy – dijo Draco, yendo a un salón y Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par… eso era lo que quería ¿no? Entonces porque se sentía de pronto tan mal, no quería que se fuera, no quería quedarse sola, quería estar con él… quería hablar con él, necesitaba hacerlo.

- No te estoy agarrando Malfoy – respondió de mala gana, ella tampoco es que le iba a rogar… se estaba volviendo tan indecisa y malcriada.

- Entonces nos vemos – dijo Draco volteándose pero dejando la puerta del salón abierta. Hermione se dio la vuelta antes que él pero fue jalada por la cintura al interior del aula… siempre hacía lo mismo el hurón.

- Mierda… qué coño te pasa – pero no le preguntaba le gritaba… Draco cello el salón y lo insonoro.

- ¿Qué mierdas te pasa a ti? – pregunto molesto, pero lo disimulaba tan bien, ya no se enfurecía como antes… ahora parecía tan calmado como para hacer yoga, parecía tranquilo pero nada más alejado a la verdad. – Anoche andas feliz y hoy andas como una maldita loca esquizofrénica que no quiere ni verme… ¿estás loca? – Hermione abría y cerraba la boca.

- A mi no me hables así asqueroso hurón… yo no soy una de las estúpidas con quien te ligas… a mi me respetas idiota. – gritaba la castaña, ella si demostraba lo que sentía en ese momento, irá… pero era irá hacía ella misma, estaba obstinada.

- Entonces no te comportes como una de ellas… ¿Qué coño te pasa? – pregunto esta vez más calmado y paciente.

- No es tu problema Malfoy – la castaña se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en un gran mesón que había en esa aula. Draco acorto distancia pero aún no se acercaba lo suficiente, veía como la respiración de la castaña era acelerada y descontrolada, como respiraba por una boca entreabierta y pensó que los labios de Hermione necesitaban ser humedecidos.

- Entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que sea mi problema – respondió sentándose en una silla, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad. Hermione bufo sonoramente y se quedo quieta… no cedería, no quería hacerlo.

Estuvieron así más de media hora, Hermione viendo el techo del salón como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, como si fuera una runa antigua llena de jeroglíficos, miraba las paredes viejas pero en perfecto estado como si fueran antiguos campos, tal vez de gladiadores… lo miraba todo tan fascinada pero la verdad es que estaba obstinada, perdiendo la paciencia que tenía. Y la estresaba más aun ver a un Draco completamente tranquilo, recostado de la silla con los ojos cerrado y respirando como si estuviera meditando. Odiaba eso, lo odiaba a él.

- ¿Qué somos Malfoy? – pregunto dándose por vencida, Draco abrió los ojos y la miro con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Qué somos? – pregunto de nuevo intrigado por la pregunta de la castaña.

- Si… bueno debemos ser algo ¿verdad? La gente normal no se anda besando y haciendo otras cosas sin ser nada – no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando recordó lo sucedido en la enfermería. Draco suspiro pero tan imperceptible que solo alguien a su lado lo hubiera detectado…

- Granger… esto es algo carnal, tal vez es porque bueno… estamos al borde de una guerra, la adrenalina nos dice que hagamos cosas prohibidas y ¿Qué más prohibido que esto? Tú eres una hija de muggles, yo soy un mortifago – la sangre se le helo a Hermione en ese preciso momento – aunque empezáramos a sentir algo sería imposible tener algo serio, a ti te torturarían y a mí me matarían. ¿Te arriesgarías a vivir una vida a escondidas? ¿Te arriesgarías a estar con una persona que jamás pueda salir contigo a la calle, que jamás pueda presentarte a la gente allegada a él? Creo que eso sería patético… ¿serías capaz de arriesgar tu futuro por mi? – esa pregunta, esa simple pregunta se clavo en el corazón de Hermione…

La mente de Hermione se reía diciendo que era de locos todo lo que estaba diciendo el rubio, pero la verdad es que su mente se reía porque si se arriesgaría. Si quería hacerlo, pero sabía que si lo decía quedaría como una estúpida.

- Pues no – concluyo, agachando sus hombros, y esquivando la mirada del rubio.

- Es algo elemental – algo se había hecho añicos en el interior de Draco, lo sabía, lo sentía y como le dolía. – Entonces, ¿Por qué estas así? Acaso ¿no podemos tener una aventura? Tú disfrutas, yo disfruto.

- Yo no soy una de esas chicas Malfoy… - la castaña estaba contra la espada y la pared.

- No te estoy pidiendo que lo seas… simplemente te estoy diciendo que vivamos lo que debemos vivir Granger… sin ataduras, nada de sentimientos… que dure lo que tenga que durar. ¿Te parece? – Hermione lo miro sorprendida… era verdad, no le estaba diciendo que fuera una más, a las otras chicas él ni siquiera les decía algo. Simplemente se acostaba con ellas y ya lo daba por terminado, a ella le estaba pidiendo tener algo, algo que liberara energía, que liberara endorfinas y bueno ella sabía que las endorfinas la hacían feliz, pero también sabía que no solo estaba sintiendo por él algo carnal, pero tal vez era porque era una confusión del momento, del calor que él la hacía sentir… si se ponía a pensar demasiado le diría que no… y no quería hacerlo. Quería aceptar, porque necesitaba hacerlo, no se le ocurría una mejor manera de prepararse a la guerra que no fuera con él. Sabía que estaba mal, que se estaba engañando a si misma diciendo que no sentía nada, pero si él podía hacerlo sin sentir, ella también podría hacerlo.

- De acuerdo pero si empezamos a sentir algo, se acaba – advirtió la chica con determinación.

- ¿Cómo? – le confundía lo que le decía Granger, su mirada solo veía a una zona en especial, la cual quería tomar en esos momentos.

- Es decir, si empezamos a sentir algo el uno por el otro, debemos acabar con esto, pues será una esclavitud. Tu mismo lo has dicho.

- Eso lo entendí Granger, lo que quería saber es como propones que nos digamos… mira siento algo por ti, mejor vamos a dejarlo – era verdad, Hermione no iba a decir "oye Malfoy sabes, estoy enamorada de ti, mejor lo dejamos" era una soberana estupidez. Tenían que hallar una forma de decirlo, de dejar en claro que pasaron la línea, que ya no es algo carnal… que es mucho más.

- No lo sé – expreso pensativa, poniendo ese aspecto de nerd… miraba a la nada, como hurgando en su cerebro, escarbando la respuesta, la respuesta correcta… siempre hacía lo mismo, se mordía el labio inferior mientras intentaba conseguir el fin de la incertidumbre. – Puedes pensar tú. – reprocho.

- Tú eres la sabelotodo, yo simplemente estoy esperando que termines para besarte. – el rubor se hizo presencia en las mejillas de Hermione, lo miro asombrada, es que acaso no pensaba en otra cosa…

- Ya se – dijo feliz, era una buena idea, tonta pero buena.

- Habla pues – exigió el rubio de mala manera. Estaba que le ardían los labios.

- No me grites… bueno, sabes que siempre nos decimos por nuestro apellido y eso, jamás nos hemos dicho el nombre, ni hablamos con otra persona tuteándonos – Draco la miraba con una ceja enarcada, instándola a continuar – entonces cuando, tú o yo, sintamos algo diferente, simplemente nos llamamos por nuestro nombre… ese día que de mis labios salga tu nombre o de los tuyos el mío, ese día todo debe llegar a su fin… ¿te parece? – Draco se carcajeo sonoramente y asintió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- No es muy brillante pero me parece bien.

- Es bueno… además hay que saber donde y cuando nos veremos… no puede ser en cualquier lugar ni a cualquier hora. Debemos aclarar cómo serán las cosas… tampoco es que nos besaremos en cualquier pasillo del colegio ni estaremos a horas fuera de lugar… todo debe ser responsable Malfoy. – Draco suspiro y acorto la distancia rápidamente.

- Hablamos luego de eso, ¿te parece Granger? – hizo un énfasis en su apellido, demostrándole que era algo carnal… algo que se llamaba carnal pero se sentía diferente. Draco la beso con furia, exprimiendo lo que había extrañado… sus labios, su lengua, su saliva. Y para que negar que Hermione no lo había hecho también, se apretó al cuerpo del rubio, dejando para luego la conversación que si tendrían, pero para luego… esto era algo mucho más placentero, Hermione unió sus manos alrededor del cuello de Draco y hundió en un beso profundo, necesitado sin prorroga para respirar. Un beso que necesitas, un beso que te hace sentir extasiada. Que te da aliento. Es como ver regresar el alma a tu cuerpo después de un beso de Dementor, es como ver la primera flor en primavera, es como sentir la primera gota de lluvia… era fascinante. Era más que algo carnal y ambos eran tan tontos que lo seguían negando.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA, ESTOY SUPER APENADA, SE QUE NO VALE NINGUNA EXCUSA, TODOS TENEMOS PROBLEMAS Y LO QUE MENOS SE MERECEN ES QUE YO ME PONGA A DARLES TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ME HAN PASADO O HE TENIDO QUE PASAR Y POR ESO NO HE PODIDO SER MÁS RÁPIDA... NO DEJE LA HISTORIA Y NO LA PIENSO DEJAR. AQUÍ ESTA ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO. <strong>

**ME ENAMORA LEER CADA COMENTARIO QUE ME DEJAN, SENCILLAMENTE ME INSPIRAN Y TAL VEZ SEA ALGO EGOÍSTA Y VACÍO PERO ME LLENA DE SATISFACCIÓN. DE VERDAD DISCÚLPENME.. **

**ME DISCULPO CON EL CORAZÓN POR HABER DURADO TANTO, YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL PRÓXIMO, AHORA DE VACACIONES MI MUSA TRABAJA DIARIAMENTE JUNTO A MI. LOS QUIERO A TODOS. BESOS Y ABRAZOS, MÁS ABRAZOS A LOS QUE SE SIENTAN TRISTES Y MÁS BESOS A LOS QUE DE VERDAD LO ESTÉN JAJAJA. DESDE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESCRIBO AGRADECIMIENTOS PERSONALES A CADA UNO DE USTEDES, SIEMPRE LES RESPONDO, PERO ME PARECE MÁS APROPIADO COMENTARLO A CADA UNO.**

* * *

><p><em> "No es que quiera sufrir por ti, es que tú me causas sufrimiento" <em>


	11. ENCUENTROS Y

**Encuentros y…**

Con ese día, contando exactamente ese día, llevaban 4 meses viéndose, besándose, tocándose, calentándose el uno al otro pero no fundiéndose en un solo ser.

Contando ese día llevaban 4 meses llamándose por su apellido, gritando sus nombres de pilas internamente pero solo expresando sus respectivos apellidos, el orgullo de ambos era inmenso, tanto que hacían orgullos a sus respectivas casas.

Con ese día se hacía el mes de abril, se hacía la primavera, la primavera más fría que hayan experimentado en Londres. La primavera llena de expectativas, de terror y de soledad.

Los mortifagos habían atacado varios pueblos muggles, matando y torturando a los que podían, pero no a los que querían, el mundo mágico tenía un héroe enmascarado que acababa con los despiadados magos oscuros, había un héroe que llegaba y detenía la masacre, que paraba la sangre y daba esperanzas a los sobrevivientes, él enmascarado era igual que los asesinos, no tenía piedad, vestía igual y sobre todo era igual o aún más tenebroso que los asesinos… las personas no sabían si agradecerle o temerle, no sabían porque los salvaba, pero lo agradecían, lo agradecían entre lagrimas, entre dolor y sangre.

Draco llevaba esperando aproximadamente unas 2 horas detrás de un árbol. Justamente ese día tenía una cita que saldar, una pequeña misión había llamado Dumbledore, una misión que emprendería la furia de Tom Riddle, cada vez que Draco escuchaba como el viejo llamaba al Lord, con su nombre muggle, con un nombre tan normal, tan insignificante, se le paraban todos los pelos de su piel, de su cuerpo, cada poro se abría para hacer erizar cada vello de su cuerpo.

Ese día lo había llamado, Dumbledore lo había sacado de clases para asignarle una "pequeña misión" habría mortifagos, sonaba fácil, él problema, uno que Draco sabía y conocía a la perfección, radicaba en quienes serían esos mortifagos… pues ante las derrotas del Señor Tenebroso, Voldemort mandaba cada vez mortifagos más entrenados, veteranos de guerra, los más hábiles, los más despiadados y por sobre todo los más sangre pura. Temía tener que encontrarse con su padre una noche y tener que acabarlo, tener que enviarlo de nuevo a Askaban.

Una de las reglas de Dumbledore era no asesinar, no asesinar bajo ninguna circunstancia… debía noquear, torturar si así lo merecía la ocasión pero no debía acabar con la vida de alguien aunque a él le pareciera debido, muchas veces estuvo tentado hacerlo, no era fácil ser uno contra 4 o 5, a veces perdía el control, a veces salía tan mal herido que no salía de su habitación por semanas.

- Apúrate – escucho decir Draco, eliminando los recuerdos de su mente y aferrando su varita, ligera pero letalmente.

- No tienes porque decirlo – respondía otra voz, Draco las reconoció de inmediato, eran voces que había escuchado en sus niñez, en su adolescencia, en su vida, voces que sonaron muchas veces en su propio hogar, voces en las cenas, en las tardes de té. Las reconocía, ¡vaya que sí!

La primera voz pertenecía sin dudas a Rodolphus, su apreciado tío en la niñez, un ejemplo de dureza, respeto y pureza, casado con su amada tía Bellatrix, la otra voz que escucho sin duda pertenecía a Antonin Dolohov, de él solo sabía que era tenebroso, no tanto como su tío pero si lo era, fiel a la causa por supuesto, algo falto de vocabulario, escupía las palabras sin ningún disfraz, pero al lado del Lord era un pequeño cordero atemorizado por el lobo intentando alimentarse de su carne.

De pronto sus sentidos se activaron, escuchaba al fondo una tercera voz, más bien un tercer sonido, un sonido fuerte, grueso y forzado… eran pequeños gruñidos, conocía a ese ser. La verdad es que lo conocía y odiaba, era un repulsivo perro que se creía con super fuerza, tenía un ego que no le consentía pues era despreciable, de los 3 hombres que estaban en ese lugar, Fenrir Greyback era al único que podía temerle, ese ser era despiadado, violento, era con todas las palabras enfatizadas una bestia. Con solo un rasguño podía terminar como el patético hermano del pobreton y ser un medio lobo, un hombre lobo o tan siquiera tener una herida no estaba en los planes de Draco. Prefería morir.

Un pequeño parque muggle era el lugar donde se encontraban, debían ser las 6 de la tarde pero el lugar se encontraba desierto, perfecto para hacer algo secreto, pero Draco tenía la incógnita de ¿Por qué estar en un lugar desierto? Era algo completamente ilógico, no habría asesinatos. Eso lo había pensado en la primera hora de espera, la otra hora siguiente simplemente pensó en su vida, en la de Granger y en la que estaban compartiendo por los momentos, cada día deseaba decir su nombre, pero la verdad es que hacerlo haría las cosas demasiado complicadas, no quería hacerle daño a la chica aunque fuera difícil de creer, disfrutaba estar con ella y arruinar la situación dándole esperanzas falsas era algo tétrico incluso para él.

- Estoy helándome – se quejaba de nuevo Dolohov.

- No es mi culpa… - respondía Lestrange.

- Callense y muévanse – espetaba Greyback, olfateando el lugar, tiritando de frío y gruñendo por lo bajo. Draco debía conseguir información, pero su tío era todo un experto en oclumancia, hacer eso, atreverse a invadir su mente causaría la evidencia de su presencia. Lo intento con Dolohov, el tipo no parecía ser tan experto, además él era hábil, lo haría ligeramente, casi imperceptible.

Comenzó a entrar en ella, silenciosamente, viendo pequeñas ráfagas de recuerdos, sangre en casi todas, dolor, arrepentimiento, risas y se detuvo en un recuerdo… estaba él junto a su padre, junto a Lucius.

"_Tu chico es un cobarde" escuchaba decir a Dolohov… "no lograra matar al viejo traste". "Mi hijo es mucho más merecedor de esa misión que tú dolohov, ha sido entrenado por los mejores" respondía orgullosamente su padre. "Eso lo veremos cuando batalle con nosotros o contra mí", respondía altaneramente el otro hechicero con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. _

Draco salió de ese patético recuerdo, ahora estaba entusiasmado con acabar con esos tipos, ¿lo consideraba poca cosa? Pues eso lo vería ahora. Pero antes de atacarlos, necesitaba información, necesitaba algo. Y lo encontró.

"_Mi señor ¿Qué necesita?, veía como Dolohov junto a Greyback y Lestrange se arrodillaban ante el Lord, casi besando el piso. Voldemort, estaba sentado en una gran silla de madera oscura, ubicada en el salón de los Malfoy, estaba como siempre acariciando a su asquerosa serpiente con una mano mientras que con la otra pasaba su varita entre los dedos. "Quiero que vayan al parque 'Hyde Park' ", respondía con su sigilosa voz, peligrosa para quienes sabía quién era, adorable para alguien desconocido, en aquella voz estaba escondiendo la tenebrosidad, sonaba como una sugerencia pero en realidad era una orden, una orden que decía a gritos, sino la haces mueres… "Si no es molestia señor ¿quisiéramos saber para qué? Preguntaba con temor Greyback, la bestia temblaba solo con Voldemort, cuando se dirigía a él, parecía un pequeño cachorro asustado. "Claro mi fiel hombre-lobo, quiero que vayan y preparen un hechizo de tiempo, algo como una bomba muggle", al ver la confusión en el rostro de sus sirvientes continúo explicando un poco molesto, le molestaba la brutalidad… "verán, en ese parque ubicado en el norte de Londres, va mucha gente a dar discursos absurdos sobre la paz, la libre expresión, la guerra… algunas personas pueden llegar a reunir mil personas con un simple y asqueante discurso. Lo que necesito que hagan es un hechizo que pueda ser activado mañana, un hechizo que al ser activado exponga una explosión, logrando destruir el lugar y las para la sociedad mueran y desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra, exactamente mientras dan un discurso sobre su amada y añorada paz." Draco veía como se iluminaban los ojos del réptil, como mostraba los dientes por la sonrisa que emitía y como sus pequeños lacayos estaban asintiendo a las horribles palabras del ser, estaban de acuerdo, no solo eso, estaban encantados con la idea que había tenido el Lord, no necesitaban la explicación pues de igual forma hubieran cumplido la misión pero ahora que lo sabían, lo harían animados y deseosos de activar el hechizo para ver a todas esas personas inocentes morir por un demente acomplejado. "¿En qué parte quiere que lo hagamos mi señor?" preguntaba Dolohov de nuevo arrodillado, era casi humillante verlo. Voldemort sonrió aún más "En la esquina noreste, justamente allí es el lugar de los discursos y mañana habrá uno, al parecer habrá mucha escoria, háganlo bien", advirtió fulminando a todos con la mirada y ocasionándoles un escalofríos. Todos asintieron, desapareciendo del lugar. _Y acabando con la intromisión de Draco en la mente de Dolohov, salió rápidamente, apretando su varita con fuerza y con determinación, les daría lo que querían, les daría exactamente lo que estaban deseando… ya había obtenido lo que necesitaba ahora haría lo que deseaba. Causarles dolor.

- ¿Esta listo Dolohov? – preguntaba de mal humor Greyback.

- Es algo difícil animal, no es fácil hacer este hechizo de pacotilla – escupía las palabras de mal humor. Llevaba 20 minutos intentando hacer el hechizo y aun no terminaba de realizarlo. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, eso era algo que ningún mortifago gozaba de tener, la paciencia era limitada.

Draco coloco su máscara y se cubrió de sombras, se embarco en lo que ahora lo acompañaba diariamente, cada noche desde unos meses venían con él.

- Buenas noches caballeros – dijo irónicamente, sabiendo que todos voltearían a verlo espantados. Al instante todos tenían su varita apuntando a un enmascarado Draco, a un portador de dolor y tortura, a un dios de guerra y un exterminador de mortifagos, a un traidor para ellos, pero en su ignorancia no sabía quién era aquel hombre que portaba una máscara plateada y una túnica negra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí idiota? Morirás – gruñó sonoramente Greyback, pero Draco había mantenido distancia, la necesaria para hacer lo que debía, no podía arriesgarse y dárselas de inmortal, no frente a la bestia de Fenrir, sabía que le encantaba desgarrar a sus víctimas, verlas sangrar hasta el extremo de ver sus intestinos salir de la cavidad abdominal.

- Vaya que eres desobediente perrito, hay que entrenarte – la ironía brotaba de Draco. Jugaba con fuego, pero había aprendido lo suficiente para no quemarse. Estaba aterrado pero eso le gustaba, mientras sintiera miedo de morir las cosas andaban bien.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Dolohov con varita en mano, apuntando el pecho del rubio… Draco sabía que tendría que susurrar las palabras, no tenía tiempo que perder. Pero la ira de Greyback crecía cada vez más, la bestia estaba por salir.

La ira comenzó a emanar completamente de Fenrir, sin perder un segundo se apresuro a realizar lo planeado hace pocos segundos en su mente, era ágil para preparar planes bajo presión, tal vez por eso es que Dumbledore lo utilizaba seguido para aniquilar al enemigo, o por lo menos para reducirlo.

- Confundus máxima – susurró Draco con la varita agarrada fuertemente, ninguno se lo vio venir, o tal vez sí, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para evadirlos, los 3 hechiceros fueron víctimas de la confusión al instante, estaban mareados y tenían ganas de vomitar. Veían a 10 Dracos. – Expulso, defodio – dijo casi enseguida, todos esperaban que iban a ser víctimas de una explosión, que serían empujados lejos del lugar pero lo que no se esperaban es que el suelo completo se caía bajo sus pies y ellos caían en un agujero aproximadamente de 15 metros de largo. Draco no paro con ese hechizo, necesitaba más… debía estar seguro – _Incendio – las llamas y los gritos formaban parte del gran agujero creado por el joven, no les daba respiro, la confusión mental seguía impasible y los continuos hechizos no ayudaban en nada. –__ Wingardium leviosa – la tierra del lugar subió rápidamente, con fuerza ubicándose encima del agujero… Draco agito la varita y más de 2000 kg de tierra cayeron de inmediato, tapando el lugar, los gritos cesaron pero justo antes de haberlos enterrado vivos, recibió un doloroso hechizo en todo el pecho, tal vez una imperdonable, una imperdonable que hubiera sido letal pero por la desorientación había sido lanzada sin la suficiente fuerza, pero el dolor era evidente y la sangre comenzaba a sobresalir, manchando su túnica negra, imperceptible a la vista pero húmeda y caliente al tacto. Draco sabía que su tío y Dolohov estaban mueriendo, sus mentes se apagaban lentamente pero lo desconcertante era que la mente de Fenrir no la sentía, así que había escapado de último momento o había muerto de insofacto y conociendo la fuerza vital del hombre-lobo, lo más posible es que hubiera escapado. – Glacius – la tierra de pronto estaba congelada, parecía una hermosa pista de hielo pero nada más alejado de la realidad, bajo una capa de hielo de 2 metros de espesor se encontraba, Dolohov y Lestrange, seres insignificantes para los muggles, pero buscados por la sociedad mágica, catalogados como despreciables, despiadados e inhumanos. Había acabado con ellos, estaba seguro, ahora era cuestión de horas que llegara el ministerio e hiciera lo que debían, sanarlos y apresarlos... tenían demasiada piedad para su gusto, si fuera por decisión propia lo que convenía hacer era matarlos, acabar con ellos, desintegrar sus cuerpos. Por otro lado esta Greyback, seguramente informaría al Lord de otro fracaso por parte de ellos. _

_La herida empezaba a desagradarle, era algo frío en su interior pero en el momento en que la sangre brotaba sentía calor. Estaba adolorido y debía marcharse del lugar, pensó que habría más acción pero las cosas fueron relativamente fáciles, suspiro y se concentro lo más que podía, intentando erradicar el dolor de sus pensamientos. Necesitaba aparecerse ya en el castillo, Dumbledore le había dicho que no dejaría aparecerlo después de las 8 y ya casi era la hora, sino llegaba tendría que esperar por Snape y no quería depender de nadie, menos ahora que Fenrir podría estar atento, si Snape iba todos sabrían que era un traidor. El trabajo estaba listo y necesitaba recuperarse, lo malo de esas misiones es que siempre salía con una pequeña cicatriz, un efecto secundario nada agradable. _

** .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.**

- La cena hoy esta exquisita – decía Ron, deleitándose con el banquete de esa noche. Habían estado todo el día estudiando en la sala común, después de clases.

- Concuerdo contigo amigo – corroboraba Harry quien estaba comiendo pollo al horno.

Hermione miraba la mesa de las serpientes preocupada, había visto como de clases de pociones Draco había sido llamado por el director, abandonando la clase y no había regresado en todo el día. Estaba nerviosa además hacía unos minutos sentía un profundo dolor en el esternón, algo punzante que la hacía alarmarse, pero su cerebro le decía, le gritaba mantener la calma… con Draco su lógica se desviaba de camino, el pánico albergaba su estomago y sus pensamientos solo avecinaban sangre. Había pasado noches curando las heridas del rubio, heridas llenas de sangre, llenas de lodo, de gruñidos para evitar salir un quejido de dolor.

- Hermione – escucho decir, al voltearse observo como Luna estaba sonriéndole.

- Dime Luna – no pudo evitar sonar achicopalada.

- Me han mandado a buscarte – susurro en el oído de la castaña, lo más bajo posible, Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio… siempre era así, Draco avisaba a Theo o Blaise para verla, ellos le decían a Luna y así lograban verse semanalmente, últimamente pensaba que debían encontrar otro modo más rápido y factible de verse, pues tal vez algún día el mensaje no llegaría a tiempo.

- Gracias Luna – dijo agradecida, mientras se paraba del lugar – adiós chicos – expreso despidiéndose de Harry y Ginny.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Harry.

- Necesito que me ayude a elaborar unas cosas Harry – expreso Luna, quitándole el peso de la mentira a Hermione, cada día eran mentiras diferentes las que le tenía que decir a sus amigos para poder estar con Malfoy. Mentiras que la agobiaban y le disgustaban, la pre-guerra la estaba desmoronando, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, pues se sentía feliz cuando estaba con Draco, los momentos difíciles como mentir, engañar a sus amigos pasaban a segundo plano.

- ¿Nos vemos en un rato? – pregunto Ron de buen humor, tal vez por la comida.

- Claro chicos. – dijo con una sonrisa, saliendo del lugar junto a Luna. - ¿Dónde me espera Luna? – pregunto ansiosa.

- En la torre – dijo con simpleza.

- ¿Dónde estarás tú? – debía saber para la coartada.

- En la sala de los trofeos, allí no va nunca nadie, estaré con Theo… buena suerte Hermione – expreso la rubia, sin darle tiempo a Hermione de despedirse. Hermione sonrió en sus adentros y se avecino al lugar más alto y alejado del colegio. La torre de astronomía.

Era una noche sin luna, sin estrellas, todo estaba completamente nublado, el frío era casi palpable, los labios de Hermione temblaban mientras la castaña se acercaba al lugar de encuentro con Draco. Estaba literalmente casi corriendo, lo extrañaba… era algo increíble pues lo había visto hace poco pero realmente lo extrañaba, su olor, sus ojos, sus labios, sus labios en los de ella y en su cuerpo. Extrañaba todo de él.

- Hola – saludo, observando como Draco estaba en el borde de la torre, tomando las barandas con ambas manos, estaba de espalda y no pudo evitar pensar lo sensual que se veía así. De espalda.

- Te has tardado – siempre era lo mismo, primero la acusaba con ese modo de él tan propio de preocuparse y luego estaba tranquilo. Hermione sintió un olor diferente en Draco, no era menta, no eran flores, no era eucalipto… era sangre.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – pregunto ya alterada y no podía negarlo. Se acerco al rubio y cuando este volteo observo la palidez en su piel.

- Juegos – la ironía venía acompañada de una sonrisa y mueca de dolor.

- Tus juegos te llevaran a la muerte Malfoy – bufo la castaña, recostando a Draco en sus piernas que ya tocaban el suelo. – Vamos a ver qué puedo hacer aquí… me imagino que no querrás ir a la enfermería.

- La chica más inteligente de Hogwarts. – intentó reír pero el dolor no lo dejaba. Hermione bufo, Draco estando herido seguía siendo un sarcástico de primera clase.

- ¿Me dirás como paso esto?

- Juegos Granger, ya lo he dicho.

- Entonces dime con quién estuviste jugando tan dulcemente Malfoy – le molestaba verlo así, no quería lastimarlo ni atosigarlo, pero es que él chico no daba el brazo a torcer.

- Amigos – gimió cuando Hermione quitó la túnica y camisa de su cuerpo para destapar la herida. – creo que es una imperdonable. – Hermione abrió de par en par los ojos y suspiro, las manos comenzaron a temblarle y sus ojos se humedecieron casi de inmediato, lo podían haber matado y lo decía así, tan relajado, solo con una mueca de dolor, pero no de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Quieres morir? – pregunto inspirando aire, lo suficiente para aguantar la presión que sentía en su pecho.

- No, pero es mi trabajo Granger… no quiero hablar de eso.

- Nunca quieres hablar – ella tampoco quería hacerlo en ese momento, estaba preocupada, angustiada y triste… temía que todo lo que hacía en esos momentos Draco fuera en vano en el futuro, cada noche temía por su vitalidad, temía que un día despertara recibiendo la noticia que se aferraba por no escuchar jamás. – aguamenti – expreso la castaña, apuntando su varita a la herida de Draco, era grande, se podía ver la dermis y eso podría ocasionar una gran infección sino se limpiaba debidamente, repitió el hechizo 2 veces más, cerciorándose de que el agujero estuviera solo lleno de sangre, pero vacío de gérmenes. – ¿Te duelen las costillas? – la pregunta salió en un hilillo de voz.

- Creo que no, pero si quieres haz un hechizo para prevenir… ya no me duele – trataba de conciliar el rostro de terror que tenía Hermione en esos momentos. Le molestaba profundamente verla así.

- Braquiam Emendo – Hermione sonrió al recordar la primera vez que vio hacer ese hechizo… Harry había terminado sin su cúbito y radio por varias semanas. Pero ella sabía hacerlo ahora y sintió como las costillas de Draco se estabilizaban, las debía de haber astillado ese hechizo.

- Eres buena – susurro Draco, estaba cerrando los ojos, estaba agotado, pero había entendido hace poco que si no veía a Hermione no podía dormir tranquilamente… en sus últimas misiones regresaba al castillo preocupado, necesitando con fervor verla.

- La mejor – sonrió la castaña. – Esto tal vez te duela un poco Malfoy – los ojos de Draco se abrieron de improvisto, pero Hermione no le daría tiempo de pararla, tenía que cauterizar la herida, eliminar cualquier microorganismo – Leverus Inflamarae – la punta de la varita de Hermione tomo un color rojizo, parecía metal incandescente, sin esperar la preparación mental de Draco, acerco la varita al pecho del rubio y la poso sobre la herida, haciendo que este gruñera por lo bajo, su orgullo no le permitía gritar.

La sangre hirvió en un segundo y la herida se cerró, creando una pequeña costra, la sangre estaba seca y dura. Olía a carne quemada, era muy desagradable el olor, pero necesario para evitar daños mayores.

- Retiro haber dicho que eras buena – dijo jadeante Draco, su respiración se había descompensado.

- Lo siento – eran unas sinceras disculpas.

La herida estaba cerrada, Hermione había limpiado y quemado como debía, dudaba si tenía que echar agua de nuevo pero no perdía nada con intentar, así tal vez apaciguaba el dolor del rubio.

- Aguamenti, Cempurano – el agua salida de la varita de la castaña se ilumino por unos segundos mientras cubría y llenaba el pecho del rubio, ahora al parecer estaba listo… la herida limpia, cerrada y su pecho libre de sangre. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Ahora mejor – era mentira, se sentía fatal, pero no quería preocuparla más.

- Creo que me he vuelto inmune a tus mentiras… se que te debe doler – Hermione guardo su varita y suspiro un poco agobiada por la situación, no le gustaba la sangre, es decir, la miraba, tocaba y no le producía asco, pero no le gustaba verla, si había sangre era algo malo.

- Granger – las palabras salieron rápido, Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de bajar la vista a Draco cuando este la tomo de la nuca, atrayéndola hacia él… dándole un beso en los labios, eran una adicción completamente saludable pero enviciante.

Hermione se acomodo un poco, pero sin detener el beso, en realidad, lo profundizo aún más. Para que oponerse a algo que deseaba también y con todas sus fuerzas.

- Que bien has aprendido – expreso Draco con una sonrisa de gloria.

- Yo todo lo aprendo bien, termino superando al maestro – ambos rieron, Hermione no era creída, pero con él le provocaba serlo, responderle con la misma osadía. Le agradaba.

- ¿Por qué duraste tanto?

- No dure nada Malfoy, a penas Luna me aviso vine para acá… aunque debí haber durado más.

- Había extrañado tus besos – Hermione se ruborizo ante el comentario, pero no paso por alto la manera en que Draco obviaba sus palabras de reproche.

- ¿Solo mis besos?

- ¿Qué quieres que extrañara a parte de tus besos?

- A mi – no había querido decirlo, tal vez si, la verdad es que ya no sabía que decía…

- Granger, sino quisiera estar contigo no anduviera peleando con Mortifagos cada noche.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto confusa ¿acaso insinuaba que había cambiado de bando por ¡ella!?

- Sino necesitara de ti, no arriesgaría mi pellejo.

- Explícame – Draco bufo, como decirle lo que sentía sin excederse, sin decir su nombre, sin decir lo que ya casi salía de sus labios por sí solo.

- Granger, no me interesan los muggles, ni los hijos de muggles, por mi pueden morir. – Hermione abrió la boca, intentando decir algo pero Draco continuo. – No apoyo ni al que no debe ser nombrado ni a San Potter… ambos están haciendo lo que deben, lo que creen, yo solo creo que soy superior al resto de ellos. Sus ideales no son los míos.

No apoyo al Señor Tenebroso porque es un impuro que intenta acabar con la impureza, debería quitarse la vida primero… no apoyo a Potter, porque es un idiota que se victimiza por las cosas malas que le han sucedido, hay mucha gente que ha pasado por cosas peores y no se pasan la vida haciéndoselas de héroes victimizados. Ahora y sé que solo has guardado en tu inmenso cerebro mi primera oración, no me interesan los impuros… solo me interesas tú, hago toda esta porquería porque tú la apoyas, porque crees fielmente en Potter, en la causa y si tú crees pues yo creeré. – Hermione estaba ruborizada, estaba halagada, insultada, molesta, feliz. Sentía tantas cosas, tantas sensaciones y todas y cada una se alojaban y peleaban en su estomago, sentía mariposas, más bien zoológicos completos. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que la quería, qué sentía cosas por ella?

- Vaya – hubiera querido decir algo más, pero estaba en un asombro completo y total, aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido decir nada más.

- Sorprendente pero cierto – ironizo el rubio – por eso cuando paso lo que paso anteriormente contigo, me repetía a mi mismo que debía ser fuerte, pues si morías no descansaría hasta matar a todos y cada uno de los bastardos que acabaron con tu vida. Granger yo no uso imperdonables porque Dumbledore me las ha prohibido pero si tú llegas a morir, las imperdonables no serán lo único que utilizare. – Hermione escuchaba esta parte con atención, estaba anonadada, asustada por lo que podría suceder pero no podía negar que se sentía más segura que nunca.

- No moriré – fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de la castaña, Hermione se inclino un poco para besar los labios del rubio fugazmente – tu no mataras y así podremos estar juntos después de esta guerra.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto incrédulo.

- Bueno… si… - estaba ruborizada por lo que quería decir. – Cuando ganemos esta guerra ya podremos sentir cosas por los dos, ¿verdad? – pero no lo dejo contestar – cuando ganemos, no habrá que escondernos, no habrá que temer, podremos hacer lo que queramos y si queremos podríamos estar juntos. – en vez de sonar convencida, sonaba temerosa a las palabras que dijera a continuación Draco, temía que le dijera que esto era por el momento.

- Pues entonces espero que ni tu mueras, ni yo mate. – Hermione se hundió en el cuello del rubio, aspirando el olor que siempre emanaba. Ruborizada, embelesada por las palabras que decía.

- También puedes morir tu Malfoy – crítico ella para no cambiar el tema.

- Imposible Granger, eso es imposible – dijo con arrogancia impregnada en cada letra.

- Eres humano – Draco la beso de nuevo, los labios del rubio encima de los de Hermione eran una combinación perfecta o así lo creía ella.

- Pero soy el mejor humano – contesto petulante, sonriendo y besando profundamente la boca de la castaña, hundiéndose esta vez en un beso mucho más profundo.

Ya no sentía dolor, no sentía nada más sino la lengua de Hermione invadiendo su boca y dejándose invadir por la de él, una danza coreografiada, exótica y erótica que avisaba la necesidad de algo más. La necesidad de hacer algo más profundo que solo besarse y tocarse.

- Mañana nos vemos a las 4 en el sexto piso – Hermione separo sus labios de Draco y lo miró interrogante – tengo una idea.

- A veces tus ideas son extrañas – expreso ruborizada al recordar la noche que paso en la enfermería.

- Son extrañas, pero siempre te gusta – afirmaba con suficiencia el rubio. Hermione se ruborizo aún más, a veces, pensaba que se parecía al cabello de los Weasley.

** .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.**

- Le has dado el recado – decía Theo, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Luna.

- Si, ya ha ido para allá. – respondió la rubia, parándose de puntillas y besando los labios del castaño.

- Luna, quiero decirte algo… más bien quiero proponerte algo. – Luna lo miro confusa, esperando las palabras siguientes. – Si la guerra termina bien, quiero estar contigo… es decir, estar más contigo.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – la inocencia brotaba de ella. Theo sonrió y beso la frente de la chica.

- Quiero formalizarme contigo.

- ¿Conocer a mi padre? – pregunto.

- No solo eso.

- Entonces ¿Qué? No te entiendo Theo. – se habían sentado en un sofá de cuero grande de color negro, ubicado en el centro del salón, en el centro de trofeos, medallas, pancartas.

- Luna, ¿ves este lugar? – la rubia asintió – estos son trofeos que han ganado todas las casas, una y cada una de ellas se han esforzado por ser los mejores, por intentar conseguir algo que anhelaban… pero luego de haberlo conseguido permiten dejarlo aquí en una sala olvidada por el mundo, son capaces de todo por conseguirlo pero al hacerlo lo deslizan. – Luna miraba con atención la gran aula, llena de miles de objetos, diferentes tamaño, había trofeos de oro, plata, bronce, habían hasta de diamantes… pequeñas diademas, báculos, snitch doradas…

- Tú eres mi trofeo Luna – continúo hablando Theo con seriedad, sin dejar de acariciar los dedos de la rubia, se habían parado del sofá, caminaban por el lugar, observando cada detalle, cada logro olvidado, cada victoria insignificante. – Pero no quiero perderte, por siempre no me basta pero me es suficiente. Así que cuando esta guerra acabe, quiero estar junto a ti. Claro si tú lo permites. – concluyo el chico. Theo no era como Luna, tan inocente. Él sabía que la guerra era pronto, la atmosfera del colegio y del mundo mágico habían cambiado. Así que quería más bien necesitaba la esperanza que no tenía y la única que podía crear aquello era Luna.

- Theo, quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, no sé cuánto tiempo porque tal vez muera pero estoy contigo, aún muriendo mi espíritu jamás te dejaría. Sé que las cosas son difíciles y se pondrán aun peor, pero estando contigo no tengo temor, estando contigo me siento tan feliz, tan completa. La guerra no necesita empezar ni siquiera para decirte que estoy contigo, juntos. – esas palabras eran melodía para los oídos de Theo, eran luz en un túnel sin electricidad, sin varita para hacer un lumus. Era anestesia para el dolor. El castaño se acerco a Luna sonriendo y la beso en los labios.

Theo siguió besando a la rubia mientras la llevaba y deslizaba en el mueble, dejándose caer con cuidado sobre ella. Luna acariciaba el lacio cabello del mago, sin perder la atención en los besos cada vez más profundos, más demandantes.

- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto Theo al notar como Luna bajaba sus manos para desabrochar la camisa de Nott.

- Si – la afirmación salió acompañada de un gemido de placer, pues Theo había besado el cuello de la rubia en ese momento, logrando erizarla y estremecerla.

La ropa fue quitada en un instante, quitada en medio de besos y caricias, dadas y recibidas por ambos, sus cuerpos estaban calientes, húmedos y necesitados de contacto.

Luna podía sentir la erección de Theo en su vientre y eso no hacía más que arremolinar sensaciones en su entrepierna.

Theo bajo sus besos a los pequeños senos de la rubia, introdujo un pezón erecto en su boca, saboreándolo y robándole continuos gemidos a la rubia, gemidos que sonaban como música para sus oídos, gemidos que alegraban el vacío lugar. Con la boca jugaba con ese pezón, el cual cada vez se endurecía más y más, cada vez exigiendo más atención, atención que estaba encantado de darle. El otro seno parecía envidiar a su vecino pues cada vez se erizaba también, exigiendo atención. Theo sin mucha petición tomo el otro seno con la mano, apretándolo y masajeándolo con paciencia y ternura, pero también con deseo o tosquedad, pues las manos de Theo eran de naturaleza ásperas, parecían manos de carpintero, de herrador. Lo que no hacía más que humedecer a Luna hasta el borde de la locura, hasta la necesidad insaciable de sentirlo dentro de ella, de sentirse fusionada con él.

Theo sentía esa necesidad también, quería tomarla, quería estar dentro de ella, dentro de la persona que amaba, que deseaba, por ella sentía una serie de sentimientos, unos más intensos que otros. Descendió sus manos a las piernas de la rubia, pasándolas desde las pantorrillas hasta los muslos en donde tomo una desviación para llegar a la ya humedecida entrepierna de Luna, sin evitarlo no pudo evitar encorvarse al sentir el dedo índice de Theo tocarla, abriendo sus labios inferiores y haciendo entrada a su clítoris que con una maestría increíble acariciaba y apretaba en determinados momentos. Ocasionándole continuas descargas eléctricas, descargas que la hacían encorvarse, moverse, temblar. Ella acariciaba el cabello del moreno, pero también quería hacer algo. Sentía la necesidad de tocarlo, de hacerlo sentir la misma cantidad de placer que ella recibía en ese instante.

- Eres hermosa – exclamaba Theo entre jadeos, sus dedos seguían acariciando el hemisferio sur de la rubia, mientras su otra mano se dedicaba al seno, el cual no dejaba de pensar entraba perfectamente en su mano, ella estaba hecha a su medida, había nacido para él, no podía dejar de repetirlo mentalmente.

Luna estaba embelesada por las palabras y gemidos que emitía Theo, estaba extasiada por el placer y la humedad que sentía en su entrepierna, pero quería hacerlo sentir a él lo mismo, así que sin miramientos tomo con su frágiles e inexpertas manos el miembro de Theo y comenzó a sobarlo, a tomarlo desde la raíz y acariciarlo hasta la punta, con lentitud, en una suave caricia, pero una caricia firme pues lo agarraba con una mano envolviéndolo por completo, estaba duro, caliente y palpitaba en su mano. Fue subiendo y bajando más rápidamente acorde con los jadeos incesantes de Theo que cada vez eran más sonoros.

- No pares – susurró el castaño, él había parado de tocarla cuando ella comenzó su tarea de masturbarlo de esa manera tan delicadamente perfecta, Theo se sentía al borde, literalmente estaba al borde.

De improvisto la tomo de la cintura y bajo al piso del aula, posicionándola por debajo de él, ya no aguantaba más la situación, estaba a punto de correrse, de quedar en el éxtasis total.

- ¿Segura? – pregunto de nuevo, con las fuerzas que no tenía, pero ella era primordial.

Luna sin ninguna clase de vergüenza lo miro a la cara, afirmando con su cabeza y afianzándose en su amplia espalda, mientras sentía como el gran miembro de Theo se hacía entrada lentamente en su húmeda intimidad. El castaño lo estaba haciendo lento, tranquilo, intentando no causarle daño a Luna, cuando sintió a Luna rasguñar su espalda acelero el proceso y entro de inmediato, quitándole la respiración por un momento a la rubia, logrando unos cuantos rasguños en su espalda y gemidos de dolor en sus oídos.

Theo se quedo allí unos segundos, sin moverse, esperaba que Luna se relajara de nuevo, cuando percibió la tranquilidad de la rubia, comenzó un vaivén lento pero firme dentro de ella, cada vez acelerando más el paso, saliendo y entrando perfectamente.

La cavidad de Luna estaba afinándose, amoldándose a él, solo a él. Luna ya no rasguñaba su espalda, ahora lo que salía de ella eran gemidos de placer, mientras acariciaba desesperadamente el cabello del mago y recibía continuos besos en su cuello y labios, quitándole el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Theo cada vez lo hacía más rápido, con prisa, con fuerza, pasaba de besar los labios de Luna a succionar los pezones erectos de la rubia, recorría los muslos y trasero de la joven bruja con las manos y de repente tocaba y apretaba sus senos, sacándole grititos de satisfacción.

Theo cerró los ojos cuando ya estando al borde del placer se introdujo fuertemente dentro de Luna, hasta donde su pelvis le permitía y dejaba allí dentro de ella una parte de sí mismo, dejándose llevar por el placer más magnifico y primitivo de todos. El placer que nos sigue clasificando como animales, el placer que nadie critica en realidad, que todos aman en lo más profundo de su ser, a pesar de los tabúes, el sexo es lo más sublime, es algo que los mismos dioses adoraban e idolatraban, es la forma en la que el cuerpo se comunicaba con el alma y cuando sientes el orgasmo, ese es el momento en que ambos se abrazaban y encuentran, es el momento en que el cuerpo se reencuentra con su parte astral, celeste, con su ya olvidada alma y le dice Te amo.

Luna se dejo llevar por el placer, por el inmenso placer que opaco el espejismo de dolor que sintió en algún momento, ahora solo sentía cosquillas en su vientre, sentía un calor explosivo salir de su intimidad cada vez más fuerte, un calor tan fuerte que le hacía temblar las piernas, la hacía oír sus latidos cardíacos. Podía sentir como una parte de Theo estaba allí, justo dentro de ella, fusionándose con cada célula de su cuerpo, con cada átomo de su ser.

- Gracias – dijo Luna dejando caer sus brazos al suelo, estaba exhausta, agotada como nunca, ni una casería de hadas la hubiera dejado así, tan cansada, tan feliz, tan inmovible.

- A ti – respondió el castaño recostándose sobre ella, y abrazando su vientre desnudo.

Dejándose llevar por un sueño que llegaba a través del cansancio, a través de la felicidad.

** .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.**

- Te veo muy feliz Luna – le comentaba Hermione a la rubia, estaban en el jardín del colegio recostadas de la grama, eran las 3 de la tarde.

- La verdad es que así lo estoy Hermione – respondió Luna, había estado todo el día pensando en el día anterior, amándolo como nunca. Recordándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Ayer hice el amor con Theo – Hermione se ruborizo como si ella hubiera sido la implicada, la manera tan relajada con la que hablaba Luna era admirable y avergonzada. Parpadeó un par de veces y suspiro.

- Vaya – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de sus labios, Luna la observó y rio a todo pulmón.

- Es que bueno, nos amamos ¿sabes? Él me trata como alguien normal.

- Eres normal Luna.

- No para la mayoría de las personas, tú sabes que no soy alguien cotidiano… y la gente no suele acercarse a la gente peculiar. Prefieren ir por lo seguro.

- ¿También soy rara entonces? – carcajeo Hermione, ella misma antes de conocer a Luna la había juzgado, siempre se reprendía de aquello, pues ahora la consideraba su mejor amiga, mucho más que la propia Ginny, es que Luna nunca juzgaba, ella observaba, analizaba y aconsejaba. Era alguien inigualable.

- No, la verdad es que eres valiente. Las cosas que haces, yo no sería capaz de hacerlas. – Hermione la miro con atención y dirigió su mirada al rostro de la rubia.

- ¿Qué hago? – la seriedad con la que pregunto le gusto a Luna. Ella no trataba a casi nadie del colegio cuando ingreso, después de haber luchando con Harry en el ministerio de magia tenía miles de amigas, eso la había hecho pensar, ¿la querían por quien era o por quien trataba? Después de eso, no trato a mucha gente, ella fue la que se alejo, se alejo porque siempre había odiado la mentira, la falta de personalidad, siempre había odiado la falta de humildad, el egocentrismo. Ella era así porque la vida la había guiado a ese camino y así era feliz. Ahora se encontraba con verdaderos amigos, con personas que no esperaban nada de ella, solo lo que podía dar, lo que ofrecía, ahora conseguía personas que le parecían fascinantes, por sus conocimientos, por sus labores, por la luz que lograban emanar. Hermione para ella era una de esas personas, que aún sin hacer nada, hacía mucho.

- Bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo? Eres valiente Hermione, tú luchas por una causa justa, crees en algo fieramente. Y ahora estas enamorada de alguien que nadie ve con buenos ojos, una persona que todos repudian y supongo repudiaran más. Pero a pesar de todas esas cosas tú estás allí con él, porque crees en él, sé que me dirás que solo es algo del momento, pero bueno no soy tan ingenua… tu mirada se ilumina con él, eso es bueno, porque él tiene más luz y más fuerza de la que cree. Pero en un mundo en donde todas las personas esperan algo de ti y si no lo logras eres mediocre es bueno tener a una persona que confié en ti y crea en ti.

Hermione iba a reprochar lo que decía Luna, pero para que negarlo con ella, ella podía ver lo que nadie notaba. Sería muy tonta si lo negaba, además confiaba en ella.

- ¿Es muy obvio? – pregunto dándose por vencida. Luna la miro y solo asintió. – Sabes que ayer tuvimos una especie de charla.

- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto Luna. Hermione suspiro.

- Dijimos que podríamos sentir el uno por el otro lado cuando la guerra acabara… pero ¿Cómo vamos a sentir el uno por el otro, si ya siento cosas por él? A veces me pregunto si él no siente nada si solo está por estar.

- No lo creo, siempre que llega de los lugares a donde va, en vez de descansar te busca a ti. Debe ser porque quiere pasar la mayor parte del tiempo contigo.

- También pienso a veces eso, pero es que… no lo sé. Todos los días tengo miedo Luna, miedo por él, porque le suceda algo.

- Lo entiendo Hermione, no sé que anda haciendo él pero debe ser algo realmente peligroso pues a veces tiene morados en el rostro. Imperceptibles a la vista, pero yo los he logrado ver. A menos que tú lo golpees, sabes ¿no? De esas parejas que les gusta el maltrato. – Hermione abrió de par en par y estallo en risas.

- No somos esa clase de personas Luna… - aún se le escapaban las risas de sus labios. Solo a Luna se le ocurrían cosas así.

- Me alegro – admitió en un suspiro. - ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando tengamos que irnos de aquí?

- ¿Por qué tendremos que irnos?

- Creo que algo malo va a pasar y tendremos que marcharnos. – Hermione la miro alarmada y suspiro, había aprendido a creer en las palabras de Luna.

- No lo sé, a un lugar a salvo. No he pensado en lo que hare después de aquí.

- ¿Qué hará Draco? – Hermione escucho ese nombre, ese nombre que ella nunca había pronunciado, el alma se había partido. Lo podía sentir, esa era la pregunta que siempre se hacía mentalmente y siempre terminaba por evadir.

- No lo sé Luna, la verdad es que no lo sé – respondió en un casi susurro, dejando escapar un suspiro proveniente de lo más profundo de su ser. Estaba rota, porque sabía que se quedaría sin él cuando empezara esa guerra. Y la verdad es que no sabía si era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar lo que vendría, no sin él.

- No vayas a dejar de creer en él Hermione. – Muchas veces Hermione escuchaba decir palabras así a Luna, palabras proféticas, que avecinaban algo. No quería preguntar motivos ni razones, simplemente quería que la guerra acabara y que todo terminara de una buena manera, sin él muerto, sin él preso.

- Espero no hacerlo – concedió Hermione.

** .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.**

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntaba Blaise, estaba en la habitación de Draco, viendo como se vestía con su casual traje negro y colocaba ese perfume tan adorado por mujeres y envidiado por él mismo.

- No tengo niñeras Blaise – respondió sin más.

- ¿Andas de mal humor? – pregunto con una sonrisa, le encantaba estresar a Draco.

- Tú siempre me pones de mal humor.

- Es que soy súper poderoso.

- Si, tienes el poder de molestar a cualquiera.

- No, no, no, es que tú siempre andas molesto que es otra cosa. – Draco le lanzo una mirada fulminante y Blaise no pudo más que cerrar la boca, llevándose la mano a sus labios para evitar así una muerte próxima y dolorosa.

- Si molestas Blaise, definitivamente no sé porque soy tu amigo.

- Yo si lo sé. – afirmo Blaise con suficiencia.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Draco, con un disimulo de sonrisa, Blaise era alguien completamente tronado, las cosas que a él se le ocurrían no eran ni humanas, ni mágicas.

- Draco, aceptalo. Soy el ser que le da sentido a tu vida, alegro tus días.

- Estás loco – dijo convencido Draco, anonadado por las palabras sin coherencia de Blaise.

- ¿Loco? Sigue mintiéndote amigo, sigue haciéndolo – concluyó el moreno, encorvándose por las carcajadas. - ¿Para donde irás?

- Voy a ver a Granger – comento con tranquilidad el rubio mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello y lo dejaba secarse al aire libre, ya no le ponía esa cantidad excesiva y ridícula de antes, ahora simplemente lo dejaba allí libre.

- ¿La cosa va en serio?

- No.

- ¿Qué pasara después de hogwarts?

- Nada.

- ¿Sigues pensando en dejarla?

- Si.

- Por Salazar Draco contéstame. – Draco lo miro antes de encaminarse fuera de su habitación y lo miro de arriba abajo, le molestaba tener siempre que hablar sobre el mismo tema, en un momento estaban charlando felices y de repente salía a la luz el tema del momento. Guerra.

- Blaise – susurro con sigilo su nombre – La cosa no va en serio, porque mi vida está siendo un desastre así que no puede ir nada en serio conmigo, no sé que pasara después de Hogwarts porque no sé ni siquiera si estaré vivo para ese entonces y no pienso dejarla nunca, pero sé que ella si me dejara a mí. Lo único que me interesa es que este sana y salva luego de que me odie… así que dime ahora tú, ¿te echaste para atrás? ¿Ya no harás lo que te pedí?

- No me he echado para atrás Draco – dijo con simpleza Blaise, suspirando en sus adentros y agachando sus hombros, sentía impotencia de ver a su amigo ir directamente a la oscuridad, una oscuridad que no contenía salida ni retorno.

- Entonces creo que la conversación se ha dado por terminada. – afirmaba el rubio con suficiencia y sin esperar respuesta, salió de su dormitorio.

- Bien – dijo para sí mismo el moreno, en una habitación que no era de él, se había quedado solo y últimamente no dejaba de pensar en que su vida se estaba volviendo eso, soledad. Ambos amigos estaban haciendo sus vidas, Crabbe y Goyle andaban siempre en las cocinas así que no contaban y él, bueno él no tenía novia, tenía levantes, rejuntes de vez en mes, pero jamás una novia. Eso no le parecía indicado, él era libre, demasiado ninfomano para estar con una sola chica que pudiera seguirle el ritmo, pero últimamente estaba pensando que si la guerra salía bien, podría intentar conseguir una persona, tal vez un madame o una dama de compañía lo suficientemente experimentada para que no se aburriera jamás.

** .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.**

- Insisto – decía Harry convencido.

- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto Hermione mientras llegaba por detrás de sus amigos, venía de habla con Luna pero Theo la había ido a buscar y ella decidió estar un rato con ellos antes de ir al lugar de encuentro con Draco.

- Harry dice que Malfoy es un mortifago – susurró Ron de la manera que un espía le da un dato a otro. Hermione no sabía si estaba más o igual de blanca que un copo de nieve.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin casi tono de voz, sentía su boca seca y sus manos frías de repente.

- Es algo lógico Herm… está dentro del colegio, su padre y tía son mortifagos. Además últimamente está más tétrico que antes y aunque lo niegues el día que estábamos en las 3 escobas él estuvo allí y actuó de manera sospechosa. Cuando comenzamos el colegio pues me lastimo. Tengo esa sospecha carcomiéndome el cerebro y no dejare de sospechar hasta comprobar lo contrario. – Harry hablaba con convicción algo que Hermione odiaba en ese preciso momento. Pero defenderlo sonaría algo extraño, no hacerlo también.

- Pues me parece que son acusaciones realmente serias y sin pruebas contundentes, no puedes dejarte llevar por conjeturas, aunque tampoco podemos negar que por su ascendencia familiar tiene motivos de sobra para ser un candidato a mortifago y sobre todo para así poder espiarte. – lo había defendido, también lo había culpado, pero por lo menos había implantado la duda en ambos de sus amigos y eso no la hacía ver tan mala ni de una lado ni en el otro.

- Tienes razón, creo que debemos averiguar un poco más… pero también esta que muchas veces se ausenta de clases.

- Pero a ver al director, ¿no? – pregunto esta vez Ron mientras se rascaba la cabeza, tal vez por el esfuerzo de cavar tan profundo en un asunto que no le interesaba. Hermione suspiro aliviada, esa era una buena pregunta.

- Sí, bueno pero Dumbledore no me ha dicho nada.

- Harrry no eres su confidente, eres su ayudante y alumno – reprocho Hermione esta vez, a veces le molestaba que Harry se creyera con mas derechos de los que tenía.

- Si bueno…

- Además si el director lo llamas tendrá sus razones. Creo que debemos investigar mejor antes de acusarlo o causarle un daño mayor.

- Si, tienes razón Hermy.

- Siempre la tengo – Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había sido creída… una cualidad no propia de ella, pero ahora siempre lo era junto a Malfoy y se le acaba de escapar con las personas incorrectas.

- Vaya, pero que creída – ironizo el pelirrojo. Harry mantuvo silencio solo la miro con una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa que escondía una pizca de preocupación.

- Es juego chicos – quiso minimizar las cosas – debo irme.

- Pero si acabas de llegar – reprocho Ron.

- Déjala Ron… seguro va a la biblioteca, no seas pesado – intervino Harry conciliadoramente.

- Gracias Harry – dijo entusiasmada y nerviosa hasta la medula mientras besaba en la mejilla al castaño y a Ron le daba un golpe en el brazo.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Harry apretando y dejando arrugar un pedazo de papel que tenía en su mano, Ron lo miraba con incertidumbre. Pero Harry, el rostro que se observaba era la misma expresión de tristeza, miedo y temor que tuvo Julieta cuando vio a Romeo "muerto".

** .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.**

- Llegas de nuevo tarde – dijo Draco saliendo de un cubículo del baño. Hermione salto asustada y lo miro con reproche…. Siempre le hacía pasar esos sustos.

- Han pasado 5 minutos Malfoy.

- 5 minutos tarde – estaba recostado de un lavado con los brazos cruzados y la vista clavada en ella.

- Bueno para la próxima me tardo unos 10, ¿te parece? – reto con altanería.

- He creado un monstruo – decía con su habitual sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo mantenía con ella sin mascara… junto a ella se podía relajar lo suficiente como para respirar, suspirar y sentir.

- La verdad es que siempre ha estado en mí, lo que pasa es que tú eres tan estresante que lo hacer salir.

- Creo que siempre perfecciono las cosas Granger, no seas modesta conmigo.

- Ser modesta es otro de mis dones.

- La verdad es que eres la persona menos modesta que conozco, siempre he dicho que de seguro no quedaste en Slytherin solamente por ser hija de muggles.

- Me ofendes, pues no quede allí porque soy inteligente y esa no es una virtud que tomen en cuenta en tu casa. – La sonrisa de Hermione era ancha y vanagloriada. Draco carcajeo sonoramente y se acerco peligrosamente al cuerpo de Hermione.

- Por cierto – dijo ya a centímetros de ella y besando levemente sus labios, embriagándose de la calidez de la castaña – Hola – esos gestos, esos simples y extraños gestos eran los que la volvían loca.

- Hola – dijo pegada a sus labios aún. Haciendo chocar sus alientos, un aliento que penetraba en las fosas nasales por ser tan fuerte, tan mentolado, tan frío. El otro por ser tan cálido, dulce y delicioso.

- Te digo que si – escucharon hablar a Harry que se aproximaba al lugar.

- Viene el idiota de Potter – advirtió Draco con cara de pocos amigos y empuñando su varita con fuerza… Hermione se alejo de inmediato, chocando contra los lavados y cubriéndose por completa con la capa, pues ya Draco le había desabrochado los primeros botones.

- Si estás aquí – dijo Harry al ver a Hermione, su cara no era de asombro era de molestia y desconcierto.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntaba juiciosamente Ron a Draco.

- Nada – respondió lo más calmado posible.

- Herm, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada Harry, ya me iba.

- Eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Expelliarmus – dijo Draco y Harry vio como la varita de Ron caía a sus pies y su amigo salía expulsado mucho más lejos que un blogger a toda potencia.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – grito Hermione con nerviosismo al ver como Ron se sobaba la cabeza.

- Él me ha intentado atacar pero yo he sido muy rápido… entiéndelo pobretón siempre te ganare en todo, siempre estaré a 3 pasos delante de ti – adulaba el rubio, sin perder de vista a Harry. – Petrificus totalus.

- Expelliarmus – grito Harry de repente.

- Protego – reitero Draco – expulso. – Pero Harry fue más rápido y logro agacharse, era bueno para esquivar cosas.

- No me iré por pequeñeces Potter – amenazo Draco, pero Harry no daba marcha atrás, Hermione estaba al borde de la histeria. No sabía qué hacer, no podía atacar a Malfoy pero tampoco podía atacar a su amigo, estaba entre la espada y la pared... Ellos se odiaban y ahora Harry veía a Hermione en una situación nada favorable.

- Harry para por favor – pidió Hermione colocándose de pie.

- Desmaius – grito Harry, pero Draco se metió a tiempo en uno de los pasillos donde se ubicaban los retretes.

- ¡Harry para! – el grito ensordeció aún más a Harry que estaba ciego por lo que pensaba que el asqueroso hurón le había hecho a su amiga, en la mente de Harry pasaban tantas escenas, una más desagradable que la anterior.

- Petrificus Totalus – dijo Draco, no estaba acostumbrado a usar esa clase de hechizos, él usaba imperdonables, maldiciones… pero ver a Hermione lo calmaba lo suficiente como para no dañar a Harry. No podía herir al amigo de la bruja.

- Crucio – grito Harry, Draco se volteo a tiempo antes de recibir en todo el pecho la maldición torturadora.

- ¡HARRY! – grito con todas sus fuerzas Hermione y se abalanzo sobre él… acababa de ver a su mejor amigo lanzarle una imperdonable a Draco, no era un espejismo.

- Maldito hurón – dijo Harry quitándose de mala manera a la castaña, haciendo que tropezara con el cuerpo de Ron y callera de nalgas sobre el piso. Draco al ver la acción del elegido salió de los orinales con la intención clara de darle su merecido.

- Crucio – dijo Draco y por muy poco falló.

- Sectumsempra – grito Harry a todo pulmón y para desgracia de Hermione y el rubio, el hechizo daba en todo el pecho del joven, llevándolo hacía atrás, tumbándolo en el frío piso del baño… Al instante el lugar se teñía de rojo carmesí, de un gruñido y un grito ensordecedor que Draco grabo en su mente, pues fue lo único que quedo incrustado en su subconsciente.

- ¡DRACO!

* * *

><p><strong><em>HOLA, BUENAS BUENAS... GRACIAS A TODOS... Y QUIERO SER MUY CLARA EN ESTA OCASIÓN, EN EL CAPITULO PASADO VI QUE VARIAS PERSONAS NO SOLO ME CRITICARON SINO ME OFENDIERON, ASÍ QUE LES PIDO DE CORAZÓN QUE SI FANFICTION LES PARECE UN ASCO Y DIGO TEXTUALMENTE LES HACE SANGRAR LOS OJOS ME LO DIGAN Y ASÍ YO DEJO DE ESCRIBIR Y USTEDES DEJAN DE LEER ESTA "TORTURA" PORQUE YO ME TOMO CADA TIEMPO LIBRE PARA TRAERLES ALGO QUE PENSABA ERA ALGO BUENO PARA USTEDES, PERO AL PARECER ES UNA PORQUERÍA. YO ESTUDIO 3 CARRERAS Y AÚN ASÍ CADA MADRUGADA VENGO A ESCRIBIR UN POCO PORQUE ME HACE SENTIR BIEN Y PENSABA QUE LES GUSTABA.<em>**

**_NO SE SI HE SIDO MUY DRAMÁTICA PERO SI HE SIDO SINCERA Y ME PARECE ALGO IMPORTANTE SERLO, ESPERO USTEDES LO SEAN TAMBIÉN SIN NINGUNA CLASE DE OFENSAS. _**

**_SIGO O NO EL FANFICTION. GRACIAS Y QUE PASEN LINDA SEMANA. _**

* * *

><p><em>"LA FELICIDAD NO ES EL DESTINO, ES EL CAMINO" <em>**_  
><em>**


	12. Mentiras, Verdades ciegas

_**Mentiras, verdades ciegas.**_

Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil en el frío piso del baño, teñido de rojo y con pequeñas convulsiones corporales, sus ojos mercurianos ya no lo representaban pues el negro los teñía.

Hermione observaba a Draco con temor, con un profundo dolor en el pecho que le cortaba la respiración, allí estaba ella tirada en el piso, tumbada de culo sin poder moverse, con la boca abierta por el grito que había pegado, ninguna lágrima salía de las cuencas de sus ojos, ninguna palabra profesaban sus labios, su mente estaba en blanco, pero su corazón era un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados cada uno luchando contra el otro. Estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor que Draco y eso la aterraba, la guerra aún no empezaba y ya lo estaba perdiendo, por las manos de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – susurro con dolor, mientras se acercaba de rodillas al cuerpo de Draco y colocaba la cabeza del rubio en sus piernas, tomo la varita de la serpiente y sin decir nada dejo inconsciente a Ron, quien aún petrificado veía las cosas. - ¡Te he dicho que hiciste! – grito y el grito resonó en las paredes del baño. Harry había retrocedido por la acción de su amiga, su intención no era herir así a Malfoy, o tal vez sí, pero ahora todo le parecía una escena de las películas muggles, una pesadilla.

- No lo sé… no era mi intención – no podía hacer nada más, no sabía ni siquiera que hacer. Su varita estaba ya guardada, temía por la vida de su enemigo, a pesar de todo lo que Malfoy le había hecho a él y a sus amigos no estaba en sus planes asesinarlo, él no era un asesino.

- Harás lo que te diga – Hermione trataba de pensar a pesar de la situación. - ¿Entiendes?

- Si.

- Busca al profesor Snape, solo a él Potter. Tráelo, dile que algo ha pasado con Draco. – Harry asintió, a pesar de no ser muy inteligente si era astuto y sabía que Hermione nunca había llamado al rubio por su nombre de pila, ese era un detalle que no se escapaba de su mente, pero ahora no podía hacer más que seguir las ordenes de Hermione, que a pesar de la sangre se estaba comportando como toda una líder.

- No te vayas a morir, yo sé que me escuchas… me tienes que escuchar, ¿Dónde está la serpiente que me echa en cara todo, no eres el mejor del mundo? Debes demostrarlo… aún no es la guerra Draco, aún no es la guerra – Hermione jadeaba las palabras, pero se prohibía llorar, su madre siempre le había dicho que cuando se llora es porque ya no había esperanzas y ella debía tenerlas, ella tenía que tenerlas aún. – Prefiero mil veces que me llames sangre sucia a que te mueras. – esta última frase salió acompañada de un nudo en la garganta, ahogadas palabras impresas de dolor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado señorita Granger? – Hermione comparo la voz de su profesor de su antiguo profesor de pociones con la misma voz de Merlín, de Dios.

- Sectusempra – dijo, el rostro de su maestro quedo en blanco al ver el cuerpo inerte de su ahijado, la respiración ya se hacía imperceptible.

- Lleve al señor Weasley a la enfermería, yo atenderé a Draco – de pronto empezó a decir palabras desconocidas para Hermione, palabras sanadoras era claro pero que jamás había escuchado.

- Puedo quedarme – la mirada de alerta que le envió Snape no era suficientemente fuerte para irse de allí, aunque quisiera sus piernas no le permitían moverse. Ver a Draco sin respirar sin tan siquiera un suspiro la alteraba la dejaba petrificada.

_- Váyase de aquí señorita Granger, está poniendo en peligro al propio Draco, yo sé como sanar este hechizo, llegue a tiempo, así que lárguese y no se le ocurra decir ni una palabra sobre esto, la imprudencia de ambos casi ocasiona la muerte de uno, así que no quiero repetirle de nuevo que se vaya. _

Las palabras seguían resonando en la mente de Hermione, palabras verdaderas, o se iba o Draco despertaría en Askaban, con el dolor que jamás sintió nunca, se levanto del piso y con el susurro de un hechizo hizo levitar el cuerpo de Ron.

- Vamos Harry – no quería ni mirarlo, no era su culpa, no era culpa de nadie, pero ¿Por qué tenía que pasar aquello? ¿Cómo había dado con ellos? ¿Es que acaso la habían seguido? Ella se había asegurado de andar sola, de meterse por pasillos no transitados, a no ser que Harry usará el mapa del merodeador. La rabia se hacía más grande en Hermione. La había espiado, claro, ¿Cómo no la iban a conseguir, si Harry tenía ese mapa?

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la enfermería, donde los recibió Madame Pomfrey, haciendo un escándalo por las fachas que tenían, rapones y un chico petrificado con ellos. Madame en todos sus años de trabajo nunca había atendido tantas veces a las mismas personas, en cada año escolar uno de ellos a no ser que los tres, llegaban a su enfermería.

- ¿Cómo sucedió esto? – pregunto escandalizada.

- Fue – pero fue interrumpido.

- Estaba peleando conmigo y le lance un hechizo, fue premeditado pero luego perdió el conocimiento. – Dijo Hermione, necesitaba mentir. Harry cada vez se sentía más asombrado, ver a esa chica vestida como su amiga, peinada como su amiga, con la voz de su amiga pero siendo otra persona lo tenía atónito.

- Que falta de conciencia señorita Granger, me parece asombroso viniendo de usted. – recrimino la enfermera.

- Es que Ron me saco de mis cabales, hablare yo misma con el director Madame Pomfrey. Discúlpeme de verdad.

- Solo lo dejare pasar, porque eres una alumna excepcional. Pronto el señor Weasley recuperara el conocimiento, pueden quedarse hasta ello pero luego les pido se retiren a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- No hay problema, muchas gracias. – Hermione no miraba hacía algo en particular, veía la nada se sentía en la nada. Su mente estaba en otra parte, sus labios decían las palabras automáticamente, preparados para mentir, costara lo que costara.

Cuando estuvieron solos, el silencio impregno la habitación. Harry no dejaba de mirarla, de intentar descifrar los pensamientos de su amiga, de su mejor amiga, pero no veía nada solo veía un cara indescifrable, eso lo asustaba necesitaba preguntarle y si no lo hacía pues no estaría tranquilo.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En nada.

- ¿Qué hacías con Malfoy allá? – pregunto, no podía aguantarlo. Hermione lo miró ferozmente, sus ojos castaños ardían, parecían sangre. Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez, con una sonrisa al mejor estilo Slytherin.

- Teniendo sexo Harry – las palabras de su amiga lo dejaron boquiabierto.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto escandalizado.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, eso es exactamente lo que me pregunto yo, de verdad crees que yo estaba haciendo algo con Malfoy, fui al baño y él ya estaba allí, hice lo que tenía que hacer porque para tristeza de su padre este colegió no es de ellos, luego iba a irme cuando tu llegaste y atacaste al hurón como un imbécil – las palabras salían con más irá de la que esperaba. Estaba mintiendo y lo sabía pero ellos estaban bien, la única persona que estaba por morir era Draco y Harry lo que hacía era intentar acusarla.

- Pensé que te había hecho algo.

- ¿Pensaste? No me hagas reír Potter, no pensaste. Simplemente hiciste lo que siempre haces, estupideces, crees lo que quieres creer sin escuchar a nadie, por eso siempre terminas casi muerto.

- Sigo vivo – Harry no sabía porque Hermione tomaba esa actitud pero tampoco dejaría que lo tratara así.

- Lamento decirte querido amigo que sigues vivo, porque en toda tu vida he estado presente, ¿crees que hubieras asesinado al Basilisco sin mi ayuda, crees que hubieras rescatado a Sirius sin mi gira tiempos y sin mí? Harry si yo no hubiera estado contigo todo este tiempo, tu cadáver yacería en los lazos del diablo, con tu cuerpo descomponiéndose y todos preguntándose donde estará el gran Harry Potter.

- Hermione – grito Harry, las palabras que decía Hermione eran groseras pero aparte de todo, eran verdaderas.

- No Harry, no me callare… se que todo suena muy feo para tu gusto, pero hoy casi asesinas a un compañero de clases, Draco Malfoy – se aseguro de hacer énfasis en su apellido, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no aguantaba tanta presión en su pecho. – aunque sea un mortifago según tú, aunque sea el hijo de un mortifago, aunque sea un asqueroso y repelente creído, es un ser humano, es un compañero de escuela y hoy simplemente por creerte superior a él. Casi lo asesinas.

Era cierto, él entro haciendo conjeturas apresuradas, él creyó lo que quiso creer y ahora la vida de la serpiente era una incógnita para él.

- Pensé que te había hecho algo.

- Ese es el problema Harry, que si alguien hubiera hecho algo, sería yo partiéndole la cara a ese chico, pues una mojigata no he sido ni seré nunca.

- Lo siento – acepto el moreno.

- No lo sientas conmigo, yo estoy viva. Es él quien se estaba desangrando.

- Pues me disculpare con él también.

- No es mi problema.

- Tal vez esto no hubiera pasado sino fueras alguien completamente diferente. – acuso el moreno, sabía que era un error, pero él también estaba aún carcomiéndose por lo que había pasado.

- ¿Alguien diferente? Explícate – Ambos estaban parados a extremos de la cama donde dormía Ron, seguía inconsciente o tal vez había caído dormido.

- Ya no hablas con nosotros como antes, defiendes a las serpientes como si fueran tu sangre, estabas en un baño con Malfoy y siempre desapareces del comedor cuando estamos juntos, ya no me escuchas y ya no eres la inocente Hermione. – Hermione escucho con paciencia cada palabra que decían los labios de Harry, todo era verdad ella no era la misma, ella era alguien diferente estaba madurando, estaba siendo autentica por primera vez, dejando de ser lo que los demás esperaban de ella.

Hermione no contesto simplemente asintió.

- ¿No dirás nada? – pregunto con mal humor.

- ¿De verdad quieres que diga algo? – Harry asintió – No son mi sangre pero son mis amigos, estoy harta que los juzgues simplemente porque son serpientes que el mago más tenebroso de la historia provenga de esa casa no quiere decir absolutamente nada pues Pettegrew es de Gryffindor y es un asqueroso cobarde. La casa no dice quien eres, simplemente expresa algunas características que poseas, tú tienes más de slytherin que muchos de esa casa no estás en ella nada más porque así lo pediste con entusiasmo, pero Harry ¿Cuál era la primera opción del sombrero? No era ni gryffindor, ni hufflepuff y ravenclaw ni siquiera la tomare en cuenta pues tu mentalidad no va con ella.

Yo era así antes lo acepto pero me canse de juzgar a las personas solo por lo que los demás dicen ahora prefiero estudiarlos por mi cuenta y ¿sabes qué? Theo es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, siempre tiene una pregunta que hacerte pues le encanta saber los cómos y los por qué de las cosas, es fantástico, además para ser una serpiente es tímido y no se la pasa con cualquiera. Pero por otro lado esta Blaise que es un tronado de mente pero un encanto de corazón, a pesar de sus supuestas frivolidades es el chico más tierno del mundo ya que nunca deja que se te escape una lagrima, siempre quiere hacerte reír y sabe decir las palabras justas en los momentos necesarios, yo me di cuenta que ellos son geniales, me di cuenta porque han estado conmigo en momentos que nadie imagina, momentos que no te diré. Porque en efecto si cambie Harry, porque todo el mundo cambia para mal o para bien la gente cambia y yo no soy el defecto de la ecuación, si tú no has cambiado me entristece saberlo pero yo ya no soy la misma y espero tampoco serlo dentro de unos años, seguir mutando, seguir sufriendo metamorfosis y conocer personas diferentes y amar, odiar, querer, hablar con personas diferentes. Yo aún te considero mi amigo pero no mi único amigo porque mi vida es amplia y en ella entra las personas que yo quiero pero también puede salir la persona que yo quiera, así que no me creas de tu propiedad. Yo no seré la elegida pero te juro que te puedo dar una paliza. – Hermione calló sus palabras y camino hacia la salida, Harry sentía la brisa fría de la soledad acercándose a su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué lo llamaste por su nombre? – pregunto de improviso. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par pero los cerro de manera decidida, dándose media vuelta y encarando al chico que quería como un hermano, tanto lo quería que deseaba golpearlo hasta sangrar.

- Eso no es tu problema Harry – la mirada de Hermione miraba justo los ojos azules de su amigo.

- ¿No confías en mi? – el nudo se hacía en su garganta. Sentía que perdía cada vez más a Hermione. Y perderla aunque lo negara significaba perderse.

- Si confió pero mi vida es mía y solo yo decido que hacer con ella, cuando necesite de ti espero estés allí apoyándome, ahora simplemente veme sonreír en silencio. – Sin dejarlo responder salió del lugar.

Al estar afuera de la enfermería solo una cosa estaba en mente, Draco. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho, imagino que ya no estaría en el baño, seguramente en el despacho de Snape. Sin dudar se puso en marcha.

**oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo**

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto adormecido Draco.

- Toma esto – el sabor era horrible, era una mezcla de sangre de cordero, gallina, vaca y remolacha. Todo junto sabía asqueroso.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – pregunto tosiendo.

- Casi mueres – respondió Snape, Draco notaba su torso desnudo, lleno de puñadas de ungüento por todas partes aún podía ver las cicatrices en su cuerpo, desapareciendo poco a poco pero inmensas. Jamás había visto cicatrices tan grandes, por hechizos jamás.

- Maldito Potter – profeso recostándose un poco - ¿Y Granger?

- Es por ella que estás así, estás perdiendo los tornillos Draco.

- Potter fue un cobarde, con sus humos de superhéroe cree que tiene el derecho de gobernar las vidas de todo el mundo. – le costaba hablar, pero más le costaba quedarse callado.

- Ya ni te das cuenta de quien está cometiendo los errores – Snape estaba sentado en su silla, inclinándose para atrás. Había pasado un gran susto al ver a Draco tirado en el piso mientras se desangraba – La señorita Granger es alguien demasiado astuta para ti.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto intrigado.

- En todo momento mantuvo la calma necesaria para saber qué hacer, decir, yo creo que hasta pensar. No se dejo opacar por la situación, lucía como una de las nuestras, su cara era realmente aterrada pero sus actos y palabras eran lo contrario. – Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. – En cualquier momento se dará cuenta de tus planes y los estropeara.

- Yo tengo todo arreglado. Ella sabrá que hacer, como tú mismo lo has dicho es muy astuta pues te aseguro que es más astuta que tú, el viejo y yo juntos.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo bueno, si es más que nosotros tal vez evite que cumplas tu misión.

- Snape la causa está por encima de mí, yo no soy la prioridad en ella. – Snape podía notar como aquellas palabra habían hecho acongojar a Draco.

- Parece molestarte.

- Por ahora sí, cuando acabe la guerra espero ser su prioridad.

- ¿Piensas estar con ella después de la guerra, no era algo momentáneo? – Draco carcajeo, pero tuvo que callarse de inmediato pues el dolor era punzante. – No puedes reír muchacho tonto.

- Si ella me perdona espero estar con ella o para que estoy haciendo toda esta porquería de arriesgarme a pelear con 20 mortifagos al mismo tiempo, no es que sea un superhéroe es que este es el precio que debo pagar para estar con ella.

- Al parecer ella si es tu prioridad.

- Ante todo – dijo cortante el rubio. Para que mentirle a Snape, para que mentir a otra persona. La única que debía estar engañada era Hermione.

- Estás jugando con fuego Draco – advirtió su profesor padrino antes de escuchar como incesantemente la puerta era tocada sin temor alguno.

- Ella es el fuego, hablando del león creo que ha llegado. – Snape bufó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Disculpe profesor Snape, pero necesito saber sobre Draco – las palabras salían sin control su corazón latía con rapidez mientras su respiración era cortada por los jadeos constantes.

- Véalo mañana – dijo con firmeza, la cara de desconcierto y dolor que vio de repente en el rostro de la castaña lo impresiono, el aspecto de la bruja se hacía cada vez más doloroso de mirar, dejando salir gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos. La causa ya no era la prioridad entre ninguno de ellos. Sin decir ninguna palabra la dejo entrar a su despacho, la mirada empapada de Hermione se cruzo con la natural de Draco, con esa mirada que hacía poco tiempo había estado oscurecida ahora estaba plateada como siempre, penetrante, fría y perfecta. Sus labios pálidos pero sonrientes de manera sarcástica de esa manera que solo él sabía hacer, su nariz respingada clamando al mundo como suyo, sus platinos cabellos destellando la luz que él tenía dentro, una luz que solo ella lograba profundizar.

- Hola – escucharlo hablar fue la gota que derramo el vaso, había estado todo ese tiempo pensando, analizando la situación, calmando su cuerpo, sus ojos que ardían cada vez más y ahora verlo allí vivo, la hacía sentir de nuevo.

- Hola - dijo en un susurro ahogado mientras se abalanzaba sin cuidado sobre el cuerpo del rubio, dejando salir las lágrimas que había estado tratando de esconder. Draco al verla así, no ocasionaba otra cosa más que derretirlo, verla llorado por él, temiendo por él, por la persona que deseo ver muerta en el pasado, por la persona que insulto centenar de veces, por la persona que ahora se arriesgaba, todo lo hacía por ella, solo para tener una vida con ella.

- ¿Lloras por mi? – pregunto aferrándose al cuerpo de la castaña y ahogando su quejido de dolor. Snape suspiro por lo bajo y salió de su propio despacho, sabía lo que se sentía todo aquello, más que nadie él sabía lo que era sacrificarse por intentar escapar del infierno de vida que tenías para intentar llegar al cielo que pocos conocían. Él había amado a alguien y había perdido por miedo, por eso ahora apoyaba a Draco a pesar de sus palabras, ahora se daba cuenta del valor de Hermione, verla allí llorando por su ahijado sin control decía que ella lo anhelaba de la misma manera como él la anhelaba a ella.

- No te creas tanto, se me metió unos sucios al ojo. ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto aferrándose al cuello del rubio como si su vida dependiera de eso, inhalando su olor, insertándolo en su cerebro. Dejando caer sus lagrimas sin temor, estaba exhausta habían pasado tantas cosas en una noche, tantas cosas en unos segundos.

- Tuve una pequeña pelea con un imbécil, que sucio tan grande – se carcajeo mientras acariciaba el cabello y espalda de la castaña.

- Solo por hoy no te golpeare por lo que has dicho – las palabras salían con pequeños hipidos pues llevaba rato llorando.

- Dijiste mi nombre, creo que debo alejarme – dijo Draco y Hermione abrió los ojos.

- Fue por el momento – se defendió la castaña, uniéndose más al cuerpo del rubio. Pensó que no recordaría lo sucedido en ese momento. Draco quiso decirle que era mentira, que sabía lo que sentía por él pues él también lo hacía, así que mejor era alejarse pero debía ser honesto con el mismo. No podría estar sin ella. Así que no podía hacer otra cosa más que ser egoísta con el mundo.

- Lo sé, por eso estoy abrazándote – Hermione suspiro y desconcertando al rubio por completo, beso sus labios intensamente. Invadiendo la boca de Draco con maestría, rozando sus labios en cada beso. Dejando mordidas en cada momento, estaba ansiosa por besarlo por quitarle el aliento como él se lo había quitado hace un momento y no por una buena causa. Besarlo porque sentir por unos minutos su perdida la había hecho enloquecer, la había hecho desear algo inimaginable. Abandonar toda causa por tenerlo de nuevo. Él era el motivo de su futuro, pues en cada imagen de ella triunfando se imaginaba tomada de la mano con él. – Has aprendido algunas cosas – dijo mientras se separaba un poco de ella y la miraba a sus hinchados ojos que a pesar de estar inundados de lagrimas ardían como mil soles.

- Soy buena en las cosas de hago – expreso mientras acariciaba con sus labios los de él, pasando de arriba hacia abajo, dando leves besos con restos de suspiros.

- Hay algunas cosas que no me has enseñado – la picardía era casi tangible.

- Hay cosas que no se si enseñarte – confeso apenada.

- Tu inocencia es casi inimaginable sabelotodo – Draco coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de Hermione mientras la acariciaba con una sutileza nunca antes usada, las miradas eran intensas, descifrando y confesando lo que era tan evidente ahora pero que eran incapaces de decir en voz alta y sinceramente.

- Mi inocencia llegara algún día a su final – rozo sus labios de nuevo, inhalando el aroma que emanaba del interior de Draco un aroma que la embelesaba.

- ¿Quieres que yo quite esa inocencia? – aunque ella dijera que no, él se encargaría de hacerlo. Ella era de él, pasará lo que pasará no dejaría que otro hombre le pusiera un dedo encima antes debía estar muerto. El rubor hizo presencia en las mejillas de la castaña pues nunca hablaban sobre ese tema.

- Si – lo certifico seria, anulando el rubor de sus mejillas, su corazón bombeaba velozmente por lo que acaba de confesar, ella estaba dispuesta a darle a él aquello que nadie podía tener. Draco le sonrió pero para su desgracia su mente le enseñaba la realidad. Pedirle eso a ella significaba quitarle aún más cosas. Hermione noto ese pavor en la mirada de Draco y decidió dejarle claras un par de cosas – Lo haré cuando yo desee pero deseo hacerlo contigo. Así que no creas que lo haré porque tú me obligues o por otra razón en particular que no tomare en cuenta. No sé lo que pase durante ni después de la guerra con el mundo mágico pero si estoy segura de lo que quiero hacer contigo.

- Voy a preguntarte algo – dijo Draco cerrando sus ojos y acariciando la espalda de la castaña que sin dudar le prestó atención. - ¿Arriesgarías todo por estar con alguien? Y contéstame seriamente. – Hermione lo miró atenta, luego miro al techo, decirle todo lo que sería capaz de hacer por él era algo retorico pues sentir que sería capaz era diferente a realizarlo pues no pasaba nada aún. Pero entonces recordó lo que quería hacerle a Harry esa noche por haberlo lastimado lo que llevaba haciendo meses a escondidas con él sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás y lo que quería hacer con él. Recordó lo que le dijo Theo, Luna y Blaise anteriormente cuando aún no estaban juntos y la respuesta llego sola a su mente.

- Bueno no sé, tal vez este equivocada pero si no eres capaz de arriesgarte por una persona para que vas a hacer algo, yo entiendo que las cosas deben hacerse porque uno las desea pero también porque alguien te motive a ello. Yo arriesgaría muchas cosas de mí por algunas personas de suma importancia en mi vida no todas por supuesto pero si por Luna por ejemplo, por Harry y por muchas personas que siento deben seguir en este planeta pues su capacidad de trascender es inmensa. Ahora ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

- ¿Arriesgarías muchas cosas por mi? – no contesto su pregunta y es que Draco quería saber unas cuantas cosas, necesitaba saberlas.

Hermione dudo en responder pero ese día habían pasado cosas, cosas que le dejaron claro lo que sentía por el rubio que tenía debajo de ella, acariciando su espalda y preguntando cosas serias por primera vez.

- Si y no me preguntes el por qué pues conllevaría a muchas cosas – El porqué era sencillo y se resumía a dos palabras que muchos regalan pero no todos sienten.

- De acuerdo, ¿Granger? – Hermione lo miró a los ojos y Draco endureció su mandibula - ¿Confias en mi? – Hermione juro que una brisa pego en su cara algo imposible en ese despacho sin ventilación pero lo había sentido.

- Si.

- ¿Segura? Respóndeme como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

- Me estás asustando – No pudo evitar separarse un poco del cuerpo de Malfoy pero esté no la dejo hacerlo lo suficiente. Draco tenía motivos de sobra para hacer lo que hacía y no dejaría que se zafara de su agarre.

- Entonces eso me dice que no confías en mi – sin más dejo de tocarla y puso sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Hermione se sintió más tonta que Lavander… se acercó a Draco y lo beso en los labios. Draco no puso retención pero siguió sin tocarla y Hermione al percatarse se alejo un poco.

- Sino confiara en ti no te besara, sino confiara en ti no estaría recostada encima de ti. ¿Dudo? Por supuesto que dudo, dudo de mi misma pero si confió en ti. Tal vez eres la persona en la que más confió pero no entiendo tus palabras.

- Te pondré un ejemplo Granger pues lo que me dices son puras cursilerías – No se pudo salvar del golpe que recibió en el brazo. - ¿Si yo por ejemplo te dijera de nuevo Sangre sucia, qué harías? – Hace mucho tiempo Hermione no escuchaba decir esas palabras de Malfoy y la verdad la hizo agobiarse por un momento.

- Me sentiría fatal pero tú eres un doble agente así que debes hacer tu trabajo cueste lo que cueste. – Malfoy suspiro decir esa palabra hacía ella aunque fuera un ejemplo lo hacía sentirse repugnante.

- Bien, ahora ¿si asesino a una persona? – Hermione asintió y suspiro, eso era diferente que él matará a un ser vivo lo haría automáticamente un asesino.

- Primero tendría que saber qué motivos tuviste para asesinar a un ser vivo. Pues yo también soy capaz de hacerlo pero por razones que escapan a mi razón – Draco asintió pero aún no preguntaba lo que sería contundente en Hermione.

- Si bueno la mayoría de las personas son capaces de matar hasta los muggles ¿verdad?

- Si, la verdad es que hay muchos muggles que asesinan. – Draco asintió.

- Bien, ¿Qué pasa si te digo que confíes en mí a pesar de lo que haga o diga?

- Depende.

- Okay lo preguntare de otra manera, ¿recuerdas cuando te trataba mal?

- Si.

- ¿Recuerdas que la gente siempre cataloga a los Slytherin como malvados, traicioneros y un millón de frases antagónicas?

- Claro.

- ¿Qué pasa si hago algo que todo el mundo ve como perverso pero en realidad no es así, nadie creerá en mi, nadie confiara en mi, tú lo harías? – Hermione no entendía nada. Mantuvo silencio por un largo rato, no sabía que responder.

- Creo que tal vez dude de ti, pero al ver tu mirada sabría si el mundo está equivocado – Era verdad, no le creería de una vez pero al ver su mirada sabía lo que pensaba, sabía lo que diría y sabía si lo que sentía.

- ¿De verdad crees eso?

- Si.

- Debes estar lista para todo Granger… en esta guerra pasaran muchas cosas para que tu bando pueda ganar.

- Lo sé, también se que no estoy preparada para todo. Hoy me di cuenta de ello pero si estoy lista para pensar en todo momento, ahora te pregunto yo ¿acaso piensas lastimarme? – Pregunto con duda, pero su orgullo se interponía en su temor. Ella era una leona y aunque temiera la respuesta prefería oírla.

- Granger no te ha pasado que a veces aunque no quieras debes hacer ciertas cosas.

- Si, la vida depende de ello – Lo miraba fijamente.

- La vida depende de muchas cosas. Sobre todo de mi existencia – Hizo una mueca de burla pero la verdad es que estaba pensativo y confundido internamente, cada vez las cosas se hacían más complicadas. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero no hubo tiempo pues fue invadida por la lengua de Draco.

**oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo**

- ¿Estoy muerto? – pregunto Ron adormilado.

- No – Harry no estaba de buen humor. La verdad es que no sentía nada.

- ¿Matamos al hurón? – la gracia con la que pregunto Ron desagrado a Harry, se daba cuenta de las palabras de Hermione. Se daba cuenta del odio que infundía la separación de casas.

- Espero que no.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Pregunto escandalizado el pelirrojo – sería algo increíble, muchas personas lo agradecerían.

- Ron no lo tomes a mal pero estar con esa chica te ha quitado más neuronas – sin dejar contestar a su amigo salió de la habitación. No podía estar con alguien así ahora entendía a su amiga ahora entendía lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, se sentía asqueado, se sentía sucio por muy poco se volvía alguien como Voldemort y eso lo aterraba.

**oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo**

- La cosa fue en serio Dumbledore – Snape estaba exasperado. – Imagínate cuando Draco haga lo que haga.

- El joven Malfoy sabe lo que hace y sabe cómo hacer las cosas.

- No me vengas con esas palabras vacías pues no confías en Draco.

- Pongo mi vida en sus manos Severus, por supuesto que confió en él – Dumbledore hablaba preocupado pero manteniendo su calma natural.

- Las pones en Draco porque no hay en quien más ponerlas, pero Potter estuvo a punto de matar a mi ahijado y eso no lo permitiré.

- Hablas amenazadoramente.

- Estoy advirtiendo Dumbledore y creo que lo mismo va de parte de la señorita Granger pues la rabia que emanaban sus ojos no iban dirigidos a Draco sino a tu alumno.

- Las cartas están echadas Severus, todos lo sabemos pero la señorita Granger es quien las moverá como quiera. – Snape caminaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, ofuscado.

- Pues no me parecen bien echadas. Potter casi lo asesina antes de la guerra y solo porque Draco no usó imperdonables contra él.

- Curioso que Potter como tú dices atacara al señor Malfoy con un hechizo que tú creaste para su padre. – Snape lo miro de reojo pero no se atormento por el comentario del viejo director.

- Puedo crear nuevos hechizos con un nuevo destinatario Dumbledore.

- Espero el destino sea correcto Severus – Snape suspiro era increíble que Dumbledore no cayera en esas provocaciones. – además tú evitaras cualquier hechizo que pueda dañar al señor Malfoy.

- Ese día será realmente complicado.

- Tienes toda la razón pero solo ustedes dos pueden ser los pilares para el triunfo. – Snape bufo.

- Solo quiero el bienestar de ese muchacho necio y testarudo.

- Yo quiero el bienestar de todos mis muchachos pero es cierto, él necesita estar bien. Merece la felicidad que le ha sido negada por mucho tiempo y que ahora solo conoce.

- Aún no me creo el cuento de tu aprecio por Draco. Siempre ha sido de tus desfavorecidos.

- La verdad no lo ha sido nunca, siempre supe que tendría un papel importante en esta vida pero no tenía idea de cómo y ahora al parecer lo estoy descubriendo. El futuro del señor Malfoy está lleno de éxitos y cambios.

- Espero no sean palabras vacías.

- Siendo modesto nunca digo palabras vacías.

- Tu modestia es abrumadora.

- Faltan pocos días, una semana para el comienzo del fin.

- Lo sé. Ya las personas están listas. Sabemos quienes se irán de inmediato de aquí. Draco no volverá. – Dumbledore asintió y cerró los ojos, adentrándose en aquellos viejos pensamientos llenos de experiencias, sacrificios.

**oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo**

Era la primera vez que Draco dormía con una mujer, aunque no fuera en las situaciones normales y peculiares jamás había dormido con una mujer, después de tener sexo con alguna chica las mandaba a su habitación o el mismo se retiraba del lugar. Pero allí estaba en el sofá de su padrino, abrazado por una castaña leona perteneciente a otra casa, símbolo de la valentía e inteligencia de ese lugar, la protagonista de sus sueños y aspiraciones, aferrándose a él. Él antagonista principal del colegio, al astuto, rico e insolente Draco Malfoy, el hombre que daño a cientos de personas sin compasión y que ahora buscaba descontroladamente un lugar al lado de esa chica. Un lugar que no le correspondía pero que era capaz de luchar a muerte con cualquiera. Y como lo iba tener si muchas lágrimas derramadas de Hermione habían sido a causa de sus palabras, sus actos, su inhumanidad y lo más increíble de todo es que Draco comenzó a ser humano en el momento en que lo trataron como un animal.

Estar allí aferrado al caliente cuerpo de Hermione, no le decía otra cosa más que estaba en los brazos del mismo dios. Ella era su ángel, el ser que sacaba la luz extinguida de su alma.

- Buenos días – dijo dándole repartiendo besos en la frente de la castaña, su cabeza descansaba en el pecho desnudo de Draco.

- Hola – dijo somnolienta con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Faltaras a clases? – pregunto cauteloso.

- Te sorprendería las ganas que tengo de hacerlo.

- Te he corrompido Granger – Hermione sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados y se aferro más al torso del chico.

- Lo sé – abriendo un poco los ojos se acerco al rostro de Draco y beso sus labios, un beso de buenos días. La sensación fue placentera, fue el interruptor de ambos para saber que deseaban hacer eso todos los días.

- Debes ir a tu habitación. Dirás que estuviste con Luna.

- Eso es algo que también aprendí bien.

- ¿Qué?

- Mentir – sonrió y se levanto del sofá.

**oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo**

- ¿Has visto a Hermione? – pregunto Harry a Luna, estaban en el gran comedor tomando el desayuno.

- No. ¿Por qué?

- No durmió en su habitación.

- Tal vez necesitaba pensar y fue a algún lugar – Luna no supo que decir, debió haber dicho que estaba con ella pero es que la tomo desprevenida.

- Gracias Luna – justo cuando se despedía de la rubia, vio entrar en el gran comedor a Hermione. Sin dudar corrió al lugar donde estaba la castaña. – Herm- grito y la leona se paro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – aun no estaba contenta pero no podía ignorar a una de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

- Quería decirte que lo siento – empezó apenado – pensé mucho luego de tu partida ayer y la verdad es que tienes razón en muchas cosas. No soy como tú pero tampoco soy como Ron.

- Gracias por entender o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo Harry.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto con alivio.

- Bien, ¿cómo está Ron?

- Ya sabes, intente buscarte pero no estabas en tu habitación. Supuse que saliste temprano – dijo, no la juzgaría más. Confiaba en ella, era astuta, era sabía. Era hermione.

- Ayer estaba mal, así que dormí en la habitación de Luna. – mintió Hermione con una sonrisa. Harry la miro y suspiro imperceptiblemente. Sabía en sus adentros lo que pasaba, no podía hacer nada. Haría exactamente lo que ella le pidió verla ser feliz y estar allí cuando lo necesitara. Eso hacían los amigos y él lo era.

- Ya veo – se acerco un poco a ella y la abrazo – me alegro que estés bien. – Hermione le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió a sus adentros, la verdad es que no le gustaba estar molesta con Harry, él era su mejor amigo a pesar de la poca confianza que tenía ahora con él, pero ansiaba el día en poder contarle las cosas como eran y los matices grises que habían aparecido en su vida.

- Gracias Harry – respondió aún abrazada a él.

**oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo-oo oo**

- ¿Estás listo para esto? – preguntaba Blaise.

- Siempre estoy listo Blaise.

- Si bueno, yo no soy como tú – contesto hundiéndose de hombros.

- Lo sé… pero eres el mejor después de mi.

- Creo que es lo más cercano a un halago que recibo de tu parte.

- A veces es necesario recibir uno para sentir la confianza que se pierde.

- Vamos Draco que te la estás juntando mucho con el viejo director.

- Tal vez, ¿sabes que hacer y a donde ir?

- Estar con Theo, Luna, Crabbe y Goyle.

- Hermione no puede dejar a los gordos.

- Lo sé. Entraremos a esa casa como sea.

- No confiaran en ti, en ninguna de las serpientes.

- Lo sé.

- No te importa ganar su confianza, solo esperaran por mí. Mientras tanto no dejes que nadie se le acerque a Hermione eso también te incluye a ti.

- No me gusta la Leona – se defendió con asco Blaise – es como una hermana bicho raro.

- No confió en nadie Blaise.

- Pues confía en mí, porque estoy jodiendome bastante para ayudarte.

- Yo estoy muriendo para poder salvar este mundo – repuso Draco con seriedad.

- Lo sé. Por eso no estoy haciendo chistes al respecto.

- Blaise, no dejes que te corran. No dudes en partirle la cara al pelirrojo ese tipo intentara acercarse a Hermione.

- Veo que ahora es Hermione. – dijo Blaise notando que ya iban dos veces que la llamaba por su nombre de pila.

- Lo es.

- Draco gana esta porquería de guerra, para mi tú eres el elegido. – dijo Blaise suspirando abiertamente. Draco cerró los ojos y salió de su habitación. Se dirigía al despacho de Dumbledore. Los últimos arreglos debían estar listos ya. El momento de odio se acercaba y todo sería dirigido a él.

* * *

><p>HOLA, ESTOY AQUÍ TRAYENDO EL NUEVO CAPITULO. DE VERDAD ESTOY SUMAMENTE AGRADECIDA CON SUS PALABRAS, ESOS REVIEWS ME ENCANTARON, ME ANIMARON Y HALAGARON. SE QUE A MUCHA GENTE LE GUSTA ESTE FIC Y NUNCA PENSÉ EN DEJARLO. NO ME MOLESTO QUE ME CRITICARAN ME MOLESTO QUE ME FALTARAN EL RESPETO, PUES PARA HACER UNA CRÍTICA NO HACE FALTA IRRESPETARSE, POR CAUSA DE LA AUSENCIA DE RESPETO ESTE MUNDO ESTA COMO ESTA. PERO SIEMPRE PEDÍA QUE ME CRITICARAN DE MANERA CONSTRUCTIVA PARA ASÍ PODER REPARAR LOS ERRORES.<p>

SE QUE PONGO A VECES MUCHAS COMAS Y PUNTOS, SIGNOS AL FIN. PERO ESTUVE LEYENDO TODO EL FIC Y SE ENTIENDE PERFECTAMENTE. SIEMPRE HE USADO ESE POCO DE COMEROS LOCOS JAJAJA ESPERO SE LOGRE ENTENDER PARA USTEDES TAMBIÉN.

CON RESPECTO A UNOS REVIEW QUE ME LLAMARON LA ATENCIÓN, SE QUE MUCHOS ESPERAN QUE ACABE CON EL FIC PARA COMENTAR, PERO NO SEAN EGOÍSTAS JAJA DÍGANME QUE OPINAN Y SEAN CURSIS CONMIGO *-*

DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. Y SI ESTUDIO 3 CARRERAS. MAÑANA POR FIN ME DAN VACACIONES EN 2 Y EL SÁBADO EN OTRA. SENTIR LA LIBERTAD TAN CERCA ME ALEGRA DEMASIADO. A TODOS TRATO DE RESPONDERLES EN PRIVADO, PUES SON PARTE FUNDAMENTAL DE ESTE FIC.

* * *

><p>"Me da miedo despertar y saber que mi vida era un sueño"<p> 


	13. No lo esperaba

_**No lo esperaba**_

- ¿Para donde vamos? – pregunta Draco de mal humor, estaba en el despacho de Snape.

- Te están llamando… - dijo Snape con simpleza, pero en su voz denotaba la preocupación.

- Porque no lo ha hecho directamente, me cansa que sea un mequetrefe.

- Espero elimines esas palabras de tu mente en este momento niño insolente – repuso Snape.

- Si, si. ¿Qué mentira dirás? – pregunto sin prestarle caso a su profesor y padrino.

- Ninguna, Dumbledore ha dejado libre mi chimenea. Nos vamos ya – tomo algunos polvos de una caja y le otorgo otro poco a Draco – Ya sabes el lugar y colócate tu mascara.

Draco asintió, la verdad es que últimamente mantenía 3 máscaras, la que mostraba a Hermione, la de mortifago y la de maldito cabrón. La última era la que más acostumbrado estaba a usar, la primera solo la había mostrado con sus amigos pero ella, ella lograba sacar su verdadero yo.

Llegaron a una sala inmensa, lujosa y lúgubre. Con cortinas vinotinto que cerraban los ventanales inmensos de la gran sala, alfombras negras como la noche y sillones de cuero marrón en donde podían sentarse centenar de personas. Habían gritos de elfos adornando el lugar, dando la melodía precisa para la situación y lugar. Elfos que eran torturados en un ambiente de risas. Elfas que eran ridiculizadas y humilladas. Draco tenía su rostro impune a lo que veía, le parecía tan asqueroso, denigrante y primitivo. No era su clase, ese reptil era tan inferior a él en tantos aspectos.

Pero superior en poder todavía, no podía dárselas de héroe porque la verdad no lo era y no le interesaba serlo.

- Buenas noches querido Draco – dijo la voz que aún lograba erizarlo inevitablemente. La voz que torturaba sus sueños, la voz que podía ser su perdición.

- Buenas noches señor – dijo con una simple inclinación de cabeza, él no era como los otros sirvientes de Voldemort que se arrodillaban hasta fundirse con el piso. Él era superior, él era puro.

- Has llegado pronto, ¿no tuvieron problemas? – preguntaba de forma casual, pero nada más alejado a la verdad, estaba introduciéndose en sus cabezas, buscando algo. Algo que justificara sus muertes.

- No mi señor, he logrado usar mi chimenea. Dumbledore de nuevo esta afuera. – respondió Snape.

- El viejo anda saliendo mucho últimamente, ¿aún no sabes a donde?

- No mi señor. He intentado sacarle información pero solo habla con Potter – Snape denotó asco en su última palabra. Parecía tan real, Draco lo creía, lo creía tanto que sabía que era mentira.

- Bueno el final se acerca, ¿verdad Draco? – pregunto. La amenaza era latente.

- Si mi señor. Ya está listo, solo falta su autorización. – Sus palabras no tartamudeaban, eran directas y concisas.

- Me gusta tu eficiencia, mejor que la de tu padre mediocre. Al parecer los Malfoy volverán a ser algo. – Era tan despectivo, Draco quería matarlo pero aún lo sentía en su mente, así que solo "afirmaba" las palabras de su amo.

- Eso espero mi señor – respondió… odiaba a esa cosa que se creía con el poder suficiente de gobernarlo. Ojala Potter sirviera de algo.

- Draco, te has vuelto tan eficaz que tengo un nuevo trabajo que otorgarte, el cual sé te llenara de orgullo y honor a ti y tu familia.

- Usted dirá mi señor. - ¿otro? Era suficiente con lo que le había pedido.

- Quisiera que fuera una muerte, pero eso sería muy drástico aún. Pero estas listo para dar la advertencia que causara el caos. – La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Voldemort fueron una alerta inmediata para Draco. No le gustaba esa sonrisa asqueante que mostraba muy pocas veces. - ¿estás ansioso?

- Expectante y ansioso mi señor. – Dijo Draco con una emoción tan creíble.

- Quiero que hieras gravemente a la sangre sucia que acompaña siempre a Potter, eso es algo que le dolerá – Por un momento Draco sintió un paro cardíaco, luego una desconexión nerviosa en sus piernas las cuales quisieron caerse. – Se que la has odiado por mucho tiempo así que te otorgo el poder de dañarla lo suficiente para alterar a la escuela pero no la mates aún mi querido Draco, eso podrás hacerlo dentro de poco. – El rubio estaba seguro que era una pesadilla, no podía estar tan jodido en la vida. Debía ser una gran mentira lo que decía el mago oscuro.

- Mi señor, con mil disculpas, ¿no cree que eso sería muy arriesgado? – Draco había quedado helado y Snape lo había notado, así que sin dudar lo intento salvar. Draco parpadeó un par de veces y salió del ataque recibido a su sistema límbico el cual ocasionaría la muerte física.

- Es un honor para él recibir esta orden. Además no quiero que la mate aún, simplemente es un ataque de advertencia. A Potter le dolerá y quiero que este frágil, preparado para su perdición. ¿No estás de acuerdo Draco?

- Me parece un honor hacer esto mi señor, no sabe como le agradezco. Solo me molesta no poder matarla de una vez. – Snape suspiro por lo bajo, eso era algo que no había esperado. Draco sonrió lo mejor posible e inclino su cabeza. Sus ojos quemaban como nunca lo habían hecho. Si algo anhelaba en ese momento era la muerte.

- Eso imaginaba mi pequeño chico, bueno espero lo hagas hoy mismo. Para recibir las noticias mañana. Quiero buenas noticias. Pueden retirarse, se han ausentado algún rato.

- Gracias mi señor – dijeron a unísono Snape y Malfoy.

Caminando en silenció se dirigieron a la chimenea más cercana. Draco estaba en un mute terrible, tal vez los gritos internos no dejaban abrir su boca. Snape no quiso pregutar nada, solo cerró sus ojos. ¿Acaso su ahijado debía sufrir más que él?

- Maldita sea – dijo Draco impactando su puño en la fría pared de piedra antiguo del despacho de su padrino.

- Draco – grito con pánico Snape.

- Maldito sangre sucia, asqueroso reptil de mierda. Bombarda – grito e hizo estallar un estante lleno de pociones, hierbas y mil cosas que convirtieron el lugar en una habitación de humo.

- DRACO – grito fuertemente el profesor, haciendo caso omiso a la rabieta de Draco.

- ¿Tan cabrón he sido? – pregunto al aire, más para si mismo que para su padrino.

- Si – contesto con simpleza.

- ¿Cómo daño a la mujer que…? – pero no termino la interrogante.

- Esa es la pregunta que debes hacerte – Snape lo miró resignado, no podía mantener ese carácter frío con Draco. No en esos momentos.

- No la voy a lastimar. – Decretaba el rubio.

- Tienes que hacerlo. La marca que está en tu brazo te prohíbe negarte, si no lo haces no solo saldrá lastimada. Morirá – esa palabra, esa última palabra detonaba tantas cosas en Draco. Ardían sus ojos, quemaba su pecho y temblaban sus piernas.

- Maldito sea esa asquerosa rata inmunda – las obscenidades no dejaban de salir de su boca. - ¿Qué hago? – Snape sabía que debía estar realmente desesperado para pedir ayuda.

- Dile la verdad. – Draco lo miro aterrado.

- ¿Cómo? - ¿decirle la verdad, acaso estaba loco?

- La señorita Granger es demasiado lista como para aceptar la idea de que la lastimes así como así. Si le mientes intentara a toda costa averiguar el motivo. Si le dices la verdad, hará algo en beneficio de ambos. ¿Acaso no la conoces?

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, la conozco.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es capaz de aceptar que la lastime con el mismo sectusempra con tal de que la causa gane.

- Entonces has elegido muy bien a la mujer que amas – Draco lo miro frunciendo el ceño, confesarlo así no era digno de hacer en esos momentos.

- No podré hacerlo.

- Entonces lánzate de la torre de astronomía y muere, pues aceptaste hacer la misión por ella y ahora te irás cagado por una orden que definirá tu lealtad y tus habilidades. – Snape no decía esas cosas con la intención de hacerlo saltar, pero había aprendido que insultar a Draco de una manera concisa era suficiente para que recapacitara.

- Pero si la lastimo implicara…

- Dile la verdad Draco, solo esa lograra mantenerte junto a ella.

- No sé.

- ¿No sabes? Te diré algo que tampoco sabes, el señor Weasley ha estado 3 veces a punto de confesarle a la señorita Granger lo que siente por ella. Si ella está destrozada y alejada de ti pues encontrara reconfortarse en brazos de otro. Dijiste un día que no repetirías mi historia, entonces ¿Qué haces siendo un marica? – Snape sabía lo celoso, egoísta y territorial que era Malfoy, causarle rabia a veces era a forma de hacer mostrar su valor escondido.

- Jamás – dijo antes de salir con un portazo del despacho de su padrino. – Por Merlín – estaba enfurecido, sabía que la comadreja estaba enamorado de Granger y no habría un mejor momento de conquistarla sino el de ella estando sola y vulnerable. Pero es que ni soñando permitiría aquella locura. Ella era de él.

** .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.**

- Hola – dijo una voz conocida por ella.

- Hola Ronald… - aún estaba molesta con él, no recordaba el motivo pero estaba molesta.

- Hermy, ¿Cuándo me perdonaras? – pregunto haciendo puchero, Hermione no pudo pensar en otra cosa sino en una comadreja recién cazada. - ¿De qué te ríes?

- De nada – contesto tratando de disimular su risa. Estaba sentada en uno de los muebles de la sala común, leyendo un libro sobre los beneficios de comer guanabana. Su madre se lo había enviado para decirle el nuevo descubrimiento natural para curar el cáncer.

- ¿Qué lees? – pregunto, Hermione suspiro.

- Un libro sobre salud muggle, ¿Qué haces tú?

- Nada, ando un poco aburrido.

- Bueno, que tal si estudias un rato…. ¿Dónde está Harry?

- Debe estar por ahí, vamos a comer algo Mione.

- Ron estoy leyendo.

- Lo sé, pero hace tiempo que no estamos juntos. – Parecía algo nostálgico el chico, ella no era rencorosa. Nunca lo había sido.

- Esta bien. ¿A dónde vamos?

- No sé, ¿al lago?

- Me parece bien. – Hermione soltó su libro y se levanto del sillón. Dudaba en estar con su amigo, pero es que ella aún lo quería, no como pensó antes pero bueno ellos habían pasado tantas cosas juntos.

Caminaban por un soleado lago lleno de gente, novios, amigos, clubes. Todos charlaban, pero como siempre ellos fueron a un lugar más apartado, un poco más calmado. Alejándose de la multitud.

- ¿Cómo te va con Lavander? – pregunto Hermione mientras miraba el cielo azul y despejado, se habían sentado en un extremo del lago.

- Bien, ya sabes.

- No, no sé – dijo entre risas. – por eso pregunto.

- Ella es linda, pero no la quiero. Creo que estoy enamorado de otra persona – respondió de improviso.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto asombrada.

- Si, pero creo que ella no siente nada por mí. No de ese modo.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

- Hemos tenido muchas discusiones, pero es con ella con quien imagino un futuro.

- Vaya Ronald, estás muy cambiado, hablas realmente serio. – Hermione lo miraba asombrada, su amigo que se había mostrado hasta ahora hueco le hablaba tan serio ahora - ¿tiene novio?

- No creo, pero igual sé que no me quiere de esa manera.

- Pues debes preguntarle, porque a veces perdemos las oportunidades que nos da la vida nada más por suponer cosas. Solo las personas implicadas saben que pasa. – Se sintió culpable un momento pues diciendo esas palabras solo un hombre rubio, ojos mercurio, porte aristocrático se paseaba por su mente.

- Tienes razón, creo que se lo diré pronto. Tal vez cuando sienta algo de valentía – dijo Ron entre risas. - ¿Y tú Herm?

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? – le hubiera encantado decir, SI. Pero la situación, el individuo, el lugar, la guerra, la sangre, la enemistad, separaban toda posible confesión.

- No, como crees – la tristeza era palpable para cualquier persona con 3 dedos de frente.

- Bueno, tal vez llegue el indicado. Está más cerca de lo que crees – confeso el pelirrojo. Pero Hermione estaba concentrada en sus sentimientos como para desenredar la "confesión" de su pecoso amigo.

- Tal vez – respondió mirando al cielo.

** .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.**

- Creo que falta poco para que lances una imperdonable – escucho Draco a sus espaldas.

- Esa sabandija – respondió Draco apoyándose en las barandas de la torre de astronomía.

- Sueña con conseguir algo demasiado grande.

- Todos aspiramos a conseguir algo más grande que nosotros, sino para que nos calamos tanta mierda en la vida.

- Andas filosófico.

- Es la verdad Blaise.

- Lo sé, la leona es el mejor ejemplo de ello. – Draco lo miro frunciendo el sueño. – No me mires así. Ella es lo máximo, ¿miento?

- No puedo creer que te la haya encargado.

- Ella es mi amiga, es la primera vez que no me quiero meter entre las faldas de una alumna de este colegio.

- Creo que hasta a Mcgonagall te la has querido ligar.

- ¿Y quién no? Con esas arrugas sexy que luce diariamente – Draco lo miro perplejo y Blaise estalló en risas. – Que cara de estúpido.

- A ti te creo lo que sea.

- ¿No harás nada? – pregunto Blaise viendo como Ron abrazaba a Hermione mientras se levantaban de la grama del lago.

- Ella no es mía, no puedo prohibirle nada.

- Pero…

- Aún no es mía Blaise, además si muero no la privare de ser feliz. Aunque sea con esa comadreja.

- Hermano usted esta vuelto loco por esa mujer, mira que olvidarte de tu felicidad para preocuparte por la suya es algo inquietante.

- Lo sé, pero tampoco creas que no haré nada. Mi nombre estará en su alma por el resto de la vida.

- ¿Como el de ella ya está en el tuyo?

- Exacto. – Draco observo como Ron pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la castaña y la atraía a sí mismo. Quería bajar y golpearlo pero lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar sus puños hasta sentirlos arder.

- Furnunculus – escucho decir Draco y lentamente observo como el rostro de Ron se volvía aún más horrendo.

- ¡Blaise! – grito el rubio.

- A mi no me cae bien y yo no estoy haciéndome el bueno – se justifico el moreno.

- Esto me causara problemas – y observo como Hermione miraba directamente a sus ojos desde lo más bajo, mientras ayudaba a Ron. Sin disimular nada lo único que logro hacer fue sonreírle a la castaña furiosa.

- Es genial cuando la leona te regaña – dijo entre risas el moreno ganándose un mirada de sarcasmo de parte de Draco – Es en serio, no sabes qué coño decir.

** .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.**

- ¿Pero que le sucedió? – pregunto la señora de la enfermería.

- No lo sé, estábamos entrando al colegio cuando de repente recibió el hechizo señorita. – respondió automáticamente hermione.

- De seguro fue una de las serpientes – decía Ron entre vergüenza y rabia.

- No sabes eso Ronald. – regaño la castaña, pero ella si lo sabía.

- Bueno señor Weasley esto es algo sencillo de arreglar, así que por favor calma.

- Si señorita Pomfrey – respondió molesto, rojo por las pepas, era una imagen nada agradable. Estaban tan rojas en la base y amarillas en la punta. Parecían a punto de estallar.

** .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.**

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Draco. Pero recibió un gran golpe en el pecho - ¿Estás loca?

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de lanzarle eso a Ron? – pregunto molesta.

- No fui yo.

- ¿Además eres tan insufrible que me vas a mentir?, yo te vi. De paso riéndote. ¿Te pareció gracioso? – Se veía tan sexy, con el cabello por debajo de los hombros, castaños potentes, con rizos indomables pero definidos, ojos abrazadores y labios carnosos y húmedos.

- Me vas a negar que a ti no te dio risa – dijo sarcástico el rubio.

- Claro que no. – mintió Hermione.

- Vamos ratona se que te dio risa, tu rostro era un poema.

- No me digas ratona. No sé porque hiciste eso.

- Te he dicho que no fui yo.

- Malfoy deja de mentir. – esta vez el golpe fue un poco más fuerte, Draco sonrió y saco de lo más profundo un suspiro.

- Deja de pegarme que me fastidia – asevero el rubio – te he dicho que no fui yo, pero fue graciosito de ver – su sonrisa era tan sádica y burlona que irritaba a quien la viera.

- ¿Quién fue? Yo te vi a ti – acuso de nuevo la castaña sin dejarse arremeter por las caricias que Draco le proporcionaba en su brazo.

- Me viste en la torre no me viste lanzando algún hechizo. – Corrigió acercándose un poco más a ella – esa manía de ustedes de culpar a los inocentes.

- Tú no tienes nada de inocente – confirmo la castaña que se veía aprisionada contra la pared y el cuerpo de Malfoy.

- Soy culpable de muchas cosas y las seré de más pero no le lance el hechizo a la comadreja, aunque así se veía mejor – sus brazos se colocaron a ambos lados del cuerpo de Hermione - ¿Por qué no hacemos algo entretenido en vez de hablar de ese tipo?

- Ese tipo es mi amigo.

- Es tuyo Granger, no mío.

- ¿Antes yo era una tipa? – pregunto de improvisto. – O ¿aún sigo siéndolo?

- Antes no eras ni siquiera una tipa, ahora no sé lo que eres. Pero eres mucho más que un tipa eso te lo aseguro – rozó sus labios con lo de Hermione, ¿Cómo decirle lo que tenía que hacerle? Aún rondaba en su cabeza aquella aberración que le habían asignado. Además el señor oscuro se había comunicado exclusivamente con él para advertirle que a penas la dañara el ataque empezaría. No quería darle un respiro y sabía el por qué, quería su muerte, quería ver a Draco morir. Así lograría el desespero y perdición de la sangre más pura del mundo mágico.

- Vaya, bueno no cambies de tema. ¿Quién le hizo eso a Ron? – Draco sabía que no se refería al tema, se refería a los besos que empezaba a esparcir por su cuello y labios.

- Solo te diré que no fui yo. Pero ganas no me faltaron.

- ¿Por qué tenías ganas de hacerlo? – indago un poco más y dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano posarse en todo su trasero.

- Porque tú eres mía – decreto y apretó su agarre en la parte de atrás de Hermione.

- ¿Tuya?

- Mía – el beso que estampo en los labios de la castaña fueron de lo posesivo a lo autoritario y absorbente.

- Entiendo… ¿Qué te sucede? – la respiración se había descompensado pero en el momento en que vio los ojos de Draco hacía ya un rato, noto algo diferente, algo que no deseaba escuchar pero necesitaba hacerlo.

- ¿De qué?

- Algo te pasa – confirmaba la chica mientras rozaba las orejas de Draco con sus dedos.

- No me pasa nada - ¿acaso ahora era telepata?

- Claro que si Malfoy, ¿Qué pasa? Dime o me voy – amenazo esperando que funcionara. Draco suspiro y beso la frente de la castaña.

- Me mandaron a hacer una misión – Hermione lo miro extrañada, ellos jamás hablaban de sus misiones, bueno de las misiones de él. Jamás tocaban ese tema y como había supuesto algo bueno no debía ser para que Draco fuera a decirle.

- Prosigue – temía, realmente temía lo que fuera a decirle.

- Pero no puedo hacerla, no me atrevo. – De pronto dejo de temer y la irá se apodero de ella. ¿Cómo no iba a obedecer esa orden? Si no la hacía quería decir que era un traidor, que no estaba orgulloso de ser sangre pura. Había pasado ya por muchas cosas para ahora echarse atrás.

- ¿Cómo no? No me digas que de nuevo eres un cobarde Malfoy, tienes que hacer lo que te pida Voldemort – escucharla decir su nombre sin temor le causaba escalofríos – No importa que sea pero tienes que hacerlo sin dudar, haz pasado por mil cosas y ahora por una sola cosa que te pide te acobardas, ¿Qué clase de serpiente eres tú? ¿O es que todos son así? – ya no hablaba, ahora gritaba a todo pulmón la castaña.

- Tengo que herirte – soltó de golpe y Hermione cerró su boca al instante.

- ¿Cómo?

- No es que tenga miedo de hacer lo que me pidieron, es que no quiero lastimarte. Me dijo que te hiriera, que le diera un ultimátum a Potter, pero haciéndote eso a ti me dare el ultimátum a mi. ¿no entiendes que no soy capaz de hacerte daño? ¿No entiendes que hacerte algo sería mi destrucción? – Hermione lo miraba atónita, ¿debía dañarla? Esa serpiente, no, ese monstruo le había pedido dañarla y él lo dudaba.

La valentía es algo que caracteriza a los leones, pero en ese momento sintió pánico, valor, irá, rabia y sin pensar mucho en lo que haría dijo:

- Malfoy – se acerco un poco hacía él – lo vas a hacer, porque mi futuro está contigo y si no haces lo que te pidieron no tendremos ninguno. – sin esperar respuesta besos los labios de Draco, invadiendo su boca, haciéndose dueña de él. Adentro sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Draco, tocando sus definidos abdominales y pectorales, pasando sus yemas, uñas, palmas… palpando cada centímetro de piel.

Agitando su respiración y latidos, su trasero había sido agarrado por unas manos firmes y no le quedo de otra que enrollar sus piernas en el torso del rubio, sabía que se movía por la fricción que ocurría en su cuerpo con una zona en particular del hombre que la sostenía. Una zona que cada vez sentía más dura, caliente y palpitante. La halagaba saber que ella era la causante de esa excitación pero le aterraba saber que estaban calentándose más que nunca.

Gimió al sentir algo frío en el trasero, pero no se despegaba de los labios de Draco y ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos para saber que era lo que ocurría.

- ¿Qué? – expreso jadeando, para intensificar el beso. La lengua era succionada y su camisa se iba de su lugar. El frío rozaba su espalda desnuda y no fue en ese momento que entendió que su cuerpo estaba encima de la baranda de la torre de astronomía solo sostenida por el cuerpo de Draco.

Por instinto se aferro con sus piernas al cuerpo del rubio y pudo sentir aún más el miembro del chico en su intimidad.

- No tengas miedo, esto jamás lo vas a olvidar. – Hermione asintió pero podía sentir como el cuerpo de la castaña se tensaba cada vez más - ¿Confías en mi?

- Si – afirmo la chica sin dudar y sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba – si me caigo moriré lo sabes ¿no?

- La magia sirve para todo – y sin esperar que la chica dijera nada solo sonreír ataco de nuevo sus labios. Mordiendo su labio inferior mientras su lengua se abría camino al interior de ella. Un interior que cada le gustaba más. Paso sus manos por el vientre de la castaña y fue subiendo sus manos hasta posarlas en el brassier verde que tapaban las montañas que aún se podían notar. – el verde es tu color – susurro, bajando sus besos por el cuello, succionando y lamiendo a su paso. Dejando su olor, su humedad en cada parte besada. Mordió su clavícula ganando un respingo que no hacía más que calentarlo pues chocaba con su miembro. Un miembro que le gritaba por estar con ella, que aclamaba una atención que solo ella debía darle.

Lentamente bajo los tirantes de los hombros de Hermione, dejándolos desnudos, haciéndolos sentir los mordiscos y lamidas que el proporcionaba a todo el cuerpo de ella, por donde pasaba dejaba su humedad.

- Te deseo – decía entre cada mordisco el rubio, le encantaba escuchar los latidos de la castaña, los gemidos que expresaba por lo bajo, jadeos infinitos que intercalaban imperceptible su nombre, un nombre que clavaría en su alma. Porque si debía dañarla primero le daría un placer compensador.

El sostén fue removido en un segundo y observo con cautela y admiración las dos pequeñas montañas que habían tapado en un pasado. Las cubrió con su mano, calzaban perfecto. Esos senos habían sido diseñados para su mano, habían sido esculpidos por los dioses para que solo él los tocara. Apretó un poco cada uno de ellos y sin hacerlos esperar lamió uno primero mientras al otro lo masajeaba suavemente regalando pequeños tirones en su pezón de vez en cuando. Ocasionando la erección de ese pequeño punto que lo señalaba como su dueño, como el causante de tanto furor. Chupo y chupo su compañero hasta dejarlo rojo debido a la presión sanguínea, hasta dejarlo erguido y húmedo. Chupo dejando pequeños mordiscos, marcas imperceptibles pero suficientes para afirmar que ella era de él. Beso el centro de sus senos y paso al otro haciendo el mismo procedimiento, regalándole placer sin esperar nada a cambio. Estaba excitado con tan solo hacerle aquello, con solo ver sus fracciones faciales, con admirar su respiración agitada, su boca entreabierta, su pecho descompensado, sus pezones erectos y húmedos, sus manos jalando su cabello para atraerlo cada vez más a ella. Verla así le bastaba para ser feliz por unos momentos, verla tan desnuda.

De pronto paro, quería hacer algo con ella pero sabía lo pura y casta que aún era y eso lo hacía dudar.

- No pares – escucho y una mirada ardiente lo taladraba. Eran sus ojos castaños que parecían fuego puro en ese momento, lava hirviendo saliendo del volcán que se había convertido.

Al escuchar esas palabras siguió haciendo lo que había parada, pero esta vez sus besos bajaron a su vientre y sus manos rozaron sus piernas, luego sus muslos hasta llegar al interior de ellos. Sintiendo el suave contacto con las piernas sin medias de la castaña, unas piernas contorneadas y caramelizadas. Hacían contraste con su piel pálida.

Descendió sus besos a los tobillos de la joven, subió por sus pantorrillas, paso por su hueco poplíteo, rodeo su rodilla, bajo sus manos y las pasaba por donde pasaban sus besos, hasta llegar al final de su falda. Una falda que le estorbaba en cantidad extrema.

Con sus manos subió su falta hasta la cintura, pudiendo observar como eran las piernas de la castaña, no había luz pero él era un serpiente y las serpientes ven en la oscuridad o por lo menos él tuvo que aprender.

- Eres hermosa – tuvo que confirmar pues la garganta se le quemo por un segundo, para humedecerla la beso en los labios, bebiendo de su esencia.

Sus manos llegaron al comienzo de sus nalgas, apretándolas con fuerza, clavando sus yemas y dejando la piel rosada. Necesitaba apretarla, sentirla en cada parte.

Se arrodillo un poco quedando frente a frente con la intimidad de Hermione. Sentía el vapor debido al calor que emanaba de esa zona, eso no hizo más que entusiasmarlo. Él era la causa también, la causa de su descontrol.

- ¿Qué harás? – pregunto Hermione, tensándose al ver lo que hacía Draco. Mirando atentamente una zona muy preciada por ella.

- No temas – le dijo él, clavando su mirada en la de ella. Besando de nuevo sus labios, bajando rápidamente por sus pechos, por su abdomen, su vientre. Mordiendo sus caderas y bajando a sus desnudas piernas, lisas y tersas. – Lo agradecerás.

Sus manos subieron al inicio de sus pantaletas rojas, una combinación algo burlesca. La chica unía los colores hasta en su ropa interior. Definitivamente ella era una mezcla de ambas casas, tan leal, astuta, sarcástica y cruel en algunos momentos como una serpiente y valiente, amorosa, calidad como el mejor león del mundo en su caso la mejor leona. Sin dudar bajo lentamente con sus dedos índices aquella prenda que a pesar de ser linda le parecía el mayor estorbo de toda su vida.

Las saco con cuidado, con lentitud mientras seguía besando los labios de la castaña, evitando que se tensara de nuevo y complicara una situación que no haría más que causarle placer.

Cuando supo que estaban por las rodillas bajo de nuevo sus besos, esta vez apresurados en kilometraje pues su necesidad por hacerla sentir placer crecía cada vez más. Al quedar frente a frente con la intimidad desnuda de la castaña no hizo más que inhalar y sentir ese aroma propio de su zona, un aroma que inundo sus fosas nasales y grabo en su cerebro. No había otro olor más agradable que ese, también, guardo su forma, tan pequeña, tan sutil, con algunos bellos castaños oscuros en la parte inferior de sus labios, limpia en todo su pubis pero protegiendo la parte inferior con vellos podados, casi imperceptibles.

Beso desde su monte de venus hasta sus labios donde volvió a subir, besos leves. Cambio a darlos con humedad, mordiendo las zonas más pronunciadas. Podía notar como le empezaba a gustar la sensación a la castaña pues se inclinaba hacía él imperceptiblemente. Ofreciéndose, pidiendo más.

Con sus dedos abrió sus labios los cuales estaban húmedos, pegajosos, llenos del líquido del placer, lubricados, preparados para recibir y recibir lo que él le podía otorgar. Sin dudar como si fuera el mejor manjar del mundo, como si fuera el chocolate derretido en su dedo se lanzo a lamer la intimidad de la castaña.

- ¡Oh! – grito de improviso, echando su pelvis hacía atrás por la sorpresa que se había llevado. Sus latidos podrían estar llegando a 400 por minuto sin exagerar.

- Déjate hacer – dijo Draco y Hermione se calmo un poco. La sensación la había hecho temblar los pies, estaba segura que algo se había movido en su bajo vientre.

Draco volvió a su labor, pero esta vez beso sus labios cerrados… dejándola calmar un poco, cuando sintió de nuevo su respiración agitada pero sin tensar, abrió sus labios de nuevo, beso tranquilamente solo regando pequeños besos. Sintiendo la corriente que pasaba por el cuerpo de la castaña pues al estar sentada en una baranda con las piernas al aire le daba el tiempo de ver como movía sus piernas sin control. Cuando la noto al límite, beso con frenesí el interior de los labios de Hermione, dando pequeños empujones con su lengua en el clítoris de la chica, cada vez su boca se llenaba de los jugos que ella le proporcionaba, cada vez sentía su vagina más caliente. A punto de explotar.

Sin aviso chupo unas cuantas veces. Mordía sus labios y se llenaba los labios de los líquidos incoloros de la joven. Hermione se ponía cada vez más a su disposición. Inclinando sin poder evitar su pelvis. Regalándole todo lo que quisiera a Draco. Sentía un ardor, una quemazón en su interior, un calor nunca antes conocido, un calor que la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Le dolía pues era como si la estrangulara, las piernas se entumecían y aunque quería que parara su cuerpo no dejaba de aventarse ante él. Lo que menos quería su cuerpo era alejarse, quería más, más, MÁS y MÁS.

- No pares – dijo jadeante, sin casi fuerzas. Sentía que el limite estaba cerca. La lengua de Draco jugaba con su pequeña semilla, con su clítoris el cual sabía había cambiado de tamaño. Lo sentía vivo, palpitando allá abajo donde siempre se había mantenido inmóvil e imperceptible. Ahora estaba palpitando e hinchado, cada vez más grande, con cada beso, con cada lenguazo, con cada chupada lo sentía más y más grande. Imposible de quedarse dentro de sus labios. Por un instinto que no conocía sus manos fueron a parar a sus senos que sin saber porque los presiono para si misma, apretó sus pezones hasta quedar de nuevo erectos. No podía respirar siquiera, sus jadeos y gemidos eran la melodía de la torre.

Estaba allí sin camisa, brassier, pantaletas… montada en la baranda de la torre de astronomía, recibiendo una brisa fría que ya no percibía pues es el calor de su cuerpo la disminuía considerablemente. Haciendo cosas inimaginables con su hasta hace poco enemigo a muerte. Dándole lo que jamás había considerado hacer aún. Recibiendo lo que más necesitaba y no sabía que deseaba. Siendo feliz.

Draco subió sus manos a sus muslos y la echo para su rostro, dándole una mayor expansión a su boca. Golpeo y chupo fuertemente de toda su vagina y sintió en ese preciso momento como el calor golpeaba su rostro, como un grito descontrolado ensordecía sus oídos y como su cabello era arrastrado a la vagina de la castaña. Un lugar que era tan húmedo y cálido que parecía perfecto para ser su hogar.

- ¡Dios! – grito sin control, al sentir como sus piernas se tensaban de inmediato y como bajaba algo precipitadamente de su interior hasta la boca de Malfoy, su corazón latía velozmente y sus pulmones dejaban de transformar el oxígeno en dióxido de carbono. Malfoy lamió cada líquido expulsado por ella, no dejaría nada en ese lugar. Lamió sus labios y se dirigió a los labios de la castaña que sin temer beso ligeramente. Dejándola recuperar el aliento. Coloco suave pero rápidamente su ropa interior, Hermione no podía moverse, solo intentaba recuperar la respiración, dejándose hacer por el rubio. Coloco su brassier, su camisa abrochando cada botón, bajando su falda a su lugar y haciendo que la castaña bajara de la baranda y se sentara en el suelo del lugar. Sabía que si la hacía pararse se caería. La recostó de su pecho y beso su frente sudada. Aún ella de espaldas a él podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

- Eso se llama orgasmo Granger – dijo para romper el silencio de palabras, pero los jadeos de Hermione seguían adornando el lugar. - ¿Te ha gustado? – pregunto.

- Si – dijo en un jadeo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, lo suficiente para ver el sonriente rostro de Draco. – eres bueno con esa lengua.

- También lo soy con otras cosas – confirmo sonriendo, Hermione sonrió de nuevo. Sus pulmones se calmaban cada vez más, pero su corazón no quería ayudar.

- Entonces mi primer orgasmo tiene nombre y apellido ¿no?

- Si – afirmo el rubio. - ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Qué?

- Tu primer orgasmo. Puedes aterrizar ya. – un golpe en el estomago se gano y un beso en los labios.

- Draco Malfoy – confesó la castaña, haciendo énfasis en su nombre. La promesa que habían hecho cada vez se iba más al demonio.

- Que bonito suena – dijo, oliendo el cabello de la castaña. Hundiéndose en ella. – ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste antes de todo esto?

- No recuerdo haber dicho nada.

- Dijiste algo sobre mí.

- No recuerdo.

- Lo de si confiabas en mi – Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa algo pasmada y beso sus labios.

- Como en nadie, por eso harás lo que te digan, pase lo que pase ganaremos esta guerra.

- ¿Qué hechizo? – pregunto, la situación no podía haber sido más perturbadora. En un momento el calor y pasión eran protagonistas de todo y ahora solo el gélido frío y temor hacían estadía.

- Un cruciatus será suficiente – afirmo Hermione, poniendo su mente fría, haciendo estrategias mudas. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y rodo sus ojos a la luna que era la única que parecía completa esa noche.

- No puedo lanzarte un crucios – confeso Draco.

- Pues lo harás.

- Puedo matarte.

- Eso no lo harás, quiero que lo hagas con la fuerza suficiente para herirme pero con la precisión para no dejarme loca o muerta.

- Loca ya estas – necesitaba bromear, decir algo ante aquellas palabras inhumanas que decía Hermione. Cada frase que decía le sonaban tan slytherin, tan frió y calculador que no sabía si el león en aquel lugar era él.

- Hablo en serio Malfoy, debes hacerlo ahora. En las rondas me encontrara algún alumno y me llevaran a enfermería. Eso te dará tiempo de ir mañana en la mañana y avisarle a Voldemort de tu éxito y en la noche estar preparados para lo que suceda. Le dirás a Snape que me de alguna poción de vitalización para poder recuperarme rápidamente, ya que la señorita Pomfrey solo me dará cosas de lenta sanación.

- ¿Todo eso lo has planeado en este momento? – Esta chica era especial, no había duda de eso. Su mente era tan ágil mucho más que la de él.

- Si – dijo apenada.

- Eres asombrosa Granger, aún así no sé si pueda lanzarte un cruciatus. – Hermione se levanto rápidamente de su pecho y apunto su varita a su cuerpo – no puedes autocruciarte Granger, no seas ridícula.

- Lo sé idiota, no intento hacerlo. Purificationis maximorum – exclamo y su cuerpo quedo como recién bañada – es para que no sepan que me hiciste algunas cosas. O sino pensarán que también fue violación – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa muy poco común en ella. Draco se levanto y saco su varita, pero dudaba.

- De verdad que no puedo.

- Si no haces lo que debes hacer, morirás y terminare estando con otro hombre, ¿quieres eso? – Draco la miro fulminante, levanto su brazo, apuntando el pecho de la castaña.

- Eres una jugadora sucia, muy sucia – admitió el rubio ante la sonrisa de suficiencia que mostraba la castaña. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa le estampo un beso profundo en sus labios, ambos cerrando sus ojos, aspirando sus aromas y colocando toda su esperanza en lo que estaban a punto de hacer – Discúlpame por favor.

- No te preocupes – dijo con un hilillo de voz, mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente.

- Crucio – grito Draco y un rayo de color rojo salió de su varita, impactando en el pecho de la castaña. Haciéndola caer al suelo por un temblor descomunal en sus piernas, las lágrimas no se hicieron de rogar y comenzaron a brotar de los ojos cerrados de la castaña. El rayo parecía ser interminable. Hermione mordía su labio inferior para evitar gritar, el dolor era punzante, sentía mil picadas de avispas, sentía cada hueso de su cuerpo descomponerse, cada articulación soltarse, cada célula fulminarse de un calor torturante, un calor que la hacía llorar y al mismo tiempo evaporaba sus lagrimas. Quería gritar pero su garganta estaba seca, toda pizca de placer que sintió en el pasado había sido erradicada de su vida, de su existencia.

Odiaba al Voldemort, odiaba la guerra, odiaba su sangre, la de Malfoy. Odiaba que tuviera que ser torturada para poder tal vez en un futuro ser feliz.

Arrodillada ante Malfoy dejo de sentir el hechizo en su cuerpo, pero los espasmos y el dolor no dejaban de palpitar cada nervio, cada músculo de su cuerpo. Podía sentir como sus órganos se desangraban dejando hemorragias internas e invisibles en su cuerpo.

- Gran… - pero el sollozo y grito de la castaña lo hizo callarse.

- Vete – grito Hermione antes de caer inconsciente por el dolor incontrolable que abarcaba su cuerpo.

- Hermione perdón – susurro y como todo un maleante salió del lugar que había sido anteriormente el lugar de gemidos de placer. Ahora convertido en un lugar de tortura salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Necesitaba decirle a cualquiera la situación. No podía dejarla allí tirada por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos ardían y una lagrima, solo una hizo presencia antes de ponerse la máscara de Malfoy que debía usar en todo momento.

** .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.**

- ¿Qué te pasa Draco? – pregunto Theo, al ver como Malfoy cruzaba las mazmorras a toda prisa. Estaba en compañía de Luna.

- Encuéntrala – dijo Draco y se adentro en su casa, sin dejar más explicación que esa, sin esperar alguna palabra.

- Algo le ha pasado a Hermione – dijo Luna ante un momento de silencio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto alarmado Theo.

- Lo sé, vamos.

- ¿Pero ha donde?

- Los torkles nos lo dirán.

** .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.**

- La maldición cruciatus ha impactado su cuerpo – dijo Dumbledore rodeado de Harry, Ron, Luna, Theo, Blaise, madame Pomfrey, Mcgonagall y Snape.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Harry quien tomaba la mano de la castaña.

- No podemos saberlo Harry – dijo el director. La castaña respiraba descompensadamente sin poder aún abrir sus ojos.

- Ha sido con una fuerza increíble – dijo la profesora de transformaciones.

- Parece que estamos siendo advertidos – dijo Harry quien no dejaba de suspirar acongojado por la situación – esto es mi culpa.

- ¿Por qué? Lanzaste el hechizo – pregunto Blaise serio.

- Claro que no – dijo alarmado Harry.

- Entonces deja de ser tan mariquita, no es tu culpa. Es de quien lo lanzo, estamos en guerra viejo, ¿no te das cuenta? Que mejor que matar a la persona más inteligente de esta mierda.

- El señor Zabini tiene razón, la señorita Granger es la más inteligente de este colegio.

- Tal vez fue el hurón amigo de ustedes – grito Ron sin control… Hermione escuchaba cada frase, pero su fuerza de voluntad estaba apagada. No podía, no, no quería decir nada. Solo escuchaba y por primera vez Ron estaba en lo cierto pero a pesar de eso quería golpearlo.

- Si no te callas sabrás quien te lanzo el crucio – amenazo Blaise.

- Señores este no es momento para atacarnos unos a otros, a la señorita Granger la ha atacado alguien que tiene mucho poder, que está en el colegio y puede ser un mortifago. Señor Weasley no haga acusaciones vacías por favor y señor Zabini agradecemos su lealtad a su amigo pero no es momento de amenazas sin sentido. Es mejor que la señorita Granger se quede aquí descansando. Mañana cuando recupere la conciencia le haremos las debidas preguntas. Así que por favor, retirémonos. – todos hicieron caso.

- Nos vemos mañana leona – susurro Blaise mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Hermione.

- Recupérate leona – dijo Theo mientras acariciaba la mejillas sin color de la castaña.

- Todo saldrá bien – confeso Luna, regalando un beso en le mejilla de la castaña.

- Hasta mañana Herm, discúlpame por todo – dijo Harry.

- Como quisiera estar a tu lado Herm – dijo Ron y beso las mejillas de Hermione.

Al salir todos el profesor Snape se quedó parado al borde de la cama de la castaña, observando como lentamente abría los ojos.

- Algo muy hozado lo que se han atrevido a hacer – dijo, colocando un frasco pequeño de vidrio en la mesilla que estaba junto a Hermione.

- Debíamos hacerlo – confeso con dolor.

- No hable aún señorita Granger, yo sabía que usted era inteligente. Hoy me doy cuenta de lo valiente que es, esperemos que no transforme esa valentía en estupidez. Hasta luego, recupérese.

Sin poder decir más, se quedo allí. Sola, en una cama. Sintiendo dolor incontrolable, acompañada del resplandor lunar y de las lágrimas que bajaban y empapaban su rostro.

** .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.**

- ¿Fuiste tú? – pregunto Blaise, entrando sin permiso y con una irá descabellada a la habitación de Draco pero no dijo más nada pues noto como esa habitación parecía un campo de guerra. Libros abiertos y otros quemados. Todo en el piso, el colchón pegado a la pared destrozado, sin ninguna pizca de algodón en su interior y en un rincón de la habitación estaba el príncipe de slytherin maldiciendo por lo bajo y crujiéndose los dedos.

- Si – escucho en un susurro apenas audible, lleno de dolor. Un dolor que casi era palpable. – Ni siquiera me puedo parar.

- Esta bien Draco, pero te has pasado. – dijo poniéndose frente a su amigo, en cuclillas observando los ojos rojos que poseía la serpiente. Irritados, hinchados y acongojados.

- Maldita sea esta guerra y ese maldito sangre sucia – afirmo, explotando con sus palabras. Había llorado, había destrozado su habitación pero nada le daba satisfacción y calma. Sabía que solo una cosa lo haría. MATAR a VOLDEMORT.

- Tranquilo – solo fueron las palabras de Blaise y sin mucho pensar abrazo a Draco. Hacía ya más de 13 años no abrazaba a ese chico, antes siempre lo hacían mientras jugaban en la casa del otro. Pero después, cuando crecieron y les inculcaron que solo los idiotas dan muestras de afecto dejaron de hacerlo para siempre. Pero bueno ahora eran un par de idiotas y debían abrazarse.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA COMO ESTÁN<strong>? ESPERO QUE ANDEN MUY BIEN, HAYAN PASADO UNA LINDA NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

SE QUE NO TENGO EXCUSAS PERO BUENO LES CUENTO...** PASE TODAS MIS MATERIAS DE LA UNIII**, YEIII.. DE AMBAS CARRERAS Y ESTOY HACIENDO UN CURSO Y ME PUSIERON HA HACER PASANTIAS O SEA QUE AHORA ANDO FULL, PERO BUENO SAQUE UN TIEMPILLO CUANDO MI MUSA DESPERTÓ JEJE.

**PASE MIS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD EN BUENOS AIRES, ARGENTINA. QUE CIUDAD TAN HERMOSA. LA GENTE ES SUPER AMIGABLE. ME INVITARON UNA COPA DE VINO EN CADA RESTAURANTE, SON TAN GENTILES. TE AYUDABAN EN TODO, DE VERDAD QUE FUE ALGO REALMENTE EMOTIVO PARA MI. NECESITO VACACIONES PARA VOLVER. **

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, A MI ME GUSTO COMO QUEDÓ, JEJE... TENÍA UNO ANTES PERO LO BORRÉ E HICE ESTE.

ASPIREMOS ACTUALIZAR PRONTO..

**PREGUNNTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA = ¿QUE HICIERON ESTA NAVIDAD? **

CHAO, BESOS Y ABRAZOS DESDE VENEZUELA. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.

**PD.: HUELO MAL JAJA NO ME HE BAÑADO POR TERMINAR EL CAPITULO xD **


	14. ¿Te odio?

_**¿Te odio? **_

Había dormido alrededor de 4 horas solamente, pero cuando despertó ya el sol traspasaba las pequeñas ventanas de la enfermería. Se sentía tan cansada, tan triste y motivada. Aún siendo atacada por la maldición cruciatus estaba como nueva, intacta. Por eso su cansancio no era físico sino emocional.

Se levanto de la camilla y tomo un poco de agua, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se hidrataba con ese líquido celestial.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger? – pregunto madame Pomfrey.

- Si madame – respondió educadamente la castaña. - ¿Puedo irme?

- Si quiere dese un baño, aquí tiene alguna de sus pertenencias traídas por los elfos del colegio.

- ¿Le pidieron eso? – pregunto indignada.

- No señorita, ya sabe usted que ellos la aprecian mucho, ellos mismos trajeron algunas cosas de usted.

- Oh, ya veo. Gracias, iré a bañarme. – contesto satisfecha la castaña, mientras tomaba sin ánimos el paño de una silla y entraba al baño con sus pertenencias.

El agua helada corría por su cuerpo, si se bañaba con agua caliente sus músculos se dormirían o peor aún se pasmarían, quería despertarse completamente, además necesitaba pensar fríamente y aunque sea tonto pensaba que bañándose de ese modo lo lograba. Enjabono su cuerpo y no pudo evitar el rubor que se produjo en sus mejillas al recordar lo que había hecho Malfoy con su cuerpo, se había sentido tan exquisitamente, jamás había leído sobre sensaciones en sus libros.

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras dejaba que el agua helada acariciara cada parte de su cuerpo mientras pensaba y pensaba. Analizando lo más prudente de hacer en esa guerra, tenía el presentimiento de que la guerra comenzaría ese día. ¿Cómo hacer que Draco no se marchara? Convencerlo sería complicado pues era sumamente necio y aunque lo negara la valentía corría por sus venas. Además no podía dejar de pensar en la ausencia del rubio toda la noche, no había ido a verla, no había ido a saber cómo estaba. Aún sabiendo lo egoísta que era por pensar de ese modo, no podía evitarlo.

Al terminar de bañarse, comenzó a peinar su cabello. Como había cambiado ahora era tan manejable, largo y definidos rizos castaños con destellos dorados. Su rostro estaba ruborizado naturalmente con un lindo tono miel. Mostraba al espejo una sonrisa de esperanza, de fuerza y coraje que siempre la había caracterizado y siempre la caracterizaría pues ella no era invencible pero sus ideales si lo eran. Lo eran porque creía en ellos, creía en la infinita esperanza de no dejar que alguien la oprimiera.

Se coloco un pantalón por las rodillas, de esos que llaman bermudas color azul cielo, una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos zapatos deportivos blancos con azules, regalo de navidad de parte de su tía Mel.

- Señorita Granger, vaya y avísele a sus amigos que está bien. Estaban muy preocupados.

- Gracias madamen Pomfrey – contesto Hermione mientras salía del lugar.

**O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_ O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O**

- Todo está listo mi señor. – el lugar era oscuro, no entraba la luz. Pero era un inmenso salón verde esmeralda donde se encontraban unos 50 mortifagos con su líder. Lord Voldemort.

- Muy eficiente mi querido Draco, ¿Dónde está el viejo? – pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Nagini.

- Está fuera del colegio junto con Potter.

- Tengo entendido que diste la advertencia, el pronto fallecido Potter debe estar triste por la salud de su amiga. – La sonrisa era inmensa en los labios resquebradizos de Voldemort.

- Si mi señor, esa sangre sucia fue un ultimátum… todos deben estar llorando como idiotas – eran tan frías su palabras, tan serias, tan sinceras. Solo una persona en esa sala sabía el dolor que sentía Draco al pronunciarlas, el resto reía y celebraba el dolor ajeno.

- Me alegro Draco, el honor a tu familia lo estás haciendo de nuevo tú. Qué bueno que no eres como la perdición de tu padre. – palabras que carcomían a Draco, sabía que su padre era un cobarde pero lo sabía él, no le gustaba que otro idiota lo dijera y menos un impuro de primera clase.

- Mi señor solo cumplo sus órdenes y una de ellas es restaurar lo que se ha destruido.

- Me parece excelente tus palabras, Bella creo que tiene tu sangre.

- Si mi señor – respondió hinchada de honor Bellatrix, la mujer que añoraba con complacer los caprichos del Lord, la mujer que atesoraba los momentos junto a él.

- Pues mi señor, refuto, está sangre que poseo yo es de mejor calidad. – la impertinencia no podía faltar en Draco, ser comparado con esa loca le daban ganas de vomitar. Voldemort rió y asintió.

- Eso lo veremos hoy en la noche, vete de aquí y prepara todo – ordeno el lord mientras detenía con una mano el alzamiento de la varita de Bellatrix.

- Si mi señor – respondió con una sonrisa el rubio y levantaba su ceja de manera sarcástica a la oprimida morena, lamentablemente tía de su persona.

- Ve con él Snape, que este todo listo. Hoy comienza el fin de los asquerosos sangre sucia.

- Si mi señor, lo que usted ordene.

- Draco – llamo al rubio deteniendo su andar – espero cumplas tu misión hasta el final. - ¿una amenaza? Por supuesto que lo era. Le advertía el final de su vida, o cumplía lo que debía o acabaría muerto, acabaría con el final de su vida, de su familia, de su apellido. Al señor oscuro no le interesaba si eras o no sangre pura, le importaba si hacías caso. Eso era todo.

- Por supuesto mi señor, no se preocupe – afirmo el rubio antes de cruzar el oscuro lugar y entrar a la chimenea con Snape, pronunciando casi mentalmente su destino.

- ¿Tienes todo listo? – pregunto Snape saliendo de la chimenea y sentándose en su despacho.

- Si, todo. ¿Cuándo llega el viejo?

- No lo sé, ¿Granger?

- No la he visto, es mejor así, no quiero que me sonría para luego escucharla decir te odio.

- Pues me parece y sé que no me incumbe pero igual lo diré, deberías ir a verla ayer no se si te diste cuenta le lanzaste un crucio.

- Ella quiso además ya tengo eso bajo control, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe y Goyle se van con ella.

- A partir de hoy no la verás.

- Lo sé.

- Tal vez no vuelvas a verla nunca Draco.

- No dejare que me maten y no dejare que la maten a ella.

- Pues a veces nuestros sueños se ven frustrados por la realidad.

- La vejez te ha hecho pesimista. Me voy a las mazmorras, nos vemos. – Salió del despacho de su padrino con paso apurado, esperando no encontrarse con Granger pero esperando también dentro de sí verla. Una contradicción muy habitual en las personas enamoradas pero jodidas.

**O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_ O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O**

- ¿Segura no sabes quien fue? – preguntaba Ron por quinta vez.

- No, no lo sé. Te dije que estaba de espaldas, hubiera hecho algo Ronald. – aseguraba la castaña obstinada del interrogatorio donde era protagonista. Ginny no hablaba solo la abrazaba llorando, lo único que le había preguntado era como se encontraba de resto se centro en abrazarla. –Vamos Ginny que estoy bien – trataba de consolar la castaña, sin mucho efecto.

- Pues seguro fue alguna serpiente – dijo Ron muy seguro de sus palabras. Hermione bufó.

- Como no soy adivina no lo sé. Tal vez fue un roedor, un águila, un león o una serpiente.

- ¿Por qué los defiendes? – grito el pelirrojo.

- No defiendo a nadie, solo que no culpare a las serpientes cuando en realidad no sé quien fue. ¿Dónde está Harry?

- Salió de nuevo con Dumbledore – contesto de mala gana el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y Blaise y Theo? – pregunto la castaña deshaciendo el abrazo interminable con Ginny.

- No sé – la rabia era palpable en el chico.

- Bien, Ginny vamos.

- ¿Ha donde? – pregunta la pelirroja secando sus lagrimas pero no perdiendo el contacto con la castaña.

- Ha buscar a mis serpientes.

- ¿Ahora son tuyas? – pregunto de mala gana Ron, nunca se cansaría de odiarlos, jamás podría verlos como otra cosa que enemigos.

- Si, ellos son mis serpientes y prefiero hablar con ellos que contigo pues no me gusta como está yendo tu andropausia así que cuando te calmes y quieras saber de mí y no de los demás hablamos. – Sin esperar respuesta se marcho de la sala común, quería ver a las serpientes por muchos motivos, pero había un nombre que no salía de su cerebro. Draco Malfoy.

- Creo que lo has tratado mal Hermy. – dijo Ginny.

- Lo sé, pero es que si no deja de comportarse como un polluelo no puedo tratarlo de otra manera. Tiene que aprender a respetar los derechos de las demás personas y ya me canse de darle explicaciones a todo el mundo.

- Hablas como si no conocieras a Ron.

- Lo conozco y por eso lo trato así, o cambia o se queda solo.

- No creo que él pueda cambiar.

- Ginny mientras estamos vivos hay tiempo de cambiar. Si él no quiere hacerlo pues ya te lo dije se quedara solo por idiota.

- Vaya que estás siendo radical. Oye a mi no me caen bien las serpientes tampoco.

- Eso es porque no las has tratado, mis serpientes son lo máximo – expreso la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Bueno eso lo determinare yo – rió la pelirroja, Ginny era de esas personas que juzgaban luego de conocerte y ni siquiera te juzgaban simplemente te trataban o no lo hacían. La chica había aprendido a las malas que ser juzgado a veces sin conocer era de muy mal gusto y casi siempre estabas equivocado. Ella y su familia eran la prueba de aquello, juzgados desde siempre solo por ser humildes por no ser ambiciosos como todos lo sangre puras, habían sido tachados de la sociedad mágica y aún así era unas buenas personas, buena familia, dispuestos a hacer reír a la gente, apoyarla y escuchar. Ella sabía lo que era ser juzgado, ella sabía lo que era tener un estereotipo permanente.

- ¿Adivina quién soy? – escucho decir la castaña mientras era víctima de una taponamiento de ojos.

- No lo sé.

- Vamos niña, piensa – escucho decir tras su espalda.

- Ya sé que eres tú Blaise, se supone que cambies el tono de tu voz.

- ¿Ah sí? – Pregunto confundido dejando libre a la leona – no leí esa parte.

- ¿Leyendo? – pregunto confusa la castaña.

- Si bueno, estuve leyendo mañas muggles y había esta de tapar los ojos de una persona para sorprenderla pero no decía nada de la voz. Que mierda.

- Eres un idiota lo sabías, es algo obvio. Si no cambias tu voz sabré que eres tú.

- Bueno pero no sabía – dijo con un puchero el moreno, mientras se cruzaba de hombros.

- Ya no seas mimado, traje a Ginny. – dijo la castaña mientras lo abrazaba.

- Hola – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que no disimulaba su incomodidad por estar con alguien que toda la vida había evitado tratar.

- Hola pequeña dama, amiga de mi amiga – dijo Blaise besando las manos de la pelirroja como todo un Casanova.

- Vaya que eres un pillo – dijo Hermione.

- Eres muy sensual, ¿lo sabías? – pregunto Blaise en su faceta de conquistador.

- Si, lo sé. Y tú sabías que eres un baboso. – No era una pregunta y Blaise lo supo, era una afirmación.

- Desde mi nacimiento pequeña leona. – Hermione rió ruidosamente y le dio un golpe.

- Me agradas – dijo Blaise picándole el ojo a Ginny. - Leona quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre?

- En privado.

- Si quieren me voy – dijo Ginny apenada por la situación.

- Nada de eso, vamos a buscar a Theo y a Luna y te quedas con ellos.

- Están en la biblioteca – dijo Blaise.

- Vamos. – respondió Hermione quien estaba en el medio de una serpiente y una leona… las casas que la complementaban. Según Malfoy a veces tenías más características de serpiente que de leona… no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgicamente al recordar ese rostro creído y aristocrático que la volvía loca.

**O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_ O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O**

- ¿Nos mandaste a llamar Draco? – pregunto Crabbe quien comía un pequeño mofín.

- Si, eso es algo elemental. – respondió el rubio de manera habitual, inundando el lugar de simpatía.

- ¿Para algo en especial? – pregunto Crabbe de nuevo, Goyle se había sentado en la cama del rubio.

- Insonorus – conjugo el rubio e invito a sentar a Crabbe junto a Goyle. – La guerra va a comenzar – ambos muchachos sintieron como su saliva se transformaba en ácido, el aire en metano y su vida en desgracia.

- Lo sabemos Draco, hemos estado hablando de eso, creo que la muerte será fácil – dijo con una sonrisa llena de dolor Goyle. – Nadie nos quiere, solo tú y bueno eres un tú sabes, nosotros no podemos serlo, nuestros padres lo pedirán y no queremos así que imagino que moriremos. – Crabbe dejo de comer de manera automática al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, es verdad, habían hablado sobre esa guerra durante mucho y desde que decidieron no ser mortifagos tenían un destino escrito… la muerte.

- De eso voy a hablarles – Draco tomó una silla de su habitación y la coloco frente a ambos chicos, sentándose y mirándolos con una sonrisa de ¿esperanza? – apenas salgan de esta habitación van a ir junto a Blaise y le dirán ya sabemos todo.

- ¿Qué sabemos? – pregunto Crabbe.

- No necesitan saber, ustedes simplemente le dirán eso y no se alejaran de él ni un segundo, no preguntaran, no opinaran, no juzgaran nada de lo que pase. Ustedes solamente lo siguen. No pueden permitir que algo le pase a Theo o a Blaise y las personas que estén junto a ellos. ¿Entienden? – ambos chicos asintieron con frenesí. – Tal vez ahora no lo entiendan pero no pueden juzgar nada de lo que pase, tienen que cambiar su manera de pensar y de ver las cosas ¿okay?

- Si, ¿nos salvaremos?

- Si hacen lo que digo sí.

- ¿Y tú? – pregunto Goyle.

- Eso es mi asunto Gregory, ustedes solo deben hacer lo que les he dicho. No digan mi nombre jamás, después de este día no existí.

- No entiendo – dijo Crabbe.

- No tienes que hacerlo, lo harán ¿o no? – pregunto con seriedad.

- Si Draco. Haremos lo que tú nos digas siempre. Puedes confiar en nosotros – aseguraba Goyle.

- Bien, bueno ahora vayan y empiecen a hacer lo que les he dicho. No se alejen de Blaise en ningún momento.

- De acuerdo – dijeron al unisonó y salieron de su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, ante Malfoy no podían llorar, él se los había prohibido hace mucho, recordaban que una vez los dejo atados por un día entero al haber llorado por no tener merienda. Les había dicho los hombres no lloran por tonterías, lloran porque el alma ha colapsado. Desde ese día no habían llorado pero imaginaban que temer por la vida de su amigo era un buen momento para hacerlo.

**O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_ O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O**

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto la castaña, sentada en un rincón de la biblioteca con visibilidad a Ginny que estaba charlando con Luna y Theo.

- Es algo serio, tal vez algo demasiado serio para que lo hable yo y no Theo.

- Vamos suelta la sopa, deja de dar preámbulo. – Dijo Hermione mirándolo con mala cara – yo también te quiero preguntar algo.

- Muy bien – dijo suspirando - ¿Qué pasara conmigo? – Pregunto Blaise mirando a Hermione a los ojos – quiero decir ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?

- ¿Cómo así? – no entendía esa pregunta y vaya que eso era algo difícil de decir.

- Somos un grupo de serpientes, somos el grupo de serpientes amigo de Malfoy, odiado por la escuela que por ley deberíamos ser mortifagos, temidos, odiados, nadie confía en nosotros.

- Yo confió en ustedes.

- Tú eres tú, la guerra se acerca y quiero saber si nos podrás ayudar o tendremos que huir.

- ¿Se han acercado para mí por eso? – pregunto desconfiada la castaña. Blaise endureció el gesto y convirtió su mano en un puño.

- Mira leona, te quiero esperaba lo supieras, no soy de las serpientes que trata a los demás por interés, si te odio te odio, claro yo no odio a nadie porque mi corazón es noble pero no me gusta que me juzgues de esa manera. Te pregunto esto porque quiero vivir y la guerra ya se puede oler, me importan mis amigos y no quiero hacerlos pasar trabajo. No queremos ser mortifagos porque no apoyamos esa visión del mundo, tampoco apoyo la de ustedes pero apoyo la tuya y la de Draco porque aunque suene un poco vacía, creo en lo que cree Draco y lo seguiré hasta el final así me llamen su más leal sirviente. Él es mi hermano y haré lo que me pida y me ha pedido que me salve y creo que la única que puede hacerlo eres tú.

- Bien, lo siento – confesó la apenada castaña, no esperaba esas palabras. Si confiaba en ellos. – Siempre tuve en mente llevarlos al lugar de mi destino después de aquí. No dejare que mueran si puedo hacer algo.

- Quería saber eso, porque como lo sabrás hoy será mi último día en este inmenso lugar – dijo el moreno y Hermione asintió sintiendo como su corazón se paraba un momento para volver a latir con dificultad. – Con respecto a tu pregunta.

- ¿Draco? – pregunto en un susurro.

- No lo veo desde anoche… no ha dormido en su habitación, me imagino que está arreglando todo – dijo con pesar… a lo que Hermione arrugo el gesto.

- Esta maldita guerra me tiene obstinada – confeso con irá. – no te vayas a separar de mi hoy. Hacerlos entrar a nuestra guarida será difícil.

- Deja que reviento a golpes al que sea.

- Eso no ayudara.

- Bueno soy adorable así que todos me amaran.

- No creo que Ron te quiera.

- Deja que el sentimiento es mutuo.

- Se nota.

- Es tan diferente a su hermana.

- Está enamorada de Harry, Blaise.

- Eso es porque aún no me había tratado a mí.

- Vaya que tienes ego.

- Sinceridad leona, sinceridad. – Hermione no pudo evitar reír, pero era una risa efímera, disipada por la tensión de todo el ambiente.

- Si claro.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Blaise al ver a Crabbe y Goyle tras él.

- Ya sabemos todo – dijo Crabbe con su gruesa voz, empañada por las lagrimas que hace poco había derramado y por la incomodidad de hablar sobre algo que no sabía.

- Ya veo. – confeso el moreno.

- ¿Qué saben? – pregunto la castaña con dureza.

- No sabemos. – dijeron a unisonó, Hermione no hizo más que abrir sus ojos en blanco por tanta ¿inocencia?

- Explícame Blaise. – exigió la castaña confundida.

- Pues, ellos también vienen conmigo – confeso el moreno con pesar, estaba haciéndole cargar muchas cosas a Hermione. La castaña pareció pensárselo un poco. No es que odiara a esos gigantes la verdad es que nunca los había tomado en cuenta, siempre habían sido catalogados como los guardaespaldas de Draco y así los consideraba.

- Bien, pero antes debo confirmar algo.

- Esta bien, lo que quieras – dijo el moreno sin saber a lo que se refería la castaña. Hermione se posiciono frente a los grandes hombres y los miro con ojos desafiantes y postura retadora.

- ¿Me odian? – pregunto la joven. Los muchachos parecieron pensárselo y luego de unos segundo Crabbe le dio un golpe a Goyle para que hablara él.

- Bueno, bueno – empezó tartamudeando – pensábamos que si, después no quisimos pensar otra cosa pero ahora simplemente no sentimos nada por ti. No te conocemos, pareces ser un pastel de manzana hecho con una corteza dura y compacta y relleno de una rica jalea de manzana. No podemos señalarte si no te conocemos lo único que sabemos de ti es que eres de gryffindor y eres inteligente. Así que no, creo que no te odiamos.

- Bien, porque si voy a dejar que estén conmigo y ayudarlos no pueden odiarme. ¿Lo saben no?

- Entonces tengo que hacerle una pregunta a Blaise. – dijo Crabbe serio, dejando su silencio en el pasado. Blaise lo miro confuso instándolo a continuar - ¿Es buena? – Hermione abrió su boca, asombrada por esa pregunta, parecía la pregunta de un pequeño.

- Si, si lo es. Por eso estoy con ella.

- Si bueno ya sabes que Pansy y las demás siempre dicen cosas feas de ella a nosotros no nos parecía tan así pero queríamos saber.

- Si lo sé – dijo entre risas Blaise – no es tan bruja aunque a veces le da por golpear a los indefensos. Es muy violenta.

- Estoy aquí – grito la castaña golpeando al moreno.

- Vieron. – dijo en rol de víctima.

- Queremos saber otra cosa.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto de mal humor la castaña, ahora le hacían interrogatorio las serpientes para ver si era digna de ser su protectora.

- Bueno, tú debes saber que la comida es muy importante para subsistir así que quisiéramos saber si a donde vamos habrá comida.

- Por supuesto – dijo sin evitar pensar que esos dos gigantes frente a ella, tenían el cerebro atrofiado.

**O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_ O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O**

- Harry, hoy es uno de esos días en los que tienes que hacer lo que se te diga sin pretender escuchar una explicación – decía una voz ronca, cansada pero sabía hasta en la pronunciación. Era Dumbledore que miraba a Harry con nostalgia y esperanza. Estaban en la torre de astronomía, recibiendo la brisa fría, alarmante.

- Profesor, no sé a qué se refiere. – Llegaban de un lugar nada recomendable para ir de vacaciones, pero Harry presentía algo distinto en esa misión de improviso que había salido ese día. Sentía un frío punzante en su estomago y corazón.

- Pues me refiero mi preciado muchacho que las cosas no son siempre lo que aparentan ser, que los libros son más que una linda y creativa portada… todos tienen un gran desarrollo y eso es lo que debemos observar. Hoy necesito que hagas lo que te pida sin rechistar. – El semblante del viejo mago era tan definitivo.

- Bueno profesor, durante mucho tiempo he hecho lo que me ha pedido.

- Pero hoy será diferente, harás lo que te diga sin ningún tipo de explicación. – tomo una bocanada de aire y miró al cielo. – Lo que no hagas hoy determinara el futuro de todos, ¿entiendes eso?

- Si profesor. – Dumbledore habló un largo rato con el joven elegido. Harry no podía decir nada, cada vez que iba a decir palabra alguna era callado por una nueva orden del profesor… sentía impotencia pero sobre todo ansiedad.

- No te muevas, no hables, no seas un héroe fallecido hoy Harry. Hoy serás una pared en silencio, hoy serás un ser invisible que no hará ni dirá nada. ¿Entendido? – la pregunta era directa, con el ceño fruncido y esperando una afirmación.

- Si profesor – afirmo Harry tragando grueso, sintiendo que unas partes redondeadas de su cuerpo subían con rapidez a su garganta haciéndolo sentir asfixiado.

**O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_ O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O**

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Ron, entrando a la biblioteca, llevaba horas buscando a su hermana y a Hermione.

- Hablando – contesto con simpleza Ginny, estaba hablando a gusto con Theo y Luna en un rincón de la biblioteca… Hemione estaba viendo como Crabbe y Goyle comían sin cesar, parecían un barril sin fondo y Blaise leía una revista con contenido adulto que Hermione se encargo de rasgar al verla en un principio.

- ¿También tú Ginevra? – pregunto Ron con una mano en la cara, tapando el bochorno que sentía, que estaba pasando en ese instante.

- ¿Yo también qué? – pregunto retadora la pelirroja, no le gustaba que le pusieran rejas. Ella no era una niña.

- ¿No es obvio? – grito, recibió un regaño de parte de todos los presentes… estaban en la biblioteca - ¡Ahora también tú estás con estas asquerosas serpientes! – dijo alarmado y sofocado pero con un tono de voz aceptable.

- Yo también lo hago – dijo inocentemente Luna.

- Pero tú siempre has estado mal de la cabeza – dijo Ron sin darle importancia.

- Hey, hey pelirrojo idiota no abuses de algo que no se te ha dado.

- ¿Y qué no se me ha dado? – pregunto retador el chico.

- Confianza – afirmo Theo… no permitiría que ofendieran a la rubia que estaba a su lado.

- Pues me sabe a mierda – dijo cuadrándose frente al moreno.

- ¿Ron? – hablo Hermione llamando la atención del único león que estaba en el lugar. - ¿Recuerdas cuando le partí la nariz a Malfoy? – pregunto con una sonrisa, de manera inocente. Crabbe y Goyle temblaron de cabeza a pies al recordar tal momento de tercero, tan siniestro y doloroso.

- Pues si – respondió sin entender las locuras que decía su amiga.

- ¿Recuerdas la sangre y los gritos? – pregunto de nuevo, obviando las muecas que hacía Ron al no entender sus palabras.

- Si Herm. – dijo de mala gana.

- Bueno, si no dejas de ser un idiota juro solemnemente que te haré lo mismo a ti – afirmo la castaña con una sonrisa que no compaginaba con lo que decía, tan inocente su rostro tan amenazante sus palabras. Ron quiso reír pero al ver las chispas que salían de sus ojos te dabas cuenta que sus palabras eran ciertas.

- ¿Serías capaz de pegarme por ellos? – pregunto indignado.

- ¿Por ellos? – pregunto señalando a los hombres de allí – Por favor no – negó riendo – Sería el colmo que yo los defendiera pero te has metido con Luna y conmigo misma al decir que soy idiota por tratarlos así que esos son mis motivos para hacerlo. La verdad es que si te metes con ellos, ellos mismos te pueden patear el trasero.

- No puedo creer lo que escucho – contesto Ron, negando con la cabeza, intentando desmentir las palabras que acaba de oír. – Estás irreconocible.

- Pues lo tomare como un cumplido, te pido que por favor dejes de molestarnos y te vayas – la sonrisa seguía en el rostro de la castaña, cosa que no hacía más que aterrorizar a todos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Crabbe haciendo que todos dejaran de discutir y centraran su atención en algunos gritos que se escuchaban desde afuera.

- No lo sé – dijo Hermione poniendo atención y aferrando su varita que estaba en el bolsillo.

- Ya empezó – dijo Luna con un rostro mártir, tomando la mano de Theo y su varita.

- Pues me parece que si – afirmo Blaise – te quedas conmigo – advirtió el moreno tomando del brazo a la castaña.

- Todos permaneceremos juntos – ordeno la castaña – saquen sus varitas y tratemos de evitar que le hagan daño a los pequeños.

- Ahora deben estar en clases – dijo Ginny quien sin dudar se había ido con su hermano, podían pelear mil veces pero lo amaba, tomo la manga de su hermano y su varita. Todos estaban preparados, no sabían para que pero lo estaban.

- Una reunión de traidores – escucharon decir los muchachos, al voltear su rostro estaba una máscara, un ser enmascarado. No podían saber quién era pero tampoco les interesaba.

- Petrificus totalus – grito la castaña y el hombre quedó inmóvil, ella tenía una regla. No hables si vas a atacar, fanfarronear no te hace mejor te delata. – No perdamos el tiempo. – grito, yendo a la cabeza del grupo saliendo del lugar con prisa junto a Blaise, detrás de ella estaban Luna y Theo, luego Ron y Ginny y la retaguardia las moles humanas. - ¿Y Draco? – pregunto en un susurro.

- No lo sé leona.

- Bueno, espero este bien – dijo esperanzada, con un punzante dolor en su pecho.

- Oppugno – grito Ginny y una gran estatua del ministro salió empujada a otro mortifago – petrificus totalus – noqueado y paralizado.

- Puerro – grito Luna evitando que un hechizo fuera conjurado de manos de un hombre de túnica negra y máscara plateada. Los oídos fueron repletos de puerros algo demasiado doloroso, los gritos de agonía no se hicieron esperar. – Incarcerous – pronunció después y el hombre fue atado fuertemente, amordazado y paralizado por las sogas.

Hermione se acerco a una de las escaleras y observo como los mortifagos una banda de alrededor 10 subían con prisa para el séptimo piso. Al parecer tenían una misión y sabían cómo cumplirla. La castaña no sabía cómo habían logrado penetrar el castillo pero sabía que ya estaban allí y ese era el problema. Escuchaba los gritos de hechizos en todo el lugar y los pasos rápidos de las personas corriendo. Sabía que los profesores debían estar buscando la manera de solucionar todo, el problema era si Voldemort estaría allí, atacando también, además no sabía dónde estaba Harry. Todo era muy complicado, no tenía información necesaria.

- Bien, Luna y Theo vayan a buscar a los profesores que puedan, Crabbe ve con Goyle a la cocina y dile a los elfos que necesitamos su ayuda – estaba hablando en un rincón del pasillo fuera de biblioteca. Debía llegar al séptimo piso algo incesante la llamaba. – Ron ve con Ginny y busca a la orden… necesitamos aliados, no sabemos quién está atacando y no sabemos si Voldemort venga – todos sintieron un sudor frío bajar por sus espaldas. Un temblor en sus manos y un vacío en el estomago, ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente de llamar al mago tenebroso por su nombre, nadie excepto ella. – Blaise vamos al séptimo piso.

- Si – dijeron todos, solo aceptarían las órdenes de la castaña. Era la única inteligente, fría y hábil en batallas del lugar.

- ¿Por qué vamos al séptimo? – pregunto Blaise corriendo por las escaleras.

- Allá están los niños de primero, debemos mantenerlos a salvo.

- Cierto, ¿los querrán matar?

- No lo sé Blaise…

- ¿Ahora eres oficialmente un traidor? – pregunto una voz femenina conocida por Blaise.

- Bueno, prefiero ser un traidor para ti que un traidor a mí mismo.

- No me vengas con tu filosofía barata, bastardo.

- Si bueno, soy todo un astro. – Blaise aferro su varita y se volteo con parsimonia. – Sigue leona. – Hermione dudo un segundo pero debía seguir, él podría arreglárselas solo.

- Cuidado Blaise – y antes de escuchar una respuesta, giro sobre sus pies marchándose del lugar.

- Cru…

- Impedimenta – conjuro Blaise y la obra de esa mujer fue detenida. – Dije que ella podía irse, oppugno – señalo el moreno una gran gárgola, pero su efecto fue detenido por un protego de su contrincante.

- Esos hechizos de niños no servirán conmigo – Blaise trago grueso y suspiro – crucio – el hechizo lo golpeo en un brazo, mil rayos se impactaron en el brazo del moreno, el dolor era parecido a eso pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a ese hechizo. En su infancia su adorada madre lo castigaba con ese hechizo unas 4 veces si no gritaba si lo hacía pues era cruciado hasta que dejara de gritar.

- Bueno, lamento informarte que no tengo permitido usar otros hechizos… Incendio – grito y la túnica fue quemada al instante, pero no se detuvo. Si lo hacía sería victima de otro crucio y no podía darse el lujo de ser herido así – Expelliarmus – la varita de su atacante y ahora victima cayo por las largas escaleras del colegió – Incarcerous – unas sogas de la mejor calidad atraparon el cuerpo, inmovilizando sus manos, sus piernas hasta su cabeza. – Insonorus – no se escuchaba nada de su voz. Basta de maldiciones a su persona.

Camino a su atacante ahora paralizado, aún moviéndose como loco.

- Si hago esto estando ya petrificado no será lo mismo – dijo Blaise antes de patear el rostro enmascarado de la mujer y lanzando su último hechizo un petrificus que paralizo al ser sangrante y atado frente a él. Debía admitir que a pesar de no estar con el bando de los malos le encantaba lastimar a la gente. Y como ellos a pesar de ser unas basuras seguían siendo catalogados como personas pues le encantaba hacerlo.

**O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_ O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O**

Luna y Theo habían bajado hasta las mazmorras no teniendo éxito en su misión, no habían podido encontrar a ningún profesor. Ni siquiera a un alumno. Todo estaba vació. Sepulcral. Ningún mortifago, ningún profesor, nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

- No puede ser que este todo vació – dijo Theo…

- Deben estar en un salón – confeso Luna. – deberíamos revisar los salones.

- Pero nos pueden atacar.

- Lo sé, pero aquí no estamos haciendo nada – estaban en la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, la cual también estaba vacía.

- Seguro están en el comedor. Lo pueden cerrar y poner protección – dijo Theo, estaba nervioso. Su mano temblaba y la otra no dejaba de apretar fuertemente a Luna.

Subieron hasta la entrada del gran comedor, en efecto estaba cerrado. En silencio. Por los alrededores no se encontraba nadie. Tocaron un segundo, esperanzados de que pensaran que eran estudiantes buscando refugió y así fue.

- Pasen – dijo el profesor Horace.

El lugar estaba repleto de alumnos pero en virtud de lo que veían sus ojos los niños de primero no estaban en el lugar. Hermione debía tener razón estaban en el séptimo piso, viendo sus clases cuando todo estallo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Luna. Todos los alumnos estaban sentados en el piso, el techo embrujado estaba vació, sin ningún conjuro. Los profesores estaban escoltando las puertas y los alumnos más grandes patrullando las mesas, las entradas, preguntando a cada momento si estaban bien. Evitando que la situación se hiciera más complicada.

- No lo sabemos señorita Lovegood – dijo la Profesora Mcgonagall despeinada y muy demacrada – Todo estaba muy normal y de pronto escuchamos gritos desquiciados y evidentemente ataques a las áreas del lugar.

- ¿Y están todos aquí? – pregunto Theo esta vez… viendo la multitud del lugar.

- Pues lamentablemente, falta la señorita Granger, los Weasley menores, el señor Crabbe, Goyle, Zabinni, Potter y el profesor Dumbledore – la profesora no podía esconder su miedo, ella amaba a sus estudiantes y esto sin duda era un golpe de estado con todo su poder. Atacaban al corazón del mundo mágico, el colegio de magia y hechicería. Si lograban penetrarlo no habría lugar seguro en el mundo.

- Todos están bien profesora, excepto Harry y el profesor Dumbledore, de ellos no tenemos paradero. – dijo Luna conciliadora – Lo bueno es que todos los profesores estén aquí con los alumnos. Del resto nosotros nos encargaremos.

- Falta el profesor Snape.

- Pues seguro está defendiendo el colegio – dijo muy confiado Theo. Las serpientes tenían un alto grado de afecto hacía Snape. A pesar de su aspecto lúgubre él siempre los defendía.

- Eso esperemos señor Nott – dijo esperanzada y agobiada la transformista.

**O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_ O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O**

- ¿Qué escribiste? – pregunto Ron, estaban en el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall. Enviarían una carta por la red.

- Ataque negro en el colegio – dijo Ginny, lanzando la carta a la chimenea y haciéndola desaparecer con los polvos flu… susurrando el lugar debido, pero no uno solo. Nombro su casa, el cuartel, el ministerio y el escondite de alguno de los miembros.

- ¿Y ahora a donde vamos? – pregunto Ron, protegía la entrada del lugar.

- Pues creo que debemos estar aquí para esperar una respuesta, ¿verdad? – pregunto confundida. No sabía muy bien que hacer… ellos siempre recibían órdenes de alguien más y ahora no podía negar estar asustada. Estaban atacando el único lugar que pensaba era seguro.

- Si. Alguien debe responder – dijo Ron. – Irrompible – conjuro y la puerta de madera parecía fortalecida – insonorus – el lugar parecía una iglesia a media noche, silencio total. – colloportus – y aunque sabía que era un hechizo fácil de romper, sería más fácil estar listos si escuchaban a alguien intentado entrar con un alohomora.

Ambos se estremecieron al escuchar como una respuesta llegaba a través de la chimenea, una respuesta que salieron a recibir.

_El fénix ha volado – _decía la carta, la verdad es que eran 3 cartas las que había recibido una del cuartel, otra del ministerio y una de la casa de ambos. Se sentían de nuevo esperanzados.

- ¿Dónde estará Harry? – pregunto Ginny, limpiando las lagrimas que se habían logrado escabullir.

- No lo sé Ginny – dijo Ron. Quemando las cartas.

- Vamos al comedor, allí deben estar todos. Debemos avisarle a alguien que la ayuda viene. No soporto estar aquí haciendo nada.

**O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_ O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O**

Tener un gran tamaño no significa tener una gran valentía. Y para mayor ejemplo eran Crabbe y Goyle, estaban yendo despavoridos a las cocinas, caminando lentamente atentos a cualquier sonido y pidiéndole a Merlín no morir en el castillo, tan jóvenes y hambrientos por la vida.

- Que fastidio esto – dijo Crabbe cruzando sus brazos. Cruzando por un pasillo.

- Ni que lo digas… - siguieron a la derecha del vestíbulo, caminando como locos por un inmenso corredor oscuro y vació. Pero como no sabrán ellos que en la oscuridad es donde se esconde el mal.

- ¿Cómo estará Draco? – pregunto de nuevo Crabbe, él iba a la cabeza.

- Pues bien idiota, es Draco.

- Espero no le pase nada malo.

- No me escuchaste decir que es Draco.

- Pero sigue siendo humano Gregory.

- Lo sé, pero tengo esperanza en él, no puede fallarnos ni fallarse.

- Tengo ganas de llorar y de comer.

- Yo también, pero aguántate las primeras. Hay que hacer lo que la sabelotodo pidió.

- ¿Le seguiremos diciendo así? – Crabbe detuvo su andar para pensar.

- ¿Está mal? – pregunto Goyle confundido.

- Bueno ahorita sin un pastel no pienso mucho. – Al llegar al cuadro del frutero detuvieron su camino. - ¿Cómo entramos?

- Tantas veces que lo hemos hecho y ahora no sabes, vaya que tonto.

- Te dije que sin comida no pienso.

- Nunca lo haces – respondió Goyle mientras acariciaba la pera del cuadro, transformándose en una perilla de madera verde. Halaron de ella y la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a cientos de elfos domésticos aterrorizados, escondidos debajo de unas grandes mesas donde colocaban las comidas.

- ¿Quién está allí? – pregunto temerosa una pequeña elfina ubicada detrás de la puerta, temblando de pavor.

- Somos estudiantes de slytherin – dijo Crabbe. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, naturalmente los pequeños seres mágicos temían a las serpientes ellos eran expertos en lastimarlos y humillarlos. – No vamos a lastimarlos. – quiso defenderse el chico al ver el rostro aterrorizado de los elfos.

- Vinimos a pedir su ayuda – intervino Goyle, logrando calmar a todos en el lugar. Verlos correr sin control y gritando les atormentaba.

- ¡Ustedes, los que siempre nos han humillado y lastimado! – grito un elfo a lo lejos.

- Si, nosotros. Parte de este colegio que está corriendo peligro mientras ustedes están aquí escondidos. Necesitamos su ayuda, no solo slytherin también los profesores y demás estudiantes. – hablar no se le daba bien a Gregory, pero una vez escucho decir a Theo que las personas que menos pensaban son las que algún día harían el mayor bien o el peor mal. – Todos necesitamos de su poder y ustedes están aquí escondidos mientras los estudiantes están siendo lastimados por mortifagos… nos dicen monstruos pero ustedes son los que no están haciendo nada, lo cual los hace peor. – un silencio se apodero del lugar, un silencio que los muchachos entendían como una manera de aceptar lo que habían dicho. Ellos no eran ni inteligentes, ni cultos, ni sabios. Pero eran humanos, eran magos y necesitaban ayuda.

- Pues debemos salvar a nuestros niños. – dijo una elfa.

- Granger dijo que cuiden a los alumnos – dijo Crabbe.

- Pues si la señorita Hermione Granger pide nuestra ayuda, se la daremos – grito el más esperado de todos, él que siempre había ayudado a los humanos, él que amaba a Hermione y protegía a Harry. Dobby.

- Bien – dijeron ambas serpientes sonriendo alegremente. Tomando unos cuantos pasteles de las mesas y siguiendo a una trulla de 200 elfos armados con ollas, sartenes y sillas. Preparados para defender lo más importante que tenían, su colegio y sus estudiantes.

**O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_ O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O**

- Maldición, ¿Dónde están estos niños? – se recriminaba la castaña que iba a toda prisa por el séptimo piso del colegio. Entrando sin temor en cada aula, en cada lugar. Al llegar al pasillo de tapiz de Barrabas escucho unos pequeños murmullos que provenían de un aula muy agosta.

- Leona – escucho decir, al voltear se encontró de nuevo con Blaise.

- Alguien está allí – dijo, tomando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola. Había unos 40 niños. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto desconcertada, todos estaban llorando, algunos consolando a otros pero sin duda todos con miedo.

- Estábamos en clases y el profesor salió a ver qué ocurría pero no regreso, regreso fue un hombre con máscara de plata que asesino a Terry – dijo desconsolado un pequeño, de unos 11 años. Habían matado a un profesor y a un estudiante de primero. Hermione respiro profundo y lo abrazo. – Corrimos y corrimos hasta llegar a esta aula. – decía sin control sobre sus lagrimas que no paraban de salir. El chico era de Ravenclaw.

- Bueno, ya está todo bien. Se quedarán con este joven y él los protegerá – acariciaba el cabello del joven… mientras hablaba para todos los estudiantes de esa sala que la miraban atentos. - ¿está bien? – pudo ver a todos asentir y escuchar pequeños susurros de afirmación.

- ¿Tu a dónde vas? – pregunto Blaise separándola del montón para poder hablar a solas.

- Buscare ayuda – dijo Hermione con seriedad. Blaise negó con su cabeza y suspiro.

- No me mientas, buscas a Malfoy… leona no es momento de que lo hagas. Estos niños te necesitan. Puedo ir yo…

- No miento… voy a buscar ayuda Blaise, sé más hechizos que tú y soy mejor que tú en conjurarlos además Draco puede cuidarse solo… eso espero. Mientras tanto quédate aquí y cuídalos, ¿entendido? – pregunto ceñuda.

- Si, cuidado ahora tú. – ¿Cómo contradecir a la mejor hechicera de todos los tiempos? Provocaba golpearla, lástima que era mujer.

Hermione salió del lugar con cuidado, hechizando la puerta para evitar cualquier altercado indeseable. Camino en silencio… escuchando voces que provenían de la torre de astronomía. Siguió su andar sin dudar pero despacio, temiendo que la mataran o peor aún que la torturaran.

- ¿Qué haces? – Escucho decir al tiempo en que sentía como era jalada con rudeza debajo de las escaleras de la torre. La torre de astronomía tenía 2 entradas. Era amplia y sus escaleras tenían un gran espacio debajo de ellas donde podías observar todo lo sucedido arriba. Hermione fue llevada a un mural donde lo único visible era la oscuridad.

- Me has asustado – confeso, tenía clavada su varita en el abdomen de su agresor.

- No deberías estar aquí, pudo haber sido un mortifago.

- Tú lo eres – afirmo la castaña.

- Pero yo no te matare – odiaba cuando ella lo llamaba así, podía escucharlo del mundo entero pero no de ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Vámonos – insto la castaña pero fue inmovilizada.

- No… debo hacer algo.

- ¿Qué? Vámonos, no tienes que hacer nada – seguía insistiendo la castaña en susurros temiendo ser oída.

- Te he dicho que no. – le dijo con rudeza y afianzando su agarre.

- Me lastimas Malfoy – advirtió la castaña mientras insertaba más la varita.

- Testaruda como siempre – dijo y la beso con furia, con necesidad. Hermione no aliviano su varita pero si correspondió el beso, era algo violento ver tal escena, ambos precavidos de no ser víctima del otro. - ¿confías en mi? – pregunto aproximándose a ella, inhalando su aroma.

- No sé – respondió con sinceridad.

- ¿Quién coño sabe?

- Pues no me digas que confías en mi pues me tienes casi que atada contra la pared, estoy siendo precavida porque mi escuela está llena de mortifagos y no sé donde esta ni Harry ni Dumbledore.

- Arriba, me tengo que ir pero hazme un favor – pidió el rubio, pensaba que la castaña no estaría allí pero como ya no podía cambiar lo que estaba hecho y lo que estaría por hacerse – no desconfíes de mi, solo guarda silencio y no me odies Hermione – dijo con suavidad, besando en un roce sus labios y marchándose del lugar. Dejando a una confundida y aturdida Hermione que acababa de escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Malfoy, un nombre que juraron no pronunciarían pues indicaba que el límite estaba roto. Un límite que sabía ella misma había roto y negaba haberlo hecho.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y camino para estar justamente debajo de la torre, cruzando por un pequeño pasillo, encontrándose con una grata sorpresa. Allí estaba Harry, en silencio y con varita en mano.

- Harry – susurro la castaña. El elegido volteo a verla y la tomo de la mano, señalándole que se callara. Hermione asintió y saco su varita.

- Buenas noches señor Malfoy… - ambos jóvenes escuchaban al profesor Dumbledore, veían como al lugar llegaba Malfoy con varita en mano y su túnica negra puesta. Entrando por la segunda puerta de la torre ingresaban una banda de 7 mortifagos. Sin máscaras estaban Bellatrix, Greyback, Goyle padre, Crabbe padre, Rodolphus y Alecto los demás estaban encubiertos, con sus máscaras de plata, sus varitas en mano y su túnica negra. Hermione veía la escena con horror, sin poder entender nada.

- No me vengas con tus modales de mierda – le grito Malfoy al director, apuntándolo con su varita. Hermione se pellizco un par de veces intentando despertar, eso debía ser una pesadilla, tenía que serlo.

- Señor Malfoy no cometa una acción de la cual pueda lamentarse.

- De lo único que me lamento es de estar en esta maldita escuela dirigida por un viejo mequetrefe, pero hoy todo eso cambiara – seguía hablando con seguridad el rubio – expelliarmus – conjuro y la varita de su antiguo director callo por las grandes escaleras de espiral, cayeron a los pies de Hermione. Pero ninguno de los 2 jóvenes que veían las cosas desde abajo se inmuto de aquello, estaban asombrados, paralizados.

- No se muevan – escucharon decir a sus espaldas pensando que sería su fin, era Snape. – No hables – susurró y se encamino a la torre. - ¿Draco? – dijo al entrar tomando la atención de todos.

- No me digas que vienes a traicionarnos – grito Bellatrix alzando su varita desquiciadamente.

- No seas ridícula mujer – afirmaba el mago mientras se colocaba al lado de su ahijado. Harry y Hermione se miraron un instante, no podían entender lo que pasaba… miraban la situación sin creerla.

- Draco, puedo ayudarte – dijo Dumbledore.

- No quiero tu ayuda, quiero tu muerte – replico Draco con una sonrisa siniestra, de esas que le mostraba a Hermione en segundo, en tercero, de esas que ella misma creía no existían más.

- Que triste escuchar que un gran alumno quiera despedazar su alma de esa manera, asesinando sin motivo, creyendo que es la única salida. Pero recordemos señor Draco que a veces el juego es mucho más amplio de lo que podemos ver, debemos tener nuestra mente abierta y cuando logremos hacer eso todo tomara sentido y palabras que no entendemos serán bienvenidas en nuestro subconsciente. – decía el profesor Dumbledore, mirando al suelo, un suelo que estaba siendo observado porque sabía quien estaba debajo de él. Sonrió y pico un ojo. – Escuchemos atentamente cada palabra dicha y todo tendrá sentido.

- Ya delira – grito Bellatrix con frenesí – hazlo Draco.- El rubio suspiro, miró al suelo sabiendo que lo miraba, que lo miraba con odio y suspiro. Allí estaba él perdiendo a la única que no quería perder.

- Espero tus palabras sean escuchadas y entendidas porque no serán las últimas – dijo levantando su varita – Avadra Kadabra – un destello de luz azul verdosa salió de la varita de Draco impactando el pecho del profesor, empujando su cuerpo fuera de la torre. Inmovilizando lo que había sido una vida. – Morsmordre – conjuro antes de salir del lugar y ver como del cielo aparecía una calavera gigante con una serpiente en su boca, moviéndose por la tétrica y mortífera imagen. Un cielo que se colapso de nubes. – Larguémonos. – ordeno, colocando su varita y saliendo del lugar a toda prisa seguido por sus compañeros.

- ¿Harry? – susurro la castaña quien no podía dejar de temblar sin control.

- Lo ha matado, es un asesino – decía para sí mismo el moreno. Sin dejar tiempo salió corriendo del lugar.

**O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_ O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O**

- ¡Eres un maldito asesino, cobarde! – grito Harry acercándose a Draco, quien intentaba salir de los terrenos del colegio junto a los mortifagos.

- Crucio – grito Bellatrix, impactando en el cuerpo del joven, causándole un gran dolor.

- ¡No! – Grito Draco – Él es del Lord, no seas idiota – escupió con fuerza deteniendo el hechizo de la bruja. – Hoy no te toca Potter, pero no tientes mi buena piedad.

- Él creía en usted – dijo Harry obviando las palabras de Draco y centrando su vista en Snape quien lo miraba sin sentimiento alguno.

- Que bueno, eso lo ha matado por fin – dijo sin culpa, con una sonrisa tan falsa que todos sabían que le costaba sonreír al antiguo maestro del colegio.

- Eres un cabrón – dijo llorando sin control el joven mago.

- Necesita a su mamá – dijo Bellatrix – pero si ya esta muerta – finalizo estallando en risas.

- Cruc….

- Expelliarmus – dijo Draco, Harry fue lanzado del lugar lejos de su varita y golpeando su orgullo – No seas idiota Potter – grito antes de desaparecer el rubio, mirando a lo lejos el cuerpo de Hermione aproximándose a toda prisa para ayudar a Harry. Sus ojos se encontraron antes de desaparecer, los de ellas solo decían una cosa. Te odio.

- Vamos Harry – dijo Hermione en diferentes quejidos, lloraba sin parar.

**O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_ O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O_O O_O**

Caminaron hasta el patio del colegio donde todos estaban ubicados, parados con varita en mano viendo como su director había sido asesinado. Elfos, obreros, profesores, alumnos y miembros de la orden estaban allí viendo el cuerpo inerte del director. Escuchando el sonido apocalíptico de la invocación tenebrosa en el cielo. Sintiendo el dolor. Nadie sonreía, nadie hablaba, todos lloraban y a todos les dolía está perdida sin control. Se había perdido una esperanza, se había perdido el eslabón principal de la guerra.

Harry se acerco al cuerpo del profesor, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mismo, apoyando su dolor en el ser que siempre había estado allí para él, para sus penas.

- Fue él – susurro la castaña, colocándose al lado de Blaise y tomando su mano con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y dejando escurrir todas esas lagrimas que no podía seguir reteniendo. Estaba enamorada de un asesino. Blaise la miro y la abrazo con fuerza, sabiendo que no había ninguna palabra que la pudiera hacer sentir mejor. Draco sabía que pasaría esto por eso sabía que Hermione lo odiaría pero jamás pensó que fuera algo tan grave, había matado al mago más poderoso de todos. Se estaba suicidando al matarlo. Tenía que tener un muy buen plan para haberse arriesgado de tal manera.

- Lumus – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall en un susurró, apuntando su varita al cielo, y haciendo aparecer un pequeño rayo de luz que difuminaba la calavera moviente.

De repente un centenar de luz opacaba la oscuridad, todos los estudiantes, todos los testigos allí presentes tomaban sus varitas y apuntadas al cielo conjuraban el hechizo que a pesar de no ser potente por si solo si lo era con ayuda, porque eran cientos los que estaban allí sintiendo un mismo dolor, eran cientos los que gritaban que aún había esperanza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GRACIAS POR ESPERAR Y POR SUS HERMOSAS PALABRAS, QUE LINDO ES VER SUS REVIEWS, VER LAS ALERTAS QUE CADA DÍA LLEGAN, LOS FAVORITOS, NO SABEN CUANTO ME ALEGRAN. USTEDES ME INSPIRAN A ESCRIBIR, ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR SOÑANDO LA CONTINUIDAD DE ESTE FIC. MUCHAS GRACIAS. YA TENGO EN MENTE EL OTRO CAPITULO PERO ESTAS SEMANAS ESTARÉ ALGO OCUPADA CON LA UNIVERSIDAD PERO EN CUANTO SALGA DE PARCIALES Y EXPOSICIONES ME PONGO A CONCRETIZAR TODO. <strong>_

_**UN GRAN BESO A TODOS USTEDES DESDE VENEZUELA. **_

* * *

><p>" <em>La oscuridad solo nos avisa que hay luz" <em>


	15. Transición

**Hola... les aviso que este capítulo será un poco diferente pues lo haré en primera persona. Quiero ver que tal sale y que sienten al ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente. Espero sus comentarios, buenos, malos, lo que sea pero con respeto.**

**En primera persona el dolor es propio. DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Transición<strong>_

Recuerdo que mis padres siempre me decían: "Hermione tu hogar es el lugar donde están tus seres amados".

Y yo estaba aquí en un lugar lleno de gente que amaba y me amaban pero ¿por qué no me sentía bien?, ¿Por la guerra, corrupción del mundo mágico? Puede ser egoísta lo que piense pero nada de eso me sacaba de quicio. Nada de eso era tan importante como para decir, no estoy en casa.

Habían pasado tantas horas, tantos días, tantas semanas, tantos meses que ya ni siquiera recordaba su sonrisa sarcástica, solo podía recordar como nunca sus caricias, sus insultos. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora que tenía mil motivos para odiarlo no podía hacerlo?, antes lo odiaba por nada en particular y ahora que tenía razones no lo hacía, acaso me había vuelto estúpida, acaso necesitaba un nuevo cerebro porque el mío ya no funcionaba.

Irnos del colegió no fue nada sencillo, no fue nada agradable. Verme salir por las grandes puertas de la sabiduría para no volver en mucho tiempo no era algo agradable. Luego del funeral del director nos marchamos por órdenes de la orden. Sabía que todos se opondrían a mis repentinas ganas de llevar conmigo a unas serpientes que jamás habían colaborado con ellos pero yo lo había jurado, así que usé palabras chantajistas dignas de una serpiente. "Si no van ellos no voy yo". Había sentido culpa en su momento pero había dicho la verdad, si no podía llevarlos, no iría tampoco.

- Tal vez no he adelgazado tanto – me decía a mí misma, mientras me miraba en el espejo. Compartía la habitación con Ginny y Luna. Estábamos en la antigua casa de Sirius, una casa inmensa pero tan sola y gris que para mi lucía ya como una guerra. Diariamente intentábamos que se viera lo más hogareña posible pero parecía imposible de lograrlo. Mi rutina diaria había cambiado un poco. Hacía ya 8 meses que me levantaba a las 4 de la mañana para hacer 1000 abdominales, sentadillas, meditación. Quería no solo ser hábil mágicamente, quería ser fuerte. Lo hacía en la habitación en silencio mientras las chicas dormían, algunas veces Luna me había pillado pero simplemente me sonreía y volvía a cerrar los ojos. Luego de mi rutina me duchaba con agua helada y veía al espejo. Admiraba con recelo mi vientre tonificado, mis piernas firmes y contorneadas, mis brazos endurecidos y mis ojos siempre lagrimosos. Esa era mi otra rutina ahora, llorar mientras me duchaba, no podía hacerlo frente a nadie pero con el caer del agua era fácil y desafiante hacerlo. A veces iba al sótano y golpeaba con fuerza las paredes hasta romperse mis nudillos luego unas gotas de díctamo y como nueva. Una rutina que me hacía endurecerme, me hacía fuerte, me hacía desear verlo y golpearlo hasta no reconocer de nuevo su maldita cara.

Con todos hablaba, con todos era la misma. Ninguna serpiente había intentado hablar sobre el tema y con el alma lo agradecía, tal vez, por eso no lloraba frente a nadie. Porque para todos nada había pasado.

- Buenos días – salude con una sonrisa a las chicas que apenas estaban despertando. Eran como las 8 de la mañana.

- Buenos días – respondieron ambas, Ginny lucía cansada, ella se dedicaba a cocinar, limpiar, una ama de casa total. Luna pasaba los días con Theo y los gigantes. Lejos de los leones, esa había sido una condición de Harry… mientras menos los mirará mejor serían las cosas. Yo, en cambio, pasaba mis días con Harry, Ron y un testarudo Blaise que no se alejaba de mí, intentando descubrir cómo era eso de horrocruxes de lo cual no había mucha informació. Solo teníamos un guardapelo, un diario, una nota y muchas dudas.

- ¿Qué harás hoy? – veía en el rostro de Ginny miedo, un miedo digno de la época.

- No sé, veré el diario. – Sonreía cada vez que podía, a pesar de estar quebrada por dentro, no podía permitir que los demás lo estuvieran.

- ¿Esperando ver noticias de qué o quién? – Luna siempre me preguntaba cosas con doble sentido, pequeña chiquilla inocentemente inteligente.

- De todo, de nadie. – Respondí lo más directamente posible. No quería expandirme en palabras que no creería.

- Hoy no quiero cocinar – dijo Ginny. Sabía que no le gustaba ese papel – hoy creo que vendrá mi madre.

- Pues imagino se quedará, no deberíamos distanciarnos. – mientras más gente hubiera, más ocupados estaríamos.

* * *

><p>- Estás más delgada – me decía Blaise, diariamente lo hacía.<p>

- Pues no lo estoy – lo miraba desafiante, ahora siempre respondía así, desafiando a todos y a todo.

- Leona no estoy en tu contra, solo me preocupo – lo sabía, sabía que no estaba en mi contra, pero que ocurre cuando la persona que está en tu contra eres tú misma. – vamos a comer algo – lo decía tan animado que pensé en no rechazarlo pero ya había comido.

- Ya he comido, hoy temprano – pude ver como sus hombres se tumbaron y sus ojos miraron al suelo – pero puedo acompañarte – jamás dejaría la maña de complacer a la gente. Por eso estaba así.

Agradecía que la cocina estuviera sola.

- Todo ha mejorado, ¿verdad?

- ¿Ha que te refieres? – pregunte confusa, nada mejoraba.

- Pues, si ven a los chicos ya no quieren lanzarles imperdonables solo hechizos normales, cuando estoy con ustedes ya no son miradas mortales, solo de odio. – lo decía con tanta seriedad que tal vez no notaba lo tonto que se veía, estalle en carcajadas al darme cuenta que sus palabras eran verdad, eso era peor… todo mejoraba entre nosotros.

* * *

><p>- Estuve leyendo el diario de Tom – comente en la sala de estar, estábamos Harry, Ron, Blaise y yo. Iluminados, con libros por todo el lugar y varitas en mano, precavidos a cualquier movimiento. – Llegue a la conclusión de: Los horrocruxes que faltan deben ser parte de Hogwarts, él amaba esa escuela… además su ego era demasiado grande para intentar colocar su alma en alguna cosa que no fuera mágica o histórica.<p>

- ¿Llegaste a esa conclusión solo con leer el diario? – Ver el asombro de Ron, hacía enorgullecerme.

- Verás Ron, en muchas hojas expresaba su adoración a la magia y pureza, también a la historia impregnada en las paredes del lugar. Además él era o es el heredero de Slytherin así que se siente atado históricamente a la escuela. Así que pienso que o los horrocruxes que faltan están en la escuela o están vinculados a ella. También estuve investigando que solo el veneno de basilisco es capaz de destruir un horrocruxez.

- Hermione no tenemos un basilisco. – decía Harry.

- Lo sé, también sé que la espada de gryffindor es capaz de absorber, mejor dicho adquiere el poder o la habilidad de lo que toca.

- Tampoco tenemos la espada.

- Lo sé Harry, pero tú tampoco la tenías en la cámara, se presento porque eras digno de ella, así que seremos dignos de tenerla al momento de acabar con ellos. No se compliquen tanto.

- Vaya que eres inteligente Hermione – decía Blaise.

- Si, lástima que en tu casa solo hayan traidores, asesinos e idiotas. – Ron sin querer o queriendo aún no lo sabía, me recordaba a Malfoy diariamente. Con sus comentarios menospreciantes.

- Bueno le informo señor gato que la única inteligente en su casa es la leona… usted tiene de inteligente lo que yo tengo de león, tú no tanto Potter. – respondió Blaise con su sonrisa tan, tan blanca.

- Nada, idiota – los gritos me aturdían.

- Wao, has caído.

- Cállense. – grite con furia, no soportaba más los gritos en la casa – les voy a decir una cosa a los 2 – podía verlos paralizados y mirándome como si fuera una superior militar, quise reír pero realmente ya me tenían harta – Ronald no te creas superior a ninguna serpiente porque tal vez sean ellos quienes te salven el pellejo algún día, deja de ser por un momento tan idiota y cabeza dura – trato de responderme pero la mirada que lance no le avecinaba nada bueno, tenía muchas ganas de golpear algo o a alguien y esperaba no fuera Ron – tú Blaise no te rías, deja de meterte con Ronald con tus palabras sarcásticas y de doble sentido, sino se pueden llevar bien no me importa pero por lo menos llévense o tengan la amabilidad de no molestar a los demás con sus gritos histéricos. ¿Entendieron?

- Por fin – dijo Harry – estaba cansado de sus fastidiosos gritos, estaba a punto de hechizarlos o algo. – Ver los rostros desmoralizados de ambos chicos me causaba gracia pero mi mente ahora trastornada lo único que deseaba era golpear algo.

- Ya vengo – dije antes de retirarme, camine unos segundos por la casa, en silencio. Temiendo que alguien me siguiera y después aún con silencio me dirigí al sótano. No sé porque ahora encontraba ese lugar tan cálido y reconfortante, lo conjuraba para que ningún sonido saliera de el y disponerme a gritar, gritar su nombre, maldecirlo, aborrecerlo, poder expresar el dolor que sentía y que parecía reproducirse de manera incesante.

Tenía un rincón del sótano especial para desahogarme, un lugar lleno de manchas rojizas, manchas de humedad por las lagrimas que salían, lo bueno de esas lagrimas es que salían por el dolor y no por el recuerdo de un rubio traidor, de un rubio asesino, de un rubio que a pesar de todo, lo amaba.

- Uno – me decía antes de dar el primer golpe, contaba hasta 20 o hasta que ya no sentía los nudillos por la liberación de neurotransmisores encargados de inhibir el sentido, encargados de ya no sentir el dolor, oxitocina, esencialmente. La hormona que me venía ayudando en todo esto. – Dos – seguía enumerando, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo esta vez – Tres – punzadas se apoderaban de mis dedos – Cuatro – un latido se hacía presente en mis nudillos, latidos que amenazaban la llegada del dolor – Cinco – punzadas de dolor incesante – Seis – esta vez salió un gritillo de dolor desde mi garganta – Siete – me dolía, no dejaba de dolerme, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en el dolor que sentía en toda mi mano y en la corriente que se esparcía por mi brazo – Ocho – no pensaba en nada, más que en él – Draco – la primera lagrima salió acompañando su nombre y el golpe número nueve, nueve meses llevaba sin verlo, nueve meses llevaba sin escuchar sobre él, nueve meses había leído las noticias esperando con fuerzas no ver un comunicado de defunción con su nombre y apellido, nueve meses llevaba entrenando mi cuerpo para poder golpearlo con fuerza, no solo atacarlo con hechizos, también con golpes, patadas. Sabía que él era alguien entrenado así que no podría dejarme derrotar, no me dejaría – Diez – ya no contaba las lagrimas que salían, ya no tenía en mi mente su rostro y ese era el motivo por el cual hacía esta locura, este era el motivo por el cual cada vez que pensaba en él corría al sótano… era el único modo de borrarlo de mi mente, era el único modo de ya no lastimarme internamente – Once – temblaba sin cesar, el dolor se adormecía pero los impulsos nerviosos se esparcían en mi cuerpo. Seguramente me veía patética pero era el único modo que encontré para no sentir, además gracias a esta rutina mis brazos habían adquirido una fuerza inusual, una fuerza que sentía crecer cada vez más – Doce – no podía aguantar más.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, observando mis nudillos teñidos de sangre, húmedos, sucios y rojos… sintiendo como mis ojos estaban ardientes por cada lagrima que salía de ellos, mi boca seca, mis labios quebradizos, supe que estaba perdiendo mis cables cuando me recosté en el piso y reí, reí por todo lo que sucedía. La escuela tomada por mortifagos, el ministerio tomado por mortifagos, el mundo muggle amenazado de muerte o peor aún de continuas torturas. ¿Y yo? Yo estaba acostada en el sótano de la casa de un difunto, llorando y riendo sin control porque la persona que amaba, no, que amo, asesino al mago más poderoso del mundo, dejando a su paso una estúpida joven enamorada de él. Y es que aún trataba de pensar porque me había mentido, ¿para qué enamorarme? Si nunca intento sacarme información, si hasta me había afirmado que ahora era un doble agente, ¿Por qué había desistido? Esas preguntas indagaban mi mente, asechándola, siguiéndola y acribillándola. Había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto, algo que me decía que no era como pensaba pero entonces salía esa parte racional y pesimista que poseía y me gritaba: Es un asesino no intentes darle vuelta a las cosas, es un asesino, esa frase ya me tenía cansada. Todos la repetían, todos la escribían y todos me lo recordaban de una manera informal pero lo hacían y cada Slytherin fijaba su atención cuando nombraban el nombre de Draco en mi presencia para observar la manera en que mi rostro hacia muecas y mis ojos se entristecían y perdían en el espacio.

- Estoy loca – me repetí una vez más hundida en un mar de lagrimas y en centenar de carcajadas. Tirada en un piso sucio, oscuro y frío. Esto si parecía hogar para mí - ¿Cómo estará? – me pregunte en voz alta, cada día juraba que no pensaría en él, al siguiente volvía a pensar en él y juraba no hacerlo más, volvía pasar, volvía a jurar, paso tantas veces que ya era una cadena adictiva. Sí, eso era, una adicción.

- ¡¿Hermione?! – Escuche decir y me pare alarmada con mi varita apuntando hacia el lugar al que provenía el ruido.

- Luna – dije con un suspiro, casi me mata del susto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tirada?

- Pensaba – era cierto, estaba pensando en el momento en el cual me consiguió.

- ¡Oh dios! Mira tus manos – la cara de terror que puso Luna me causo algo de gracia, sus ojos se hicieron aún más pronunciados que de costumbre y sus manos temblaron, me recordaron a como me había puesto antes de caer al piso.

- Sí, bueno no es nada… - pero mis palabras no parecieron calmarla pues lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro.

- Hermione no sigas lastimándote de esa forma por favor - ¿desesperación?, ¿era eso lo que veía en el rostro de Luna? Las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos y sus labios temblaban tratando de pronunciar alguna palabra – yo sé que debes estar sufriendo mucho pero no estás logrando nada… la verdad es que ni siquiera sé cuanto estás sufriendo pero no puedo verte de esta forma, de madrugada entrenando, no comes lo suficiente, lloras en la ducha… si escucho tus quejidos desde mi cama, a veces ni siquiera duermes, ¿sabías que hablas a veces dormida?, ¿sabes que es lo único que dices? Dime que es mentira, dime que no eres un asesino. Trato de calmarte cantando algo, llamando a las hadas del sueño, de la alegría pero nada funciona, agradezco que Ginny tenga el sueño pesado porque a veces tus lamentos son realmente dolorosos. Cuando vas a la biblioteca veo como lees ansiosa el periódico, leyendo los clasificados, los sucesos, los desaparecidos y veo como tus ojos se cierran con fuerza y tus labios suspiran aliviados al saber que no está muerto, imagino que sientes que no deberías amarlo por todo lo que ha hecho y eso es lo que más te molesta que a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho aún lo amas pero ya, por favor, ya para.

El grito que salió de mi interior no fue nada comparado con lo que sentía, me pareció débil a expresarlo. Caí de rodillas en el piso de nuevo, apoyándome en la pared, perdida. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad y eso era lo que más me dolía, me dolía no poder odiarlo, me dolía temer por su vida, me dolía no estar con él. Las lagrimas salieron como nunca, esta vez pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, 9 meses constantes de dolor silencioso tenían que explotar en algún momento y estaban explotando ahora y ahora dolía amarlo más que nunca, porque había pasado 9 meses golpeando la pared para tratar de silenciar lo que sentía y ahora con todas las verdades golpeando mi rostro no podía más.

- Abrázame – roge, dejando mi orgullo por un momento, Luna se acercó velozmente a mí y depósito toda su dulzura, esa dulzura inagotable de ella en mi. En la persona que ya no poseía dulzura alguna, que lo único que poseía era dolor. – Ya no puedo más Luna – dije entre jadeos, las lagrimas no me dejaban hablar bien.

- Sola por supuesto que no podrás, por eso tienes a muchos amigos. No estamos para que nos hagas la tarea, para que nos ayudes en las clases difíciles, estamos para abrazarte cuando no tengas fuerza, levantarte cuando los pies ya no dan más. No todo lo tienes que hacer sola Hermione – esas eran las palabras que necesitaba escuchar, ese era el abrazo que necesitaba sentir. Llevaba 9 meses sin dormir y ni siquiera sentí cuando cerré mis ojos en el regazo de Luna y deje de respirar entrecortadamente.

* * *

><p>- Pero aún no entiendo como paso – escuchaba la voz de Harry en un murmullo lejano.<p>

- Ya te dije, fuimos a buscar algo en el sótano y poom se cayó por las escaleras – las palabras de Luna se escuchaban muy honestas, aún no podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

- Bueno Harry, ya sabes lo pata chueca que es Hermione siempre – quise pararme por un instante y golpear a Ron, últimamente me hacía perder mis cabales y las ganas de golpearlo eran inmensas. Agradecía en esos momentos mi gran paciencia.

- Es mejor que no la despertemos, dejemos que descanse – era la voz conciliadora y reflexiva de Theo, siempre tan locuaz, era extraño cuando Harry o Ron se metía con él.

Sé que debía abrir los ojos pero mi cerebro ordeno otra cosa diferente y caí rendida de nuevo, al despertar ni siquiera sabía que día era o si era temprano, tarde, noche solo supe que me sentía como nunca. Sola en la habitación, camine al baño y me hundí en la bañera, cerré mis ojos y pensé en todo y a la vez en nada, recordé su rostro, sus labios en mi cuerpo, mis uñas en su espalda, su miembro palpitando en mi pelvis, sus gélidos ojos intentando adentrarse en mi. No me preocupe por el tiempo, por una vez no quería hacerlo. Al salir me observe en el espejo, esta vez admirando con fascinación mis avances, ya no era la misma chiquilla de antes, ya no tenía la fuerza de un gnomo, ahora todo era diferente porque yo era diferente y me pareció inteligente dar esa idea al grupo, entrenarnos físicamente. Necesitábamos no solo fuerza y conocimientos mágicos, necesitábamos habilidades físicas, fuerza bruta.

Saque del armario un short que me llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y unos tenis deportivos, camisa sin mangas y larga, de esas que llegan a los bolsillos traseros, peine mi flameante cabello y observe de nuevo en el espejo un cuerpo diferente, una leona diferente. En unas horas o días la verdad es que no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido pero en ese tiempo mi rostro se veía iluminado por algo que se llamaba vida.

- No podemos quedarnos todos aquí – escuche decir tras las puertas de la cocina, no sabía que había una reunión de la orden.

- Es mejor estar todos juntos, así lograríamos hacer mejores estrategias – me parecía la voz docente de Remus, la primera me pareció la de Arthur.

Dude en entrar pero luego recordé que soy parte de la orden, es más, me molesta que se hayan reunido sin mi presencia.

- Hola – dije al abrir las puertas de la cocina, el lugar donde todos se reunían. Todos voltearon a verme, algunos con sonrisas otros con la boca abierta, no entendí el motivo.

- Vaya, alguien ha estado ejercitándose – era elemental que los gemelos dijeran algo al respecto.

- Sí, bueno mientras nadie hace nada tuve que hacer algo… ¿no? – se debía ver a leguas que mis ánimos no eran de felicidad. - ¿Por qué no me despertaron? – pregunte directamente. Estaban Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Kingsley, todos los Weaslye, Alastor, Harry y yo ahora que había interrumpido.

- Estabas descansando – dijo Harry.

- Bueno pero si hacen una reunión de la orden me parece que lo apropiado es que me avisen a mí y a los demás – no me parecían esas reuniones sin previo aviso, además faltaban las serpientes, seguramente los excluían de la reunión solo por ser serpientes.

- ¿Ha quien más? – pregunto Remus.

- A los chicos, Luna, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise y a mi claro.

- Ellos no son de la orden – salió el defensor número 1 y archienemigo de las serpientes, Ron.

- Ah claro, porque en la guerra no les va a importar que lancen un ataque al enemigo y les cubran las espaldas.

- Hermione, también nos pueden atacar a nosotros.

- No sean idiotas, me parece que si hubieran querido hacer algo ya lo hubieran hecho. ¿Ustedes creen que no saben magia oscura? Ron y Harry duermen como rocas, si desearan matarlos, les aseguro que ya lo hubieran hecho.

- ¿Por qué estás al ataque? – pregunto Remus, tratando de calmar la tensión que se creaba y avivaba en la cocina.

- ¿Por qué? Buena pregunta profesor, debe ser porque me parece injusto que sean útiles para la guerra pero no para el plan. Que los juzguen solo por ser de una casa que no es la roja, les recuerdo, te recuerdo Harry – voltee a verlo, sabía que esto que diría dolería pero estaba cansada de esta frontera entre nosotros mismos – que la persona que traiciono a tus padres no fue un verde, fue un rojo y también te recuerdo que tu estarías en esa casa sino le hubieras suplicado al sombrero seleccionador otra cosa. – Harry no me dijo nada, solo bajo su mirada… todos en cambio si me observaban, seguro nunca me habían visto así - ¿Saben qué? Estoy harta que se la quieran dar de los buenos pero traten de definir a los demás del mismo modo en que los define Voldemort – pude ver como todos temblaron al escuchar su nombre – Si, Voldemort, no tiemblen al escuchar su nombre porque él no temblara al lanzarles la maldición imperdonable. ¿Saben porque somos tan pocos? No es porque somos los únicos buenos, no se crean tan importantes, somos tan pocos porque nosotros somos igual que Voldemort, estamos excluyendo a otros nada más porque son diferentes a nosotros. – nadie dijo nada, tome una bolsa de papas y me dirigí a la salida.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Ron deteniendo mi rumbo.

- Ha que me maten los traidores que están en esta casa – sin esperar respuesta alguna, abrí la puerta… afuera estaban las serpientes juntos a Luna. Todos con las bocas abiertas y los ojos mirando al suelo, el pecho erguido y las manos tomadas. Nerviosos. – échense para atrás. – ordene con mala cara.

- Gracias – fue Crabbe el que hablo primero, eso no lo esperaba.

- Te has pasado – dijo Blaise esta vez pasando su brazo por mi hombro. - ¿Por qué te saliste?

- Ellos se han pasado, ya no soy de la orden. Prefiero ser una sin rumbo a tener un rumbo erróneo.

- Gracias Hermione – esta vez fue Goyle – nadie nunca nos defiende así. Nosotros somos los malos.

- Ustedes no son malos, nosotros los hemos hecho malos. De tantas etiquetas se han creído el papel y ahora lo único que quieren es hacerlo bien. No son malos y si ellos no lo entienden pues no quiero ser más de la orden.

- Podemos hacer un grupo nosotros – propuso Luna tomando mi mano.

- Sería genial, un grupo que devora mortifagos y no acepta etiquetas. – apunto Crabbe. Aunque al ser un grupo diferente nos estaríamos haciendo una etiqueta pero no quise decir nada y simplemente seguir el juego.

- Uno que una nuestras cualidades tanto intelectuales, físicas y espirituales – apunto Theo animado por la idea.

- Uno que no sea estúpido – dijo Blaise. Caminábamos hacía el ático de la casa, el lugar lo habíamos limpiado una tarde Luna y yo. Lo habíamos dejado como una sala de baile, llena de espejos y pisos de madera, vacía de principio a fin.

- ¿Qué les parece Manticora? – pregunto Luna animada. Tomaba mi mano y la de Theo, dando pequeños saltitos.

- ¿Qué coño es eso? – preguntaron Blaise y Crabbe al mismo tiempo, mostrando una cara de confusión digna de un animal que ha perdido su presa.

- La Manticora es un animal mitológico persa que lo asocian con los devora humanos, pero nosotros usaremos el nombre como los devora mortifagos – propuso en un risilla inocente… todos estábamos sentados en círculos en el ático, escuchando la explicación de Luna – tienen cabeza de humano, esa será la cabeza de Hermione, cuerpo de león, eso será gryffindor, alas de águila o de murciélago, usaremos las de águila y colas de serpientes o escorpiones, serán de serpiente. Estaba pensando en ese nombre o en el de Quimeras pero con la frase de Crabbe sobre devorar, me pareció más conveniente este. ¿Qué les parece? – sonreí al ver los rostros animados de cada uno de ellos, jamás habían pertenecido a otra cosa que no fuera Slytherin, siempre renegados del mundo, con el estereotipo de malos, vengadores, rencorosos, catalogados como indeseables. Ser algo más, algo diferente los animaba porque les daría otro concepto, un concepto que ellos fundarían no un viejo loco que vivió hace años y que por haber estado loco y obsesionado con la pureza de sangre todos los descendientes pecaban con el mismo concepto.

- Yo voto que si – dije, colocando mi mano en el centro.

- Yo también – la esperanza con la que puso su mano Crabbe me hizo sonreír.

- Me gusta la idea – dijo Theo poniendo su mano con fuerza y alegría, seguido de Luna que no dejaba de sonreír.

- Si – grito Goyle colocando su mano con demasiada fuerza para mi gusto… todos miramos a Blaise que nos miraba inquisitivo con mal humor y vergüenza ajena.

- Bueno, bueno, seremos maticas – afirmo colocando su mano.

- Manticoras – gritamos a unisonó, estallando en risas y cerrando nuestro grupo. Un grupo que no pedía requisitos de sangre, de dinero, de pensamientos solo una cosa tenías que anhelar. Devorar mortifagos.

- Por cierto te quiero decir algo Hermione – me dijo Blaise luego de que nuestras risas se silenciaron de a poco.

- ¿Qué?

- Estás ardiente – sentí como mis mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso.

- También quiero decirte algo… - dije tratando de disimular mi vergüenza.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto animado.

- Eres un idiota – exprese riendo. – quiero decirles algo chicos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos.

- Creo que es propicio que no solo entrenemos nuestras mentes, nuestras habilidades mágicas sino también nuestro cuerpo. ¿Qué les parece? Es decir, quiero que entrenemos, que nos fortalezcamos.

- ¿Hacer lo que tú haces? – pregunto tímidamente Luna.

- Si…

- ¿Y qué haces? – me pregunto Theo confundido.

- 7000 abdominales, 10000 sentadillas, 30 minutos de golpes o hasta que no aguante y 5000 lagartijas, todo semanalmente – los rostros de cada uno de ellos tuvo una reacción diferente: Crabbe trago grueso, como si se hubiera tragado un pedazo de bistec completo, Goyle se recostó del suelo, Theo miraba a Luna sin parpadear, Luna haciendo lo mismo que Theo y Blaise me sonreía.

- Me parece genial – dijo Blaise – pero debemos aumentar los abdominales a 10000 también a la semana, además de incursionar en técnicas de boxeo o defensa personal.

- Estás loco – grito Theo. – no des ideas.

- ¿Sabes de estas cosas? – pregunte con asombro.

- Claro leona, ¿Cómo crees que mantengo mi acaramelado cuerpo?, no es por aire. Es excelente esa idea, mientras tú das clases de magia yo doy clases de boxeo, artes marciales y defensa personal.

- Yo puedo dar las clases de combate también. – dije malhumorada, yo había dado la idea y viene Blaise y me la quita. No me parece, no me parece.

- Bueno, si me ganas en combate… las clases las das tú. – me dijo Blaise retador. Sabía que no aguantaba los retos.

- De acuerdo – dije levantándome y poniéndome en guardia. Todos nos miraban atentos, Blaise se levanto lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios… esas sonrisas que odiaba porque afirmaban que ganaría.

- Bueno chico, está será la primera lección. – escucharlo hablar tan creídamente me provocaba golpearlo, así que lance un golpe con todas mis fuerzas pero para mi sorpresa y la de todos, Blaise simplemente tomo mi brazo y lo volteo unos 90 grados a mi espalda, el dolor fue tremendo, tenía el brazo hasta el cuello. No usaba ni fuerza, no se movió, simplemente tomo mi brazo y lo llevo a la espalda dándome un giro tipo baile – Nunca ataquen a su oponente de frente sin ver sus movimientos – Blaise estaba a mi espalda, sosteniendo el brazo sin fuerza pero con firmeza.

- ¡Blaise! – grite, me molestaba la posición.

- Leona, silencio por favor, estoy dando una clase – sin avisar, Blaise doblo un poco sus rodillas pegándome con ellas en el hueco poplíteo de la pierna y dejándome de rodillas, aún con el brazo en posición… estaba arrodillada con el brazo en la nuca y un dolor en la articulación del hombro que me dificultaba la respiración. – Verás cariño mío que entrenes tu cuerpo no quiere decir que tengas agilidad, pues solo tienes resistencia y fuerza, no agilidad ni habilidad. Yo soy el amo de las artes marciales – me dijo Blaise, se coloco por encima de mí y beso la mejilla – He ganado.

- ¿Ya me puedes liberar? – tenía a un hombre de unos 80 kg. Sentado en mi espalda, sosteniéndome el brazo sin ningún esfuerzo. Humillada y con ganas de reír no podía ser peor la situación.

- Entonces querida – su tono de voz no podía ser más burlón – pequeño gato indefenso – siguió hablando, como intente hablar me tapo la boca con una mano mientras seguía con el brazo. Sujetándome sin cesar.

- Que divertido, alguien le ha ganado a la Leona – dijo Theo, lo mire con una cara amenazante pero supongo que no funcionaba mucho al estar tirada en el piso pues estallo en risas – te ves indefensa, por primera vez. – expreso entre risas.

- Suéltame – grite, Blaise se paró de encima de mí y me ayudo a levantarme – idiota – despotrique al quedar de pie, limpiándome la camisa.

- Vamos leona no tengas mal humor… soy demasiado bueno no te preocupes – dijo entre risas – no se lo diré a nadie – estallo en carcajadas y me regalo otro beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno, ya me puedes soltar – dije quitándolo de mi lado – haremos esto, yo enseñare magia, hechizos, pociones y Blaise les enseñara combate. Vendremos aquí a las 9 de la mañana diariamente y saldremos cuando tengamos que salir. Mientras menos veamos a los demás, mejor será todo.

- ¿No preguntaran por nosotros? – pregunto Luna.

- Pues sí por eso hoy hablare con Harry a solas – dije mirando a Blaise que nunca se quitaba de mi lado – le diré lo que haremos aquí arriba sin molestar a nadie, es más creo que es conveniente que también durmamos en el ático ya que la orden se comenzará a quedar aquí y no quiero otras confrontaciones – explique, todos asentían con la cabeza, aceptando sin palabras lo que decía. Tal vez mi hogar ya no era gryffindor, tal vez mi hogar ahora era Manticora.

* * *

><p>- Lo que hiciste en la cocina fue temerario Herm – me dijo Harry al entrar a su habitación, no respondí a sus palabras, simplemente sonreí.<p>

- No quiero ser más de la orden Harry – dije directamente, si me hubiera acompañado Blaise se estaría burlando del rostro de Harry. Ojos saltones, cejas levantadas, hombros gachos y ojos humedecidos.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto, parecía tener la boca seca.

- Porque ya no comparto sus creencias, te apoyo, bueno siempre lo haré. Más no apoyo sus criterios – explique con calma. Harry siempre me entendía y si no lo hacía por lo menos lo intentaba.

- ¿Es por lo de las serpientes? – pregunto sentándose en la cama, mirándome con temor.

- Si, no, tal vez. Es por las serpientes, es por mí, es por su falta de piedad. Dumbledore siempre le dio la oportunidad a otros; algunas veces lo traicionaron – agregue rápidamente – pero otras veces todo salió bien. – Harry asintió, sabía a todo lo que me refería. – Pero ustedes, mejor dicho nosotros siempre hemos excluido a las serpientes y ¿Por qué? Porque Voldemort fue una de ellas pero Harry si nosotros no cambiamos siempre habrán Voldemorts en el mundo, siempre incitaremos a crear nuevos magos que lo único que quieran es aniquilar al mundo, a lo diferente. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque somos unos cobardes, porque tememos a lo que no entendemos y lo alejamos. ¿Recuerdas lo que pensaste de Luna la primera vez?

- Que estaba loca – me respondió con sinceridad, me senté a su lado y le sonreí.

- ¿Y de mi? – pregunte de nuevo.

- Que estabas más loca que ella – dijo con una sonrisa recordando ese momento, el momento en el que nuestras vidas fueron unidas por la valentía y el amor, la confianza y lealtad.

- Y ahora nos amas, ¿cierto? – pregunte y asintió. – Entonces yo fui muy cruel con las serpientes y ellas conmigo, los juzgue y ahora la vida me demuestra que no son malos, solo han tenido la etiqueta equivocada. ¿Me entiendes? – tome su mano, esperando con el alma que entendiera mis motivos.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? – sabía que entendía pero también sabía que no lo aceptaba del todo.

- Los voy a entrenar, en el ático… evitaremos salir mucho para no toparnos con la orden ni con Ron. Mientras menos peleas haya mejor será todo.

- ¿Qué les enseñaras? – pregunto inquisitivo.

- Magia, defensa corporal, quería enseñarles oclumancia pero sabes que no sé nada de eso. – Recordarlo con tan solo palabras era difícil, realmente difícil.

- ¿Defensa corporal? Bueno te ayudaría pero no se mucho de eso.

- Nunca fuiste bueno… Si, ya sabes defensa corporal.

- Si, si sé pero ¿tú sabes? – pregunto burlón.

- No, hoy me di cuenta que no pero Blaise si así que mientras yo les enseño algo, él enseña otra cosa. – Asintió, iba a levantarme y marcharme pero…

- ¡Oh!, Hermione te quiero hacer una pregunta – me dijo, de pronto note como sus ojos desviaban de mi y solo contemplaba el piso de su habitación.

- Dime – lo incite.

- ¿Qué paso con Malfoy? – pregunto en un susurro que casi no escucho pero por desgracia si escuche.

- No sé a qué te refieres. – no quería contarle, aunque la verdad se lo debía. Él siempre había contado conmigo a veces yo sabía lo que sentía antes de que me lo dijera pero decirle esto abriría de nuevo la herida, además de abrir las puertas de la culpa.

- Mira Herm entiendo si no quieres confiar en mí pero todo coordina entiendes, no soy tan idiota como piensas – me dijo calmadamente. Lo miré y sonreí, no con una sonrisa de alegría sino de nostalgia.

- Dime lo que has coordinado – le dije – y al final te diré si has acertado.

- Bueno, recuerdas el día que ganamos el partido, ese día te fuiste llorando lo sé. Pero después no te vi más, al que si vi fue a Malfoy que no dejaba de golpear la pared del baño… - comenzó a decirme haciendo esfuerzos para recordar todo – después en el baile casualmente te vas con Cormac y él tipo aparece con el rostro casi irreconocible, nadie en el colegio sería capaz de hacer eso sino Malfoy. Te has distanciado, te has apartado. Al principio pensé que era algo con Blaise pero te miraba con los mismos ojos con los que yo te veo, luego un día observe como Malfoy te miraba desde la mesa en el gran comedor, era una mirada diferente. No eran esas miradas de antes llenas de odio, era diferente y cuando voltee a verte, tú rostro lo afirmaba todo, tus ojos estaban rojos, rojos vida. Luego, cuando paso lo que paso tus ojos no dejaban de ver las actuaciones de Malfoy y creo que lloraste más por él que por el mismo Dumbledore. – Hizo una pausa y esta vez volteo a verme, imagine que mi rostro estaba tétrico porque apretó con fuerza mi mano – estaban juntos, ¿verdad? – pregunto despacio, una lagrima fue lo único que logro escaparse de mis ojos, una sola. Sonreí y asentí con pena, pena de haber sido tan ingenua.

- Debí imaginar que nada era tan sencillo – le dije, mire al techo y luego de nuevo a sus ojos – ya todo acabo entre él y yo y espero el día en que pueda verlo de nuevo para darle una paliza. – eso era lo que más deseaba ahora, quería golpearlo tan fuerte que su rostro quedara pegado en mis nudillos. No lo odiaba y por eso lo odiaba.

- ¿Por qué no me habías contado?

- Nadie lo sabía, solo Theo, Blaise y Luna…

- Me duele un poco que no hayas tenido la confianza para decirme… - se levanto de la cama y se paro justo frente a mí, haciendo que mi rostro se elevara. – Te voy a decir algo Hermione Jean Granger – sonreí abiertamente al escuchar mi nombre completo salir de sus labios, era como un tipo de venganza. Yo siempre lo llamaba con su nombre completo cuando me molestaba – tú vida es tú vida pero puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea, pase lo que pase, decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyare, porque si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré. No confió en nadie más que en ti y tienes razón tal vez los culpables de esta desunión somos nosotros pero tú me has excluido así que también eres en parte culpable. No sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez pero te quiero como mi hermana, como la hermana que jamás tuve y siempre te voy a prestar mi mano y mi hombro así no opine igual que tú. ¿Entendido señorita? – pregunto señalándome, me levante de un salto y lo abrace, jamás hubiera pensado que Harry actuaría de esa manera.

- Entendido señor Potter – le dije, abrazándolo con fuerza. Extrañando ese contacto más que nunca.

- No le digas a Ron – dijo entre risas, respondiendo mi abrazo – enséñales bien.

- Lo haré.

* * *

><p>Un amplio ático, con 6 camas colocadas a una esquina, tendidas perfectamente. Magia para poder quitarlas del ático al día y colocarlas de noche. El piso de madera, paredes llenas de espejos de principio a fin con la cualidad de permitir la visión en cualquier ángulo. 2 sofás para descansar, una nevera llena de líquidos y una pequeña mesa con 6 sillas, todo ubicado en la mitad del ático. Nada formal, nada elegante. Todo limpio, todo ordenado.<p>

Todo había surgido bien, no salíamos del ático sino hasta las 9 de la noche, para ducharnos, comer y volver a subir, nos levantábamos a las 8 de la mañana y comenzaba nuestra rutina. 2 meses entrenando sin importar los días, los fines de semanas, los feriados, nosotros entrenábamos diariamente, hasta que el cuerpo no daba más. No hablamos con nadie excepto con Harry, todos se habían distanciado, todos nos miraban diferente. Me miraban diferente. Un día escuche decirle a Remus que tal vez era peligroso tenerme en esa casa, quise golpearlo pero respire y subí a mi nuevo hogar, a mi habitación. Harry había subido algunas veces y nos ayudaba en secreto. Hoy, justamente hoy les enseñaría a realizar el patronus, un hechizo que Harry me había enseñado.

- Bien, todos listos. – apunte al centro del salón, todos me prestaban atención. – Expectro patronum – conjure y una pequeña nutria llena de luz salió de mi varita, saltando por todo el lugar, haciendo sentir a los presentes felices y tranquilos. Ese era el efecto de ese hechizo, te daba paz.

- Que genial – dijo Goyle emocionado – yo quiero. – me gustaban esos gigantes pues siempre tenían ánimos de hacer todo.

- Bien, escucha bien las indicaciones – empecé explicando – para realizar este hechizo no es tan importante las palabras, lo importante es lo que sientas.

- ¿En que pienso? – pregunto Goyle.

- Nunca piensa en nada – bromeo Crabbe.

- Vale, vale. Silencio. – ordene – piensa en el recuerdo más bonito que tengas, un recuerdo que te llene el alma, que te haga sentir de nuevo feliz y cuando lo tengas, cuando lo tengas pronuncia las palabras expectro patronum, ¿has entendido?

- Si – respondió con simpleza, Goyle cerró sus ojos y lucía realmente concentrado haciendo lo que hacía, intentado recordar algo. Duramos unos 10 minutos esperando pero parecía no recordar nada, cuando Harry nos enseño a realizar el hechizo todos lo logramos fácilmente, todos teníamos recuerdos felices al parecer ellos no tenía muchos – listo – dijo luego de un rato esperando – expectro patronum – pronuncio con una sonrisa y de su varita salió un gran rinoceronte que hizo temblar todo el lugar, caminando con calma pero iluminando la sala.

- Increíble, ha sido un recuerdo muy fuerte – lo felicite, era impresionante. Inmenso. - ¿Qué pensaste?

- El día en que Draco me dijo que todo lo grande no es fuerte y no todo lo pequeño es débil – me respondió sonriendo – ese fue el día en el que nos quedamos encerrados en la habitación de Blaise por su culpa.

- Ya recuerdo – dijo burlonamente Blaise, sonreí al ver que a pesar de todo si tenían momentos felices.

- ¿Ahora quien? – pregunte. Luna avanzo y pronunció las palabras, su mirada jamás se retiro del rostro de Theo así que imagine tenía que ver con él ese momento especial… su pequeña liebre salió de la varita, jugueteando por el lugar y metiéndose entre las piernas de Theo.

- Ahora yo – dijo Theo, cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió, mirando fijamente a Luna pronunció las palabras y de su varita salió un águila gigante. Estaba impresionada por los patronum que tenían, eran inmensos. La fuerza mágica que tenían estos chicos posiblemente era más potente que la de nosotros. – Qué hermoso – admiro su conjuro, el águila atravesó de un solo ataque a la pobre liebre de Luna. Me pareció algo erótico y demandante pero me mantuve callada.

- Que ironía, asesinada por mi emblema – rió Luna besando en los labios a Theo, quien la abrazo y sonrió.

- Vamos, el siguiente – Goyle dio un paso adelante y sonrió, al parecer ya había pensado en su recuerdo feliz y estaba listo para conjurar el patronus.

- Expectro patronum – dijo y una luz sin forma al principio salió de su varita para transformarse en un gran San Bernardo, hermoso y luminoso que ladro y corrió por el lugar. Todos reímos emocionados pero pude observar como los ojos de Blaise se desviaban de la situación. La verdad es que parecía perdido en otro mundo diferente a este. Mientras todos seguían riendo me acerque despacio a Blaise notando que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de mi presencia.

- Hey – dije llamando su atención, me sonrió y parecía ser él de nuevo - ¿Qué sucede? Te toca.

- No creo que sea posible que yo haga un patronus – dijo con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros, lo mire preocupada y tome su mano.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte antes de decir cualquier cosa imprudente.

- No tengo ningún recuerdo feliz leona… - si otra persona hubiera escuchado estas palabras jamás las creería pues era Blaise quien siempre nos hacía reír con sus ocurrencia, originalidad y simpatía pero verlo así tan serio y perdido, tan acongojado, no podían ser falsas sus palabras.

- No sé porque dices eso Blaise y tampoco te lo preguntare hoy pero estás viendo esta sala, este cuarto lleno, ¿verdad? – pregunte.

- Si, lo veo – me dijo analizando mis palabras y viendo a cada uno de los chicos.

- ¿Qué sientes cuando los ves? – pregunte de nuevo, incitándolo a que observara de nuevo.

- Alegría.

- Entonces me vas a decir, que a pesar de que tu vida posiblemente sea un asco no haya momentos así.

- ¿Así como? – tal vez Blaise era ese tipo de personas que muestran al exterior la luz que necesitan. Muchas veces las personas que más sonríen son las que lloran en silencio, eso pensé.

- Bueno, momentos en los que estás sentado viendo el cielo y recuerdas lo feliz que fuiste al comerte aquel pastel de chocolate… momentos en los que ves a tus amigos y no te gustaría perderlos jamás, momentos que tú haces, que tú creas, momentos en los que eres capaz de plasmar una huella en la vida de otra persona, momentos que te hacen sentir completo.

- Creo que tal vez si tengo alguno – me dijo tras un rato de estar en silencio y cerrar sus ojos, tal vez sintiendo lo que le había dicho.

- Búscalo, revívelo y siéntelo – le dije. Blaise alzó su varita y abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Expectro patronum – dijo en un susurró, en un susurró con convicción y suplica. Un rayo sin forma salió de su varita transformándose posteriormente en un hermoso dragón blanco, un dragón lleno de luz que expulsaba flameantes llamas de su boca iluminando el lugar. Creo que jamás me había sentido tan tranquila, tan ligera.

- Mierda – dijo Theo admirando la potencia del patronus – Ni Potter. – Todos reímos a raíz de ese comentario, era verdad Harry tenía un simple ciervo pero esto era sorprendente, de pronto me di cuenta de lo pequeño que era mi patronus, muy pequeño y estalle en carcajadas.

- La mía es una nutria – dije entre risas que no dejaban entender bien lo que decía – nada comparado con sus hechizos – afirme orgullosa, tal vez nosotros teníamos más recuerdos felices pero los de ellos eran mucho más intensos.

- ¿Podemos ir a comer? – pregunto Crabbe.

- Si vamos. – Les dije – arreglo unas cosas y bajo luego – les avise, todos salieron del lugar.

- Gracias leona – escuche tras de mí, pensé que estaba sola pero Blaise estaba a mis espaldas con una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué? – no tenía nada que agradecerme.

- Mi vida no ha sido muy agradable, por eso trato de hacerla agradable a los demás.

- Blaise, no sé por todas las cosas que has pasado pero no tienes nada que agradecerme. Eres mi amigo y en lo que pueda ayudarte pues te ayudare. ¿Entendido señor?

- Si señora – expreso al colocarse en posición firme con su mano en la cíen, tipo militar. – Entonces mi patronus es mejor que el de todos – salió diciendo muy orgulloso – creo que también debería dar clases de magia ahora leona – su arrogancia era inmensa y lo hacía con la mirada en alto.

- Mira idiota, aún te puedo dar una paliza – amenace aunque no se podía creer lo que hacía ya que estaba riendo - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte intrigada, se escuchaba a lo lejos gritos y golpes.

- No lo sé – me respondió Blaise poniendo atención a los sonidos que venían del exterior, de abajo.

- Vamos – le dije.

* * *

><p>Bajamos del ático y no había absolutamente nadie por las habitaciones aún así los gritos seguían siendo fuertes aunque poco entendibles. Solo podía escuchar la voz de Ron decir repetidamente mátenlo. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pensé en un momento que era una pelea entre Ron y Crabbe, Goyle y Theo pero no escuchaba la voz de los gigantes.<p>

- ¡Que mierda pasa! – exclamo Blaise a mi lado mientras bajábamos con rapidez las escaleras, en la entrada no había nadie, en la cocina tampoco. Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar pero no sabíamos con exactitud su lugar de origen – Un minuto sin nosotros y se meten en líos – dijo furioso tomando la varita con fuerza, imagine que les daría una paliza.

No sé porque algo en mí, me decía que algo no andaba bien, llevábamos meses sin pelear ¿Qué motivo podría haber ahora?

- Herm – me dijo Harry al llegar a la sala de estar, toda la orden estaba en círculo apuntando a "algo" que aún no sabía que era.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte metiéndome en el centro de la multitud, toda la orden apuntaba a Crabbe, Goyle, Luna y Theo quienes estaban defendiendo con su vida algo. Ninguno estaba armado pero todos estaban como una gran muralla. - ¿Luna? – pregunte, nadie me decía nada. Saque mi varita imperceptiblemente y la apreté con fuerza.

Luna se desplazo un poco dejándome ver lo que con tanta fuerza protegían, las serpientes eran conocidas por cobardes, traicioneras y crueles pero yo estaba viendo a 3 serpientes y 1 águila protegiendo sus ideales, su dignidad.

- Se ha aparecido – grito Ron, Blaise le paso por un lado y se posiciono frente a toda la orden y por ende frente a mí.

- Hola – me dijo, su labio estaba roto, su cabello manchado, arrodillado en la sala de estar de su primo fallecido junto al antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras a sus pies, inconsciente. Después de casi 1 año de no verlo, allí estaba arrodillado, ensangrentado y mirándome con esos ojos que jamás cambiaría, aunque ahora eran más oscuros, más fríos.

- Tus amigos Hermione están defendiendo a un traidor – dijo Remus, era un círculo de Manticoras defendiendo a un traidor y un círculo de la orden amenazándolos con varita. No sabía qué hacer pero de pronto note que las únicas personas amenazantes de ese lugar eran Remus, Ron, Arthur, Kingsley y Alastor, los chicos estaban protegiendo a Malfoy sin varitas, solo estaban allí, impenetrables pero desarmados. La decisión no fue tan difícil tomarla.

- Pues entonces yo ahora soy la traidora – exprese con mirada desafiante, colocándome al frente de todos los Manticora, apuntando mi varita a Remus, la única armada, la única que no sabía lo que hacía. No sabía que hacía poniéndome frente al asesino de Dumbledore, defendiéndolo con mi vida, arriesgando todo por él. Por algo que aún no tenía claro. Por algo que había afirmado golpearía hasta dejarlo irreconocible cuando lo viera de nuevo. Pero no, estaba parada allí defendiéndolo, siendo su escudo humano.

- ¡Hermione! – grito Ron con furia – quítate – me ordeno.

- Si me gritas de nuevo te petrifico – amenace, era la única armada. Ninguno de los demás saco su varita, escuchaba a mis espaldas la respiración descompensada de Draco, la respiración casi imperceptible de Snape.

- Entonces tendremos que encarcelarlos – dijo Alastor, mire a Harry con suplica, no podía estar sola. Alguien tenía que apoyarme ya que ahora nadie me escuchaba.

- Necesitaran una buena prisión – dijo Harry, colocándose a mi lado, tomando mi mano y apuntando con su varita a ojo loco. Parecía una locura, era una locura. Harry el elegido estaba "traicionando" a la orden por mí, por algo que no entendía de seguro pero que sentía.

- ¡Harry, él mato a Dumbledore! – grito Ron… me hizo temblar este grito, lo que decía era verdad, apreté la mano de Harry con fuerza… no sabía porque estaba defendiéndolo pero no podía quitarme. Mi mente me decía que no lo hiciera, mi corazón no bombeaba sangre hacía mis piernas, aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido moverme de ese lugar.

- Ha sido suficiente – escuchamos decir todos, cada varita cayó al suelo con un sonido seco. Todas las miradas voltearon a la entrada de la sala. El silencio se adueño de la habitación ya los 2 hombres yacían inconscientes tras de mí.

Lo sorprendente era ver al hombre que todos estaban defendiendo parado y calmado, la sorpresa era ver al difunto caminar. Harry soltó mi mano y miró mis ojos, nadie lo creía, yo no lo creía. – Vamos a dialogar – dijo con su habitual voz, con su porte alto e impecable. ¿Qué coño pasaba?

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA<strong>. ¿Cómo están? Espero les guste este capitulo que escribí de manera diferente. Pienso que así será más intimo.

Dejen sus review, no saben cuan importantes son para mi.

**HOLA LUNAWHITE, gracias por tomarte el tiempo y dejarme un comentario. Ya empezara la guerra pues el desastre ya comenzó.**

**NALLELY, No sabes cuanto me inspiro y enorgulleció ese comentario... Gracias. Habla con alguien para que hagan el Fic película. jjajajja XD**

**DracoForEver, me gusto ese nombre.**

**MaggieNight, la guerra se acerca y el dolor también. Pero la luz acompañando todo siempre. Besos...**

Besos a todos, saludos desde Venezuela xoxo.

* * *

><p><em>"Ama lo que haces, siente lo que amas" <em>


	16. Directas

**Disculpen la demora, no he estado bien de salud. Espero disfruten la lectura... Un millón de abrazos y bendiciones para todos ustedes, son geniales. Aunque dure y dure en actualizar no abandonare esta historia jamás. Comenten lo que quieran esa es la forma en la que ustedes me pagan... **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Explicaciones insignificantes y directas cortantes.<strong>_

Todos llevaban horas escuchando las palabras del viejo director, del hombre que creían muerto pero se mostraba mejor que nunca. Explicaba las razones por las cuales había desaparecido, detallaba el plan que había montado junto a Snape. Un plan que Draco debía ejecutar y lo importante que era mantenerlo en secreto. Por otra parte ambas víctimas antes acusadas de enemigos estaban ya en las habitaciones atendidas por Tonks y la señora Weasley.

- Lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo, justamente estábamos intentando conciliar todo este problema. Mi persona se mantenía aquí escondida en uno de los despachos de la casa y siendo modesto fue algo muy fácil como sabrán se como escapar de hechizos de presencia. El señor Malfoy estuvo entregándome información de cada ataque, de cada avance, plan y lo necesario para dar el contraataque. Pronto atacaran nuestro querido colegio y aunque ahora todo parezca un poco impreciso e irreal es más real que nunca. Lamento profundamente que la ignorancia se acabe de esta forma pero las circunstancias han cambiado al parecer el señor Malfoy y Severus han sido descubiertos o se han delato personalmente pero debemos darle la ayuda necesaria para que puedan sanar y darnos las explicaciones pertinentes. – concluía el viejo mago su explicación. Parado detrás de un gran escritorio de madera de roble, con sus manos unidas y los índices señalizando el cielo o el techo para ser preciso. La orden y los manticora lo escuchaban con atención pero Hermione solo escuchaba bla bla bla y bla.

Al terminar su inconclusa explicación, el lugar fue tomado por un silencio abrumador y expectante.

- O sea que Malfoy no es un traidor – susurro Luna.

- Así es señorita Lovegood – afirmo Dumbledore – ha hecho un excelente trabajo y deberíamos estar muy agradecido con él.

- ¿Con ese? – pregunto asqueado Ronald.

- Si señor Weasley, con ese – repuso el profesor – pues gracias a él pudimos prever el ataque en Rumania donde se encontraba su hermano hace unos meses.

- Ese ataque lo evito el ministerio – el rostro de Ron se tornaba rojo.

- ¿Y quién cree que dio la información al ministerio?

- ¿Cómo?

- Lamentablemente, el joven Malfoy tiene permiso de utilizar imperdonables claro si son justificadas y permitidas por mí, debo confesar que sentí vergüenza al permitirle usar un pequeño imperio en algunas personas del ministerio para que la información fuera eficaz y se actuara rápidamente pero las circunstancias lo requerían. Como verán el señor Malfoy es plenamente de mi confianza y protección, así, que señor Weasley le agradecería no diga más cosas inapropiadas de su persona. – Ron achico los hombros y resoplo con irá, no podía negarse a las órdenes de Dumbledore pero tener que respetar y peor aún agradecerle a Malfoy la vida de su hermano era algo denigrante.

- ¿Por qué cambio de bando? – pregunto Harry, abriendo su boca por primera vez desde la aparición de Dumbledore. Todos pudieron darse cuenta del gran dolor que vivió Harry por la partida de su profesor y ahora en vez de estar feliz estaba ¿decepcionado, molesto?

- Querido Potter sus razones son algo personal tal vez usted tenga alguna respuesta al respecto pero yo no soy el indicado para dar esa clase de información. – respondió el profesor, lo más diplomáticamente posible.

- Debió tomarle mucho tiempo planear algo así – inquirió Harry sorprendido por la precisión de ese plan.

- Está en lo correcto, el señor Malfoy pensó en cada detalle, la manera en la que cambio las palabras de la imperdonable fueron casi imperceptibles y precisas para poder realizar solo un hechizo de desaparición que el mismo creo. Mi cuerpo en ese momento estaba allí pero lo que cayó no fue más que un animal con la poción multijugos, fue un juego de segundos, precisión y por supuesto magia. – sonaba tan conciliador y heroico.

Blaise intento tomarle la mano a Hermione pero ella se la rechazo rápidamente, Luna había intentado hacer instantes antes lo mismo, logrando el mismo resultado… la castaña se sentía usada, engañada y ¿aliviada? Tantas palabras de su antigua profesora de trasformaciones sobre la moral, lealtad y verdad llegaron a su mente haciendo que toda la elocuencia de Dumbledore sonara de repente como un montón de mierda, como un montón de mentiras. No se sentía a salvo en ese lugar, un nido de tarántulas sería más seguro, veía el rostro de sus amigos entendiendo las explicaciones del viejo director, observaba los asentimientos de la orden. Nadie le preguntaba ni recriminaba nada a Dumbledore porque bueno si él lo hacía debía ser por algo. Ella había pasado casi un año sintiéndose culpable por amar a un ¿inocente?, por amarlo a pesar de haber asesinado al hombre que hablaba frente a ella, cada día leyendo la lista de difuntos, cada día sintiendo culpa por no sentir tanto dolor por Dumbledore sino por Draco y ahora él salía con esas patrañas. ¿Dónde queda la lealtad y confianza de la que siempre parloteaba?

- Esto es pura mierda – dijo Hermione casi en un grito… las miradas se clavaron en ella pero la de ella miraba fieramente al director.

- ¿Le sucede algo señorita Granger? – pregunto el director con un suspiro en sus palabras.

- Herm – dijo Harry viendo a su amigo con recelo. Blaise intento agarrarla pero la castaña se adelanto unos cuantos pasos para poder tener vía directa al director le hubiera encantado ser hábil o mega poderosa en magia para poder darle una buena paliza pero usaría lo que mejor se le había otorgado: su lengua.

- Si, si me sucede algo – respondió altaneramente y continúo sin esperar permiso alguno – es usted un hipócrita. – Las miradas y murmullos de asombro no se hicieron esperar unos cuantos gritaron su nombre y otros su apellido pero no se dispuso a descifrar de quienes eran las voces, ella estaba molesta - ¿sabe que profesor? Entiendo perfectamente porque Voldemort lo odia tanto, usted las pone muy fácil… habla pura paja, dice un día que momentos oscuros se acercan y debemos mantenernos unidos pero es usted quien nos ha separado con una puta frontera imaginaria a todos nosotros, es usted quien siempre quiere actuar solo y por eso sus allegados terminan traicionándolo. Le da a ciertas personas privilegios que no le corresponden y a los que no considera dignos los excreta, expulsa de su círculo. Hemos pasado casi un año encerrados en esta porquería llorando y sufriendo su muerte y resulta que todo es una mentira, los amigos de Malfoy han estado aquí pensando y sintiendo que su amigo, la persona que quieren es un asesino y no han escuchado otras palabras positivas de él sino esas. Y ahora viene usted a decir que es porque debía mantenerse todo en silencio… - la castaña lo miraba a los ojos, sus ojos le ardían y querían explotar pero la furia que tenía no dejaba escapar ninguna lagrima de su cuerpo. Tal vez se había pasado en algunas palabras pero tendría tiempo de disculparse ahora o dentro de 11 meses como Dumbledore – ¡es un hipócrita!…- grito exasperada- nadie sabía qué hacer y los que sabían no decían nada pues quien los autorizaría si usted ya había muerto… hablando siempre en clave, con palabras sarcásticas y con doble no doble no… triple sentido que nadie en su sano juicio podría descifrar. Es peor que un sudoku… Dando sermones de moralidad, dignidad y lealtad pues déjeme informarle algo profesor Dumbledore, usted es el primero en no conocer sus enseñanzas.

- Hermione – dijo Harry tomándola del brazo – lo lamento profesor, ella bueno, ella lo lamenta – quiso disculparse el pelinegro.

- No me disculpo – repuso la agredida – me disculpo en 11 meses, ¿le parece?

- Entiendo su molestia señorita Granger – contesto con tranquilidad el viejo… parecía que las palabras ahora dichas por una de sus predilectas alumnas no lo hubieran afectado en lo absoluto – pero debo decirle que yo personalmente he sabido exactamente lo que ha sucedido en esta casa, he descubierto sus entrenamientos clandestinos y sus razones justas y razonables para hacerlo, entiendo su rabia y entiendo como estos chicos que ahora no son solo slytherins se han vuelto miembros de la orden porque se merecen eso y mucho más… también el comportamiento erróneo de la orden, actuando con solo un propósito, un propósito que no es suficiente. Muchas de las cosas que ha dicho son verdad, puede estar segura que he pensado en ellas en todo este tiempo. También entiendo que su amigo más cercano en estos meses haya sido un viejo sótano y la lectura más entretenida que obtuvo fue el periódico. – afirmo el profesor logrando la sorpresa de la castaña y su gesto de sorpresa- Debo ofrecerle mis disculpas pero ahora le digo con total falta de delicadeza y espero entienda pues su cerebro es el más desarrollado en esta sala, tal vez, aún más que el mío y eso es mucho decir. – Dumbledore tomo aire y con un suave movimiento se coloco un poco cerca de Hermione para que solo ella pudiera escucharle – si no entiende las razones de porque se hicieron así las cosas, entonces no está preparada para la guerra. Le aseguro que no es la única que sufrió… por lo menos usted tenía a sus amigos y a los amigos de él.

Hermione levanto la vista y lo miró a los ojos, a esos viejos y cansados ojos azules que mostraban la vida tan extensa que había logrado disfrutar y que aún seguía teniendo. Entendió sus palabras pero no sus razones, entendió que estaba en una guerra pero no entendió si hacían lo correcto. Suspiro sonoramente y se adelanto a la puerta.

- Entiendo todo lo que ha dicho profesor y espero entienda también lo que yo dije y el por qué de ello – expreso un poco más calmada tomando el pomo de la puerta – pero si hacemos lo que queremos nada más por considerarlo pertinente y no por decisión de todos los integrantes, estamos siendo como Voldemort no como Harry… permiso – no espero respuesta, no espero aplausos, pitos ni golpes, salió de ese lugar con los pies pegados al suelo. Solo quería ir a su habitación… le parecía aún más injusto que aún sabiendo todo lo que pasaba en la casa Dumbledore no haya hecho nada. Solo mantener el margen.

* * *

><p>- Se ha comportado como una chiquilla – dijo Remus un poco anonadado por todo lo que había sucedido.<p>

- Se ha comportado como lo que es – repuso Goyle, hablando por primera vez en esa habitación, mostrando que sabía decir más que dos palabras y no eran "tengo hambre" – se comporto como una leona – miro al director, con su altura inmensa e intimidante y antes de salir le dijo – entiendo que no seamos de su agrado señor director, usted tampoco es del mío… pues siempre nos ha discriminado solo porque pertenecemos a Slytherin pero gracias por darle una oportunidad a Draco… él es mi mejor amigo – salió del lugar.

Todos se asombraron por las palabras que había dicho, sobre todo por la firmeza con la que las dijo. Las antiguas creencias sobre que las serpientes no son leales se estaban cayendo en ese instante.

- ¿También puedo decir algo? – pregunto educadamente Theo, esperando el asentimiento de Dumbledore y su aprobación – debo decirle que esto sin duda es una lección que necesitaban ustedes los leones pues se jactan de su valentía y lealtad pero la única que siempre ha cumplido esos detalles con cabalidad es la señorita que ha salido de aquí… están acostumbrados a darle lo que quiere profesor y no lo que necesita. Mi amigo ha hecho más por esta guerra que su elegido, no es personal Potter pero al que han llamado asesino y lo han recriminado por ser de una familia pura y oscura es quién tal vez nos ha salvado el culo – concluyo el filántropo castaño, entrelazando los dedos con Luna salió del lugar, parecía algo coreografiado… cada serpiente necesitaba decir algo y ese era el momento para hacerlo. Crabbe sin pedir permiso creyó que era su momento de hacerlo y aclarando su garganta comenzó su discurso.

- No soy el más inteligente, para eso está Granger… tampoco el más ágil, para eso está Draco, ni él más gracioso como Blaise o sabio como Theo ni creativa como Luna pero soy el más fuerte y cuando me necesiten estaré para defenderlos pero si no dejan de tratarnos mal los golpeare como a unos ratones o lanzare algo peor que imperdonables – su voz era la de siempre, un poco sonsa pero nunca antes había sonado tan amenazadora… todos debieron aceptar que un escalofríos recorrió su espalda de principio a fin.

- Supongo que dirá algo importante usted también señor Zabini – agrego el viejo director preparado para lo que dijera la última serpiente de ese lugar.

- Sí, bueno si no digo nada seguro quedaría mal – dijo tomando la puerta - ¡Viva DRACO y la LEONA! – grito antes de salir del lugar. No debía decir nada más… él no era de hablar cosas profundas como Theo, ni de regañar a nadie como la castaña… no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Draco antes de hacer lo que iba hacer le dejo una misión, la había cumplido y había aprendido en su vida que Draco siempre hacía algo por motivos importantes. Él era muy inteligente y la lealtad de Draco era igual o más grande que la del mismo Potter.

- No creo que sean de confianza – dijo Alastor al quedar solo la orden.

- Pues querido Alastor déjame decirte que confió más en ellos que en ustedes mismos. – afirmo Dumbledore tomando al fin asiento detrás del escritorio. Frente a él se encontraba Alastor, Kingsley, Minerva, Remus, una serie de pelirrojos con diferentes intensidades de rojo, Jones, Hagrid y Harry por supuesto. - ¿Qué opinas Harry? – pregunto el profesor, esperando que él elegido por Voldemort no solo fuera por casualidad.

- Profesor mi lealtad más allá que hacía usted va dirigida a mi corazón y Hermione forma parte de él desde hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez no entienda muchas de sus palabras pero le aseguro algo, esa chica no hace nada por nada, igual sus palabras. – Comento Harry con calma – me he perdido muchas cosas importantes de su vida por esta guerra pero apoyarla siempre será algo primordial en mi vida y lo haré así sea incorrecto para los demás…

- Gracias Harry. ¿Qué opinas de los demás?

- Tienen talento nato, debo admitir que su potencial mágico es mucho más elevado que el de nosotros. Sus hechizos son brutales, sus patronus son inigualables.

- Eso pensé… eso quiere decir que son indispensables. – Admitió el profesor – me alegro hayan escogido el bando correcto o por lo menos la amiga adecuada.

- Son serpientes profesor – recalco Ron pensando que con esas palabras y esa afirmación algo cambiaría.

- Recuerde eso señor Weasley cuando vea la sonrisa de su hermano Charlie. – Acoto el barbudo – Kingsley regresa al ministerio y mantennos al tanto de todo por favor, cualquier información sobre los "traidores"… los demás pueden retirarse, debo hablar unas cosas con el señor Potter.

Al retirarse cada persona del lugar y solo quedar en la habitación el alumno y maestro, en un silencio alargado, observando el lugar donde estaban, como no había entrada de luz del exterior y notar que era el último despacho ubicado en la planta de arriba. Nadie nunca busco en ese lugar, ¿para qué hacerlo? Estaban solos o así lo estimaban pues ningún hechizo protector les aviso nada. Además como dudar de la muerte de Dumbledore si habían visto su cuerpo yacido en la dura tierra del colegio. ¿Cómo Harry podría haber previsto tal cosa? Tal vez si hubiera escuchado atentamente las palabras de Draco, o si hubiera visto el color del rayo que soltó su varita, uno muy diferente al de la maldición imperdonable. Tal vez si hubiera sido más listo y atento, si su adrenalina no se hubiera disparado en ese instante bloqueando su hemisferio izquierdo. Tal vez así no hubiera caído en esa farsa, tal vez así hubiera conocido la verdad.

- No te culpes Harry… él joven Malfoy pensó muy bien cada detalle.

- Creo que debemos agradecerle muchas cosas a Malfoy – aseguro Harry suspirando sonoramente.

- Está en lo correcto señor Potter – afirmo el director – apenas tome conciencia debemos saber que sucedió.

- Lamento lo que sucedió con Hermione – pidió él elegido.

- Yo no señor Potter, tuvo razón en muchas cosas. Mi pasado no se jacta por mi modestia y humildad sino por todo lo contrario, a veces queremos algo con tantas ansias que olvidamos lo que es realmente importante. Yo anhelaba poder, honor y reconocimiento… debo decir y admitir que perdí muchas cosas realmente importantes en mi vida por perseguir algo que ya tenía y que no necesitaba más. Cuando me di cuenta fue tarde, no para mí pero si para otros – Harry noto como los ojos del viejo director se perdían en un lugar de esa habitación, observando algo que ni estaba allí ni ocurría en ese momento, observaba como el anciano recordaba algo que sin duda le causaba dolor y sufrimiento pues la humedad se apodero de sus ojos.

- Profesor – quiso llamar la atención Harry y como la humedad se apodero de los ojos de Dumbledore con la misma rapidez desapareció.

- Evitamos que un gran ser perdiera su camino señor Potter… debemos agradecerle toda la vida eso.

- Profesor sé que no es mi problema pero cuál es el motivo por el cual Malfoy cambio de bando, estoy seguro que no es por amor al mundo muggle.

- Señor Potter estoy seguro que usted ya tiene esa respuesta y no necesita mi confirmación.

- Así que él siente algo también… - Harry no salía del asombro. - ¿Cómo paso? – pregunto anonadado.

- No lo sé pero ocurrió cuando ambos estaban preparados para ello, no en los momentos adecuados pero si en los necesitados. La señorita Granger sin duda ha sido la salvación para el señor Malfoy y él su estimulo de perfeccionarse.

- Debo hablar con ella.

- No creo conveniente lo haga ahora pues su estado anímico está realmente afectado, tal vez le dé una paliza si intenta averiguar algo. – Harry sonrió al recordar como la castaña muchas veces lo había golpeado con fuerza por entrometerse en su vida.

- Tiene razón, es peor que Molly – bromeo el moreno – me alegro que esté vivo director.

- A mí también me alegra eso señor Potter. Ahora debe saber que los pasos que siguen son necesarias su presencia, agilidad y habilidad… ¿entendido?

- Ha despertado Draco – informo Tonks entrando sin tocar al despacho. Ambos magos asintieron y salieron con prisa del lugar junto a la joven prima del rubio. – solo pregunto por usted y aún no cicatrizan sus heridas. No sé con que se las hicieron, son profundas… solo logramos parar las hemorragias.

- ¿Tortura? – pregunto el anciano.

- Al parecer, no sé cómo pudo escapar.

- Señor Malfoy – aviso el antiguo director al entrar en la habitación donde reposaba Malfoy, acostado en una amplia cama, con varias vendas en su cuerpo, evidente deshidratación y descompensación por falta de alimento, nunca se le había visto tan palido y sucio como en ese momento.

- No nos descubrieron pero él cabrón quería matar a Severus pues… - pero no termino pues tuvo que tomar aire, un aire que le dolía al inhalar.

- Señor Malfoy simplemente entrare en su mente, no tiene que esforzarse, muéstreme lo que necesita decirme. Ahora necesita recuperarse.

Draco miró a Dumbledore con una mueca y asintió con lentitud.

_**- Severus debo decirte que tus consejos me han sido útiles por tanto tiempo – decía el ser que atormentaba los sueños de los nacidos y la vida de los que estaban a punto de morir. **_

_**- Mi señor, para eso estoy. Para servirle. – Respondía calmadamente el antiguo profesor de Hogwarts y nuevo director del mismo… estaban en la antigua casa de los Malfoy, siendo interrogado en lo que era una sala elegante y luminosa y ahora era fúnebre y oscura como las grandes noches de invierno. **_

_**- Así me gusta – su voz sigilosa y lenta, enfatizando cada vocal, cada sílaba era alarmante. – A pesar de tus muy buenos consejos creo que me has mentido. **_

_**- Disculpe mi señor pero no entiendo – decía Snape, manteniendo la calma… evitando mirar a Voldemort directamente a los ojos pero no evitando la confrontación visual. **_

_**- Está varita no es de mi agrado, quiero decir… - hizo una pausa mientras acariciaba con ternura su varita o la antigua varita de Dumbledore – está varita es sumamente poderosa pero no termina de unirse con mi magia… pareciera que su amo está vivo.**_

_**- Le aseguro mi Lord que el viejo director está más que muerto – afirmaba Snape con rapidez y confianza. Dándole a entender su error a Voldemort. **_

_**- Lo sé mi querido Severus – las sonrisas que intentaba hacer Tom eran más bien una mezcla entre mueca de dolor y mostrar los dientes, abominable y despreciables. – Pero no lo mate yo sino el joven Draco. **_

_**- ¿Qué quiere decir mi señor? – pregunto abriendo los ojos con presura. **_

_**- Quiero decir que no seré el dueño de esta varita hasta que mate a su actual dueño.**_

_**- Claro que no mi señor, eso no tiene nada que ver. **_

_**- No me engañes Severus no se te dan bien las mentiras conmigo – afirmaba el hechicero. – Tráiganlo. No sé si fue un error sin querer o pensabas realmente que no me daría cuenta de esta desconexión. **_

_**- Mi señor le aseguro que mi lealtad hacía usted es intacta y por ende le aseguro que no es necesario matar a Draco para que esa varita le pertenezca pues ya es suya. Ha hecho grandes conjuros con ella, no podría pertenecerle a otro – agregaba el grasiento profesor, tratando de esconder su temor. **_

_**- Mi señor aquí está el traidor – dijo Alecto trayendo a un mal herido Malfoy. **_

_**- ¡No! – grito Narcissa con locura al ver como su hijo sangraba por sus extremidades y tenía cortadas sin cicatrizar. **_

_**- Cállenla – ordeno Voldemort a Lucius para que este callará a su esposa – tráiganlo – atado y amordazado llevaban al casi inconsciente Malfoy frente a la serpiente reina. La serpiente que había conseguido el temor de un mundo. **_

_**- Señor por favor no se precipite, es solo un chico – intento decir calmadamente Snape, quien lo conociera realmente sabría la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento. **_

_**- Severus sino te callas acompañaras al joven en la otra vida – amenazo – Enervate – conjuro recuperando el conocimiento completo del rubio – casi me engañas Draco, casi me engañas…pero debo decir que tu poder es realmente inservible comparado con el mío. – Draco sonrió y alzo la mirada. **_

_**- Pues mi lord debo decirle que jactarse de poder no le sirve de nada con esa varita – su sonrisa no era propia para la situación en la que estaba pero algo que había aprendido era que si te dan coñazos en la vida sonríele le dará más rabia. **_

_**- Insolente – grito perdiendo el poco control que intentaba aparentar. **_

_**- Insolente pero soy dueño de una varita que nunca será suya – afirmo desafiante el platinado. **_

_**- ¿Severus te ayudo? – pregunto intentando pasar por alto las groserías que acaba de decir el más joven de los Malfoy.**_

_**- ¿Realmente crees que voy a soltar el gato? No sé como tienes tantos seguidores, eres un gilipollas. Ya que me vas a matar o eso intentaras debo confesar algo, eres un sangre sucia – dijo pero no termino sus palabras pues un crucio impregno su cuerpo, tosió unas cuantas veces y alzo la cabeza – los resisto – afirmo con dificultad al respirar – Snape – llamo, mirando a su antiguo profesor, a su padrino, a su aliado. **_

_**- Mi señor no sabe lo que hace – intento conciliar Lucius, no soportaba ver como su hijo desfallecía de esa forma y no hacía nada para evitarlo sino cavar más profundo su tumba. **_

_**- Bellatrix – dijo Voldemort y la bruja entendió su llamado y con un rayo de su varita acabo con la vida de su cuñado, sin remordimiento, sin apuros, con una sonrisa en sus labios y felicidad en sus desquiciados ojos. **_

_**El rubio escucho el grito prolongado de su madre y vio el cuerpo pesado de su padre caer al piso con un sonido seco, tan fácil fue quitarle la vida… abrió los ojos de par en par, no es que amara a su padre pero si sentía algo por él y lo acababan de aniquilar. Al hombre con la sangre más pura del mundo mágico. Observaba como los ojos de su padre observaban en una sola dirección: a él. Lo miraba intentando decirle algo pero ahora viendo esos ojos apagados y opacos no descifraba nada, quiso imaginar que era un estoy orgulloso de ti hijo o un escapa y mata a esa basura del mundo mágico.**_

_**Snape intento decir algo pero mantuvo un silencio sepulcral, no quitaba la vista de su ahijado preparado para lo que él haría. De algo Snape estaba seguro, no permitiría la muerte de ese joven. No merecía lo que estaba viviendo y no dejaría que muriera sin conocer lo que le faltaba. **_

_**- Bien, ya creo que tampoco necesitamos a tu hermosa madre – repuso Voldemort y con un rayo saliente de su propia varita hizo lo mismo que Bellatrix ahora con la madre de Draco. La mujer cayó encima de su difunto esposo, perdiendo todo rastro de luz en sus ojos, perdiendo la vida. **_

_**Draco no dijo nada, pensó por un momento que sería hermoso despertar de aquello pero se dio cuenta muy rápido que nada de eso era una pesadilla, en realidad , todo estaba ocurriendo y le estaba ocurriendo a él. Estaba en una sala a punto de morir sin ningunas esperanzas, en una sala con los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, con los cuerpos de las personas que le dieron la vida, yacía el cuerpo de una mujer que siempre le dio amor a pesar de lo que se pensara de ello, que siempre abrazo cuando necesito, que siempre lo beso en las noches antes de dormir. No supo que se partió en su pecho pero lo escucho claramente y lo sintió como unas ganas enormes de vomitar. **_

_**Snape estaba inmóvil, las cosas se habían salido de control. Draco había sido torturado física, psicológica y ahora emocionalmente. Hasta Bella estaba asombrada por la muerte inesperada de su hermana pero pareció recuperarse pronto luego que vio sonreír a su amo. **_

_**-¿Piensas que me importa matar a unos cuantos sangre puras? – pregunto con furia el lord. – Ahora tengo 2 varitas, inservibles pero mejor que nada. – apunto su varita a Draco, al pecho. **_

_**- Mi señor – dijo Snape, desconcentrando a Voldemort, llamando su atención. **_

_**- Calla traidor, tu futuro será igual – dijo despectivamente.**_

_**Volvió su atención al platinado que cargado por 2 personas apenas se sostenía de pie y con la varita apuntando de nuevo su pecho, un pecho que estaba roto por lo sucedido comenzó sus palabras. **_

_**- Avada – pero el conjuro no fue terminado porque Draco en un segundo había desaparecido del medio de Alecto y Amycus posicionándose al lado de Snape que para su sorpresa ya poseía su varita en alto. **_

_**- Lo lamento vejete pero no quiero morir hoy – dijo Draco antes de desaparecer del lugar no sin antes recibir un sectusempra en el brazo y en el pecho de su padrino. No había pensado la dirección, solo había recordado su rostro, su melena castaña, sus ojos avellana, su aroma a canela dulce y flores silvestres, besos largos y lentos, rasguños en la espalda, piernas contorneadas y firmes. La había recordado a ella y por eso tenía que irse de allí, sin ni siquiera tomar en cuenta que ese hechizo le salía siempre muy caro. **_

_**- Mierda – grito Draco en el medio de la sala de su difunto primo, tenía a Snape en sus piernas con una respiración descompensada y hemorragias en todo el cuerpo internas y externas. No supo el momento pero de repente se vio rodeado por toda la orden del fénix, por sus amigos, por ella y por Potter. De repente no le importo morir allí, junto a ella no le importaría fallecer. Solo quería verla una vez más así fuera molesta pero vería de nuevo esa mirada que lo hacía vivir, admiraría ese endemoniado cabello que caía por sus hombros y le daba forma a su rostro, sus labios que lo animaban a pecar toda una eternidad. Solo verla era necesario para morir feliz. **_

Dumbledore sabía que no le había mostrado todo el desenlace sobre la muerte de sus padres pero no quiso hostigarlo. Había hecho más que suficiente. Tenía a un héroe frente a él.

- Veo que esto es consecuencia a la desaparición sin restricciones – comento Dumbledore, dijo unas palabras imperceptibles para los oídos de los demás pero esas palabras fueron suficiente para terminar de sanar al joven platinado. Draco tosió largamente y se enderezo en la cama ahora con un poco más de fuerza, seguía con cicatrices, con muchas cicatrices y dolor en todo el cuerpo pero ya estaba recuperado de lo peor. Desaparecer en lugares prohibidos requería demasiada magia, magia física, mental y espiritual y en el momento en que utilizo aquello no poseía ninguna – lamento su perdido señor Malfoy, realmente lo lamento.

- Imagino que era obvio que ese fuera el destino de esta familia – dijo con pesar, tratando de evitar el dolor que aun laceraba su pecho.

- ¿Qué sucedió director? – pregunto Harry, hablando por primera vez, su mirada se cruzo con la de draco que al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia.

- Los padres del joven Malfoy han fallecido – respondió Dumbledore con lastima, tenía a dos chicos que compartían más cosas que cualquiera en la vida.

- Lo siento – dijo Harry, recordando su propia vida, su destino marcado por Voldemort.

- No lo hagas Potter pues yo no lamento la muerte de tus padres y estoy seguro que tú no apreciabas a los míos – era el mismo Draco de siempre y vaya que le costaba a Harry imaginarlo de un modo en el que a Hermione le gustara.

- Pues no los estimaba en absoluto pero no es fácil perder a personas que amas.

- Tu no lo sabes, no tuviste tiempo de amar a los tuyos y para ser honesto no amaba al mío.

- Por favor, no es momento de ofensas dolorosas – intervino Albus con pesar – señor Malfoy sus amigos deben estar ansiosos por verlo, le podría decir que vengan – propuso el director.

- No – con las fuerzas que no tenía pero que jamás podía admitir se levanto de la cama – yo iré a verlos.

- No debe esforzarse señor Malfoy – repuso Dumbledore aún así dándole espacio.

- No me vengas con eso viejo… ¿Snape ya despertó? – le pregunto a Tonks.

- No pero esta estable, descansado – dijo automáticamente.

- Donde están los muchachos – exigió con respiración forzosa.

- ¡Vaya que eres idiota Malfoy! – resoplo Harry, dejando que se apoyara en él para poder salir de la habitación.

- No necesito tu ayuda Potter – espeto el platino, echándose a un lado pero no aguanto mucho de pie solo y tuvo que tomar el hombro al castaño.

- Si la necesitas idiota – contraataco – no creas que a mí me gusta mucho ayudarte – acoto, se coloco al rubio como antes y camino unos pasos con él – lo llevare con los demás director, hasta luego. – se despidió Harry antes de salir de la habitación.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo de madera vieja y sonora, pasaron 2 esquinas, una pared llena de cuadros que se alegraron al ver a Draco y otros que sintieron asco de su presencia por estar acompañado de Harry, otros cuadros ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia pues estaban ausentes en esos momentos. El platinado respiraba forzosamente, cerrando los ojos para coger aire y abrirlos al expirarlo.

- ¿Dónde están? – trato de ser lo suficientemente demandante y altanero pero su condición no se lo permitió.

- En el ático – respondió el castaño exhausto, no es que el joven sobreviviente fuera muy ligero – tenemos que hablar Malfoy – soltó de pronto Harry armándose de valor, sabía que eso no era de su incumbencia pero Hermione era su hermana y ahora que sabía un poco más que nada necesitaba aclararle algunas cosas al rubio, que no era para nada de su agrado todavía.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo cara rajada – respondió con desprecio, Harry podía ver como observaba por todos lados intentando buscar algo que aún no encontraba.

- Está en su habitación… ha salido furiosa del despacho – explico Harry.

- ¿Quién?

- Hermione, quiero decir Granger para ti – repuso sarcásticamente Harry con una expresión de superioridad. Malfoy lo miro a los ojos y se tenso un poco.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – pregunto molesto.

- La verdad es que no me ha dicho nada pero no soy tan idiota – confeso y era verdad Hermione no le había dicho nada y eso era lo que le dolía del asunto.

- Pues yo tampoco diré nada – Harry sintió como el cuerpo de Malfoy se volvía ligero de nuevo y seguía caminando, entraron al ático en silencio, escuchando los gritos de Blaise a todos los demás, parecía que los regañaba - ¿Cómo está? – pregunto antes de pasar y dejarse ver por sus amigos.

- Lo verás muy pronto – dijo Harry, estaba ansioso por ver la reacción de su amiga a Draco, seguro sería peor que el suceso de tercero.

- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto posicionándose en el medio del ático, observando como Blaise dramatizaba algo que al parecer les causaba mucha gracia todos.

- Draco – dijeron los gigantes corriendo a su encuentro como unos pequeños niños que reciben a su padre al llegar del trabajo – te hemos extrañado – continúo Crabbe, quitando a Harry del medio y abrazando con fuerza al rubio.

- Vincent por amor a Merlín no seas dramático – dijo acalorado Draco, aguantando el dolor que le causaba el gigante al abrazarlo.

- Lo lamento Draco pero hoy no disimulare lo que siento – expreso sin soltarlo, Draco sonrió en sus adentros, debía admitir que los había extrañado como nunca, se sentía en casa a pesar de no ser esa su casa pero allí estaban los suyos, sanos y salvo… todo al parecer había valido la pena.

- Hola hermano – dijo Theo acercándose y estrechando su mano con la de Draco, como unos caballeros.

- Te ves bien – dijo Draco sonriendo, algo que tomo por sorpresa a Harry pues nunca había visto a Draco sonreír, solo había visto muecas, sonrisas sarcásticas pero esto que mostraba era una sonrisa genuina.

- Pero vaya que tú no – intervino Blaise – estás jodido cabrón – concluyo abrazando al rubio, quitando de su camino a todos. Lo abrazo como hacía mucho no lo hacía, como hizo la vez antes de irse, como cuando eran pequeños. El rubio contesto el abrazo con euforia y lo concluyo con rapidez.

- El trabajo fue forzoso – bromeo el rubio sonriendo, se sentó en el sofá que estaba cerca – gracias Potter – agradeció para sorpresa de todos.

- No hay de que – dijo Harry – iré a la cocina, hablare con la orden de lo sucedido – contesto con tranquilidad y sonrió en despedida.

- ¡Has durado! – protesto el moreno.

- Las cosas se complicaron, ya sabes – no quería hablar más del asunto pero sabía que ahora es que hablaría de ello, nadie dejaría pasar la ocasión.

- La leona tal vez te mate, ¿lo sabes no? – Blaise estaba encantado de poder joder a Draco, no importaba lo mal que se viera, las oportunidades no podían desaprovecharse.

- Por eso vine a despedirme antes – dijo acompañado de un resoplido - ¿Qué hizo?

- ¿Antes o después? – pregunto Luna, Draco le sonrió.

- Las dos.

- Antes estaba mal, angustiada y bueno creo que no debería decir esto pero la paso realmente mal y después casi – pero no concluyo con su testimonio pues Blaise tenía las palabras apropiadas.

- Casi mata al viejo – dijo burlonamente – pensé que lo afeitaría allí mismo, quitando barba y todo – recalco.

- ¿Así de feo? – si en tercero la había pasado mal por el golpe que recibió de parte de la castaña ahora tendría que estar preparado para mil imperdonables.

- Si, imagínate lo que te viene a ti – respondió Theo. – Ni siquiera ha venido a vernos, está encerrada en su habitación.

- Debo verla – dijo el rubio, necesitaba hacerlo. La extrañaba como nunca en su puta vida había extrañado a nadie.

- ¿estás preparado? – Pregunto Goyle – pega duro.

- Si no voy ahorita me matara por esperar tanto. – ironizo, debía admitir que prefería mil golpes a no verla.

* * *

><p>- Harry no quiero hablar contigo tampoco – dijo Hermione tras la puerta, Harry había ido como un poseso a buscarla, tal vez a regañarla.<p>

- Hermione por favor no seas terca – regaño el elegido a su amiga.

- No quiero hablar con nadie – se había tirado en el piso… quien entrara en su habitación pensaría que la tercera guerra mundial hubiera ocurrido en ese lugar y en ese momento. Seguía furiosa y ahora ansiosa por el momento en que lo viera.

- Malfoy ya despertó – respondió Harry, tendría que hablar con ella a través de la puerta pero para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió de inmediato y casi cayó en el piso por la sorpresa - ¡Hey! – se quejo el pelinegro.

- ¿Dónde está? – la furia se expresaba por sus palabras y se veía en sus ojos.

- En al ático – respondió automáticamente.

- Bien – salió de la habitación dando grandes zancadas… Harry vislumbro la habitación de la castaña vuelta un despelote, hasta la cama estaba partida en 2 mitades, las cortinas en el piso, floreros rotos y esparcidos en el piso, abrió los ojos de par en par y trago grueso… de pronto sentía lastima por el rubio y eso no ocurría.

- ¿Herm? – Llamo el pelinegro, por lo menos debía avisarle algo antes que hiciera lo que necesitaba hacer, la castaña volteo su rostro y detuvo su andada – Voldemort asesinó a sus padres – dijo sin rodeos, Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa y suspiro, tuvo que colocarse una mano en el pecho para evitar llorar y abrazar a su amigo. Eso no se lo esperaba, él una vez le había comentado que por su madre haría cualquier cosa y ahora no la tenía. ¿Qué tanto había sufrido ella en comparación con él? De pronto se sintió estúpida e infantil, de pronto entendió las palabras del anciano, de pronto supo lo que significaba una guerra.

- ¿Ambos? – Pregunto en un susurro, Harry por desgracia asintió – Bien, no lo mataré.

Ooo-

- Leona – dijo de pronto Blaise, todos voltearon hacía la entrada. La aludida solo sonrió y centro su atención en los platinados ojos del rubio. Con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados se acerco a todos.

- Necesito hablar con Malfoy – Era Malfoy no Draco, todos salieron casi a la fuga, nadie respondió, nadie sonrió, nadie la toco. Parecía una bomba lista para ser lanzada. La dejaron sola, sola con él.

- Hola – respondió el rubio con una mueca, ya sentía el dolor que le propiciaría la castaña. Pensó tal vez que había sido una mala idea no dejarse matar por Voldemort.

El ardor que sintió en su mejilla fue demoledor, miles de cerillas prendiéndose en ese momento, exhalo todo el aire que pudo y cerró los ojos intentando no decirle nada, intentando cerrar la boca. Lo había abofeteado, no le había dicho nada más, simplemente lo abofeteo con tanta fuerza que el golpe de tercero lucía ahora como una linda y sencilla caricia.

Se sentía histérico pero sabía el motivo por el cual Hermione había hecho aquello, sabía porque fue al ático, quería matarlo y tal vez no lo hacía por el hecho de ser una leona, una fiel y indomable leona.

- No puedo decir nada – expreso el rubio abriendo lentamente los ojos, aun sentía como su mejilla ardía, sabía que se había colorado pues sentía el calor de la sangre arrimándose a ella, debía tener 4 o tal vez los cinco dedos de la castaña tatuados en ella, en rojo carmesí o escarlata, daba igual la intensidad de rojo lo que no soportaba era la intensidad del dolor.

Al ver el rostro de la castaña parada frente a él, no espero ver lo que vio, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, sus mejillas empapadas, estaba llorando. Las lágrimas salían sin control pero ningún sonido lograba emitir, lo miraba con odio, con rencor, con algo que no sabía cómo descifrar. Cuando pensó que lo golpearía de nuevo y por instinto cerró los ojos para simplemente dejarse hacer por ella lo que quisiera, no sintió más que sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su cuerpo pegado al de él.

¡Dios era tan cálida! Había extrañado tanto esa calidez, su calidez. Olía exactamente a lo que recordaba, canela, flores silvestres, sentía el olor penetrante de su cabello, no sabía si abrazarla o quedarse así inmóvil como estaba. Abrió los ojos por la pura sorpresa de lo que pasaba y sin poder evitarlo, sin tan siquiera pensarlo de nuevo, la estrecho en sus brazos. Aún le dolía el cuerpo, le laceraba las heridas y le costaba respirar pero tenerla así después de tanto tiempo, abrazándolo después de darle la cachetada del siglo era algo que no podía despreciar por un dolor físico.

La castaña había cerrado sus ojos y aferrado sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, estaba de puntillas evitando que de nuevo se le escapara de las manos. Verlo allí tan vulnerable tan rojo por la abofeteada que le había propiciado sabiendo que debía arderle el rostro, no tenía otra cosa que hacer más lo que sentía el alma y eso era abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho. Le sabía a mierda todo lo anterior, todo lo que había jurado hacerle meses atrás.

- Te odio – dijo en un susurro, Draco estrecho más sus brazos alrededor de ella – Te odio tanto – y escuchaba como pequeños hipidos se escapaban de la boca de la castaña por tantas lágrimas que estaba botando en ese momento.

- También te odio, te odio mucho más que tú a mi – confeso el rubio, esa era su confesión, ambos allí se estaban confesando, ambos se estaban diciendo en su lenguaje lo que sentían, lo que no podían callar más. Hermione separa su rostro del hombro de Draco y sin esperar más palabras, sin saber si estaba preparada para eso. Lo beso, lo beso con urgencia, con deseo, con pasión y con el más grande "odio" que una persona mortal podía sentir por otra, lo beso y se dejo besar con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía, porque lo había extrañado más que a nadie en el mundo, porque él le daba sentido a las cosas, le daba magia a su vida.

* * *

><p><em>"Tanto perdemos por temer que terminamos perdiendo el miedo" <em>


	17. Demandas

_**Demandas:**_

Sus manos acariciaron ese cabello platinado que iluminaba su vida, aferrándose a él, a su calidez imperceptible para el mundo. No podía matarlo, no podía herirlo, él ya lo estaba, estaba muerto en vida y ella solo quería revivirlo, ser esa llama de vida que necesitaba. Lo que sentía por él no tenía definición solo tenía una vaga explicación.

- Te he necesitado – dijo la castaña mientras tomaba aire y se unía de nuevo a él, podía sentir como las ásperas y grandes manos del rubio se deslizaban por su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, tomándolos con ambas manos y subiéndolos haciendo que una desequilibrada leona enrollarla sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Draco sabía que no tenía fuerza pero al estar tantos meses sin contacto físico de nada que no fuera su propia mano, la fuerza regresaba y se multiplicaba. No era cualquiera la que le daba el calor, era su leona… era la mujer que se convirtió en el motivo de su traición, de su esperanza y deseo.

- Yo aún lo hago – afirmo el rubio, pegándola de la pared, bajando su boca al cuello caliente y latente de Hermione, un cuello que olía a ella, a pureza.

- Hazlo – dijo la gryffindor. Draco levanto la mirada y la clavo en ella.

- ¿Segura? – pregunto dudoso – si empiezo no podré controlarme y no habrá marcha atrás.

- No quiero que haya marcha atrás – afirmo, decidida, extasiada y necesitada más que nunca.

Draco sonrió y hundió de nuevo sus labios con ella, ahora más calmado, más decidido y estratégico, sabía lo que hacía y quería que sintiera el cielo en sus piernas. Bajo sus besos al cuello de la castaña de nuevo pero esta vez beso su clavícula, mordió lentamente sus hombros, mordía y lamía, no dejando que el lugar se pusiera muy rojo, escuchaba la música necesaria para sus oídos, gemidos sin control de la castaña, gemidos que lo hacían encenderse más y más.

La tenía en su poder, pegada a la pared con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, su cabeza echada hacía atrás, con los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos suspirando y gimiendo sin control, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, su cuello palpitante y su entrepierna ardiente. Ella lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella. La coloco en el suelo de nuevo y metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la castaña, allí estaban las montañas uniformes y suaves de ella, cubiertas por seda, las toco, acaricio con la yema de los dedos mientras besaba suavemente sus labios, masajeando su lengua, mordiendo el labio inferior arrancándole suspiros y su apellido.

Hermione llevaba una camisa de botones verde agua, la veía tan hermosa y en ese momento no pensaba otra cosa sino en lo que le estorbaba esa prenda para que Draco la tocara como ella necesitaba y anhelaba… pareció haber sido escuchada porque su blusa fue perdiendo botón por botón y Draco logro tocarlos, acariciarlos, cubrirlos y apretarlos suavemente… esa sensación la hizo estremecerse y desfallecer sus piernas… el rubio metió su pierna por el centro de las de ella dándole una estabilidad que necesita, ella lo miró y sonrió, bajo sus manos por sus brazos y quito la camisa que cargaba el rubio, parecía una franela de Harry, la quito sin pensar mucho y la tiro por el lugar. Veía de nuevo ese torso pálido que le encantaba, que había visto varías veces y le hacía imaginarse cosas indecorosas para señoritas, menos mal que ella ya iba a dejar de serlo. Estaba lleno de cicatrices, morados, hematomas pero su físico era intacto, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan definido? Debía tener mil abdominales, sus brazos duros, definidos, su espalda intacta y firme… no supo porque pero aruño su espalda sensualmente, quería marcarlo y hacerlo la hacía humedecerse, la hacía desearlo tener dentro de ella, encima de ella, cerca de ella. Draco gimió con el contacto de su espalda, sintió su sangre brotar y sus manos apretaron fuertemente los glúteos de la joven, elevando su pelvis a la altura de su intimidad, una intimidad que ya estaba tiesa, caliente y hambrienta.

La sintió tensarse y por eso la beso, y acaricio suavemente, a veces olvidaba que era virgen, que era la pureza frente a él.

- Todo despacio – le susurro Draco, Hermione sonrió y desabrocho su propio pantalón demostrando una vez más que confiaba en él.

Draco bajo sus manos mientras la miraba sorprendido y satisfecho y acaricio el inicio de sus piernas, bajando lentamente el pantalón, logro sacarlo y mientras subía su rostro por sus pantorrillas comenzó a besar sus piernas, sus bronceadas y torneadas piernas, lisas, firmes y doradas como la arena. Besaba el exterior de ellas hasta llegar al interior y ascender lento, suave, humedeciendo el camino con su hábil lengua, siguiendo el paso por sus dedos, sus largos dedos que ansiaban tocar el lugar más húmedo y caliente de la leona. Las piernas de Hermione temblaban más y más cada vez que Draco se acercaba a su sexo, lo quería apartar pero no podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo… en ese momento su mente era todo un dilema. Tenía tanto miedo como ganas de hacerlo.

- Mi habitación – dijo entre gemidos la castaña, no quería hacerlo allí, necesitaba tranquilidad, necesitaba gritar y no temer por si alguien entrase. Moriría de vergüenza si alguien lo hacía.

- Vamos. – Hermione iba a caminar pero Draco la tomo en sus brazos y al abrir sus ojos estaba en su habitación.

- Que brillante.

- Siempre querida, siempre. – No espero que dijera absolutamente nada salto a sus labios, esta vez sin contemplación pero Hermione tuvo que quitarlo, su cuarto era un desastre y tenía que repararlo, lo escucho bufar y lo miro sonriendo.

- El cuarto está desordenado – dijo a modo de disculpa.

- ¿Qué paso aquí?

- Estaba drenando energía – Draco la miro sonriendo, menos mal que él no era ese cuarto sino le hubiera ido realmente mal.

- Reparo – dijo Draco, Hermione lo miro incrédula pues Draco no tenía varita pero para su sorpresa el rubio podía hacer magia sin varita, Hermione abrió sus ojos de par en par y observo como su cuarto regresaba a la normalidad, su cama a su sitio, sus ropa al armario, todo normal, todo tranquilo. - ¿Ya? – pregunto ceñudo, la agarro de nuevo y comenzó a besarla, sin calma, para calentarla cuando la sintió relajada comenzó a besarla lentamente, uniendo su lengua con la de él, pasando sus manos por la cintura desnuda de la chica, bajando sus manos más y más a la cadera, a la tela que estorbaba su camino, una tela suave que debía desaparecer… beso sus labios y se separo de ellos con lentitud descendiendo por sus mejillas, su yugular latente y frenética, su clavícula, el inicio de las montañas más hermosas que había visto alguna vez.

Quito el sujetador sin problema y los comenzó a descubrir, quitándolos con cuidado, a veces la sentía suspirar y eso era exactamente lo que quería. Bajo sus besos de nuevo por la montaña y se llevo uno a la boca, sintió como el cuerpo de la castaña se tensó y curvo hacía él, succiono su pequeño y erecto pezón, lo lamio, beso y mordió suavemente. Sentía las garras de la joven en su espalda, clavarse cada vez más, exigiendo e implorando que siguiera. Debía llegar sin problemas al triangulo de las bermudas en el cuerpo de la castaña pero sabía que al hacerlo la tensaría y por eso tomo la decisión más sensata, hablarlo.

- Granger, si me pides parar ahora, lo haré. Si continúo bajando esto será una violación por necesidad masiva. – explico todo muy serio, muy claro. Hermione lo miro un poco desconcertada pues su satisfacción había sido ofuscada por un comentario, un comentario que la hacía pensar y ella no quería hacerlo.

No paso lo que él esperaba, ella tenía 2 opciones, negarse o no hacerlo pero hizo algo que lo convenció, la leona lo volteo de un solo movimiento, posicionándose ella arriba de él, teniéndolo semidesnudo y ella con solo su pequeña tanga cubriéndola.

- Ahora me toca a mí – expreso la castaña extasiada de deseo, relamió sus labios y se junto con los de él sin darle tiempo de tan siquiera lanzar algún comentario sardónico o sonreír, lo beso y comenzó a acariciar sus brazos, sentía como las manos del rubio paseaban por sus piernas y glúteos, sin control de su cuerpo friccionaba su pelvis con la de Draco, eso la hacía sentir muy pero muy bien.

Recordó la noche antes de que todo el desastre pasara, que sintiera el vació en su pecho, antes, esa misma noche había sentido el placer más exuberante del mundo y quería ver si podía hacerlo sentir a él de esa misma forma, sabía la teoría, por supuesto que sí e imaginaba que la practica sería como todo, al principio algo difícil y después placentero.

Bajo sus labios, igual que él lo hacía… pero esta vez su instinto le decía que lo hiciera por el centro de su pecho, desviando un poco sus labios a un pezón de él y morderlo, suave, jalando un poco y luego besando de nuevo. Así lo hizo sin dejar de hacer fricción en su miembro con su sexo.

Beso cada cicatriz que encontró, luego de besarlas las acariciaba, le gustaba oír gemidos guturales de los labios de él, no eran como los de ella, los de él eran profundos, desde la garganta. Siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con una línea delgada y clara de vellos en su bajo vientre, los beso y acaricio enredándolos entre sí, llegando a la línea del pantalón, levanto su cuerpo y lo miro desde arriba, comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón y bajarlo lentamente dejando libre su sexo inmenso, tieso y palpitante, parecía otro ser con vida. No supo porque pero se sintió mucho más excitada, necesitaba tenerlo dentro y eso no lo lograba entender. No podía negar su rostro de sorpresa, era impresionantemente grande pero por algún motivo sabía que aunque le dolería no la lastimaría. Bajo de su torso para terminar de quitarle sus pantalones, esa molesta tela que estorba siempre que llega la felicidad. Jamás había hecho sexo oral pero imagino que debía ser como su instinto le susurraba.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto entre jadeos y una expresión de absoluta sorpresa.

- Devolverte lo que un día me hiciste – respondió la castaña orgullosa mientras bajaba su cuerpo y abría su boca a un miembro que esperaba su llegada con alegría.

Draco no disimulo ni un segundo lo que sintió, sus ojos desorbitaron y lanzo un gruñido al viento mientras apretaba las sabanas con sus manos, era increíble, hecho por los dioses, diseñado por los magos y matizado por la leona que tenía en su entrepierna. No podía definir lo que sentía en ese momento, jamás había sentido tanto placer en su vida. La sangre literalmente se le había ido a su sexo, solo a su sexo pues no podía pensar, decir, oír, ver, nada. Solo sentía los labios de la castaña succionarlo y lamerlo, en su sexo que estaba tan sensible que podía sentir cada textura de la lengua de la leona.

Su prepucio bajaba y subía haciendo vulnerable su glande, dándole sensaciones indescriptibles. Sabía que estaba gimiendo, jadeando y gruñendo pero ni siquiera podía escucharlo, su excitación era demasiado.

Hermione estaba succionando, besando y lamiendo. Jamás había hecho eso, siempre había escuchado que era asqueroso o desagradable pero no le incomodaba tener una parte del cuerpo de Draco en su boca y si pronto lo tendría dentro de ella, menos le daba asco o vergüenza ya. Además sabía bien, no tenía un sabor en particular, solo bien… le gustaba y escucharlo gruñir le gustaba aún más, cada vez que adentraba su miembro en su boca lo sentía palpitar, lo sentía palpitar dentro de su boca y eso la excitaba, la humedecía aún más.

De pronto no supo porque paro de lamerlo, besarlo y lo tomo con su mano, subió y bajo su mano unas cuantas veces… Draco mantenía sus ojos cerrados y exhalando forzosamente, observo todo su pubis, con pocos vellos rubios igual que su cabello, un poco más claros aún. Su miembro grande, ni tan grueso ni tan delgado, claro, dejando ver sus venas, su sangre correr por ellas, su vitalidad. Sonrió y subió por su torso hasta besar sus labios de nuevo, suavemente. Se sentía preparada para lo que vendría, podía sentir fácilmente su humedad, líquidos bajar por su intimidad, vapor salir de ella. Draco la recibió sin escrúpulos y la volteo sobre ella, colocándose entre sus piernas, besándola lentamente.

Sintió un dedo pasar por su intimidad, luego dos y suspiro, era agradable sentir algo allí abajo, necesitaba algo que la tocase y el dedo de Draco no la asusto, la incito. Sin pudor subió su cadera hacía él, demostrándole que lo invitaba a pasar, el rubio sonrió y la siguió besando, estaba listo desde hacía mucho y le encantaba saber que ella también lo estaba. Sin preámbulos, ni delicadezas en ese momento, la penetro de un intento, de una oportunidad, de un acierto. La siento contraerse bajo él y exhalar. No se movió, se quedo inmóvil, observando con atención las fracciones de la joven, dejo de besarla, de acariciarla, solo se quedo allí, sobre ella y dentro de ella inmóvil.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto después de unos minutos. Hermione no respondió solo retomo el beso suavemente, acaricio su espalda y movió suavemente su cadera hacía arriba. Draco acarició los brazos de la castaña y salió un poco para luego entrar de nuevo, comenzando un vaivén suave y vertical, que fuera despacio pero que la llenara de placer y disminuyera la tensión en el cuerpo de la castaña. Con el transcurrir del tiempo Hermione comenzó a aligerarse y a moverse más rápido, Draco respondió y su vaivén cambio no de dirección pero si de velocidad, sentirse dentro de ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida y para ser sincero no se imaginaba de otra forma. Y allí en ese entrar y salir, en ese besar y morder, en ese acariciar sin fin se dio cuenta de algo. Ella, era ella. Solo ella.

Los cuerpos se movieron con frenesí, Hermione abrió los ojos y los clavo en los mercurio de Draco, lo tomo por los lacios mechones rubios, y lo observo, allí mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba de placer y sentía como se vertía dentro de ella un líquido caliente, el líquido que da vida, el líquido de él y se dejo llevar por un placer que jamás había sentido, una mezcla de fuego, movimiento, dolor y satisfacción. Su cuerpo temblaba, le dolía su clítoris, le ardía su sexo, se incendiaba su vientre y le encantaba todo eso que estaba sintiendo. Quería sentirlo toda la vida, era un éxtasis total, el clímax del cielo, la cumbre del paraíso, el Olimpo de los dioses.

No supo si grito pero algo salió de su garganta con fuerza y lo beso, aún con los ojos abiertos, clavando su mirada en él, mostrándose tal cual era, tal cual se sentía. La fuerza que había sentido hacía pocos minutos, se perdía, estaba exhausta, feliz, relajada, adolorida. Draco se dejo tumbar sobre ella pero no le pesaba en lo absoluto, aún lo sentía dentro de ella y lo sintió salir lentamente, y colocarse a un lado. Atrayéndola a él, besándole el cabello y tapándole con el cobertor. Ahora se sentía como jamás antes lo había hecho, ella conocía la felicidad pero esta era plena, una felicidad sencilla que solo compartías con alguien. Había tenido su segundo orgasmo con la misma persona y él había tenido el mejor orgasmo con ella. Al mismo tiempo, en el mismo cuerpo, con la misma mirada. Algo tan intenso, tan inesperado, tan perfecto.

* * *

><p>- ¿Creen que lo mato? – pregunto Crabbe preocupado al notar que no había nadie en el ático, solo una blusa verde agua y otra de hombre que seguramente era de Draco.<p>

- Solo dejo su camisa – dijo Goyle con un dolor demasiado exagerado. Blaise, Theo y Luna los miraron como si no los conocieran, su nivel de idiotez a veces era sorprendente hasta para ellos.

- No estaba tan herido la serpiente arrastrada – despotrico Blaise recostándose de la ventana.

- Parece que no – sonrió Theo – deberíamos seguir su ejemplo, ¿verdad? – pregunto mientras atraía a Luna a sus brazos y susurraba en su oído.

- ¡Oh Vamos!, lárguense de aquí, cochinos indecorosos. – grito Blaise, falsamente ofendido. Theo y Luna desaparecieron antes de que terminara de gritar y eso no hizo más que hacerle gracia al moreno, quien diría que él introvertido de Theo tendría alguna vez más sexo que él.

- Blaise ya no quiero a la leona. – Blaise miro el rostro de Crabbe, tan dolido, exageradamente dramático esa serpiente glotona y obesa.

- No seas idiota Crabbe, no ha muerto, debe estar hablando con la leona, deja la idiotez.

- O sea que Draco está bien y no muerto – no lo preguntaba, solo lo decía para sí mismo, Blaise exhalo y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas mientras despotricaba algunas obscenidades para los gigantes.

* * *

><p>Allí acostada, sobre él, sudando y besando de cuando en vez su pecho, volteo a mirarlo. Él la veía con atención mientras acariciaba su baja espalda. Beso su barbilla y le sonrió, él le devolvió el beso en su frente y olió su cabello, aferrándola más a él.<p>

- Cuando vayas a mentirme piénsalo 2 veces, porque no volveré a pasar por esto Draco. – Draco sonrió, era de nuevo Draco, no más Malfoy… había hecho un buen trabajo.

- No te mentí, solo intentaba protegerte.

- No tienes porque hacerlo, cuando inicie la guerra en gran escala saldré a pelear igual que tú y tal vez muera así que no hagas más idioteces.

- No morirás Hermione – grito el rubio – me sabe a mierda si tu orgullo se daña en el camino pero no me voy a arriesgar a perderte y menos por el cuatro ojos.

- ¡No me grites! – grito - ¿piensas encerrarme? Además tú estás arriesgando tu pellejo por el cuatro ojos que tiene nombre y es Harry.

- En eso te equivocas sabelotodo, yo no me estoy arriesgando por Potter y jamás me arriesgare por él, yo me he arriesgado por ti, me arriesgo por ti y me seguiré arriesgando por ti. Prefiero morirme agonizantemente que imaginarme en un mundo sin tus putos ojos o sin ese descarrilado cabello que me vuelve loco. – Hermione abrió sus labios tanto como su mandíbula se lo permitía, escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Draco era tan, tan inverosímil, que la dejaron inmóvil… no podía decir nada.

- Saldré a pelear – dijo en un susurro – pero podemos obviar la parte de morir y vivir ambos, ¿verdad? – pregunto mirándolo con ternura, como un pequeño gato indefenso. Draco bufo y la abrazo.

- No te voy a dejar morir, ¿me entiendes? – pregunto, no quería dejar nada a la imaginación… quería decir todo lo que sentía o por lo menos la mayoría.

- No quiero que mueras tú tampoco – respondió Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? – no sabía que responderle o bueno si lo sabía pero no quería responderle, decir todo lo que quería hacer después era algo un poco bochornoso y la hacía ver destructible aún así tenía que arriesgarse y ser honesta con él. Tal vez sino lo decía ahora terminaría explotando por todo lo que sentía.

- Yo se que te han dicho por todo lo que pase pero fue aún peor pues cuando ellos se enteraron yo ya estaba mal, dudaba de ti, de mi… sentía que algo no cuadraba, tu mirada en el colegio esa última noche no fue de asesino fue de castigo, me pedías perdón de alguna forma. Pero eso no lo entendí nunca, quería morirme y sé que suena estúpido porque ni siquiera habíamos tenido sexo ni nada pero ¡Dios! Saber que me habías traicionado, que habías mentido, que me habías usado me destrozaba pero él no saber de ti, el pensar que estabas muerto me asesinaba lentamente. Jure matarte apenas te viera pero bueno obviamente no hice eso y es que saberte vivo, sano en comillas y bueno, me impidió hacerte daño… se que la bofetada debió doler pero te la merecías… tengo muchas cosas que decir pero no las quiero decir ahorita porque no quiero llorar en este momento.

- Está bien – respondió Draco, aún estaba analizando cada palabra de la castaña – durmamos, no mantendré mi relación contigo más en secreto – le dijo sin rodeos, Hermione sonrió y beso sus labios. – no voy a decirlo pero si voy a besarte cuando me de la gana.

- No me demandes de esa forma que no soy juguete.

- Pero si eres mía.

- Quiero decirte una cosa más. – le dijo poniéndose en contacto con su mirada.

- Dime.

- Supe lo de la muerte de tus padres y lo lamento mucho… - espero alguna respuesta de Draco pero no la hubo así que decidió continuar - si vivimos después de la guerra, ambos 2. Me gustaría darnos una descendencia – Draco la miro perplejo y la atrajo así, acaso ahora solo palabras lo hacían excitarse.

- Pues comencemos a practicar – se olvido del sueño que sentía, saber que ella, la persona que él más había lastimado en su pasado lo había perdonado y sentía tal vez lo mismo que él por ella pero con menor intensidad anhelaba tener un hijo con y de él. Lo llenaba de dicha, era mejor que un orgasmo y eso es mucho decir.

* * *

><p>- Tal vez sea un traidor Harry – llevaban horas discutiendo sobre la lealtad del rubio, sobre las serpientes que habitaban la casa y sobre la propia Hermione.<p>

- Si, tal vez sea un traidor pero si Hermione la chica que toda la vida me ha salvado el trasero confía en él y las demás serpientes pues yo también lo haré – decía Harry en respuesta a las palabras de Ron pero no era solo él, Lupin, los gemelos, absolutamente todos estaban en contra de la estadía o tan siquiera presencia de las serpientes en esa casa.

- Además es increíble que tan siquiera piensen que Hermione podría estar manipulada, ella lo salvo profesor y ¿a ti Ron cuantas veces no te salvo el trasero… cuantas veces Hermione Jane Granger no puso su vida en riesgo por nosotros, cuantas veces no ha demostrado ser la mejor leona de gryffindor…? Además les digo algo y tal vez suene trágico o irreal para ustedes pero esta casa es de mi propiedad y yo decidí que esas serpientes como ustedes dicen son parte de ella y se quedan aquí, si alguno está en desacuerdo pues está en toda libertad de largarse de aquí. Prefiero tener a mi lado solamente a Hermione que a todos ustedes. Lo lamento pero es así, con permiso. – no dijo nada más, no escucho ninguna otra palabra, su decisión era confiar en la decisión de la castaña y si ella estaba equivocada lo peor que podía pasar era su muerte y la destrucción del mundo mágico y muggle, solo eso. Trago grueso y salió de la cocina, con dirección desconocida.

* * *

><p><strong>LAMENTO LA INMENSA DEMORA PERO NO HE ESTADO NADA BIEN DE SALUD, APENAS AHORA ME RECUPERO UN POCO, SUBIRÉ PRONTO EL PRÓXIMO, GRACIAS POR TODO. SIGNIFICAN MUCHO PARA MI. <strong>

**LES PIDO OREN A CUALQUIER DIOS EN EL QUE CREAN O A LA ENERGÍA ESTELAR TRANSCURRE EN NOSOTROS PARA QUE MI PAÍS VENEZUELA PUEDA CONCILIAR LA PAZ Y NO HAYA MÁS MUERTE, QUE LA VIOLENCIA PARE Y LA OPRESIÓN ACABE. GRACIAS.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Lo bueno del miedo es que cuando lo vencemos, lo acabamos". <em>**


End file.
